Hatred Turned Love
by othertwin
Summary: What the freak? I just got into an accident and I'm found naked by a white eh... silver haired, porn reading ninja! What the heck is going on? AHHHHHHH! KakashixOc
1. Own Little World

**Chapter 1: Own Little World**

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, not me. That goes for everything in this ENTIRE story. I only own Akemi Fujibayashi. That sounds kind of weird.

**AKEMI'S POV:**

**STARTING PROFILE:**

My name… is Akemi Fujibayashi… Pretty long name isn't it? Don't blame me… I didn't make it up…

My life… is pretty much difficult and it just got really creepy and bizarre on the day of my twenty-second birthday. "So what's your point exactly?" you ask. It just so happens that my ass was dragged into an "Naruto" world, but maybe if I explained it to you it'll make sense, so here's my story. And I'll make this biography as short as possible, so please don't sleep.

My life was pretty crappy. How? Well, at age six, my mother left me. That's right, left me… me and my father and my brother. She hated us, and if you saw the way she treated me, you would know exactly why.

My father was wealthy, because he owned a company. Things actually got better without her. Not…

What was worse?

My father and my brother got into a car accident, he was older than me (if you wanted to know)… my father made it okay with just a scratch, but my brother didn't make it.

Then my father committed suicide because he couldn't take the stress anymore, he felt guilty because he felt he was the one who killed my brother. He told me that he didn't deserve a good kid like me. He made me promise that I would love someone until the end. Even the company he managed was taken down. Sucks doesn't it? But that was life.

So what about me?

I wasn't a "geek" exactly, but I wore glasses. For a twenty-two year old, I still acted like a kid… at most times.

I was an average height, skinny, but not too bony. I wasn't attractive, but I wasn't ugly. I didn't think myself as pretty though. I had an average height of black hair with highlights. I always wore my hair back into a ponytail. At least my hair smelled nice, maybe it's the shampoo, anyways… my skin was white with a little bit of a tan and I never wore make-up in my life. Oh yeah, I had a crazy looking birth mark on my stomach, it looked like the sun or something… my dad said it looked cool. It was ugly to me.

My intentions were clear. I was going to life through my life and end it with no one. However I didn't want to die early, I still wanted my dad's wishes to be fullfilled. After my father died I was sent to an orphanage. But there were too many children in it. They forgot about me and I lived alone.

Miraculously, I somehow survived my sixteen years of torture alone. Although I had a depressed life, I promised my dad that I would die: old and wrinkly. Okay… enough about this boring shit…

**ENDING PROFILE**

* * *

Here is when my story begins…

"Aww… crap…" I said, driving along a road. It was raining like hell. I couldn't freakin' see where I was going. I didn't wear a seat belt because I was too tired to. I couldn't shake off the inevitable… bummer…

I was driving to my father's old house. There was a will from him that was being sent there so, of course, I had to go and retrieve it. Ehh... I had to drive all the way from Nagasaki to Tokyo.

And then it came… so quick.

My car crashed into another one.

"What the…?"

My whole body was thrown against the front of the car window, smashing it while I landed limp on the ground. I couldn't get up, the pain was unbearable… the rain poured all over me. I felt that my bones had broken, blood was escaping my body. I saw someone get out of the car and rushed towards me.

I groaned and my eyelids felt heavy. I plunged into the darkness.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Oh boy…" I said, walking on the muddy grass. "It's pouring…"

Rain didn't stop for three days. I just got back from a mission, tired as hell. I walked towards the large carved rock that bore the names of the dead jounin.

I stared at Obito's name. It sucked being alone.

"I'm sure every where's bright where you are Obito," I said. "Time sure passes by…"

The rain was loud. A little… too loud. I was a bit annoyed.

I lifted my head towards the sky and closed my eyes, feeling some droplets fall on my face. The sound of rain was getting louder.

Suddenly, an image came on my mind. It was a young woman… she was… crying..?

The screams weren't from the rain. I snapped my eye (not the covered one…) open and saw something coming at me.

"What the…?"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

I was screaming for… who knows how long… I screamed my freakin' lungs out. I just got into a car accident and the next thing I know is that I'm falling over a billion miles per hour from the sky. There was heavy rain, and it poured all over my body… I became too numb to move.

I continued screaming. Was this Hell?

What did I do wrong?

I opened my eyes finally… and… huh?

There was a guy with white hair? Maybe he was an angel. I'm probably going to Heaven after all, but wait…

You don't get this hurt entering Heaven… do you?

"_Don't worry," _said a voice in my brain.

"Wha..?"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

A naked female body falling towards me, well… that's what I think I'm seeing. WTF?

I blinked, looking down, thinking.

It looked like I was daydreaming on the event that happened in my book: "Come Come Paradise". I reached for my book.

Did that happen in my book?

I blinked again. Was this real?

I placed my book inside my green jounin vest and looked up again. That was odd, a woman falling from the sky…

What's up with this world…?

I thought too late. The girl slammed right on top of me.

I looked at her groggily… she wasn't that heavy I can tell you that. She was skinny and had long black hair with highlights covering her chest and up. I tried looking away. I don't think it would be a good idea staring at her continuously. But I was suspicious.

She looked ordinary to me.

I wonder what happened to her. I peered closer to her.

I've got to be dreaming.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

Someone broke my fall. I was glad I didn't hurt much. It was freezing. I still couldn't move, not even my eyelids moved anymore. I felt someone wrap their vest around me.

Aah… it was warm.

This is weird, I was supposed to be dead… am I alive? In another world probably, which is weird...

I snuggled against that person, placing my hand on his/her's stomach.

Wait a minute… that's supposed to be bad. What if it's a…

I raised my hand where supposedly his/her chest was.

It was flat.

Screw my freakin' tired eyes, I snapped them open to look at a one-eyed covered stranger.

He looked back at me, smiling.

"Hello," he said happily.

Oh… My… GAWD!

I screamed even more… my raspy voice cracked. I felt the guy wince.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

Man… she screamed, I think, for an hour at least. Was I that scary? Maybe it's the mask.

"SOMEONE, ANYONE HELP!" she cried. "RAPIST, RAPIST!!!"

I looked at her uneasily, sticking my index fingers in either side of my ears. If that was a technique, she could kill someone with that…

"Er… excuse me?" I yelled, trying to get passed her screams. She did have a nice figure though… EH? Wadduya thinking?

Huh?

I looked at her stomach… was that a cursed seal?

She continued screaming until she lost her breath. I gave her my coat, erm... vest… again because she threw it back at my face in her defense.

"Look!" I yelled dangerously. I didn't mean to, but this girl, young woman, something about her annoyed me a bit. She stopped screaming; covering her goods (you know what I mean…).

The young girl looked at me like I was some sort of monster She didn't look like, but sounded like, a weird monster or something.

"Hmm," I replied. "Are you…?"

She looked so timid… scared, like a little bunny rabbit that just got cornered by a fox. Eh? Was I the fox? I blinked again.

This was confusing. How the hell did a woman fall from the sky? Was it a sign or something? I looked at the rainy, thick clouded sky, then back at her.

She was still staring at me, horrified. Her wet hair was covering half her face and the rest of her body. She looked so innocent, it made her seem as a ghost or something. I examined her eyes further. Eh? Silver eyes? She looked so familiar; like the woman from my thoughts... the one I just had... hmm...

"Yelling won't help you," I said calmly. "No one…" I stopped myself. Apparently, I was telling her what a killer would tell his victims. But… but I'm not a killer! Er… technically I was (I mean… I am a ninja). I gave her a nervous grin.

"You see I… I…" I tried explaining.

"Why is this happening to me...?" she sobbed.

I stared at her.

The girl fell limp... and fainted.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

I was cold. Dead cold. Oh, didn't I just die? All I remember is seeing this guy with white hair telling me…

"_Yelling won't help you," _he replied, replaying over and over in my mind.

Shit. He was going to rape me.

I felt something soft against my back. A cloth? I think I was lying on a bed. I knew it! Aww… fuck! He was probably the same person who got into a car accident with me. He probably took me in his house to _toy _with me.

But wait… didn't I fall from the sky? It was raining… hard. I fell on some guy and he told me those murderous words and then I passed out.

I smelled a man's smell. He definitely took me in his home.

How am I going to make it through this?

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't have my glasses on… it was blurry. I knew it was morning because of the intense shine on my eyes. I searched with my hands instead.

Hmm… paper… ouch… paper cut… pencils… an eraser… something soft with some metal thing on it…

I found something made of plastic and flat. Huh?

I picked it up. It was a book. I squinted to see the words.

"Um… 'Make-Out Paradaise'…?" I said slowly. The rest were a blur. So… this guy really was a pervert eh? I was so disgusted.

As I searched more I felt even more horrifed. I felt cloth... long cloth that might be used for muffling or tying up victims. Blankets and masks... MASKS FOR THE VICTIM? Or maybe the rapist.

And the most scariest thing I felt was a couple of small metal... knives or daggers. To cut the VICTIM OPEN!?

I tried finding my glasses, but couldn't. I was so cold, I pressed the jacked closer to my body. The warm jacket touched my skin. Wait… skin?

I looked at my body.

OMG! DID I LOSE MY...?

NOOOOO!

Did I lose it? My... MY...

VIRGINITY?

Oh my gawd... what if I did?

That freakin' white haired pervert. HE PROBABLY PLAYED WITH ME THE ENTIRE NIGHT!

I found something while I continued searching near the bed. A huge black shirt. I wore it on myself. I felt like I was wearing a mini dress or something, and then some shorts. I placed them on too, good thing there was those cloth straps on them. I made the waist line tighter.

Geez… this fitted the guy? What a fatty. But I mean, he IS a guy.

That would be funny is he wasn't. That means he would be a fat girl. Er... on second thought... EW, IT WOULD BE GROSS. Just thinking about it made me shudder. But then I realized that the rapist had no boobs so I was okay. Actually, either way sucks... but I much rather prefered him than a lesbian.

I searched around the room, sticking my hands in all directions for feeling. I kept tripping on something… then…

I heard a grunt.

GAWK! It's probably the guy!

I tried going back, tripping over the guy again. I finally did, pulling the blanket over me.

"_Blankets aren't going to help you," _said a voice in my head. Eh? It was my voice except… I didn't think that.

"_Who… are you?"_ I asked mentally.

"_I'm you,"_ said the voice again. _"You can call me Sai."_

"_M'kay… I think I'm losing it,"_ I thought.

"_Don't worry… he won't hurt you," _said Sai.

"_How do you know?" _I thought angrily. _"He reads porn!" _

"_Just do what I say dammit!" _snarled Sai impatiently.

"_Geez… talk about a nice conscious,_" I thought.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

Someone kept tripping over me. Geez… it was annoying. I opened myeye (my Sharingan eye was still closed). I stared groggily at the ceiling… my back was on the floor.

Wait… what happened again?

I just got back from a mission, yada yada… then I was staring at Obito's name and…

Ooh yeah, then something had happened to me when I was staring at Obito's name.

A young woman, no… a bare naked young woman… landed on me. She screamed, gawd… gave me a headache… I shut her up and she fainted.

I stood up, trying to retrace my memory.

Then… I carried her, because I was worried she would catch a cold, then I laid her on my bed… humph… figures the floor, then I took out my shirt because it was hot and then my mask… then my forehead protector and just collapsed on the floor.

I looked at my bed. A large white blob was on the center of it. Something was in my hand; it was a pair of glasses. I placed them in my pocket and started toward it. I knew she was inside it.

"Er…"

She was shivering.

"Hey," I said, taking off the blanket. "I… UMPH!"

Something was thrown at my face. It was soft. A pillow. Then other things kept intercepting with my face.

Hmm… let's see here…

A lamp… pencils (POKE!)… that hurt… trash paper… my blanket…some books… wait… books?

I stood there, horrified.

ARGH! My first editions! I didn't get to read them yet!

"STOP!" I yelled frantically, catching my thrown books. "STOP, PLEASE!"

She didn't stop, she kept throwing and screaming.

"Get away!" she shrieked. "GET AWAY, GET AWAY!"

I swear she even got my mattress and tried throwing it at me. I dodged.

"GAH!" I yelped.

Finally, she stopped. YES, FINALLY!

There wasn't anything to throw much, she probably ran out of weapons. I hastily ran toward my bedroom door, locking it. I couldn't let her escape until she gave me some answers… maybe she was a spy or something.

But she looked so… innocent.

She flinched from the "lock" noise.

"Can you please listen?" I asked, approaching her cautiously.

"Where… are my glasses?" she croaked. She obviously needed water from her endless screaming.

"Your…?"

I dug my hands in my pocket, revealing her shiny glasses. There weren't broken. No wonder I had them on my hand.

"If you hear me out," I said. "Then… you can have your glasses."

I was proud of myself. Pretty good bargain.

I smiled at her, then again, could she see it? It was a good thing she couldn't see my face, I wasn't wearing my mask.

She didn't say anything… whew… my eardrums can rest. It was in the urge to shatter, literally.

I examined her some more… erm… fully clothed this time.

She looked skinny, not too skinny, no wonder she was light to carry. She had black hair, shiny black hair, with highlights. She wore my shirt I wore yesterday, and my… er… my _clean _underpants. Did she think they were shorts? She looked, kind of cute with or without her glasses. Her skin color was like Sakura's, except a little tanner.

The first question popped in my head.

How did you fall from the sky?

I hesitated. Was she some sort of monster or somewhere beyond? I shook my head. Name asking is starting small right?

"Look," I said. "What's your…?" I touched her shoulder gently, for comfort.

Big mistake…

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Safer Outside

**Chapter 2: Safer Outside **

**AKEMI'S POV: **

No way was I gonna let this creep get to me. But I needed my glasses back. I seriously cant see a thing. You can put two fingers up my face and ask me how much fingers you're putting up. I'll probably answer it's one or something.

I waited. I knew some kung-pow or whatever that shit was called. He'd better not do something… suspicious…

"Look," I heard him say. "What's your…?"

He touched my arm.

He touched me.

HE TOUCHED ME!

I completely snapped.

I stuck out my foot and raised it hard, upward.

You can call it twinky, an egg roll… or a dick… you name it, I kicked it. I heard his groan of pain.

YES!

I pushed the bended over punk and made a run for it. I slammed against the bedroom door. Damn… so he did lock it.

"_What do you think you're doing?" _Sai snapped.

"_Fleeing from death, what do you think?" _I thought gruffly, trying to find the lock.

He was stirring and I panicked.

"_Look… he's not what you think…_ said Sai.

"_What do you mean?" _I thought angrily. "_This dude's gonna rape me!"_

"_It's not what you think!"_

Yes! I found the lock.

I unlocked it and ran from the room.

FREEDOM!

Not quite…

I happened to be in the living room, at least it didn't have that man smell, that dude's smell…

"_What are you talking about Akemi?" _Sai said gleefully. "_You like his smell…"_

Sure did… I MEAN, NOOOO!

I tried searching for the exit. I was scrambling in all directions…

C'mon, c'mon...

"_Help me Sai!" _I thought.

"_Hey… you didn't listen to me before," _she said.

"_Grr… you're such a bitch," _I thought, tripping over more stuff.

"_Eh?" _Sai said angrily. "_I heard that…"_

"_I know, I wanted you to," _I smirked

"_Why you…"_

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

She kicked me, she kicked me hard. I was starting to hate this girl more and more…

What was with that girl?

I painfully stood up; the pain had spread throughout my body. I wanted to RAWR (A/N: You can tell he's pissed)… but I calmed down. Let see how she liked getting hit. I am so gonna get her one day…

"Excuse me?" I called out. I heard things getting knocked down. Oh no…

I saw that girl run in all directions, destroying everything in her path. I couldn't tell if she was a human, or a monster. She was walking like a zombie, spreading her arms and blindly walking in all directions.

Ooh yeah, I had her glasses… heheheh…

She finally stumbled and fell. I ran to her and tried to help her up.

"Hey, are you o… UMPH!"

She socked me in the stomach. She stumbled again. I held her this time, but she got away again. I couldn't just let her out, she'd probably get kidnapped and raped.

Wait… wasn't she thinking the same about me?

She kept tripping over stuff as I watched; amused. I was coughing instead of laughing.

Uh-oh… she was reaching towards the exit. I ran toward her and gently grabbed her wrist. She didn't struggle, well… only a little…

"Hey, I won't…"

She bit my wrist.

SHE BIT ME!

"Agh!" I said, letting her hand go. Her teeth didn't break my skin, but it still hurt me though, man… what a troubling young woman.

This time, I clasped two of my hands on her wrists, then her legs with mine (it was pretty difficult how I did it, but well… I did it.). I made sure she didn't get away from me anymore. _Why couldn't she listen?_

Well… I though I had her. I guess she had one more trick up her sleeve.

WHAM!

She smashed her head against mine.

"_For the love of G-!"_

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV: **

I was going to die, but no matter what, but I couldn't give up. I promised my dad that I would live, then again… I'm probably dead and this might be some dream.

I pinched myself.

It hurt.

I pinched myself again.

Still hurt.

Grrr… this wasn't a dream! Why is this happening to me?

I was starting to get tired… I heard the rapist trying to catch me, but this time, I had a plan.

"_If I pass him out,"_ I thought "_I might have the chance to grab my glasses and get out of there."_

"_Don't do this!" _said Sai.

"_Can you please back off for a while Sai?" _I thought. "_I'm sorry, but my life was at risk here!"_

"_But-!"_

I felt the rapist's hands clung on my wrist once more. I tackled him, smashing my face into his chest, as we both fell. He grunted in pain.

_Heh… bull's eye._

I started getting up, but gawd, that guy can't quit!

He grabbed my arms, and forcefully flipped me so he was on top of me. His chest was crushed against mine. _Argh! Can't… breathe…!_

He was panting heavily. He was almost tired, I tried struggling, but he held on to me… really tight.

It was no use… I was doomed.

He didn't wear a shirt because I felt his chest with my locked hands. What bothered me was that my breasts were pressed against his… freakin' old pervert. He… had a… I hated to admit it, a nice body for a guy.

"_But hey…" _sneered Sai. "_At least he has a GREAT body… a NICE smell, and even his VOICE sounded hot. "_

"_Yeah I know," _I thought dreamily. "_Wait… no... he's the freakin' enemy!"_

"_But you didn't think that way..." _sang Sai.

"_You wouldn't say anything if you were in my hands…" _I thought, half annoyed.

"_Would you just listen to me!" _snapped Sai.

I ignored her and resumed looking, half blind, toward the "rapist". Look… I didn't know his name.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I accidentally let a tear loose, but it was only a small trickle. Since when did he care?

"You're probably going to rape me again, huh?" I said softly. "After that, you'll chop me into pieces and stuff me in a small box… and then throw me in a garbage dump…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I heard the guy said surprisingly. "I'm not going to rape you."

"You already did," I snapped. "YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

He started laughing… did he think this was a joke? It wasn't funny to me.

"I didn't-."

"Then what?" I snapped, as he stopped. "Use me as a sex toy... for your everyday use?"

I couldn't tell but I was sure he was staring at me.

"Please…" I whispered. "Please don't hurt me."

Then…

I felt his grip loosen.

"_I _don't want to hurt you…" he said. "But I was afraid you would try to hurt me...then again, you did in a great way."

I smiled but then suddenly frowned.

"_Might be a trick…"_ I thought. I heard Sai sighing.

I took a step backward.

"Did I see a smile?" he said… there was a bit of a toy in his voice.

"Bite me," I muttered.

"We got out in the wrong foot…" said the dude.

"_Damn right…"_ I thought.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My…?"

"_Tell him!" _hissed Sai.

"_Why the hell should I?" _I snapped.

"_Don't you want to know who he is?"_ Sai asked. _"He might tell you his name… it's useful, you know."_

"_No…" _I thought, kind of like a brat like way.

"_Then I'll tell him."_

"_Wait, you can do that?" _I thought, horrified.

"_Care to find out?" _Sai said, half laughing.

"_No… I…!"_

Then, something whooshed through me. I felt… faint. Then, my mouth began speaking without my intention to.

"My name…" I said, I knew Sai was controlling me… wait until I get my hands on her. "Is Akemi, Fujibayashi Akemi."

I felt all weird when the feeling faded away. I was back in control. Damn you Sai.

"Oh…" said the… erm… whatever his name was. "My name is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi."

I stared at the ground. Hmm… Hatake? Kakashi? It sounded familiar.

"_Does it ring a bell?" _Sai said.

"_Grrr… don't talk to me," _I said angrily. Sai stopped talking.

I saw Kakashi smile a bit... well, I think I did. I can't really make out his face.

I coughed.

"Do you want some water?" asked Kakashi, he noticed me flinch. "I swear… I'm not going to hurt you."

I briefly nodded. I heard Kakashi walk out of the room.

"_Why did he just… leave me here? _I thought. "_Doesn't he think I'll run off?"_

"_Because… he trusts you,"_ Sai said.

"_You seem to know a lot about this guy," _I thought suspiciously.

"…"

"_Huh… Sai?"_

"_Everybody knows him," _Sai replied. "_Kakashi's actually a really skilled ninja."_

"_Wait… ninja?"_ I thought. _"Ninja aren't real… are they?"_

"_In this world," _said Sai.

Was I really alive?

I tried leaving, but Sai, somehow, got some type of mental glue stuck on my feet. I couldn't move.

"_I don't think so…" _Sai said.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

I was glad she didn't try to run, scream, and try to kill me with her blows... hey… she was pretty good at physical combat. Was she a ninja? A jounin? Maybe a chunin?

I started pouring water on a glass cup. I didn't hear her leave. Maybe she trusts me…

I came back in the room, finding another black shirt on the way, and putting it on after I gave the glass to Akemi.

She drank the whole thing (only the water) hungrily. I asked if she wanted more, but she shook her head. Maybe something happened to her or something…

She shakily gave me her cup. She couldn't see, so she stuck out her hand which had the empty cup. I smiled and took her cup, slightly feeling her hand. Akemi quickly took her hand back, almost timid.

She just stood there… frozen. I gently grabbed her arm. She winced, but allowed me to continue. I sat her near one of my couches.

_"Maybe… I can help her,"_ I thought as I spotted some sadness on Akemi's face. She did hurt me a lot, but… I guess that was because she was scared.

"Do you know where you live?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"Oh…" I said. "Do you know why you're here?"

Again… she shook her head.

That helped out a lot… didn't it?

"I can help you," I said.

She didn't say anything.

"Um…"

"How can I trust you?"

I stared at her.

"Because… um, I…"

I didn't think of anything.

"Is it because you didn't hurt me yet?" she asked, hinting me.

I smiled.

"Yes… because I didn't hurt you."

I immediately frowned when she gave me a glare.

"But you might later on."

I cleared my throat.

"I didn't rape you, honest-."

"Then why was I naked on your bed?"

"Because you came to me naked?"

"How?"

"From the sky..."

There was a odd silence.

"I remember something like that," muttered Akemi. "Sorry about my screaming."

I tried not to laugh. Her personality changed drastically. It was tough, yet so... delicate?

"Are you hungry…?" I asked as nicely as I could, trying to change the subject. She shook her head, but her stomach growled.

"I guess that's a 'yes'?" I said happily. She blushed.

I went toward the kitchen and took out a knife. What should I make? An omelet? Some soup? I spotted some tomatoes and cleanly sliced them. Juices ran over the knife… Wait… did Akemi like tomatoes?

I walked out of the kitchen with my knife to ask her.

"Hey… Akemi-san, do you…?"

I stopped myself. She was staring at me… oddly.

"What's…?"

I looked at my knife. The red tomato juices trailed from the knife to my hand.

I thought she couldn't see without her glasses, but maybe she could see just a little.

She was staring at me still, horrified. I suddenly knew why she was so… scared.

"Wait!" I yelled, trying to hide the knife. "It's not what you think…!"

She ran, but she didn't scream this time, into the exit door. She ran outside blindly. Yes… _the _exit door.

"Crap…" I muttered.

**_To be continued..._ **


	3. The First Mission

**Chapter 3: The First Mission**

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

I didn't want to go after her, if she wanted to leave I didn't want to force her to stay. But then again, some creep would try to take advantage of her, because she couldn't see. Plus, she may be more than a regular girl.

Oh that's right! I still had her glasses; I better give it back to her... I got myself fully dressed (including my forehead protector and my mask…), checked for my novel, and set off. Maybe I'll get lucky and see her while I meet up with my students.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV: **

I can't believe it... that… that… Kakashi _did _have the intention to rape me! Oh, the nerve of that guy! I couldn't tell if that was really blood… or some liquid on that knife.

"_Look," _said Sai. "_He was probably doing something else at that time."_

"Yeah right," I muttered. "Did you see that knife? Wonder how many girls he used it on…"

I started walking. I was kind of scared. I couldn't freakin' see… it was too blurry. I knew some people had an eye on me because I was walking all weird.

Then I smelled something. My stomach gurgled and I haven't eaten at all. I _was _going to… but that Kakashi…

I followed the smell and happened to bump into someone. It was a boy.

The boy yelped. I could see he had blond hair. He looked no older than eleven… twelve, I think.

I fell on the ground from the boy.

"Hey lady!" the boy said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He helped me up. I saw two other figures come beside him. One had pink hair (who on earth has pink hair?) and a boy with black hair.

"Who is that Naruto?" I heard a voice like a girl say…

"I dunno," said Naruto (she was talking to the blond obviously…).

Wait, Naruto? That sounded so familiar. Or am I just hearing things?

_They are from a certain 'anime' you saw…" _said Sai.

Huh?

Wait… yeah… it all came to me. "Naruto" was an anime I watched when I was a kid. But I only saw the first episode and then skipped to episode one hundred and continued there. I can't believe it, I was living in the anime. Last night I even tried to rent some of the manga. But then... I ended up here.

That explains…

_"Hey… why is Kakashi part of this anime?"_ I asked. "_I didn't see him before."_

"_Sure you did," _said Sai. "_He was in episode one hundred and one remember?"_

It was too long ago, I forgot everything.

This is so not happening.

I bet that girl in the pink hair was Sakura.

And the boy with the black hair?

"She may be a spy," said the boy. "I never saw her in this village before… we may have to kill her."

He was named "killer".

I started running the other way while I felt the boy throw something at my face. It scratched my cheek. Ouch… that hurt.

"Stop Sasuke, you moron!" I head Naruto yell.

That boy was named "Sasuke"? I guess I guessed wrong.

I started running the opposite way. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care, as long it's far, far away from death.

This is a dream, this is a dream… and then...

I bumped into someone.

I wanted to hug him (he had a flat chest). Whew… he saved my life.

I heard the three come up behind me. Then terror struck.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura. "What took you-?"

I tried running, but Kakashi had a firm grip on my arm. ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I went straight into the hands of the rapist!

I wanted to scream when…

Kakashi placed something between my eyes. It made me see the outside world better. They were my glasses.

"I…"

"You forgot these," Kakashi said, smiling at me. I looked at him. He had a mask on and one eye covered. I wondered why he had his eye covered. I looked at his figure.

Average?

"_Better than average…" _said Sai._ "Ya think?"_

Yeah, yeah whatever… well… I hated to admit it but Sai was… erm… right.

I saw the three young kids.

They all stared at me, oddly.

"I believe you have something of mine," Kakashi whispered.

Huh?

I looked at what I was wearing. My "shorts" were…

I blushed from embarrassment. I was wearing his underwear! The three kids didn't notice because of my huge black shirt covering them.

"You can give it back later," said Kakashi.

Hmm... he didn't even sound or look embarrased at all.

"_Do you trust him now?" _asked Sai.

"_I… guess…"_

* * *

**KAKASHI' POV: **

Whew… now that that's settled, I can rest in peace. I couldn't just let her go really, because she didn't know how exactly she came here. She said she didn't live in Konoha, but she wasn't from the other villages too.

I had to send her to Tsunade.

"My name's Naruto!" I heard him pip up to Akemi.

"My name's Sakura," said Sakura. "And this is Sasuke-kun."

She pointed to Sasuke.

He gave her a small "humph…"

Akemi shrugged.

"My name is Akemi," I heard her say. "Akemi Fujibayashi."

"Wow," said Sakura.

"Yeah… I know," she said. Everyone's surprised about her last name… especially me.

I went toward the group. I was talking to the cook earlier before reserving seats was best. There was a mob of anxious perple trying to get inside to eat.

"We need to see the Hokage," I said to Akemi. "We have to tell her this situation, she might know something about you."

She looked at the ground.

"Alright," I heard her whisper. Did she finally trust me?

"But Naruto comes along," she continued.

I sighed. I guess not…

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV: **

We reached what was supposedly the office of the Hokage. I kind of felt inappropriate to come because I was dressed in a messed up fashion. Kakashi told me there wasn't any time to dress up. I think he wanted to embarrass me.

We went inside of it. I dragged Naruto with me.

"At least I get to see Old-lady Tsunade-sama again," Naruto said happily. Whoa… _was_ the Hokage _old?_

We went inside, Kakashi didn't seem to mind Naruto coming along. Thank gawd…

A young woman was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. Was she the assistant or something?

She had blond hair and… wow… she has a BIG chest. Did anyone notice that? She was reading some scrolls on her desk. I looked at Kakashi. He'd better not stare at her chest, you know? But when I looked at him, he was staring at me all this time, I turned away and blushed. What the hell? Why did I blush? I don't need to blush in front of _him._

"Tsunade-sama…" said Kakashi. WHAT THE (beep)!

She was the _Hokage?_

She looked so freakin' young!

Seriously, the only people I knew in "Naruto" were Naruto himself, Kakashi, Sakura, and… the "killer" (erm… Sasuke). I knew Hokage meant someone "important" in the village, like a mini president. Good thing I didn't actually look at the cover of that manga, but read the whole darn thing myself.

"Yes?"

"Er… there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Kakashi, bringing me up in front of him.

"I see," she said. She got up from her chair and walked toward me.

Tsunade (if that was what her name was) examined me. I looked _really _embarrassed because of my clothes.

"She doesn't look like she's around here," said Tsunade.

"Well," said Kakashi. "She's not."

"Where did she come from?" asked Tsunade.

I stood frozen.

"Well," said Kakashi, scratching the back of his head. "She… erm… kind of fell… from the sky."

Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"The sky?"

"Well…"

"Are you sure you weren't daydreaming Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Well… I…um…"

"O… kay…" said Tsunade, a bit disturbed. "Where are her clothes, we might identify what kind of material her village uses."

"Uh…"

"What is it this time?"

"I was found naked," I said. I didn't want Kakashi to have a hard time. He let out a huge breath of air of nervousness.

"Oh," Tsunade said. She smirked at Kakashi.

"I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of her Kakashi," Tsunade said, half laughing.

We just stood there, a bit embarrassed. I glared at Kakashi. Well… he was _about _to. He glanced at me and smiled nervously.

"Very well," said Tsunade. "We don't have a choice but to keep you here… um…"

"Fujibayashi Akemi," I said rather quickly.

"Fujibayashi-san," said Tsunade slowly (yeah… she had a problem with my last name too). "Until we find out where you come from you are an official citizen of Konoha."

I nodded slowly. At least I wasn't kicked out.

"For the time being," Tsunade continued. "You can stay with…"

I crossed my fingers…

Not Kakashi… not Kakashi… please dear gawd, PLEASE NOT THE PERVERT!

"Hmm," said Tsunade. I saw her spot Naruto. "You'll be living with Naruto."

Naruto snapped up awake from daydreaming.

"Wha… what about me?"

Tsunade sighed. I gave myself a mental "Yippee!"

"Fujibayashi-san will live with you Naruto," Tsunade said. "Until maybe she gets a job."

"I…"

I looked at Kakashi. He looked at me.

"Is being a ninja an occupation?" I asked.

"You want to be a ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah… I mean… it looks interesting," I said. Maybe I can use it to play techniques on Kakashi. Wait… is there such a thing being one?

"You know being a ninja isn't easy (oh, it's real)," Tsunade said. "It could lead you toward your death… it's not fun and games."

"I may save some lives, isn't that good?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah sure," I said, shrugging. "I guess I'll do anything to stay alive." That was a joke.

_"Don't do the occupation,"_said Sai.

"_Well," _I said nastily. _"If it bothers you so much... I'll take the offer."_

_"You are such a bitch."_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"Humph..."_

"Alright…" said Tsunade. "You can train with."

I didn't cross my fingers in time.

"Kakashi," Tsunade finished. "Iruka is dealing with too many kids at the moment."

DAMMIT!

_"Heheh.." _said Sai. _"That's what you get."_

I gave Sai a mental slap on her head.

Don't tell me how, I just did.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

Tsunade excused us… well… except me.

"I think Akemi-san can do well in her job," I said happily, er… well, I forced a smile. Seeing how Akemi was really good with close combat. I didn't think she needed help from Iruka. Agh… I still have that bruise.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said slowly. "Did you see something strange about that girl?"

I didn't say anything. Now that she mentioned it I did sense something odd in Akemi.

"Her chakra level," Tsunade said. "It's like what I sense in Naruto."

"What do you mean?"

"When Naruto becomes the Nine-tails, halfway," Tsunade continued. "He has a bursting chakra level, but Akemi has it too."

I finally remembered seeing some sort of seal on Akemi's stomach. It looked like a cursed seal, like Naruto's…

"Hmm…" I replied.

"Keep a close watch on her Kakashi," said Tsunade. "We don't know or not if anyone wants he, that's why I kept her here, something might happen to her, if… you want the job."

I nodded.

"Sure… I accept," I answered. Whoo-hoo… more bruises…

"Are you sure?"

I don't know what made me say it, but after all of that meaningless punishment Akemi gave me, it was like... it didn't matter. I wanted to protect her. I felt... that she really needed me.

"Yes..." I said. "I want to take the job."

And then…

I remembered something on Akemi's stomach when I saw her… um… naked.

It looked like a seal. I blanked out before, but now I just remembered.

"Tsunade-sama," I said.

"Yes?"

"Akemi-san had some type of seal on her stomach," I said. "Maybe that is the reason her chakra level was… unexplained."

"Hmm," said Tsunade. "I'll research into that… I thought maybe Naruto was the only one cursed. I'll tell you when you should bring her later."

I nodded again.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Something There

**Chapter 4: Something There  
**

**AKEMI'S POV: **

I thought for a while that Kakashi wasn't to be trusted. I ignored Sai's pleas that Kakashi was just a normal dude. I had to take precautions. When you are alone for almost sixteen years... you can't really trust anyone. Then again, Naruto thinks opposite of me. I remembered about his childhood. I guess lonliness is worse than getting beaten or scolded at.

He came to me and Naruto who were hanging out outside. I was surprised. He was kind of like my brother, except not blond (I mean Naruto).

"Let's go shall we?" Kakashi said, grinning. I didn't give him a grin, but instead just made a noise that I understood. We started walking, Naruto just walked, ignoring us.

"Well," I heard Kakashi say, "Since you trust me and all."

The knife scene replayed back on my mind.

Trust him?

TRUST HIM!

I turned around to snort in Kakashi's face, but he was reading his "Come Come Paradise".

I continued walking with Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi said training started right after lunch. My stomach growled, by the way.

I sat with Sakura and Sasuke again. Sasuke glared at me, suspiciously as always, and Sakura gave me a warm smile. Yeesh… what did I do to piss Sasuke off.

I nervously smiled back. I wanted to go home.

But that wasn't possible.

"ALRIGHT!" I heard Naruto yelling out, scaring the shit out of everyone. "RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!"

I saw Sasuke and Sakura roll their eyes. Kakashi grinned happily again.

" Moron…" said Sasuke.

"Eh?" Naruto said, spinning around angrily with a ramen stuffed mouth. "Wha' you sa' too meeh, phoo?"

Translation: "What did you say to me, foo?

I think he said that... was it fool?

I started eating my bowl when it came. I ate it slowly.

"Anything wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Tch… since when did he care?

"Nothing… it's nothing."

"Are you avoiding the question?" teased Kakashi.

"Are you pissing me off?" I snapped.

"_What's wrong?" _asked Sai.

"_Nothing!" _I snapped mentally.

"_Geez… what's your problem?"_

"_You're my problem!" _I hissed. "_Just leave me alone."_

"_I… I'm sorry."_

I didn't hear Sai after that, I felt really bad. I felt like a fucking bitch. I looked at Kakashi.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked him.

"Hmm… I'll eat later," he said, grinning.

It was probably the mask.

I slept in Naruto's apartment that day.

I cooked him some omelets. He didn't like it, but I persuaded him by telling him that eating this would beat Sasuke. I remembered they were rivals in the anime.

Naruto was such a nice boy, he handed me his room, telling me he would sleep in the living room. I insisted and told him he could sleep next to me.

I think Naruto thought it was awkward, but to me, it felt like I had my brother back.

Kakashi talked about the basic stuff about Konoha. I was really bored and sleepy, until he told me about the four major types of techniques. He taught me the shadow replication technique and the other simple ones like substitution and how to throw kunai.

I did really well with replicating myself. I can do up to five. He taught me his favorite attack, the **Chidori**. He told me Sasuke already knew how to do that attack but he warned me never to use it; it would drain my chakra completely and that the **Chidori** is an assassination tool, nothing else.

"Usually, people like Sasuke and I, handle the **Chidori **quite easily," said Kakashi. "It's because we both have the **Sharingan** and it will predict the opponent's move so we can strike the **Chidori** very easily without fail. **Chidori** can only attack straight... that's why..."

"Yeah, yeah," I yawned. "Let's continue into something else."

I was testing him to get annoyed at me. But obviously he didn't take it seriously. He just laughed.

I memorized the hand seals; I was good with memory. He then made me spar with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. I lost to all of them obviously, but only because I didn't want to hurt them, they were only kids. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura left around dawn, but Kakashi told me to stay so I could train more.

I was so pooped. Just because I hurt him a little, well, it was a lot; you should've seen his bruises. But it doesn't mean he should treat me like crap, even though I treated him like shit.

Wait... that didn't come out right.

"When you're a ninja you have to kill at least," said Kakashi. "It's for you're defense and for protecting the people you care about."

"Do you have someone to protect?" I asked him. "Did you have anyone...?"

I saw his expression change drastically. His smile was wiped off his face, he stared at the ground.

"I…"

"Er… Kakashi?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

I didn't want to use honorifics… I mean… well… I don't want to (I sound like a brat).

He looked up and smiled at me.

"I did… but that was a long time ago," he said. "My job is to protect you now."

O… kay… what was that all about? Maybe his friends and his loved ones already died. I couldn't remember the damn anime or manga.

And after all I treated him... I feel, sorta guilty.

Kakashi started to go.

"Kakashi!" I said. What came over me?

"C'mon Akemi-san," Kakashi said, almost lazily. "It's almost dark, time for a break.

I worriedly looked at him. It's not like I cared. I still didn't trust him. Then again… he didn't do anything bad to me.

I ran to Kakashi and wrapped my arm around his. He looked at me, surprised.

"You're treating me tonight," I said, smiling at him. "And no… it's not a date."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "I didn't plan it to be, who would date you?"

WHAM!

"S… sorry," Kakashi said, massaging his wounded head from my technique.

It's called: **Mass Devastation If-You-Annoy-Me Book Attack. **

I _can_ do: **Ultimate Fury If-You-Piss-Me-Off Mulitple Strike Book Attack Part 2**… but Kakashi didn't deserve it. I didn't need any seals, but I needed any book for the technique to be effective. It'll be any time since he _always _carries around a book.

I didn't want to be mean and rude to Kakashi every time I met him. Maybe it was time I trusted him a little and was a bit polite; he _was _older than me.

I walked with Kakashi until we reached a food stand. He just watched me eat; probably ate his grub somewhere else before, and we talked a little. I blushed because it seemed we were on a date… but it was a "friend" thing, nothing else, right?

"_I wouldn't be so sure," _said Sai.

"_Sai!" _I thought, surprised. "_I'm… sorry I…"_

"_It's okay," _said Sai, giving me a mental pat on the back. _"I would've come back, even though you didn't want me to."_

"_Why?" _I thought, half annoyed.

"'_Cause I like bothering you and making you're life miserable," _said Sai. Was she joking?

"_Okay… thanks," _I thought, a bit angry, roughly eating my noodles. I heard Sai laugh.

"_No problem…"_ said Sai.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

I walked Akemi home. There wasn't anything or anyone coming after Akemi but I couldn't let my guard down.

"Kakashi-san..." said Akemi.

Wow... she's being formal for once.

"Yah?"

She looked at me... almost with regret.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Nothing..." she said, smiling at me.

I saw her go inside, leaving me thinking.

"It's okay..." I said. She gave me a wave goodbye.

Sorry for what?

It was nice when Akemi finally started being nice to me. I guess she finally trusted me.

I trained Akemi for three weeks… and still, no enemy. I was getting suspicious.

In a week, Akemi "graduated" because she replicated herself correctly and her skills were quite impressive. I made her replicate herself twice as much as the other kids since she was going on ahead. She passed though.

Tsunade appointed us to another mission… it was a "B" rank task; and Naruto, as always, went crazy until I asked Chouji to sit on him.

"You will need to protect a young girl named Naomi, who is from a village named "Koral" for an old tradition to that village," said Tsunade. "You need her to go toward the Koral temple, opposite of where the village is… it's not far."

"How long will it take?" asked Sakura.

"At least a few days maybe three," said Tsunade. "Fujibayashi-san will be joining you as well."

"Why a 'B' rank?" asked Sasuke.

"The ninja that did go to this mission didn't make it," said Tsunade. "I assigned five jounin to this task, but they never came back."

"What makes you so sure _we'll_ accomplish this?" Akemi asked nervously.

"Because you have Naruto," said Tsunade. "And you have Kakashi… he's more skilled than the jounin I assigned the task to and you have Sasuke too, erm… yeah..."

It didn't prove a point, but…

I looked at Akemi; she was fiddling with her fingers, apparently nervous. She never went to a mission this extreme before. I was worried… Eh? Why was I worried?

"Akemi-san doesn't have to come," I said, words coming out of my mouth without my brain's permission. I saw Akemi look at me, surprised.

"But-!"

"Hmm…" said Tsunade. "But we have to insure Fujibayashi-san a mission since she _is _specifically a ninja."

I looked the other way. Akemi smiled.

"I'll do my best ma'am," I heard Akemi say proudly.

I sighed. She was _so _gonna die…

"I trust you all understand the mission," said Tsunade. She looked at the silent Sasuke, the blushing Sakura, me, a squished Naruto, and a very, very nervous Akemi. We all bowed.

"You are dismissed," said Tsunade. We left.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV: **

All we had to do was cross a forest to get to Koral. Simple right? I don't think so…

"Hey, look guys!" said Kakashi, indicated a battered sign which was standing near the entrance of the forest. I couldn't really see the words because it was written in blood.

I'm not joking… it was blood. Human blood. My teeth rattled.

"Let's see here," said Kakashi, trying to read the words. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came over to Kakashi and me.

"It says… 'The Forest Of No Return'…" said Kakashi.

Everyone except Kakashi crashed to the ground. WHAT THE HELL!

We got up and nursed our bruises.

"Are you sure it doesn't say 'The Forest Of No Perverts'?" I asked. Kakashi looked at me, annoyed.

"Ha, ha…" he said sarcastically. "Very funny, it doesn't even say my name."

"I never said you weren't allowed," I sneered. "So you admit it?"

Kakashi turned around, angrily.

"_You go girlfriend!" _said Sai.

"_Booya!" _I snickered, giving Sai a mental high-five.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" said Sakura, she gulped. I can tell she was scared.

"Yup, the one and only," said Kakashi, happy again. He started going in the forest.

"No foolin'?" I said. "Dude, you're going toward your doom!"

Kakashi ignored me, and continued walking...

I followed after him. I wasn't scared, no way… I just.

"OH GAWD!" I shrieked as an owl swooped at me. Sakura screamed and hid under Sasuke. I hid under Kakashi, he laughed. I used my Book technique part two on him.

I gulped.

I would rather travel to the ends of the Earth than here, thanks.

Inside the forest was scary. There were shrieks of something… everywhere. I grabbed Kakashi's arm for protection.

"Hey," he said, giving me a sneer. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"I… I'm not scared," I said, my body was trembling. "You… you're just seeing things."

I ducked from a scary tree limb, crying out.

"Sure," he said. I saw Sakura hiding under Sasuke. He was telling her where to go. I was thankful I wasn't the only lonely scaredy-cat.

I turned around to see Kakashi gone.

"Ka… Kakashi?" I choked. WHAT THE-!

I turned around frantically. He was nowhere to be seen. I saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, trying to catch up with me. I turned to go with them when…

"BOO!" yelled Kakashi behind me.

"GAHHHHH!" I screamed. I could've sworn I died.

I heard Kakashi laughing at me while he picked me up from the ground.

"My little joke Akemi-san," he said, still laughing. It ended when I punched his shoulder, the one with the bruise.

Mission accomplished. I am totally a James Bond... heh...

"OWW!" Kakashi said, rubbing his shoulder.

"My little joke, Kakashi-san," I said sarcastically, repeating him.

"S… sorry," muttered Kakashi.

We walked again, the rest of them were still behind.

"I don't feel safe around you," I said. Kakashi slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Aww… I'll protect you," said Kakashi. I punched his gut with my elbow, hearing a little groan of pain. His arm left my shoulders.

"No… you're gonna kill me," I said angrily.

"You're such a bully," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Then… I felt something REALLY cold on my neck.

I jumped and Kakashi laughed. He used his cold breath that blew on my neck earlier.

I gave him the **Mass Devastation If-You-Annoy-Me Book Attack**, combined with my **Ultimate Fury If-You-Piss-Me-Off Mulitple Strike Book Attack Part 2** and my super-mega attack : **Infinite Slaps of Pain For Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique**. I have one more super duper, hyper-hypo attack left... but that's for laters.

I said that all in one breath... pretty amazing, eh?

Ooh… that must've hurt.

A lot to say, but those techniques made Kakashi stop using pranks at me. I slapped my hands together in success after my brute force.

"What happened to Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, seeing his messed up face.

"He tripped," I said, dragging Kakashi toward the exit of the forest.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

Her special attack hurt. And I thought it was her screaming…

We made it out of the forest. Naruto, Akemi, Sasuke, and Sakura panted in relief.

"We have to go back too!" I said happily.

They groaned.

"I thought the forest was called...?" Akemi asked, running next to me again.

"Yeah… but I guess they exaggerated," said Kakashi. I heard Akemi sigh in relief.

We made it to Koral… it kind of looked like Konoha, except smaller.

A girl began screaming her head off. I thought she was in trouble. She ran to Akemi, who picked her up.

"Hey… what's wrong honey?" she asked her. The girl shivered. A little puppy ran toward us, trying to lick the girl's face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MUTT!" screamed the girl. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Akemi, and I looked at her in shock. Puppies weren't that dangerous, were they?

"You heard the girl," Akemi told me.

I rolled my eyes at her while she laughed.

I shooed the dog away (first I gave it a treat and petted it), and then I went back toward the gang.

"What's your name?" asked Naruto to the small girl. She didn't say anything.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like talking," Akemi said, letting the girl go on the ground.

"What's your name little one?" I asked her, grinning. She blushed.

"My name's Naomi," she said. I blinked. I heard Naruto snort saying something about her telling me stuff not him.

I smiled at the girl again. She blushed even harder.

"Can you lead us to your parents, Naomi-chan?" I asked again. She nodded slowly.

"She sure likes you," I heard Akemi say, coming from behind me. Sakura walked with Naomi.

"Why?" I asked, joking. "Getting jealous?"

Akemi looked at me.

"Humph, it's not like I care…whatever..." she said, blushing a bit.

She didn't answer my question.

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Gained Trust

**Chapter 5: Gained Trust**

**AKEMI'S POV: **

We finally reached Naomi's old man's house. They were pretty rich, considering how Naomi's the heir and everything.

"Thank you for taking my daughter home," said Naomi's father, offering us some tea. Although it looked sort of a murky brown... so I didn't touch it.

"Your welcome," said Kakashi. He gave me a wink. I wanted to smile… but no, I was tough. I pretended to ignore him by shifting my head away and giving off a small "Humph…"

"I hope she wasn't much trouble," said Naomi's dad. "She was chased away from here by a small puppy."

"Well… no wonder we have to protect her," Naruto muttered. Sakura elbowed him to shut up.

"Please guide my daughter to safety," said Naomi's father. "Do you need any food… some water?"

Everyone except Naomi and Kakashi was going to say something, but Kakashi just had to butt in.

"No, we're fine the trip wasn't long," he smirked at us. We growled like animals and glared at him like hawks.

"Very well," said Naomi's dad (eh… I didn't know his name). "I give you the best of luck for your journey."

"Thank you," said Kakashi, bowing and taking Naomi by the hand (who didn't oblige).

I went out and did a little shopping with Sakura. I picked out my own ninja costumes. I couldn't just wear a black shirt and pants all day. It was… _tight… _but at least it gave me movement. It didn't show too much skin (thank gawd).

After that, Sakura and I talked a bit. We became friends, and I was glad I wasn't the only girl around.

She talked about her family… about her life. I didn't tell her about myself, my life was too depressing.

"Do you like anybody?" I asked her. I know that was random... but hey, isn't that a way to spice up a new comversation?

She didn't say anything, but blushed. I knew she had a little thing about Sasuke, I remembered about the main reason about Sakura in the anime. It was a random question, but I just had to find out.

"I… lo… I mean," she coughed. "I…"

"How about Sasuke?" I asked her innocently. She looked at me surprised. If you continued to hang out with Sakura, it was pretty obvious.

"Y… yeah."

I smiled at her.

"Don't you like Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura, still blushing. _I _started blushing.

"What are you talking about, of course not!" I said, still red.

"_Then… why are you blushing?" _Sai teased.

"_I… just…"_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_No… it's…"_

"_Okay… I believe you," _said Sai.

Whew…

"_You do like Kakashi."_

I slammed myself to the ground.

"Eh?" said Sakura. "Akemi-chan, are you okay?"

"N… never better," I said groggily.

* * *

**A little later... **

"So… what exactly are you going to do once you reach the temple?" I asked Naomi.

"I need to pour a drop of Emblem into the sacred wood," said Naomi.

"Huh?" I asked. "What's Emblem?"

She held out a small red stone.

"The liquid in this stone is the only thing that can burn the sacred wood... it's a tradition," explained Naomi. "This stone is rare and it can be dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands."

"Ah... I see," I said. "Sort of an 'Indiana Jones' quest if you asked me."

"Can I see it?" Naruto asked.

"No!" said Naomi, bratty like. "Only the heir bloodline can!"

"May I see it?" Kakashi asked, coming up from behind us.

"Su... sure," said Naomi, giving the stone to him. I sighed. Naruto pouted.

We entered the forest again and groaned (well... except Kakashi, and Naomi, she just stifled a small cry). But it was strange this time. The forest didn't shriek or anything… it was dead quiet. Like nothing lived in there.

"This is so boring," Naruto drawled. "Nothing's happening!"

"I wouldn't be so sure Naruto," Kakashi said. He knew what I was thinking.A trap, maybe?

"Yeah, ye-…"

He was cut off when something cut him across the cheek.

"What the-?"

And then…

A flickered light and I saw it, hidden on the trees were string… no, it was…

"Hair," I replied. "Don't move!"

Kakashi and the rest of the gang stopped in their tracks.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"Can't you see it?" I asked, coming towards the string. I touched it, but it pricked me. Boy… it was sharp. My finger bled.

"Akemi-san, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, coming toward me. He tried to come, but the hair stopped him, giving him a little cut on the legs.

"Argh…" he said.

"Don't move!" I said again. "This is obviously a trap."

Kakashi sprayed water on the invisible hair from his water bottle he got from his backpack. Since when did he have water? I was dyin' of thirst! I glared at Kakashi, he grinned at me.

I knew it was hair because it didn't shine and does string cut you?

The water showed the hair a little. Sakura gasped, so did Naomi. Sasuke and Naruto just glared at it.

"I'm going to scout ahead," said Kakashi. "Stay together and don't move."

"I'll go with you!" I said.

"No!" said Kakashi. I was shocked at the tone of his voice.

"Just… stay here," he said. He jumped to the tress, spraying water all over and using a kunai to cut the hair.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

I ran as fast as I could, cutting down a lot of hair. Then I saw…

A ninja went right past me… no _ninjas._ Or ninja... what's the plural form... I think it's...

Okay, don't think about that right now!

Some turned to me, while the others went to where Akemi and the others were.

"So… are you the famous Hatake Kakashi?" asked one of the ninja. Five were blocking my way. They didn't have any forehead protectors, so I couldn't really tell where they came from. They were obviously jounin.

I'm famous?

"I don't know who you guys are but I have something to do," I said, turning from them. They, however, blocked my view.

"Make us," said another ninja.

I gritted my teeth.

_"Hang on Akemi," _I thought.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV: **

What took Kakashi so long? I was so bored and cranky. Then again… he's always late.

I looked up to find the hair moving. Wait… moving?

"Duck!" I yelled.

"Where?" Naruto asked stupidly, looking around and licking his lips. I sighed and pulled him down on the ground, smashing his face. Sasuke pulled Sakura and Naomi down as well.

The hair sliced off the trees, it was a good thing they didn't land on us. Next to me was…

It was a corpse, a dead jounin from Konoha. His body parts were missing. He had the same forehead protector as I did. I felt like barfing.

"C'mon guys," I said, crawling. They followed suit.

We crawled until Sakura screamed. I turned around to see Sakura screaming from seeing a beheaded ninja. Sasuke clamped her mouth shut with his hand, but it was too late.

Hair moved toward us and caught us. It picked us up from the ground and hung us, immobilized in the air. About four ninja came toward us, three guys and a girl. I guess they were the ones that controlled the hair...

"Nice..." I muttered. Sakura nervously smiled at me.

The girl had a… ahem… a very revealing costume. She also had VERY long black hair, tied to a ponytail. The hair must've been from her.

Eww... she should wash her hair more often, 'cause the feeling of the hair was a little too greasy.

The rest of the men almost looked alike. Except one had flat hair, one had spiky hair, and one had short girlie hair.

"What beautiful prey we caught," said the girl. "Unfortunate prey…"

She and the guys laughed.

O… kay, that wasn't funny.

"Oh!" said the girl again. "And who do we have here?"

_Oh no! _I thought.

The woman was going toward Naomi.

"Where's the Emblem, girl?" the woman said.

"I... I dunno," said Naomi softly.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke cutting the hair frantically with his kunai. I started doing the same.

"Give it to me... I know you have it," said the woman. "Or I'll use force."

Naomi didn't move. I saw her sweating though.

_C'mon! _I thought urgently. _C'mon! C'mon!_

Yes!

The hair was cut and I was free. The woman didn't notice though.

Where the hell are you Kakashi?

"_I think some ninja are distracting him," _said Sai. "_This was probably a trap in the beginning."_

I saw Sasuke prepare something in his hands... some lights were coming out of it. I think he was preparing his **Chidori**. I wanted to do mines too, but I remembered what Kakashi said.

He told me it was an assassination tool, nothing else. I didn't want to kill the ninja, but it looked like I didn't have a choice.

I prepared my **Chidori** as well. What if I missed?

"Leave her alone..." I said. The woman looked at me. She came up to me without worry, I guess she didn't know that I was loose against the trap.

"And why should I?" said the woman. The boys behind her sniggered. Was she their boss or something?

"Because I said so bitch," I said angrily. The ninja girlsnapped. The boys stopped laughing.

"_You sure are good catching attention," _said Sai.

"_Quiet you!"_

"Hmm... maybe I'll kill you first," said the woman. "Because you annoy me."

My **Chidori **was ready, so was Sasuke's. I gave him a wink and he nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing," I said.

She glared at me.

"What a beautiful face," said the woman, grabbing my chin, forcing my face to go up.

Some of the hair around us made a cut on my left cheek.

"Prettier than mines," she said.

She was right. She was ugly... no, FREAKIN' ugly. She was butt ugly. You name anything horrible looking and she would've been related to it. I mean, she was so ugly it looked like an atomic bomb just exploded on her face.

I snorted. That's probably why she has a VERY revealing costume...tch... skank...

_I _was pretty? I guess in the Naruto anime, some girls weren't that attracting.

I shrugged.

"I hate girls that have a prettier face than me," said the female ninja.

"So... you hate all girls?" I asked innocently.

The ninja was ticked off, for sure, but I knew she tried to keep her anger down, she wanted to calm down... be patient... smooth...

"I guess its beauty against the beast," I said, smiling. Okay... I said too much.

"Why you...!" the woman snapped.

She didn't finish because I lunged my **Chidori** at her face.

I didn't see the results. Must've made her beauty worse. Oops… heehee…

It was weak, so it just made the woman get thrown into a tree, unconscious. Wow… she was weak.

Sasuke used his **Chidori **to knock down the trees, blocking the ninja. I used my kunai and sliced off the hair that held Sakura, Naruto, and Naomi. Sai helped me with dodging…

Two of the ninja came after us again, I was too busy clearing the path so Sasuke knocked down one guy, and Sakura and Naruto knocked out the other guy… Where was the third guy?

We made a run for it. Um… sorry Kakashi…

I sliced the hair using my kunai, the kids were following closely behind.

Suddenly, the hair caught us again, binding us tighter. Sai _did _try to help me dodge the hair, but I was soon caught. So were Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura… The hair seemed to be alive.

"You... won't get away," said one of the male ninja, he was the one I was wondering about. He threw a kunai at my face.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

But... I didn't feel anything.

I opened my eyes to see Kakashi smiling at me. He was wounded pretty badly, he had cuts on his arms and legs, and there was some blood on his face. He was panting.

"Good thing I came here in time, eh?" he said happily. "You guys moved around too much."

"Ka..."

He turned around to face the ninja. I saw the kunai that was supposedly meant for me, stuck on his back.

"Don't think you'll get away with this," Kakashi said. He began advancing toward him.

The ninja looked like he saw a zombie... he was scared and so he ran. Hey, I would get scared too... but later on Kakashi caught up to him and knocked him out as well.

He slumped to the ground.

I helped him, taking out the kunai and bandaging the wound.

"This was in the bag for me, you know," I said.

"Yeah but..."

I looked at him.

He smiled at me again.

"I was worried..." he said.

I just stared.

Worried? Worried about me? Since when did anyone get all worried over me? Not since my father died... my dad was the only person who was worried about me in my life. Sure I had friends, but they weren't _that _close…

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Naomi were coming toward us.

"Alright Akemi-san," said Kakashi, rising up. "We should..."

"Akemi-chan..." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said," I said slowly. "You can call me... Akemi-chan."

He smiled at me again.

"Okay... Akemi-chan," he said, still happy. What made this guy tick?

Naruto and the others finally came. Naomi cried because she thought Kakashi was going to die.

From that day on I trusted Kakashi... he was one of the few people I actually trusted...

**_To be continued..._ **

NOT!

Heheh… tricked ya!

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

We lead Naomi to the temple successfully and now we had to head home successfully. We got out of the forest, alive again as well.

"Geez," muttered Akemi. "If I go back there again...I'm not human."

I saw the leader of the group.

"Yikes," I said, seeing her face while Sasuke and Naruto helped me tie them up.

"I know," muttered Akemi. "I think I over did it."

"Hmm… you used **Chidori** didn't you?"

"Yeah… sorry about that," said Akemi.

"I guess it's okay."

I gathered up the mysterious ninja and summoned some of my dogs. They left (five of them) with their captives toward Konoha. Tsunade may do something about them.

It was almost dark, so I figured it was best to rest.

We did manage to get through 'The Forest of No Return" (not Perverts...)... but heading to the village was still long. We made camp near the lake.

Akemi sighed, resting near a rock... the rest of the kids were asleep. I laid down next to her. There were a lot of stars tonight.

"Thanks," said Akemi.

So she wasn't asleep.

"For what?" I asked playfully, still staring out into the night.

"For... saving me," Akemi said.

"I did it because I had to," I said. "It was my job."

"A job, huh?" Akemi said. I looked at her. Her face went into a sad expression.

"Akemi-chan?" I asked worriedly. Why was she upset?

"Yes, Kakashi-chan?" Akemi said, her innocent voice rang sarcastically.

"Nothing..." I laughed. I continued to look at her. She still looked troubled.

**_To be continued..._**


	6. Complicated

**Chapter 6: Complicated**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

Why did he keep staring at me? Was there something on my face? I was getting self-conscious...

"_Maybe... it's because I'm ugly,"_ I thought sadly.

"_I think the inside counts," _said Sai. "_I think Kakashi thinks so too."_

"_I never saw you before,"_ I thought, suspicious.

"_..."_

"_Sai?"_

"_You'll see me later,"_ said Sai.

_"Oh joy, I can't wait,"_ I said sarcastically.

"_You know, people do look up to you."_

"_It's because I'm ugly people stare at me,"_ I thought.

"_Who stares at you?" _

"_Everyone."_

"_I thought that female ninja told you... you were really pretty," _said Sai. I blinked. Oh yeah, but then again, that bitch was ugly too.

"_And that Sasuke kid,"_

"_I think he's just suspicious," _said Sai. _"He doesn't really stare at you anymore."_

"_I guess," _I thought. "_How about Kakashi, you heard him; he just wants to protect me because it's his job?"_

"_..."_

"_Hello?"_

"_Maybe he staring because you look stunning," _said Sai changing the subject (I almost choked).

"_Yeah right..."_

"_Seriously,"_said Sai. _"Ever heard the saying beauty's skin deep?"_

I sighed. I thought myself as a horrible young woman… inside and out...

Kakashi was handsome, I hated to admit it. I bet he looked even sexier without his mask... Eh! Don't think that way, Akemi! Mental pat on head...

I was sleepy. I yawned.

Kakashi was still staring.

"What's up?" I asked, looking at him.

He continued to stare at me... with that deep gaze of his. It was like I...

I shook my head and faced the other way, blushing. No way was I falling for him... WHAT THE FREAK, WHY DO YOU KEEP BLUSHING?

"Stars are pretty tonight..." said Kakashi.

I nodded.

Sai gave me a mental slap on the head.

"_He can't hear a nod!"_ said Sai.

"Y... yeah," I responded. Stupid Sai.

"Like you..."

I laid there, frozen solid.

"Wha... what did you day?" I asked.

"_Oh... boy," _muttered Sai.

"I said the stars were pretty," Kakashi said. His gaze was still burning through my neck.

"No," I said. "After that..."

"..."

"Well?"

"I said," said Kakashi slowly. "That you were pretty."

I gulped.

"What's wrong with that?" Kakashi asked. I continued frozen stiff.

There wasn't anything wrong... just, man... I think too much, WAY too much...

"N... nothing," I said, as Sai gave me another mental slap on the head to respond.

"O... kay."

I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kakashi asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it..." I said, teeth chattering. Since when did this place become the North Pole? The wind blew and I shivered like crazy...

And then...

Someone snuggled into me, wrapping a blanket over the both of us. Kakashi wrapped his arm on the arm that was exposed to the air (I was laying on my side). I blushed like an apple. I heard Kakashi yawn as well. He nuzzled my neck that made me jump.

"Just what are doing?" I asked, trying to get away from his arms. He held me tight, which was one hell of a death grip...

"Keeping warm," said Kakashi simply. "Either this, or freeze to death... ah... you sure are soft... and warm..."

I wanted to keep warm but Kakashi was too close. Agh, I feel so uncomfortable... but then again, comfortable.

"_Don't you like it that way?" _asked Sai.

"_Ye... No!"_

"_Haha... gotcha..." _said Sai.

I allowed Kakashi to snuggle next to me. I guess all he had was a blanket. I actually _liked _being near Kakashi, he made me feel safe and he didn't treat me like crap.

"Thanks Kakashi..." I whispered.

"No problem..." Kakashi responded. "Just trying to keep my student happy..."

Ahem...

I fell asleep rather quickly, Kakashi's even, deep breathes wondered me off to dreamland... He's a real sweet guy after all...

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I was good that Akemi had a nice goodnight sleep. I was worried that maybe something happened to her. Did she have a purpose here, or something?

We headed toward Naomi's home in no time to drop off Naomi, then we went back to Konoha.

"That mission was pretty interesting," said Naruto sarcastically. "Considering how I didn't do anything."

"It's okay Naruto," said Akemi, patting him on the head, "Next time it'll get better."

"Better be," muttered Naruto. I heard her laugh.

I saw her come up to me again. Her expression changed drastically.

"Sorry…"

Again with the sorry? She kept saying sorry all the time. Maybe it was because before she sort of punched, kicked, bit, and head butted me to death.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being mean to you."

"Oh…"

Yeah, that was it. She always apoligizes.

"I didn't mean it," she said sadly. She truly looked it.

"It's okay," I said, giving her a pat in the back. "It's because I'm a guy and girls are feisty and…"

Oops…

She hit me hard, ON my shoulder that contained the bruise. It was still hurting. I knelt down in pain.

"Feisty?" she asked. She totally snapped.

"I was just kidding," I said, massaging my arm. "You're such a bully, you know that?"

"Then cower before me!" said Akemi wickedly. "Muahahahaha!"

I stood up to face her.

"You're evil, you know that?" said Akemi, raising her face up to make eye contact.

"Heheh…"

She needs to grow more.

A couple more training she was actually getting good. Her **Chidori **was getting more powerful and aggressive. I was amazed that she did it five times, which was nearly impossible.

It was impossible, but I guess it's the chakra within her. Maybe it had to do something about her cursed seal.

Tsunade told me she was still researching it. She told me that she was going to look up more resources and it would take a long time.

Two months passed already… it seemed Akemi and I got even closer, maybe closer than friends.

Yeah right…

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

I hanged out with Kakashi again. We sat near some trees and the sun was setting.

"Did you believe I was a ninja?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Hardly," I said. "I actually thought you were a rapist."

"What?"

"I mean, with your mask and all," I said quickly. "I mean I was naked... a girl can think about that stuff."

"No wonder you tried knocking me out," Kakashi said. "But I don't get knocked out so easily."

I shrugged. He was kind of right.

He was reading his perverted book again.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you live alone?"

"Couldn't you tell?" he said.

"I mean, you don't have anybody… any girlfriends?"

"Not really," he said. "I don't have those kind of friends."

"I see…"

I was happy that Kakashi was sharing his info about himself to me. We didn't talk for a long time like this. Or... I guess you can say there was awkward moments.

"Yeah, I was alone too," I replied. Why did I… say that?

"You live by yourself in…?"

"I don't belong here," I said. "It's hard to explain, but I belong in, what you can say, different dimension."

"Different dimension?"

"Like… hmm…"

"Alien?" Kakashi asked.

"No, nothing like that," I said, almost laughing. "Just... I belonged somewhere and then I got into an accident. I was supposed to die but I ended up falling… naked."

I ended that last word very slowly. That didn't make sense...

"Hmm…"

"So…"

"Just to make it simpler," said Kakashi. "You don't belong anywhere near here and you have no idea how you got here."

"Exactly," I said. I appreciated how Kakashi was taking this and understanding what I meant.

"The falling from the sky part," said Kakashi. "Is what I don't get."

I didn't get that part either. Was Sai trying to make fun of me or something?

Maybe it was best if we talked about something else…

I was wondering about something for a long time…

"Do you have silver or white hair?" I asked.

"Eh?" said Kakashi angrily, he looked up from his book. "Are you implying that I'm old?"

"Um… maybe," I said. Heheh…

"Well, I'm not," said Kakashi.

"Oh, so you have silver hair then," I said. "What are you… in your thirties, forties tops?"

"I'm around twenty," said Kakashi.

"Oh."

I saw Kakashi back to reading his book again. Was it possible for someone to have silver hair? Especially if they were human?

"So," I said. I was bored.

"Yeah?"

"We should have a secret name call or something," I said. "I mean, you do have your mask on and everything."

"Like, what kind of names?" asked Kakashi, disinterested.

"I dunno, maybe I can call you… Kakashi-chan."

"To you it's Kakashi-sensei," said Kakashi. "You are such a kid."

"Yeah, yeah… or better yet!" I exclaimed, ignoring Kakashi. "Maybe Scarecrow-chan… or…"

"Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi said again.

"Hmm… maybe..." I eyed evilly to him.

He looked at me.

"Huh?"

"Old man-chan," I said. I saw Kakashi flinch.

"Excellent!" I said out loud. "Or maybe pervert-chan!"

"Wah?" Kakashi said, snapping his head back up.

"Nah," I said. "It's for that one guy. I think his name was the perverted-hermit or something, that's what Tsunade-sama said…"

"How about you?" Kakashi asked. I was catching some attention. Righteous...

"Um…"

"Akemi-kun?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah… that'll be so cool," I said sarcastically.

"I like to call you Akemi-chan though," said Kakashi.

"Fine, fine, I'll call you Kakashi-chan," I said. Kakashi still didn't get what he wanted…

"Why the honorific, chan?" Kakashi asked.

"'Cause you look like a girl..." I said. "Or, until I get you another name."

"Hurry and get another alias," Kakashi said. He was a bit mad. Heheh…

"Beautiful-chan?" I asked. "I mean that's what my name means…"

"No… you're not beautiful," said Kakashi. "You don't deserve that name. I was just ki…."

I fell silent.

"Akemi-chan?" Kakashi said.

I stared at the ground.

"Akemi-chan, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay…" I said. I smiled.

I expected Kakashi to say that, everyone did…

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Mommy, mommy!" I said, crying. _

_A boy told me that I was a snobbish geek. He said I was the ugliest thing he saw. I was five back then… and it was the first time I wore my glasses._

_I went to my mother for comfort, but she just looked at me in disgust._

"_You should never had been born," she said. She turned away from me and walked away._

"_Mom?" I said. "Mommy?"_

_She didn't respond back, but kept walking._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It's okay," I said again. "I'm used to hearing that."

"No," said Kakashi. "I didn't mean it… I swear…"

I looked at him. He wore a sad expression.

"Don't worry about it, man," I said. "Nowadays, all men really want are girls who just look great... nothing from the inside."

"But I might not be that kind of man," replied Kakashi.

He gave me a weak smile. I winked at him.

Kakashi and I walked toward Konoha. I felt his gaze on me. He was looking at me worriedly.

"Kakashi-chan, we better hurry up!" I said, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "You don't want Naruto to wait for dinner."

My words affected him highly, because Kakashi grabbed my hand and we ran toward Naruto's house. We already saw the damage Naruto caused with an empty stomach. You don't want to see the results.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"_Akemi…" _said Sai.

"_Yah?"_

"_Don't fall in love with Kakashi,"_ she said.

"_What?" _I thought. "_What makes you think I'll…?"_

"_It'll just hurt you in the end," _she said sadly.

"_Wait, you were the one who…"_

"_I needed you to have faith and trust in Kakashi," _interrupted Sai. "_Just… don't fall in love with him, alright?"_

"_O… kay…"_

There was no way in the world I would ever fall in love with Kakashi. Was there?

But in _this_ world, where ninja and magic existed… anything was possible.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. A Puppy

**Chapter 7: A Puppy  
**

**DAY 1: SURROUNDINGS**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

So…tired…

It was the next morning. It was cold and I was hungry.

"Wake up Naruto," I groaned, shaking him to wake up.

"Just a couple more minutes," Naruto said sleepily, pulling the covers on his face.

"Alright, alright," I said grumpily. "But you got five minutes bub… or I'll make you wake up."

I tied my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my glasses, and went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After a couple of weeks, my techniques and skills were going top notch. I was getting pretty good for a girl like me. I couldn't take all the credit, because Sai helped me at most times.

It wasn't cheating…well…maybe a little.

Every time I hang out with Naruto…I'm feeling happier by the minute. I always buy him sweets and everything, he's happy too.

And Sasuke?

He's starting to trust me now.

Well, he sort of made me upset. This one time…

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Sasuke and I had to spar. Naruto and Sakura already did. Sakura won, of course. The people watching us were Tsunade and Kakashi.

"I hope you're improved Akemi-san," said Sasuke, smirking slightly. "You were really weak last time."

"Look man, I went easy on you," I said. "Stop acting like you're the man."

"I am the man."

"Okay, now you're acting conceited."

"Start please," said Tsunade.

"…"

"HYAA!"

"KYAA!"

The war lasted for about fifteen minutes. Really short, eh?

That's because I was losing… really bad.

"Agh…" I muttered. I got a cut lip.

The only place I hit Sasuke was on the arm… and that was where he was blocking my punches.

"Akemi-san, why do you suck?" said Sasuke.

Freakin' show-off… I'll show him…

"I… I'm just getting started…" I panted.

"_Y'mean you're getting started to die out of stress," _said Sai.

"_Listen you, I need a little more time,"_ I snorted angrily.

"Hurry up Akemi-chan," said Kakashi. "Tick, tick…"

"What are you… an annoying clock now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yup," said Kakashi happily.

"What's wrong Akemi-san?" said Sasuke. "Why are you letting your guard down?"

"I… I'm not letting my guard down I…"

"Is it because of Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"You wouldn't want Kakashi to worry about you, do you?" sneered Sasuke. "I mean you are his woman…"

I totally snapped.

Sasuke was sent to the hospital after I almost annihilated him.

He was covered in bandages, head to toe.

I stopped only when Sai told me to. Even when Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and _also _Tsunade held on to me, I was still beating up Sasuke.

I visited Sasuke, but the nurse told me enough was enough. I told her I was visiting him, and after Kakashi persuaded her, we both we inside Sasuke's room.

"Hey,Sasuke-dude…sorry for almost, you know," I muttered. "Beating the crap out of you."

"You… you wouldn't have gotten the chance if I never let my guard down," said Sasuke.

He just can't admit defeat.

"Sorry for, you know…" said Sasuke slowly.

"It's okay," I said happily. I tried giving him a pat on the head, when Sasuke stopped me.

"Please don't touch me," said Sasuke. "I'm already dying."

"S…sorry."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

After that, Sasuke wasn't so mean to me anymore…

I get sort of ticked off when someone talks about Kakashi and me being in a relationship (even though we're not)... it's weird... but it happens...

Sakura, in the other hand, was like a VERY young best friend kind of gal. We went shopping for clothes, but I usually wore my regular ninja suit when we went to missions.

Naruto was still like my brother...

A brother who ate alot, a bit lazy... annoying... sometimes brutal... a little bratty... did I mention annoying? And... he still owes me five bucks! WHAT THE HELL, I FORGOT!

Anyways, after the mission with Naomi we started doing small missions. Tsunade told me I didn't have to do any, because I'm not from Konoha. But I wanted to help, at least she didn't kick me out.

Somehow whenever I trained with Kakashi, my face would get red.

Winter was coming so that was probably it. But doesn't the sun burn your face? So…

Probably because I worked too hard.

But I knew that wasn't it…

Naruto and I had to get up extra early for an exciting mission. Yeah right…

I got dressed up, Naruto as well. We headed out toward the meeting spot.

"Tired…" said Naruto, walking like a zombie.

"Ditto…" I yawned, doing the same.

"We can't be late," said Naruto. "Kakashi sensei'll kill us…"

"Don't worry, we won't be late," I said hastily.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"You're late," I said, as Akemi and Naruto approached me. Sasuke and Sakura was waiting behind me. It was a surprise they came this late. Wasn't I the late trooper?

"S…sorry," Akemi panted.

I saw Naruto glare at Akemi, who smiled nervously back. So it was her fault, eh?

"Naruto, why did you make Akemi-chan so late?" Sakura said angrily. "Now we have to do twenty laps around Konoha tomorrow morning!"

"I…she…"

"No excuses!" snapped Sakura, crossing her arms and looking away. Naruto fell silent.

Poor Naruto… Akemi patted Naruto on the head for comfort.

"It was my fault, Sakura-chan," said Akemi. "Sorry."

Naruto looked at Akemi, surprised. But Sakura just smiled.

"That's okay then," she said simply.

I sighed.

I scooted over to Akemi.

"Why are you guys so late?" I asked.

"Quiet you," she hissed.

"Okay!" I said, ignoring her. "New mission today!"

"What kind is it?" asked Naruto.

"Shut-up, dead last," snapped Sasuke.

"Make me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I just did," Sasuke sneered.

"Dammit!" said Naruto angrily. "Outsmarted again!"

"Damn straight…" sneered Sasuke.

"Why you…"

"Anyways!" I said, slightly yelling over their crude words. "Today, your task is to take care of an owner's pet."

Everyone stared at me while Naruto broke the eerie silence by replying, "That's it?"

"Uh…yeah," I replied, taking out my scroll and checking. "Each of you is assigned a dog…"

"Puppy?" asked Sakura.

I grinned at her.

"I'll ask if it would be puppies," I said. Sakura beamed.

"For how many days?" asked Naruto, already excited.

"About three," I answered.

Everyone nodded, understanding the concept and agreeing the terms, everyone accept Akemi.

"I don't like...dogs," said Akemi.

"Hmm…too bad," I said simply. Akemi crossed her arms angrily. I heard her mumble: "Jerk..."

"And you are assigned each day to take the dog to a specific place," I continued, smiling.

"Exactly where?" Sasuke asked.

"Today is easy," I said. "You'll assign the dog to your house, never outside. At day two, you can take the puppy anywhere you like…and at day three, you take it to the river, east of the Konoha gate."

I saw my students look at me like I was a freak.

"What?"

"Er, why the river?" asked Sakura. "Isn't it almost winter... it's almost November."

"Their owners insisted on waiting there… you guys'll have fun!" I said happily. "Don't forget your swimsuits!"

I saw Akemi look uncomfortable.

"I don't like the water either," she said.

"Hmm…"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

"_Have you noticed Sai that the missions I went to are not part in any part of the anime I saw?" _I thought.

"_That's because some episodes focus on not only the main characters, like the Naruto gang," _advised Sai_, "but the other characters."_

"_Oh yeah…"_

I remembered I met the students of Konoha yesterday. I swore I never saw any of these students in the anime, but some of them, I recognized.

I remember Tenten (cutie china girlie), Chouji (boy, can he eat a crapload), Neji (he's sort of scary, like Sasuke), Shikaramaru (lazy bum), Ino (does she have the hots for Sasuke?), Rock Lee (fuzzy brows makes me laugh, but he's cool), and Kiba (I so ran away from his dog. Kakashi was a douche that day, so he grabbed the dog and shoved it in front of my face. I screamed and told people he was a pervert and he was molesting me. Kakashi almost lost his job but that's what he gets. Haha...).

I don't remember the creepy bug guy. His name was Shino I think. I also met Hinata (I REALLY wanted to tell Naruto about her crush, but resisted temptation, she's also cute) and Gaara (ooh, he was creepy but he looked depressed for some strange reason), And then I met Anko and the perverted Jiraiya, but he was really…ick...

There were other people I met, but it was sort of a blur.

"_I guess I understand," _I thought, shrugging.

"_What I mean is,"_ said Sai. "_That not all of the missions are in the anime."_

"_Oh…"_

What's up with my history in dogs?

Seriously, I hate dogs, even puppies. You show me the cutest puppy in the world, and I'm not moved. When I was ten, living by myself, this lady gives me a puppy for keeping me company. I liked dogs back then…they were the coolest.

But then…

It freakin' bit me one day and growled at me. I was scared, so I ran. But it chased me until someone finally stopped the dog for me. I hated dogs and they were my fear ever since.

"_Oh my gosh,"_ laughed Sai. "..._are you serious?"_

"_Hey," _I muttered darkly. "_If you were alive."_

"_Which I'm not," _said Sai, still having her fit of giggles.

"_Grr..."_

Giggle bitch...

Anyways...

And what about water?

This is the reason why I take showers and not baths. I swear I can drown in two feet!

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_When I was three, and I didn't know how to swim back then, I wasn't afraid of the water yet._

_I started playing with the water, unable to realize it inhabited chlorine and yucky stuff. But I liked the feeling. I'd giggle each time I splashed the water with my feet._

_Then…my mother came._

_And you know this was going to be an uh-oh._

_She picked me up and threw me in the water, without warning. I was drowning. I think it was ten feet. I saw my dad rush towards me in the water, and pick me up for a fresh breath of air._

_I was crying while my father yelled at mom._

"_What the hell's your problem!" yelled my father at my mother._

_I remembered my mom crying. Why was she crying?_

"_I don't want this wretch as a part of my family!" she screamed._

_She left the pool._

_My dad hugged me close for comfort._

"_You okay sweetie?" said my dad._

_I was but inside me I was hurting._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Don't tell me you're afraid of water," said Kakashi, popping up behind me like Jack-in-the-Box as usual. Trying to scare the shit out of me no doubt. "Or the shiny harmless rocks."

Kakashi was making fun of me.

"I… I just don't like it okay," I said angrily. Of all the missions, why did it have to contain one of my phobias?

I saw Kakashi shrug.

"I'll give you a puppy," said Kakashi. "They're harmless."

"..."

"Okay!" said Kakashi. "I gotta go to a mission and..."

"Wait!" I cried frantically. "Y...Y'mean you can't be around to help?"

"Why would I?"

"I... I don't want to be alone with a dog," I replied softly. "They're... they're scary."

"C'mon Akemi-chan...just this once," said Kakashi.

"F...fine," I retorted.

"Okay!" said Kakashi cheerfully. "You guys get your dogs in Tsunade's office and I'll see you guys later!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke go toward Tsunade's office.

I sighed.

Why does bad stuff always happen to me?

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Seemingly Dark

**Chapter 8: Seemingly Dark**

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I had to help Akemi get rid of her fears. I felt really sorry for her. More importantly the puppy she has to care for.

I walked in Tsunade's office, to see only _three _owners with _three _dogs. Tsunade walked over to me.

"One of the students will have to take care of a stray," said Tsunade. "But..."

"Don't worry," I said. "I have one in mind..."

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

I have to take care of a dog AND go in some water. THIS SUCKS BUM!

We (as in the students and I) went toward Tsunade's office. Well, I didn't really go, but Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura made me.

Oh my gosh... I can't believe this was happening!

We were introduced by the dog owners, but there were only three...

No foolin'? Yippee! Maybe Kakashi let me off the loop! I was probably going to have a day off or something. I looked at the puppies Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had.

Erm...

Naruto's puppy was hyper-genic. It kept bouncing around and barking loudly. Sasuke, Sakura, and their pets were disturbed by it, but Naruto didn't mind and he laughed along with it, petting it and hugging it as well.

His pup had white and orange hair. It wasn't blond for sure though. I couldn't tell what kind of breed it was; just that it was the hyper kind. Its name was Sparky.

And Sasuke's?

I had to choke down a laugh.

Sasuke's dog had deep, dark, black fur. It looked independent and noble. At the same time it looked fierce, intelligent and so on... It kind of reminded me of Sasuke himself. His dog's name was Night.

What about Sakura's?

No, it didn't have pink fur. It wasn't a poodle or anything, though I would've expected her to have one.

But she got a toy dog to take care of. It had blond brownish fur... Its name was Su.

Here's the concept:

Su hates Sparky, but it has a major crush on Night. Sparky loves Su, but it wants to challenge Night a lot. Night's just neutral. It sorta wants a competition on Sparky too.

A big connection, don't you think?

I walked toward Tsunade's desk. She was plainly sitting there, checking her scrolls and whatnot.

"Yes?" she replied. I guess she sensed I was near her. I mean she is a ninja too.

"Er, I don't have a dog..." I said slowly. "So does that mean...?"

"Oh, you'll take care of a puppy," said Tsunade, smiling. "Don't worry."

She reached under her desk and pulled out a gross looking hairball.

Sorry... it was a puppy.

She laid the puppy on the ground, who obediently sat on its bottom. Damn, I got a dog. It had white fur... I think it was a Labrador.

"Do I have to take care of one?" I whined.

"It's your mission," she said. "Plus, you get to take care of something very cute!"

"This, hairy ignorant slob... is cute?" I asked, pointing to the dog. "No way..."

"You don't like puppies?" said Tsunade. The dog whined.

"Like them?" I let out a laugh. "They disgust me, they're freakin' messed up, look at its mutant body!"

"Eh?" said Tsunade "Looks fine to me." The puppy whined again.

"Oh quit whining you baby!" snapped Akemi.

"Um, puppies are basically babies," said Tsunade.

"Uh, right. Anywho..." I muttered stiffly. "They're corny pets."

"Come now," said Tsunade, covering the puppy's ears. "They have feelings too!"

"Tch, well... too bad," I said nastily.

"_That's harsh," _said Sai.

"It's smart and adorable," said Tsunade, giving it a warm pat on the head. "You have to at least be kind to it..."

"Why?"

"It's a stray," said Tsunade.

"Well, why do I have to take care of a stray?" I asked. "Why can't I take care of another pet?"

"This mission was made directly out of Kakashi-san's hands," said Tsunade. "Community service helps, besides... we can't let you abort the mission."

I crossed my arms angrily. Kakashi's going to have to expect another book attack soon.

"Come on now Fuji... bayashi... san..." said Tsunade slowly.

"You can call me Akemi-chan," I said.

"Okay... Akemi-chan," said Tsunade again, smiling.

I sighed.

"His name is White Fang," said Tsunade. "I'm sure you and White Fang will get along just fine."

"Wait, why White Fang?" I asked. "Why not Skippy or something?"

"It doesn't respond to anything else," said Tsunade. "Other than White Fang."

White Fang was coming towards me, but I backed away. No way am I going to let this mutt near me.

It finally stopped walking. Instead, it started panting.

Agh... disgusting...

"By the way," I said. "Where's Kakashi-san?"

"He went to do a small mission himself," said Tsunade. "He didn't really give me further details. He hand-picked your puppy himself."

"Oh…" I muttered. "That old-man scarecrow..."

I started walking away. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had already left with their pets.

"Have fun with your pup!" Tsunade teased.

"Shyeah right…" I muttered.

* * *

**A little later…**

I bought one of those "Dog Catcher" leashes in a nearby pet shop. You know… one of those metal sticks that have a strong wire loop on the end for a neck. I wanted something that didn't bend while I walked White Fang.

I asked the seller to put it on White Fang for me.

"This dog is vicious," I said quickly, before the seller said anything.

He looked at me suspiciously, and the dog (unfortunately) wasn't playing his part. It cuddled under the dude's hands.

"Ahaha… ha… ha…" I uttered slowly. "Well, you see, he's tired from… from… attacking children, that's right!"

I totally blew it.

The seller snorted, and gently placed the leash on the puppy's neck.

"Okay, thank you, good-bye!" I said quickly, running from the store and dragging the poor dog with me.

Anywho…

"I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the apartment. It was still around the early afternoon, but I was tired as hell…

Inside, however, was empty…

"Naruto-bozu?"

I saw White Fang sniffing the carpet floor behind me. The leash was still around his neck, but I ignored him.

I saw a note on the kitchen table, along with a empty ramen cup with a cup which was also empty. I read the note.

**Hey Akemi-chan!**

**I went out to train for a while. Don't tell Kakashi-sensei I didn't do the first task! Don't worry about me! Sparky's with me**

**too…**

**- Later -**

**Naruto**

"Hmm…" I whispered. "So he went out, sure I won't tell."

The dog barked.

I ignored him and walked into my room, the dog following. It reputedly thought I was going to feed it… but it was wrong! Ahahaha!

Ahem…

I forced my face on the dog, who happily looked at me. I glared at it.

"Look here, furball," I said. "You don't get near me, and I don't get near you, and no one will get hurt, comprende?"

The dog just barked.

I sighed, walking toward my bed, and collapsing on it as well. I felt White Fang trying to jump on it. He was really short and the weight of the metal leash was pulling it down.

After it successfully jumped on the bed, I shoved it off with my foot.

"No dogs on bed," I said grumpily.

I heard the dog whinning.

"Shut up please!" I said, groaning. I turned in my bed. The dog stopped whining.

I pooped my head over the edge of the bed to see the dog. It was next to me on the floor, it's paws were supporting it's head.

I felt bad for it, believe it or not, but I was afraid it was going to turn into the same puppy I got years before.

It started whining again, but softly.

"_Akemi," _said Sai.

"_What's up, S-chan?"_

"_Why are you so sour to people?" _asked Sai. "_You're even displaying a cruelty to animals."_

"_People, and animals, didn't care about me when I was small," _I said. "_They didn't care about me, so why should I care about them?"_

"_I'm sorry Akemi."_

"_It's okay," _I said. "_I knew all along, the past is the past, no one can change what they did. If only I had a time machine, or some sort of wish that can take away my awful past. All I wanted was a happy life."_

"…"

"_Sai?"_

"_I know how you feel Akemi," _said Sai. "_But now you have friends so I guess part of your wish is coming true…"_

"_Yeah, I guess…"_

I heard the puppy bark.

I grunted and ignored him.

* * *

**DAY 2: OUTSIDE TAKEOUT:**

I woke up, fully rested. I almost stepped on White Fang. Aw man, it wasn't a dream…

Geez…

I let White Fang go outside to take a piss. I myself ate some eggs and some steak. I gave my leftovers to White Fang.

We headed out. I remembered Kakashi telling us to go take it out for a walk, so I did.

"C'mere little dude…" I muttered. The puppy came, yet again, overexcited.

"Mission one, half accomplished," I said, forgetting to show White Fang around. "Aw, who cares… now for mission two…"

I started walking outside, pulling hard on Whitey's leash (I can't keep calling him White Fang… it's too long…). It yelped, but I ignored it.

I finally got out of Konoha. Some of the people in the village were looking at me, horrified. I ran away, quickly as possible, covering my face and dragging the poor pup with me.

No duh, I've just convicted dog abuse. But if my phobia wasn't so bad, maybe I would've handled Whitey another way.

But no…

Anyways…

I finally got outside to the spot I liked the most. After sitting around in the anime dimension, you should at least have a favorite spot, yes?

I looked at Whitey, who was barley conscious.

Hmm… about this anime world…

"_Sai…"_

"_Yah?" _asked Sai.

"_Am I dead?" _I asked.

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Just… wondering…"_

"_No…" _answered Sai.

"_For real?" _I said, surprised. "_I thought this was a dream or something."_

"_No, it's not a dream…" _said Sai. "_This is the real deal."_

"_Then, how did I come here?"_

"_I guess you came here with a purpose," _said Sai.

"_What?"_

"_The next thing I knew was that I was your conscious,"_ said Sai. "_And… yeah…"_

Wait, I'm confused. What was my purpose here?

My stomach ached. I looked at it.

My birthmark was reacting…

That's weird.

M'kay, back to reality! If this was reality… sheesh…

"Alright small fry," I said to Whitey. "Let's have a small walk."

* * *

**A little later…**

We went toward a cliff were the sunset supposedly should be viewed best. I just lay near the grass and closed my eyes. White Fang barked.

"Just rest a moment," I said, sighing. I closed my eyes.

Sure I slept a little. Alright, I slept a lot. Alright, I slept for eleven hours without eating. It was getting dark out…

I heard a noise. A weird gurgling noise. I spun around with my kunai, preparing to strike.

"_You dumb bum, that's your stomach," _said Sai.

"_Oh… heehee…"_

I guess I was getting hungry.

But I heard a different noise this time.

"_Are you sure it wasn't the wind?" _said Sai.

"_Very funny…"_

The noise came from the bushes.

I flung three kunai toward the bushes.

They dodged it, but the dudes had to reveal themselves.

From the looks of their clothes, they weren't around Konoha.

Uh-oh…

"She's the girl Itachi wants?" said one ninja.

"He said he'd spare us if we did the job…" said the other.

Who the heck is Itachi? Sounded like an evildoer.

"This'll be easy," said the fist ninja, cracking his knuckles. Whitey growled at the mysterious ninja.

Whoops… DANGER ALERT, DANGER ALERT!

_**To be continued…**_


	9. The Next Attack

**Chapter 9: The Next Attack**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

**DAY TWO CONTINUED…**

Why do they want me? What the…?

"_Don't just stand there, smart one," _said Sai angrily. _"Run!"_

Gotcha…

I ran my ass off toward Konoha… geez, why'd I have to travel so far away from Konoha?

I heard the ninja following me. Dammit…

I heard Whitey silently running by my side. Whitey sure is specially trained…

We were almost there, almost about… okay three hundred feet, just kidding, we were almost there… but…

The ninja came in front of us.

… Not quite…

"Just come with us little girl, nice and easy…" said the leader ninja, wielding a kunai.

"What if I refuse?" I said cautiously, doing the same.

The weapon equipped ninja attacked me. I dodged it just in time.

WTF? He didn't even answer my freakin' question, that's really MESSED!

Whitey bit the other dude's foot angrily. The ninja growled in pain.

"Come on!" I said to Whitey. It tried to follow…

… But it went straight for my face.

Oh my gawd… more dog slobber?

A kunai stabbed Whitey on the back, exactly where my face would've been. That motion is ODDLY familiar... hmm...

It whined again and I caught it, ignoring my fear.

"Shit… Whitey-chan!" I said. "Hold on boy!"

I ran as fast as I could toward the Konoha gates. Oh my gawd, I am so in trouble if my mission almost failed!

"Hold on… hold on," I said, panting, taking out the kunai from Whitey's back.

What the…? Whitey had a scar on his left eye, how'd he get that? I don't think I saw it before because its face fur was blocking out the scar.

"You could've told me earlier that you had a hard time too," I said sadly.

White Fang looked at me, panting happily. It was almost like it was _smiling _at me.

Seeing a white furred puppy Labrador is pretty cute, especially when it's smiling at you… or... I thought it was smiling at me.

I'm actually moved by it.

One of the ninja tackled me.

"ARGH!" I said angrily. I crashed toward the floor. White Fang was skidding on the ground.

I tried getting up again, but the ninja stuck his leg on my back, preventing me from getting up.

"I said it would've been easy," said the ninja. "But I guess you took the hard way."

I heard Whitey growl. He tried to fend off the ninja, but then…

He kicked Whitey.

I was shocked.

I mean, I kicked Whitey a couple of times, but it was really soft kicks (seriously!). I didn't mean to REALLY abuse Whitey but…

I don't know what's going on with me, I felt…

… pissed.

I heard Whitey sail a couple of inches away from me, whining in pain.

I grabbed the ninja's foot from behind my back.

"You son of a bitch," I snarled. "No one hurts my dog, but me…"

"_That's such a good point…" _said Sai sarcastically.

I flipped the ninja off my back. Anger was boiling inside me, but just for a dog? I thought it was...

I threw more kunai on him, but he used substitution…

"If that's how you're gonna play it," I said.

One of the ninja flung one of his shuriken at me.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** I said, doing some hand signs. **_(Shadow Replication)_**

Fifty of me was made. Wow, fifty? He did the shadow replication as well.

We fought each other until only the real us was left. Gawd, where'd my fighting skills gone off to when I had beaten up Kakashi before? Was it because he let down his guard?

That's just great...

I panted heavily, heheh... finally I get to beat someone up REAL bad, erm, apart from Sasuke...

He threw more kunai at me.

**"Kawarimi no Jutsu!"** I said quickly. **_(Body Substitution Technique)_**

My hands were quick.

A substitution of me was hit and I hid myself in a bush.

Where was the other ninja?

Shit! He knew where I was.

"K-!"

**"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!"** I said quickly. **_(Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)_**

Thanks, Sasuke... for teaching me this...

I blew fire at the dude. It was a critical hit.

Well... I thought it was.

The guy punched my stomach. I staggered back.

Oh HELL no!

I punched him. Then I tried to punch him again, but he caught my fist.

"Won't work if you're too slow," said the ninja.

"Oh yeah?"

I tried punching him with my other fist, but he caught that one too.

That doesn't mean I won't give in.

I head butted him, and then, while he was getting loose, I kicked his stomach.

Before he reacted the lightning chakra was already formed in my hands.

"**CHIDORI**!" I yelled, attacking the ninja with my special attack. **_(Lightning Edge)_**

**_It can also mean Raikiri, or a Thousand Birds_**.

He dodged, but not close enough.

His wound was almost severe, I got him now…

The other ninja held me from behind.

"What the…?"

**"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"** said the wounded ninja. **_(Body Freeze Skill)_**

Dammit! It was a trap! I couldn't move...

"I guess we'll have to take you in dead," said the wounded ninja, spitting blood at my face. "We don't have a choice."

The other ninja agreed.

Dammit, is this how I'm going to die?

In a swift moment, so fast, I saw a white blur, which immediately attacked the ninja. There was smoke, because probably the ninja tried to attacking with an advantage.

I felt the ninja behind me released me.

I searched for Whitey and found him, sitting down. I softly grabbed him. The wound wasn't bad and it didn't look like he broke any bones. It was still panting happily. I was relieved.

The smoke cleared after a few seconds. The two ninja were passed out.

From the fray was…

Kakashi.

"Kakashi-chan?" I said. "What are you…?"

"Sorry I didn't come sooner, but I wanted to check on you," said Kakashi. "I saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto but I couldn't find you anywhere…"

"Oh…" I said. "Well, now I'm here…"

A moment of silence… He gave me a cloth and I took it, wiping my face.

"Thanks..." I said.

"Are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

Apart from my cut cheek, lip, and a bruised stomach... yeah, I'm doing just GREAT...

Feeling a bit awkward here, I nodded...

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Erm…"

My eyes trailed toward Kakashi's eye, his left eye.

The one which was mostly covered by his forehead protector. I've been wondering about that…

It had a horrible scar, and it was closed.

"Dude," I said, leaning close to him. "What happened to you?"

"Ah… it's nothing," said Kakashi hastily, trying to cover his eye.

I shooed his hand away (my left hand was holding Whitey) and examined his eye.

"Did the ninja…?"

He opened his left eye.

"HOLY SHIT (a BIG cuss word, heheh)!" I cried out. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Oh," said Kakashi, closing his eye and smiling at me. "It's just…"

"You've probably been poisoned!" I said; a little worried. "Or cursed, no wonder your eyes are weird, or your hairs messed up, you're turning into a monster, that's probably why you wear a mask too… your face is…!"

"I'm fine and… hey!" said Kakashi, cutting in. "My hair's perfectly normal, and that goes for the face too, thank you very much!"

"Yeah," I muttered sarcastically. "Sure… uh-huh…"

Kakashi explained to me about his **"Sharingan"** eye. He covered his eye with his forehead protector. I think he might've mentioned it to me before. I forgot, I think...

"Oh…." I said, nodding. "I see… but that doesn't explain your hair or your face..."

Kakashi ignored me and carefully took White Fang from my arms.

"Is he okay?" asked Kakashi.

White Fang's wound wasn't severe… but…

"Hey!"

I slightly jumped.

"Wh… what?" I said anxiously. "What is it?"

"What happened to his eye?" said Kakashi, examining the puppy's face.

Huh… I thought he knew about it.

"I didn't do anything… I swear," I said. "He… he had that already…"

Kakashi ignored me again, he didn't believe me.

"Are you still afraid of him?"

I blinked. Of… of course I was, but I think… the load has lightened.

I stood silent.

"He's not that bad," said Kakashi, petting it. "C'mon, why don't you pet him?"

I shrugged stupidly.

Kakashi grabbed my hand and made it firmly stroke White Fang's back. I don't think White Fang liked it as much as I did.

"See?" said Kakashi. "Isn't that nice?"

"Not if you're making me," I said angrily.

He loosened his grip…

I didn't have that tension again, the one with sweaty palms and rapid heartbeats... the only with phobias. I was… okay…

I guess it was sort of nice. White Fang had his happy face on.

Kakashi was still holding my hand though. I blushed immensely…

Wha…? Why are you blushing, stupid Akemi? It… it's just… it's just nothing!

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"Must you say something at any time?" I snapped.

"O… kay," said Kakashi, a little hurt. "You don't have to bite my head off…"

"S… sorry," I said, blushing furiously. What's wrong with me?

"It's okay…"

It's rare for me to apologize… sorta… actually...

His hand was still holding mines.

"OKAY!" I shouted, flinging my hand off Whitey fur and Kakashi's hand, "I… I gotta go and do my mission remember?"

"O… okay," said Kakashi.

Geez… I'm a freak…

"GOTTA GO!" I roared (I'm blowing Kakashi away by now…) "WE GOTTA GO HOME, WHITE FANG'S PRETTY HUNGRY, AREN'CHA BOY?"

White Fang backed away from me, apparently frightened.

"What's wrong Whitey?" I said, my voice was strange. "C'mon…"

It started whining when I pulled on its leash.

"What if that was me?" asked Kakashi, grabbing the leash away from me.

"Then I would've pulled harder," I hissed, taking back the leash.

"_You're one hell of a psychopath," _said Sai.

"Anyways," I said. "Thanks for saving me, Kakashi-chan but I really have to go!"

I ran away with White Fang, leaving Kakashi behind with our dust.

I looked at the sky. Whoa, it was dark already…

I yawned. Boy, I'm tired.

We arrived at my apartment (or Naruto's apartment). I took out the leash from Whitey's neck… what was weird was that I wasn't afraid of it anymore…

We ate dinner and we were complete savages. I competed with White Fang on rock-paper-scissors to see who'll do the dishes. I lost… man, why do I suck so badly? If you're thinking why I lost to a dog... I... it... IT CHEATED ALRIGHT! LAY OFF ME!

I bathed Whitey… he didn't seem to mind, and took one myself. Then I took care of Whitey's wound, and mines... he was going to be okay.

Day time came to a stop. I think it was midnight already…

I lay comfortably on my soft bed. Naruto didn't come back so maybe he was still out training.

I sighed. It was a happy sigh. Tomorrow was going to the last day I take care of this dog. I got a strange feeling. I was sorta sad, I didn't know why…

White Fang jumped on my bed, but I didn't push it away this time.

"C'mere boy," I said, hugging the dog closer to me. "Since it's your last night."

It snuggled closer to me with great comfort, closing its eyes and sleeping. It actually looked really adorable.

I petted it a few times very softly.

"Thanks for saving me Whitey," I said. "Thanks a lot…"

I examined the scar on Whitey's left eye. It was cut exactly how Kakashi's eye was cut. For a moment there I thought Whitey was Kakashi.

But that's so… fetch (just kidding… I mean stupid).

Kakashi was with Whitey and me the whole time…

Weird…

Maybe they're connected or something, and me… being near Whitey...

I blushed again.

I was happy my dog phobia was completely gone. I smiled and snuggled more closer to Whitey.

"Hmm… Whitey-chan," I said. "Sounds like a good nickname, you think Kakashi-chan would like the name 'Whitey-chan', Whitey?"

The puppy was fast asleep.

"It sounds good," I whispered. "Whitey-chan…"

Now, for the river of death…

Or "Sunshine Konoha Happy Water Haven".

That was what it was really called…

Sigh…

* * *

**DAY THREE: AT THE RIVER**

I heard a howl… of an animal. What the hell?

"Sai?" I said. "Sai, are you there?"

She didn't respond.

Everywhere was dark. I was getting nervous…

Something grabbed my leg.

"Shit!" I said, trying to wrench my leg away.

It was a bloody arm. It belonged to my brother.

"Help me Nee-chan," he said hoarsely. "Please…"

His face was ruined… like one of those zombies from "Resident Evil". I backed away. My dad was also right next to him.

He was pretty beat up as well.

"Wha… what happened?" I said. My voice was almost gone… it was barely a whisper.

"It was because of you," said my dad. They, my brother and my dad, rose up together. They started to go towards me.

"S… stay away!" I said. They were looming closer.

Was it my fault that they were killed? It wasn't my fault, was it?

Then somehow… they fused together… into a…

… A beast…

It was four-legged. It's fur was silver, but I couldn't tell what kind of animal it was. It's eyes were also silver… it was FREAKIN' big…

I tried running away… but the thing came closer and closer…

Voices banged in my head… and the closer the thing came, the louder it got.

_Your fault… Your fault… Your fault… Your fault… YOUR FAULT… YOUR FAULT…YOUR FAULT!_

The voices were literally shrieking in my head.

I couldn't run…. Why couldn't I run?

Dammit! Why can't I get away?

"Stop…"

_Your fault… your fault… your fault… your fault… your fault!_

"Please…"

"_Akemi?" _said a voice.

"Sai?"

_Your fault… your fault…YOUR FAULT… YOUR FAULT… YOUR FAULT!_

"DAMMIT!" I screamed. "STOP IT!"

_"YOUR FAULT!"_

"_AKEMI?" _

I gasped in pain, my eyelids felt heavy, I didn't open them…

"_Akemi, what's wrong?" _asked Sai.

"_It… it's nothing…"_

That dream… why did it come to me now? It's sort of pissing me off, and freaking me out too…

"_I thought you were my conscious," _I thought.

"_Your mind is your mind alone," _said Sai. _"I may be able to talk to you and everything but sometimes I cannot enter everything in your memory or mind… or dreams..."_

I shifted in my bed, my eyes still closed.

"_I seriously need a savior," _I said. _"My nightmares piss me off…"_

"_Are you thinking about Kakashi?" _

"_N…no…" _I said.

Why should I think about Kakashi?

I mean, he's sort of handsome (okay, h...he's hot) and everything, but that doesn't mean anything…

And he smells good too and he's exactly what a girl wants, but… no way am I falling for him…

Sigh, I just gave it all away, didn't I?

"_Remember what I told you…" _warned Sai.

"_Yeah, yeah," _I said. _"Don't fall in love with a hunk, I mean, chump…"_

"_Sure you won't fall for him," _said Sai. _"I mean it Akemi, don't think about him too much, your affections for him are increasing."_

"_Like that'll happen," _I said.

"_I know, I've already told you… it already happened," _asked Sai._ "You really are that smart aren't you?"_

"_Shut-up…"_

I shifted in my bed again to find White Fang. Where was he?

Maybe I accidentally slept on him, crushing him to death. Sad, but funny if you think about it…

For a minute there (While I was trying to find that little squirt) I felt skin…

Like, human skin…

What the…?

I popped my eyes open.

But next to me was only White Fang, still cuddled next to me and still sleeping. The blinds were filled with light… it must've been morning…

That was strange, what did I feel before?

"_You thought about Kakashi again, didn't you?" _said Sai. _"Just admit it…"_

"_No!" _I thought._ "Rgh… forget it…"_

To tell you the truth… I did think about Kakashi.

_**To be continued…**_


	10. The River

**Chapter 10: The River's Current**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

**GETTING READY…**

After finally waking myself up and Whitey, I had to face the fact that I was going to die today. Geez… why the freakin' river?

I sighed again, cooking myself breakfast and preparing Whitey's meal.

Will Kakashi save me again this time? But then again, he didn't care when I complained about the river, only a bit…

Maybe a little…

Okay, a lot, so what?

I took a shower and picked out my clothing. Some shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Whitey was in the room with me, I was… um… uncovered…

I didn't know why, but I had a strange feeling dressing up in front of Whitey.

It just kept staring at me… Why should I be bothered by it? I mean, it's just a dog, it's not like it's going to tell anyone…

I ignored it and continued on clothing myself.

* * *

Next, we headed off. Going to the river will at least take me fifteen minutes, considering on the distance of the river.

The name is so lame, but I have to deal with it.

I ran along with White Fang, bad idea…

Whitey was a million miles away from me and I was already tired.

"C'mon Whitey…" I panted. "You don't want to be left behind, chop, chop… put your back into it."

Maybe it's because I'm getting TOO old… sniff…

Anyways, I finally arrived at the Death River (Happy Konoha whatever…)

The river was beautiful… but just because it's because it's beautiful, doesn't mean it's deadly.

I met up with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Sasuke was speaking to me actually, did I tell you that? Not because of the spar treatment we did earlier (well… maybe a little) but… maybe because he was like me…

Somebody… betraying the family… you'd want revenge...

You know who I'm talking about… and if you don't… then… okay… (A/N: Read first chapter... if you don't know...)

I didn't see Kakashi anywhere… the late scarecrow… where'd he go?

I drank a gallon of water before I laid on the grass. Sakura helped me up when I was fully rested.

Our third task was to go through some current using a kayak and grabbing a scroll on the other side of the river with our dogs.

I was dead stiff…

WHAT WAS THE F-ING DEAL WITH KAKASHI?

No way am I going inside that suicidal dump of killer liquid for a stupid piece of junk (the scroll).

I huffed and puffed… but there was no house next to me, only trees, so I tried blowing on some rocks that were next to me in anger.

Unfortunately… they didn't move… so I kicked them.

Whitey gave me a bark of encouragement…

I sighed again.

Why am I the only one suffering…?

"We each pick a marble and the color will decide which course each one of us will take…" said Sakura.

Each person, me too, picked a marble from a small black bag.

We read the color descriptions for the courses.

The pink color belonged to the slow… easy… peaceful current. It had no rocks, no caves, and nothing was really pushing against the water. It was the beginner's stage.

The next stage was a bit harder. It had some rocks, but only some. It had no caves and the current of the water was a bit faster… this was for the orange color…

The other stage was even harder. It had one cave and some jagged rocks. The current flow of the water was a little more extreme then the first and second… but it doesn't look like you can die from it. This belonged to the black marble…

Now… the last one… ohohohoho… it was HELL, literally. It had two caves, filled with dangerous animals like bats. The current was extremely strong, so you can get knocked out from your feet from the bumps of the water. All of the rocks were jagged… it was really dangerous.

This was for the silver marble…

Now… I think you guys can already guess which person got which marble, eh?

I gulped as I chose my marble.

I opened my palm to see…

Oh… no…

Sakura got the pink one… Naruto got the orange one (he was a little disappointed), and Sasuke got the black one…

I was left with…

… The silver one…

I gasped in horror. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stared at me.

"I can trade with you…" said Naruto.

One of the dog owners (shoot, where did he come from?) came over and shook his head.

"I'm sorry… but you will have to play fair… the marbles are to be choosed randomly... no trading..." said the owner. "Those are the rules…"

"Who made this rule up?" I asked. I expected the Hokage, but…

"Kakashi-san…" said the owner.

My eyes glinted angrily.

He is SO going to have infinite number of book attacks smashed on his face when I come back alive.

But then again… I might not come back alive… aw man… maybe I'll haunt him...

"If you're in trouble, we'll rescue you as soon as possible…" said Sakura warmly. "Don't worry, Akemi-chan…"

"Easy for you to say…" I sniffed.

"The clock will start in a minute: one hour of the task… students… resume in your positions…" said the owner.

OH MY GAWD! THERE'S A TIME LIMIT TOO?

ARGH! Kakashi's head book attack build-up: infinity plus ONE!

I sighed.

I strapped myself to the kayak with a life jacket. I don't even know how to kayak… only a little since the owner taught me a little. White Fang was panting, looking at it's reflection on the water.

I breathed steadily. My kayak was strapped into this metal thing… it let's my kayak go into the water when the time starts…

I breathed heavily this time, seeing the deadly water rushing in front of me.

Why did it have to come to this?

I wheezed.

What did I do wrong?

Why do I ask so many questions?

It was... because I...

Hanged out with Kakashi too much, that's what…

Hmm... I wonder what would happen to me if I never met Kakashi...

"Begin!" said the owner.

WHA-? NOW?

I quickly grabbed my paddle thing. My kayak was released.

The water was forcing me to go to different directions… even if I tried my hardest to paddle… the current wouldn't let me go to where I wanted to go.

Stupid… this is stupid…

"_Calm down…" _said Sai_. "You're almost there…"_

"_Almost there!" _I said, literally shrieking in my brain. _"The goal is miles away!"_

"_Geez… I was trying to make you feel better…"_

I was panting… REALLY HEAVILY. This water was getting to me. My tears were erupting…

"I don't want to do this…" I said. "Let me out… please…"

I was gonna loose it when…

Whitey licked my face.

I stared at it. It was giving me that grin.

Why should I be panicking? Whitey isn't even wearing a seatbelt and it's doing just fine… you're such a wimp Akemi… Whitey can sure ease my tensions...

I actually used my paddle. My hands were shaking… the tension of the water was making me more nervous… but I'll just have to get used to it.

Alright, Akemi, focus…

I paddled my way toward a cave… oh no… I hate caves…

"_Since when?" _asked Sai.

"_Since now…" _I said, gulping.

_"You hate everything..." _said Sai.

_"I hate you..." _I said.

_"Tch..."_

The cave was completely dark. I turned on my flashlight…

Oh yeah… I remembered…

I took out a wakie-talkie from my backpack.

"S…Sakura…?" I said.

The radio thing made sounds… then a reply came.

"Yah, Akemi-chan?" asked Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said. "How are you…?"

"Oh… I'm okay…" said Sakura.

"Alright… wish me luck…" I said, turning off the radio. I didn't want to waste batteries.

Damn… now for the beasts…

But they didn't come…

"Huh?" I said.

The beasts were somewhere else… they were feeding on some scraps on the other side of the cave, ignoring me…

I was relieved.

Okay… jagged rocks, tough currents… and one more cave.

I started rafting slowly… the current was strong, but now I had no problem with changing my direction.

"I'm doing it…" I said happily. "Maybe I won't die too soon after all…"

I spoke too fast.

I saw the cave in front of me… it looked creepier… and much more dangerous… it looked much more in length too.

I sweated my last sweat… and continued forth…

This isn't a war story…

What happened to the comedy?

It'll come soon, don't worry…

I continued going in the cave… the current was still strong.

My flashlight was on again when I went inside the cave.

I shivered… it was cold… Whitey stayed really close to me.

I heard a growl.

"Erk…" I said. "Please tell me that wasn't a monster just now…"

"I will kill you… I will eat you…" whispered the voice.

ERK!

I stared paddling faster and faster.

"You can't get away…" said the deadly voice.

I'm going to pee in my pants any time soon.

I started reaching for my walkie-talkie.

"Maybe Sakura can cheer me up…"

The voices kept going… but wait…

It was coming_ from_ the walkie-talkie.

What the…?

I pressed my ears on the walkie-talkie…

The voice sounded oddly familiar…

"Die… you shall die here..." said the voice. "MUAHAHA-!"

"Naruto-kun!" I said angrily. "Is that you?"

The voice was faint, but I still heard it from my walkie-talkie.

"N… no…" said a muffled sound.

"What the hell Naruto, you gave me the creeps!" I said.

Whitey was nudging on me.

"Hold up Whitey…"

"I gave you a big scare didn't I, Akemi-chan?" said Naruto. "Heheh… I couldn't help it…"

"Geez…" I said.

"When are you coming back?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?"

Whitey nudged me harder with its nose.

"Whitey, stop…" I said.

"Well…" said Naruto. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke, and I came back already…"

"WHAT?" I said loudly. "YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY DONE?"

"Well… yeah…" said Naruto. "You still have fifteen minutes left…"

"For sure…?"

"Yeah…"

Whitey bit on my foot softly.

"Whitey what is it?" I said; a little irritated.

I felt something… odd…

There was a whooshing noise… like something was behind me…

I felt a chill…

"Akemi-chan?" said Naruto. His voice was ringing around the cave.

"Shush for a moment, Naruto-kun…" I said softly. The cave… was silent almost… the current was still strong, however.

"I'll talk to you later…" I said to the walkie-talkie, turning it off.

The sensation didn't vanish.

I heard… a noise…

It was strange… it sounded like… bats?

All of the winged mammals were facing me. Their eyes glinted, blood red, at me. But I thought it was a… human…

White Fang tackled my back, causing me to bend down.

"What are you…?"

I felt something… like something was going to… grab for me or something… that feeling was definitely human.

I looked back, but no one was there. My flashlight was flickering… the batteries must be running out… cheap batteries…

I rowed faster… but silently… careful not to awaken the bats… I was almost near the exit…

And then…

A kunai, out of nowhere… was stuck at the bat's territory, causing all of the bats to panic and create chaos.

I wasn't scared of bats… but I was scared that I was going to fall in the water.

The herd of bats were too great… they were moving my kayak uncontrollably. Whitey snapped at some of the bats to go away… but there was too much.

Who threw that kunai?

So many bats hit our kayak… and in my fear…

I splashed into the lake.

I was drowning… the stupid life jacket was punctured by the bats…

I tried screaming for help… but the water was entering my mouth, nose, and eyes… blinding me.

I saw my glasses come out…

Just great…

I saw White Fang coming towards me. Against this current, he's a strong swimmer. He was beside me… I think he wanted me to hold on to his fur.

I did… grabbing it tight, but not too tight…

The dog started swimming toward the shore… but it was too far away…

Then a great current broke us apart…

"Whitey!" I spurted. "WHITEY!"

I heard the dog whine…

I felt myself sink…

Is this the end for me?

"_Hold on!" _said Sai.

I thought about my accident… I thought that was the end… but it wasn't… and then I met Kakashi… and it was funny in our first meeting…

I couldn't forget that day…

Just thinking about it makes me smile sometimes…

I said sometimes… not all the time…

I'll miss Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto…

Maybe it'll be okay… I might meet my dad and my brother… again…

Will Kakashi save me again?

I felt someone hold my hand… it looked like…

"Dad?" I gurgled.

I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to be surrounded by some people… I couldn't see because I didn't have my glasses…

Someone placed my glasses on. It was wiped clean and dried off.

"What happened…?"

"I thought you died!" said Sakura. She gave me a hug… I felt her tears on my shoulder.

I saw Naruto, even Sasuke looking worriedly at me. And next to him was…

"Kakashi-chan?" I said.

He smiled at me. He was soaking wet, wearing his jounin clothes…

"The one and only…" he said.

"Did you…?"

Kakashi grinned.

I smiled.

"Thanks…" I said. "But the mission... the scroll..."

"Don't worry about it..." said Kakashi.

So… Kakashi saved me again…

I stood up, accompanied by Sakura.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" I said. "It was a good thing I wasn't ripped to pieces by the rocks… if Whitey…"

I stopped. My heart stopped.

I looked around myself.

He… he wasn't here.

"Whitey?" I asked.

"What?" said Kakashi.

I tried running toward the river.

Kakashi stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"White Fang!" I said. "He… he's still out there…!"

"Wait!" said Kakashi.

I ran toward the river again, but again, Kakashi stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna save him!" I said. "He's probably being busted up by some rock or something…!"

"Don't worry… he's…"

"Don't worry?" I said angrily. "Of course I'm worried… he's out there dying!"

"No you don't understand…"

"I understand perfectly, c'mon let's save him!"

"No wait…"

"What are you talking about, we can't just…"

"I'M WHITE FANG!" said Kakashi loudly.

"I… what…?"

"I'm the puppy… the baby Labrador…" said Kakashi. "Whitey… well now since my nickname's Whitey-chan now…"

"You… you were Whiteyall along?"

Kakashi nodded. He looked really tired…

I...

Now I understood… Whitey was one smart dog… almost had a brain of a human… though he fought like one too… and Kakashi probably used shadow replication and made his clone fight the two ninja… Wow… he must've used a lot of chakra…

…and this morning… he was sleeping next to me… that's why I felt skin…

I blushed…

And also… this morning...

My temple tensed.

"Akemi-chan?"

"You were White Fang…?" I asked. "All the way…?"

Kakashi gave me a strange look.

"Yeah… why?"

My voice was at its boiling point. It wasn't about Whitey sleeping next to me... it was... after that...

"Even this morning…?"

"Of course..." said Kakashi. "What... about… this… morning…?"

Kakashi said that last part very slowly.

This morning… I was… he…

I grabbed his book.

I think he knew what I was talking about.

"Pervert… you didn't even look away (BIG HINT)…" I snarled. "Time to pay the consequences…"

"Breathe..." said Kakashi. "Breathe Akemi-chan..."

Sakura gasped, putting her hands on her mouth. She knew what I was talking about. Sasuke shook his head on shame.

"Kakashi-san…" said the owner. He knew too.

Naruto was looking at us… confused.

"What are you guys talking about…?"

"Please have mercy…" said Kakashi weakly. "I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to..."

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" I yelled.

I puffed up my breath…

"**Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! Infinite Slaps of Pain for Being Annoying, Mean, And Making Me Pissed Fury Ultra Omega Technique! INFINITE SLAPS OF PAIN FOR BEING ANNOYING, MEAN, AND MAKING ME PISSED FURY ULTRA OMEGA TECHNIQUE!"**

"I said I was sorry..."

_**To be continued…**_


	11. Haunted

**Chapter 11: Haunted**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

Kakashi and I talked to Tsunade about someone trying to kidnap me… she said she would do further research… Her time isn't free… so it will take a while. I seriously didn't forget about that incident on "Happy Sunshine Shitty Lake" or whatever it was called. Kakashi tried his best to cheer me up, but as forgiving goes…

… it ain't happening...

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" said Kakashi.

"Because… it's really… embarrassing…" I said. "Dude… what if I saw you naked?"

He didn't answer my question.

"But I just said you had a nice figure" said Kakashi. "And what difference does it make; I've already seen you naked last time... why are you so...?"

I punched him REALLY hard on his arm. I'm seriously going to get scarred for life…

"Ow…"

"What the heck!" I said angrily. Kakashi laughed a little.

"Akemi-chan, c'mon…" said Kakashi as I stomped on the path. "It was… an accident…"

"You know what?" I snapped, spinning around to face him. "An accident is something, like… per say; peeing on your pants or accidentally breaking something precious; notice the word 'accidentally', not… not…"

"Yes?"

I can't believe he just said that.

"NOT STARING AT ME NAKED WITHOUT LOOKING AWAY!" I screamed, blowing Kakashi away. "THAT'S JUST… THAT'S JUST SOME MENTAL SEXUAL HARASSMENT THING-A-MA-GIG!"

I stomped toward my apartment, leaving Kakashi. I didn't talk to him… for about ten minutes. Eheh… but that isn't an exception, I was still mad at him. He had to teach me the summoning technique. I tried summoning a dog.

"**Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu"** I said **_(Tracking Fang technique)_**, biting my finger and wiping the blood on the scroll. I quickly placed it on the ground.

There was smoke… oh shoot, my dogs gonna be the BEST! It was a puppy. It looked sort of like White Fang, except smaller.

"It's not going to help if you summon only one small dog," said Kakashi.

He summoned his eight dogs, including his talking dog, Pakkun.

"Show-off…" I muttered.

Kakashi grinned.

"Gee… only learning this today and not getting it right is so embarrassing compared to the many years you had summoning dogs…" I said.

"You'll get it right…"

"Whatever."

After a couple more tries, I summoned only two this time. One was male and the other was female. They were FREAKIN' cute.

"Aw…" I said, hugging my two twin (they are not identical) puppies.

Kakashi congratulated me.

"I'll name you Sora," I said to the female. "And you (to the male)… Soma."

The two dogs happily licked my face.

"It's a start," said Kakashi. "But I don't think anyone will be scared of two innocent puppies."

"Who said they wouldn't bite?"

"Huh?"

"Attack him," I ordered my dogs, pointing to Kakashi.

"Attack her…" said Kakashi, trying to defend himself.

(We were kidding, of course… but the dogs weren't)

My dogs sorta… knocked out Kakashi's. They looked bloody thirsty.

"Now for the main course!" I said evily.

The puppies furiously attacked Kakashi.

"GAH!" he said, running away.

After two hours, I called them back. That's what he gets. Sorta… I went toward the ramen café to meet up with Sakura and Naruto.

"We're having a sleepover," said Sakura.

When I didn't respond, Naruto spoke.

"It's supposed to be fun…" he replied.

"What kind is it?" I asked.

"Just… a Halloween one…" said Sakura. "I mean, today's Halloween."

I shivered. I hate scary stuff, especially ghosts. That's right; I hate ghosts and water (not as much as dogs now). Did I mention how I get ballistic whenever I see a scary movie?

"That's nice," I responded. Halloween sleepover? What do they do, eat candy?

I turned to them. They hopefully looked at me.

"What's your point?" I said.

"I mean… Sasuke-kun said he was going," said Sakura. "But I'm not sure about Kakashi-sensei."

"Okay…" I said, continuing to eat my soup. Sakura and Naruto exchanged nervous looks.

I stared at them.

"What's with you guys?" I asked. Both of them cleared their throats.

"Well…" said Naruto. "Don't you… want Kakashi-sensei to come?"

I choked on my rice.

"PAH!" I yelled, making Sakura and Naruto slightly jump. "Why should I invite a sore, perverted loser to that place you guys are going?"

"Are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Akemi-chan… please!" said Sakura ignoring Naruto's stupidity. "It'll mean a lot to him!"

"Wait, hold up!" I said. "A lot to him? What about me?"

"Well… Kakashi-sensei seemed a little down lately," said Sakura. "Maybe if you ask him… he'll realize that you've forgiven him."

"That's the point…" I said. "I haven't… besides, why can't you guys ask him?"

"We're a little busy," said Sakura, in a slightly forced happy tone. She elbowed Naruto, because he was going to suggest that it wasn't a bad idea.

I sighed.

"If Kakashi-pervert's going, I'm definitely not going…"

Sakura looked at me sadly. Wasn't sleepovers mostly chick stuff?

"Please do this one favor!" said Sakura, slightly sad. "It'll mean a lot to us, right Naruto?"

Naruto nodded.

"Please Akemi-chan?" said Naruto.

I looked upon their cute baby faces in sad remorse. I sighed again.

"Alright, alright!" I said impatiently. "I'll… I'll ask Kakashi-chan…"

"Yay!" they piped.

"Now… where is he?"

"Um…" said Naruto. Sakura didn't know either.

"Aw, c'mon you guys!" I said angrily. If they wanted me to ask him, they could've just told me where he was.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I didn't mean to look at her, I mean… I just couldn't help it. I felt REALLY dirty right now. Boy… Akemi can really hold a grudge… Maybe it was because I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. Not because she was… erm… but because she was so…

"Hey, Kakashi-mutt!" said a voice.

I turned away from the black stone grave to see who that voice belonged to… CRAP! IT WAS AKEMI! I slowly backed away from her. Where were her dog minions?

"H… hi Akemi-chan…" I said nervously. "W… what's up?"

"The sky…" muttered Akemi. "Easy Whitey-chan, I'm not… furious right now…"

"…?"

"Do you have your book?" she asked. Uh-oh…

"N… no…" I lied, shuffling my pockets to further hide the red cover. She gave me a glare. She can totally see right through me.

"Good…" said Akemi. "It's for your own good if you didn't…"

"Is that all that you were asking me?" I asked. I still have the bruises from the two book attack she gave me earlier.

She looked at the green grass. Did she just… blush?

"No…" muttered Akemi.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

Aw man… how am I gonna do this? He'll think I'm asking him out or something. I bit my lip.

"Er… Sakura-chan invited me to her sleepover," I said.

"…" was Kakashi's answer. Okay, that didn't go too well.

"And…" I continued. "I was just wondering… if maybe…"

I gulped.

"Akemi-chan?"

"Do… you want to come over Sakura-chan's sleepover?" I asked. "W… w… with me?"

Kakashi stared. Agh… here comes the answer.

"I'm sorry…"

I snapped back to reality. He… he's rejecting me?

"I'm have to get to a mission today," said Kakashi sadly. "I just don't have the time."

I felt myself shaking a little. Why do I feel so…?

"Akemi-chan, are you okay?" asked Kakashi worriedly.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm good…" I said. I felt… sad. It conquered my angry feelings I had about last week. I felt like… crying almost…

What the hell is wrong with me?

"Akemi-chan, I'm sorry…" said Kakashi.

My voice was strangled.

"It's cool…" I said. "I knew you were busy… sorry I bothered you…"

I ran toward the café.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I can't believe what I just said. I… I had hurt her feelings. I remembered what Tsunade told me this morning.

"_As choosing this job in protecting Akemi-chan, you mustn't spend too much time with her," said Tsunade. "It'll cause your guard to go down and it'll get wrecked… just try not to be too caught up with her."_

"I'm sorry," I strangled to say. "I really am…"

It was no use. I was just talking to thin air.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

I can't believe Sakura and Naruto dragged me into this. I felt sour… That was a big slap on the face Kakashi just gave me (not hitting… but in words…).

"_What do you expect?" _said Sai. _"You were mad at him first, remember?"_

"_But… I never knew Kakashi would get mad…" _I thought. _"I thought… he was like Barney or something… that guy can't get ticked so easily…"_

"_Why are you so sad about this?" _asked Sai. _"I thought you didn't want him to go with you… and now you just asked him?"_

Sai's right. What made me change my mind?

I saw Sakura and Naruto and ran towards the two.

"So?" they asked. "How'd it go?"

I shrugged.

"Uh… he said he couldn't go," I said casually. "He was a little busy."

Sakura and Naruto looked disappointed.

"Hey, we can have fun without him!" I said happily. "Where's Sasuke-bozu?"

"I dunno…"

Sasuke came after five minutes.

"You guys owe me a big one for asking Kakashi-chan to the sleepover…" I said to Naruto and Sakura.

"You asked Kakashi-sensei to the—?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah… just a few minutes ago…" I said. "Why?"

"You didn't have to, I already did…" said Sasuke.

"Eh?" I said. "When and why?"

"I dunno… Sakura asked me to, so I did…" said Sasuke. "I asked him yesterday…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"You never asked…" said Sasuke.

"Wait… Sakura already knew you asked Kakashi-chan?" I asked. "And Naruto, he knew too…?"

"Yeah… why?"

I spun toward Sakura and Naruto, who were trying to get toward a sneaky getaway.

"COME BACK HERE YOU MIDGETS!" I roared angrily, running after them.

"Yikes!"

* * *

**Story time…?**

We were assigned some sort of spa house, except the rooms were occupied; which sucked ass. I thought it was a sleepover… maybe Sakura owned it or something. I realized that this place was going to be "relax from missions" day. As soon as I entered in my room with Sakura, I saw something bad.

Worse than Satan…

It was Kakashi. He was wearing his regular jounin clothes.

"Akemi-chan…" said Kakashi. "I'm really sorry, please hear me out…"

"…"

I sat near Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were looking to and fro between Kakashi and me.

"You were busy," I said before Kakashi spoke. "I understand."

"W-well, it's scary story time!" said Sakura nervously. The candles flickered around us.

"EH!" I said. "No one told me that time was gonna happen!"

"You're kidding right, Akemi-chan?" said Naruto. "Every Halloween Eve, we have to at least say some scary stories…"

"What do we do in Halloween?" I asked.

"Something worse…" said Naruto. Sakura and I shivered.

"I… don't know any… scary stories…" I muttered.

""Well… Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, and I will say at least one scary story," said Sakura. "And then we'll…"

"I'm going to bed…" I said, getting up.

"Ah, c'mon Akemi-chan!" said Naruto. "Please!"

"Alright, alright!" I said angrily, seeing their sad baby faces again. "But I don't know any, so I'll just… listen…"

Geez… their looks get to me…

Kakashi's gaze was still burning into me. I don't think he ever blinked. From time to time, he read his perverted book, but I don't think he looked anywhere else other than his book and me. I averted my gaze to Sakura, who was telling the first story. I braced myself, grabbed a pillow… and wished I wouldn't have nightmares..

"There was once a couple, who loved each other very much," started Sakura. "One day, they rented a small hut. The boyfriend said a story about a hook man, who hangs his victims upside down and eats their heads."

"The girl gets freaked out, but calms down a little after her boyfriend said it was just a story. There wasn't any firewood, so he goes and gets some, locking the house. After a few couple minutes, over the rooftops was a noise. It was a scratching noise, like someone was raking the house rooftops."

"She screams, thinking it's the hook man, but remains in the house. Then some adults come rescue her, but when she saw what raked her rooftop, she was horrified."

"Who was it?" I asked anxiously, shivering a little.

"It was… HER BOYFRIEND!" shrieked Sakura evilly. I jumped.

"He was hung over the hut's rooftops and his head was chewed off…" Sakura finished.

"That was good…" said Naruto, ignoring my shivering. "Okay, my turn!"

"A girl was living in the same room with her close friend. She was reading a book and her friend told her to turn off the lights when she was done. Her friend pulled over the covers on her head because the light was bothering her. After a few hours, the girl finally felt sleepy and turned off the light."

"After a few minutes, she heard a whistling noise. Someone was whistling. She thought it was her friend, so she ignores it. Then it continued in a few hours, never stopping. She got really irritated. So… she went over to her friend's bed to tell her to stop, but her friend didn't respond."

"She pulled the covers off her friend. Her friend was dead. Her head was sliced off. And… someone was behind her…"

"It was a dude, carrying a bloody knife with her friends head in his other hand. He was the one whistling…"

I let out a small sound. Kakashi and Sakura smiled.

"That was better…" I croaked. The hut was shaking a little… it was because of me.

It was Sasuke's turn. When will it stop?

"There was a boy, no older than seven, who went to the museum with his classmates one day. He wasn't the kind who believed in ghosts… maybe because he never saw one."

"Anyways… he had a friend who was a girl. She told him that the upstairs bathroom of the museum was deserted and haunted. The boy didn't believe her. He thought it was stupid."

"But after a while, the boy needed to go to the bathroom. The class followed him to the downstairs bathroom. However, it was too crowded, but the boy couldn't hold it. So he decided to take the upstairs bathroom, the haunted one… alone."

"His friend told him not to go, but the boy told her not to worry. He went upstairs toward the bathroom. The light in the bathroom couldn't work, so it was pitch black. He managed to do his business, but right when he washed his hands, he saw something on the ceiling."

"It was a girl with long hair. He couldn't make out her face because it was too dark. He could tell she was a ghost… it's just that feeling, you know? The boy couldn't move for a second, all he stared at was the woman who was clinging on to the ceiling wall."

"'If you tell anyone about me in here,' said the woman. 'I'll kill you.'"

"The boy ran as fast as he can out of that bathroom. When he reached toward his friend, he was scared as hell. She asked him if there was anything in the bathroom, but he replied that it was nothing."

"After a year, the memory about that strange woman still freaked him out. He invited his friend to a sleep over, trying hard to forget about that incident. His friend said she was worried, because he wasn't the same after coming out of the bathroom of the museum a year ago. She pleads him to tell her, so she may help him out in some way. He finally tells his friend."

"However, she oddly stares at him."

"WHY?" I screamed "WHAT DOES SHE SAY?"

Kakashi helped me sit down.

"'I told you not to tell,' said the girl." finished Sasuke.

"GAH!" I said. "That was freakin' scary!"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura and Naruto were shaken up a bit.

"Thanks."

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "You're next."

I looked at the ground, but I knew Kakashi was still looking at me. Maybe I should… stop holding a grudge…

"Ah… there was once a young man who was trapped in a thick forest, desperate for water and food," started Kakashi. "After traveling with no rest for three days, he thought it would be time if he gave up. But suddenly, he saw a light. It was… sort of beckoning to him."

"He went toward the light, only to find out that it belonged to a house. It was a large one, with a gate surrounding its borders. He knocked on the door anxiously. The door opened and an old woman came out to greet him."

"'Please,' said the young man. 'I've been traveling for three days without rest, food, and water, will you let me stay for one night in your home?'"

"The woman felt sad for the man, so she let him in. He was grateful."

"After some food and water, he rested in a room, with paper doors surrounding him. After a few hours, he hears a thumping noise. It kept going on and on, from the other side of the room. The man got up and poked a hole through one of his paper slide doors that lead to the noise. Through the hole, he saw a girl with short hair, jumping rope."

"He decided to ignore it; she may have been the woman's granddaughter or something. But after a while, it irritated him, so he decided to just tell her to stop for a while."

"But when he looked through the hole, everything was red. It was odd, even the girl disappeared. The man thought it was the harvest moon, or that he was just _too _tired. He went back to bed, and the thumping noise had stopped."

"In the morning, the old lady gave the young man some breakfast and asked if he had a good night's sleep. He said a girl distracted him for a while, but it wasn't a big deal. However, the woman told him that she lived alone, and asked the man to describe her. After he did, the woman got emotional and cried. He asked what was wrong, and the woman replied that the girl he saw was her daughter who died thirty years ago. The man was shocked."

"The woman told him that her daughter had a sad and lonely life, seeing how no one wanted to play with her because they were scared of her. When the man asked her why, the woman replied that…"

"What… what was it?" I said. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura didn't make a noise. Their faces were white. Well… Sasuke was… whatever faced…

"It was because she had red eyes."

I am totally freaked out now.

"Now how am I supposed to go to sleep?" I said angrily. They all smiled at me.

"It's midnight," said Sakura. "We should go to sleep."

"Tch…" I muttered.

Everyone slept together in the same room, with different beds. The only one awake was me… and maybe Kakashi.

"I could stay up for you if you like," said Kakashi.

"Nah, its okay…" I said. "You don't want to waste your time on me."

"It's okay…" he said.

I saw that he was very tired. So he really had an important mission to attend to.

"I'll be okay…"

He grinned.

"Thanks Akemi-chan…" he whispered.

"Whatever…" I sighed.

After a while, I heard that Kakashi had fallen asleep as well.

That's just great… I sort of wished he stayed up.

Akemi… you're so greedy…

I stood up and walked outside. The cool breeze stung my face. Should I still be mad at Kakashi? But… why should I be mad? It was just a mission, I'm making it a huge deal or something. Those creepy stories freak me out. Will I see an insane head cutter? Maybe an insane head eater? Or just be insane myself by seeing that everything is red. If I didn't have so much sadness bottled up in me right about now, I can give Kakashi a book attack for saying a freaky story. I still haven't used my ULTIMATE attack yet.

"_I think those stories were interesting," _said Sai.

"_What's it to you?" _I said. "_It's not like you're scared of anything…"_

"_That's when you're wrong," _said Sai.

"_Why… what are you afraid about?" _I asked.

Sai didn't respond. I saw something silver in the distance. Something… was moving… towards me. Oh… my...

"_RUN!"_

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I decided to take a small walk, when I happened to bump into Akemi. I guess she still couldn't sleep...

Good thing I woke up just in time… I thought the noises came from an animal… but wasn't she an animal from the beginning? Just kidding… Why was Akemi wandering in the forest? It's dangerous…

"C'mon Akemi-chan…" I said, taking her hand. "Let's go back and talk… wow… you must be freezing…"

Akemi looked at me in a strange way. Her eyes… were silver… Like last time… when I first saw her… um…

… Okay let's talk about something else. Anywho…

"Akemi-chan…?"

She flicked her hand away from mine, looking scared.

"Akemi-chan, it's me," I said. "It's Whitey-chan…"

She took a step back, back toward the edge of the cliff.

"Akemi-chan…" I said steadily. "Don't take another step…"

She was scared… of me?

"Akemi-chan, what's wrong?" I asked. Why wasn't she talking?

"…"

"What…?"

She backed away again. One more step and she'll…

"Akemi-chan… stop…" I said, looking at her feet for movement, "Let's go back…"

The moon flickered overhead us. Why did she think I was a wolf? I gave her my hand. If I did anything unexpected, Akemi would surely take the plunge.

"C'mon…"

She didn't accept my hand. The cliff edge cracked at her feet.

"AKEMI-CHAN, WATCH OUT!" I yelled, reaching for her.

"STAY AWAY!" she shouted.

Akemi jumped back… and fell from my grasp…

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

The thing vanished. It looked like a shadow monster dog thing… it tried to grab my hand… I kept hearing a voice…

And it wasn't Sai's.

"_You'll need me next time…and don't try to resist…"_

I felt myself falling…

"_A… A…"_

Who was that?

"_Akemi… Akemi…"_

Was someone calling me?

"_Akemi wake up…"_

Wake up? But I'm already…

"_Akemi, wake up!" _said Sai.

I popped my eyes open. My back was searing in pain.

"_Wha-what happened?" _I asked.

_You fell..." _said Sai. "_Over one hundred feet from the cliff..."_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_... No..."_

"_Sai... what the hell was that thing?"_

_"Sai?"_

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I slid down the cliff; sticking near the edge of the cliff with my chakra.

"Akemi-chan..."

I saw her on the ground near a pool of what looked like blood.

"No...no... don't..."

I ran toward her and picked her up in my arms... she was cold.

"A... Akemi..."

I saw her lips were turning purple... If... if I only caught her... If only my fingers didn't slip... I held her close to warm her... but it's not like it'll make a difference. She's...

"Kakashi... Whitey-chan..." said a muffled voice.

I pulled away from her at once and looked at her.

"Akemi-chan, are you okay?" I asked. She was breathing hard.

"I guess," said Akemi. "My back..."

How was it possible?

"Ugh..."

"You okay?" I asked. "No broken bones or anything?"

"Well... er... my back hurts..." said Akemi.

I looked behind her to see that there was no blood after all. I helped her up.

"How did you survive that?" I asked. "You..."

And suddenly, Akemi was kneeling on the ground, coughing blood. She was clutching her stomach.

"Akemi-chan!" I said. Okay, never mind.

"The phones ringing," said Akemi, dazed.

I blinked. a.k.a. the unusual blink. (A/N: I know everyone blinks, but in case you guys are confused, it's the "What in the world?" kind of blink, catch my drift?)

She was probably shocked out of her mind.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

What's… happening to me? Agh… I don't feel too well… How in heck did I survive that fall? My stomach was searing with pain. I saw it again… that dark… silver thing. I thought it was Kakashi, maybe his hair but… no… It tried running away.

"HOLD IT!" I yelled, running after it. Then… I saw a girl…

My legs felt numb. My body felt itself sway.

"Akemi-chan!" I heard Kakashi yell. I felt myself close my eyes... I felt myself fall.

"_Mommy… mommy where are you going?" she asked._

Wait… this is the time she left us. That time… when it was my birthday. That girl is me. Where's Kakashi?

"_Somewhere... anywhere but here…" _she replied quietly.

"_Mommy, why are you leaving?"_

She slapped me; the younger version of me. I was crying and my mother didn't even flinch. She was angry.

"_Why can't you understand!" _she screamed_. "I HATE YOU!"_

She tried slapping "me" again. But this time, my father stopped her. I heard him yelling… yelling at my mother. But she didn't care. She tried leaving. The younger "me" quickly clenched her hand.

"_MOMMY!" _she cried._ "I'm sorry for any bad thing that I did… I promise I won't do it again!"_

She flung my hand off hers.

"_STOP!" _the young girl cried again._ "DON'T GO!"_

"_Pitiful child…" _she spat.

She lifted her suitcase and started leaving again.

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! DON'T GO!" _the "me" screamed._ "DON'T GO MOMMY! DON'T GO!"_

She tried running after her, but my father stopped her.

"Don't go…" I whispered.

"_DON'T GO MOMMY!"_

She ignored "me."

"_WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? WHY?"_

She was fading, I could barely see her black coat.

"_MOMMY! DON'T GO!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

"_MOMMY!"_

"DON'T GO!" I screamed.

I gasped as I woke up. I was in bed... a very comfy already? Yesterday was… creepy… a little too creepy. I saw Kakashi next to me, looking at me.

"Okay I won't go," said Kakashi, grinning. "I didn't know you wanted me that bad."

"Whatever," I said, blushing. Matters didn't need to get worse, did it?

"Have a nightmare?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah."

"I carried you here, if you wanted to know," said Kakashi. "You passed out a lot today."

"Uh… thanks…"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came in.

"Hey Akemi-chan…" said Naruto. "You okay?"

"Yeah…"

They gave me odd looks.

"What's… wrong…?"

"Nothing…" they said. O… kay…

"I can't believe the rumor weren't true…" complained Naruto, almost like he wanted to blurt it out.

"What rumors?"

"Shut up, Naruto!" hissed Sakura.

"What rumors?" I demanded, standing up.

"Erk… you guys…" said Kakashi. Did he know too…?

"What… rumors…?" I said again, even more deadly.

"Um…" they squeaked.

"Kakashi-chan!" I shot at Kakashi, who jumped. "What rumors?"

"I… erm…"

Sakura, Naruto, and even Sasuke were crouched under Kakashi. But they'll have to do better… because I can do MUCH more harm… I cracked my knuckles.

"Well… you see…" said Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"This spa hotel place… was haunted…"

Those words hit me like a bomb. Geez, what an impact it made. It blew Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke off into the planet Pluto… but they all came back eventually.

"You… you guys knew that I was scared about ghosts, monsters, etcetera…" I said, my body flaring, "And… you tricked me into going to this… HAUNTED SPA HOTEL!"

"Erm…"

"Well, technically… it's not _that _haunted," said Naruto.

"Shut it…" snapped Sasuke.

"There was supposed to be this insane killer around the woods," said Naruto, ignoring Sasuke. "He just broke out of the asylum… I think he was carrying a chainsaw or something…"

I was shocked. Maybe that thing… was that chainsaw man. My body was shaking.

"I think I saw him…" I said. My voice was fainting…

"Really!" said Naruto, oblivious from knowing that my last shred of sanity was going away. "What did he look like?"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi gulped.

"You guys… hahaha…" I said, rolling up my sleeves.

"Remember that you're human," warned Kakashi. "Akemi-chan…"

I stomped toward them.

"Easy…" said Sasuke.

"Are you sure she's not the insane killer?" whispered Naruto.

"I don't think so." Said Sakura. "Is she…?"

Kakashi and Sasuke shrugged.

"ROAR!" I screamed, chasing them with my fists.

"Wah!" they cried, running away.

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Silent Movement

**Chapter 12: Silent Movement**

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

It was the next day… Halloween was such a disaster yesterday. Was Naruto right about the insane killer having the chainsaw? Akemi didn't talk to any of us except Sakura… which is unfair… she was sorta mad about the situation about us tricking her in the very beginning. I went over to her apartment. Naruto went out, so it was just me and Akemi.

"Akemi-chan…"

"How'd you get in here?" asked Akemi, surprised.

I pointed to her door.

"Well… the door was unlocked…"

"Rgh… Naruto… you will pay…" snarled Akemi to herself.

I stepped back a little.

"May I come in?" I asked.

"I…"

"I can leave," I said. I started to leave.

"Wait!"

I looked back. Akemi was staring at the floor.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a drink…" said Akemi.

I grinned at her.

"Thanks…"

We talked to each other for a while. We sat in opposite ends of a small coffee table where our drinks sat.

"About the ninja in the river…" I said.

She looked at me from her drink.

"Yah?"

"Did you see his face?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It was too dark…" said Akemi. "But you were with me too though!"

I shrugged.

"I couldn't see anything either."

"Maybe you were too busy looking at my body…" said Akemi.

I choked in my drink. Akemi's glasses were off, so, she couldn't see my face. She still had that in mind.

"But it was definitely human…" said Akemi, ignoring my coughs. "I have my bet on it…"

"Hmm…"

Half of the wood covered ground next to me was glazed with soap. I started reading my book again. Akemi got up and started to clean.

"Uh… I'm busy cleaning…" said Akemi. "You could just… chill over there…"

I smiled at her.

"Okay…"

I looked at Akemi. She was cleaning happily… like there was nothing wrong at all. In her life I knew… it was really depressing. I'm gonna make sure she doesn't have to suffer again. Just kidding, well… actually…. Wow, that's one heroic line. I gotta be less dramatic.

Akemi had a hard time with the mop. After a few cuss words spilling from Akemi's mouth, I willingly tried to help, placing my mask back on. Her sight wasn't that bad, but bad enough so that she couldn't see anything descriptive, like my face. She couldn't find the bucket of soapy water.

"I got it," I said, grabbing it gently away.

She took it back, angrily.

"No, it's okay…"

She was probably pissed about the mop. One of those, situations, you know?

"It's fine, really…"

"It's all good for me, now leave it…"

"No, it's not all good…"

"Yes it is, just drop it."

"No, it isn't… this is stressing you out, I insist…"

"No, I'm okay…"

"I'll do it Akemi-chan… just relax…"

"No, I said it was okay…"

"Look, you're body's already falling apart…"

"No, I said I was all good…"

"No you're…"

"WHITEY-CHAN, YOUR BOOK!" shouted Akemi.

"WHA-?"

After some odd twists and flips in gymnastics, something weird happened.

My book, which was horribly tucked in my pocket, was falling into the soapy floor below. That's why Akemi screamed out that statement. I, horrified, tried to reach it before it got wet. Akemi, trying to help, did the same. Her foot slipped from the soap. She was going to fall. A split second, I tried saving her and not the book. I had a mean intention to leave her wet and accomplish retrieving the book, unharmed, but… I fought against that. Anyhow, I grabbed her in the nick of time, mourning already about the future wet book of mine.

The problem was…

I slipped too. Whoops.

Bubbles covered my way, everything was messed up. I was falling forward… I think… and then… I stopped. We were both wet, both soapy. Not to mention, a little embarrassed. But after what we realized next… was…

Um… uh-oh… I.. er… sorta kissed her.

Well… maybe, my covered lips were touching hers… If you want to call that a kiss, well… okay, whatever. Anyways… I was shocked and Akemi was blushing. We were taking a full five seconds to actually realize what just happened. I quickly departed from her. So did she. I ruffled my hair and she cleared her throat.

"Ahem… so…" I said.

She was blushing at the ground. Well, for a start to kind of end the awkward moment, I tried looking for my book. It wasn't there.

"What the…?"

Akemi pulled something out to me. I looked at it. It was… my book.

"You're book…" said Akemi, rather silently.

Unharmed, not wet, nothing. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"You know…" I said a little hurt. "We didn't really kiss…"

"I know…" said Akemi. "But I was just making sure."

"Thank you…" I said, trying to take it.

She nodded. But then… Just before I touched the cover, she dropped it, thinking I had it.

SPLAT!

And there, laid the wet book… which I treasured, by the way, on the soapy ground. After a few minutes…

"Uh…" said Akemi, laughing. "Oops…"

I sank on the floor sadly.

"Agh..."

"Kakashi-chan…"

I saw her staring at me. My endless torture ended.

"Yeah?"

"Why… do you sacrifice yourself for me?"

She wasn't looking away from me. She didn't even blink. What's up with that question? I smiled at her again.

"Because…"

"Is it because it's your job?"

Her expression was… sad… What if it was because of my job? Was it something more?

"Yes… why?" I asked.

She finally looked away from me.

"That's all?"

"Uh… I guess…"

"I figured…" said Akemi.

"What?"

She smiled at me.

"Do you want to take the drink on your way out?" said Akemi. "Sorry Kakashi… but I have to clean."

She gave me a wave as I stepped out of the door. I looked at my cold drink. She called me Kakashi. Not Kakashi-chan… not Whitey-chan…

Just… Kakashi.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

What were they thinking? Sending me to… a HAUNTED SPA! Why can't that memory go away? I sighed as I cleaned up the place. It was pretty small so my clean up was fast. I saw Kakashi look kinda sad when he walked out of my doorway. Why was he…?

_"Why didn't you ask him?"_ asked Sai.

_"I guess… I had a feeling he didn't want to be bothered…"_

_"Kakashi sure is mysterious…"_ said Sai.

"Yeah…" I said. "Mysterious…"

I blushed, remembering that incident earlier.

_"Uh-oh…"_said Sai.

I quickly frowned.

_"Don't worry about it Sai…"_ I thought. _"He probably didn't even enjoy it…probably thinks I'm weird now…"_

_"Did you enjoy it?"_

Agh…

_"No…"_ I lied.

I headed out toward a food mart… I ran out of eggs. I saw Sakura come towards me.

"Sakura-chan!" I said, surprised.

"C'mon Akemi-chan!" said Sakura. "Let's meet at the haunted creek near the Inowa Village…"

"Uh…"

"Please?"

"Sure…" I said, without thinking.

Sakura smiled and ran before I can say anything. Me and my stupid mouth…

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

It sure was misty… The Inowa creek had tons of fog… let alone gloomy. Would Akemi come? Not in a million years… Not even after today…

I saw Akemi and Sakura come from the opposite side of me. Wow… did time go that fast? Akemi looked VERY uncomfortable. She was purple and… she was purple… Maybe because of what happened today.

"Akemi-chan!" I said cheerfully. "Wow… you actually made it!"

She shrugged… a grumpy shrug. Hmm… not blushing anymore…

"You know this is haunted, right?" I asked her. "I mean, the house is…"

"Yes, yes… I got the freakin' picture…" said Akemi.

"So you know that…"

I saw her fist rise up to my face.

"C'mon Akemi… you can handle this," said Akemi to herself. "It's too early…"

She grabbed her raised fist with her other hand, and settled it down… very slowly.

"Whew…" I mumbled.

"Let's get in!" said Naruto. Sakura looked both excited and timid and, er, a little scared. Sasuke looked… casual as always.

"Let's…" I said kindly to Akemi, offering her my hand.

She slapped it away.

"Go hold yourself," snapped Akemi.

We entered inside. That hurt, by the way.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

The place… was definitely freaky. Everywhere was wet, there was no dry place. It also had lots of mirrors too. Which is… pretty weird. Everything inside was old and battered as well. There were cobwebs everywhere… and so much dust! I coughed.

"What do we have to do here, anyway?" I asked. Don't tell me we have to clean…

"Hmm…" said Kakashi. "We were… supposed to look for a mirror."

"A mirror?"

"Yup."

"That's… very… odd…" I said. Why a mirror?

"A few volunteers will come a bit later," said Kakashi. "So… we won't be the only ones here…"

"But… what about those mirrors?"

"It's a specific mirror," said Kakashi. "I know what it looks like… it… has to be like, ten feet or something…"

I inhaled and exhaled. This mansion… would be my death house.

Kakashi summoned his eight dogs… including his talking dog. He gave them a piece of cloth…

"Sniff out the mirror…" ordered Kakashi.

The dogs headed out.

"Uh…"

"Tsunade's handkerchief…" said Kakashi. "The mirror was in her possession, but she left it here so it wouldn't get stolen."

"What a good place to put it…" I said sarcastically.

"This mansion is big, so we should split up," said Kakashi.

"Split up?" I asked angrily. "What do you mean; we have to stick together, don't we?"

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura… you guys go to that room," directed Kakashi; pointing at the left. "And Akemi and I…"

"BUT-."

"Sure…" said Naruto. The kids disappeared.

"Traitors…" I gasped. "All of them…"

"I promise I won't do anything… rash," said Kakashi. "Okay?"

"Promise you won't?" I asked him.

"Promise."

* * *

**A little later…**

The room was pitch black. I seriously didn't see anything.

"Geez…" I said, accidentally stepping on Kakashi's foot for the fifth time. "Do you have a match or something?"

He had a lighter, but it was waning.

"All the spirits want is their rest," said Kakashi. "They don't want any disturbances…"

I gulped.

"So… is that all they want?" I asked, shivering.

"No…" said Kakashi. His voice… was in a deadly whisper.

He disappeared.

"Kakashi?" I said. "Dude… stop joking around…"

No reply. I got… a wee scared. I felt something… something brushed past me. It didn't feel… human…

"Kaka…?"

"BOO!" boomed a voice.

"WAHHHHH!" I screamed.

"Just kidding, Akemi-chan!" said Kakashi, laughing. He popped up in front of me.

"You promised!" I said angrily, tears erupting out of my eyes from fright.

"You weren't that specific," said Kakashi. "I said anything _rash… _remember?"

"What the hell!" I snarled. "Rash is… is what you just did!"

"You sure?"

I wasn't specific… but… Wasn't that the same meaning as… never mind…

"If you want my HYPER-HYPO special combo so bad," I said, grabbing Kakashi's book. "MANIA-!"

I felt another WHOOSH beside me.

"Akemi-chan?"

"Did-did-did-did-did-did-did you feel that?" I stammered.

"Feel what?"

"Don't play dumb!" I said angrily, punching Kakashi's shoulder.

"I didn't hear anything, I swear," said Kakashi, rubbing his bruise. "We have to be careful."

I shivered. Then I felt something really warm close around on my hand. It was Kakashi's hand. The only warmest part was there. My whole body was so numb. My dogs nuzzled next to me.

"I promise I won't scare you," said Kakashi. I saw his eye curve to tell me that he as smiling.

I sighed, clutching his hand REALLY tight.

"If you tried something…' I said angrily. "And if I go down, I'm taking you with me… I got the grip to prove it."

"I thought you held me because you liked me," said Kakashi.

I blushed.

"PSH!" I said. "Y… yeah right!"

Kakashi sighed.

"C'mon kid…"

Kid? I'm not a kid! I don't act like one! Grumble… grumble…We walked and walked… this passageway is never going to end.

"You know… there was this one story…" said Kakashi. "That…"

"Oh come on!" I said angrily. "I'm… I'm through with scary stuff!"

"Then… why did you come?" asked Kakashi.

I snorted.

"Because…"

"Anyways…" continued Kakashi, smiling. "There was once this woman… and she lived in a house that was never owed by anyone for a long time."

I let him continue.

"The woman met a ghost one day… she was terrified… the ghost told her that is she continued making passageways, that he would spare her," said Kakashi. "Then… so the woman continued making door after door… passageway after passageway… she never stopped until she died."

"Whoa…" I whispered. "Is this true?" (A/N: It is true, believe it or not… the sighting is around California… but I don't know the specific location…)

"Yup…" said Kakashi. "Let's go to the house later…"

"You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not…"

I sighed.

"Then there's this one house that had a doorway in the back of an upstairs room," continued Kakashi. "It was pretty weird."

"Why?"

"Well… the small door had the lock from the outside," said Kakashi. "Not the usual ones… like the inside."

"So?"

"It would've been some sort of secret panic room if the lock was inside… but there was something eerie about it," Kakashi remarked. "It looked as though… it was made to trap people… or cage them in the room… until the owner desired the person to be free…"

"That's… creepy."

"Yeah…"

"Why are you telling me this now?" I said. "You could've told me this at like… Christmas or Thanksgiving… or something…"

Kakashi grinned at me. I glared at him.

"Heheh…"

We continued walking.

"Would it help if I changed into Whitey?" asked Kakashi.

"No…" I said. "If you did… I can't hurt you then."

"You did before."

"Well… that was in the past."

"Okay… then I should."

"Do it and you're dead…"

"Okay, fine…"

Kakashi laughed.

"Want me to stitch your mouth closed?" I snapped.

Kakashi immediately walked silently. We walked and walked.

"This is so boring…" I said dully.

The fright seemed to drain out of me.

"Looks creepy, doesn't it?" asked Kakashi. I saw him smiling at me.

"No duh…"

"Well… do you feel safe?"

"No."

"How come?"

"You already know the answer to that, dork…" I said.

"Ah… but I feel safe when I'm around you,' said Kakashi.

"I'm going to ditch you when something comes," I said. "So… what's the point?"

"That was really… messed up."

"Heh…"

"Well… I won't ditch you…" said Kakashi.

"You sound so noble," I said. "Why are you such a kid?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"You never got mad at me," I said. "Not even once."

Kakashi looked at me, I stared right back.

"Dude… isn't there anything that'll make you tick?" I asked.

Kakashi smiled again.

"Hmm… nothing I guess," said Kakashi. "I'm just wondering that myself…"

"What?"

"Why should I be mad?" asked Kakashi. "You… want me to be?"

I sighed.

"I guess not."

He's just making me feel guilty now. Is that his plan? I grabbed his book from his pocket vest.

"What if I burned this?"

"It won't really matter…"

"But before…"

"Well…" said Kakashi. "I have more copies…"

"How many?"

"Seven…"

"WHAT!"

"One is first edition," said Kakashi counting off his fingers. "Another is second edition… the other is third edition, which got wet by the way… another is holographic… one is just a plain copy… another is third edition/holographic… and I have an ancient one that's…"

"Are you… collecting them like Pokémon cards or something?" I said. "That's so…"

"What's Pokémon?"

"You are such a queer guy…" I laughed. "No wonder you don't have any girlfriends."

"I have my reasons…" said Kakashi. I couldn't even detect a single wisp of anger in his voice.

"What kind of person are you?" I asked.

"Ah… one of a kind," said Kakashi.

I stared at the dark floor.

"I promise I won't ditch you," I said. "I was just kidding before."

Kakashi gave me a grin.

"Wow… that makes me happy… too happy I can cry…" he said. "Do you have a hanky?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe… depends on what you're really asking."

"Grr…"

He was killing the streak of my gentle mode ever coming out.

I heard something… like… more swish and… groans?

"Crap…" I said, hiding behind Kakashi.

The whistling… like the wind… something was making sounds.

"You can have Kakashi!" I said, psyched out.

"What the…?"

"Eheh…"

"Hey… do you see that?"

See what?" I asked. My lips were trembling.

"No seriously, look," said Kakashi.

He pointed to some light. It looked like… someone was in the doorway… just right across from us.

"It's probably the kids," said Kakashi. "C'mon…"

"I dunno…" I said shakily.

Movies are always like this; the killer is standing beside the doorway, which is lightened, then… BAM! He comes out if the victim appears close to the door. Sometimes I scare myself, heehee…

"Here we are…" said Kakashi. He reached for the door.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait…" I said.

"What?"

"What if… like, a bomb explodes on your hand?" I asked. "Something might…"

Kakashi opened the door. I growled angrily.

"Stupid son of a …"

Inside was completely empty. The light was coming from… The mirror.

"AHAHA!" I laughed nervously. "I knew it… the mirror was inside all along!"

"Sure you knew…"

There was an eerie presence coming from the mirror… this place was _so _creepy.

"Let's get out of here," I said. "C'mon…"

"Hold up…" said Kakashi. "I think…"

He stepped toward the mirror.

"No way!" I said angrily, grabbing Kakashi's hand tightly. "If you die, how'll I get back."

"I thought you would mourn for my death," said Kakashi, grinning.

"Why should I?"

"That… was cold."

I saw something on the mirror. Something moved.

"DID YOU SEE THAT!" I shouted. "THAT-THAT-THAT SOMETHING… THERE!"

"What?"

Kakashi walked toward the mirror, but again, I pulled his arm.

"Don't do this Kakashi," I said. "Please…"

He gave me a look saying: "But I want to…"

I gave him a glare saying: "Do it… and it's not going to be paperback anymore…"

Kakashi gulped. Hardcover books hurt a lot more than paperback.

"Alright…" said Kakashi.

"Whew…"

The mirror flickered.

I saw… a wolf. And a… little girl?

"What the…?"

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

He looked directly on the mirror. It was… I couldn't tell… I couldn't see… He slowly disappeared.

"Kakashi?" I said. "Kakashi… stop playing around… it's not funny…"

He didn't appear.

"K… Kakashi…?"

All I saw… was the empty room with a single eight foot mirror. I stepped back.

"This… this isn't happening," I said.

"_You better get out of here Akemi," _said Sai. _"There might be some kind of jutsu or something that's doing this…"_

"_I can't just leave him!"_

"_You don't have a choice!" _said Sai. _"You have to inform the others…!"_

"_Crap…"_

I heard something move.

"WHO'S THERE?" I shrieked.

No one… no one was there…

"What the…?"

The girl earlier before… why was she there?

I saw... a wolf... What's happening… why is this happening? I felt a hand on my shoulder…

And I screamed.

_**To be continued…**_


	13. The Girl in the Shadows

**Chapter 13: The Girl in the Shadows**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

The hand…?

I screamed my ass off.

"Akemi-san?"

It was…

Um… the teacher, Gai.

"Hey Akemi-chan!" he grinned. "What's up?"

I never gave him the authority to call me "Akemi-chan".

"Uh… probably playing another trick on me…" I snorted.

Behind Gai was Tenten, Neji, and… Fuzzy Brows, er, Rock Lee. Were they the reinforcements?

"Well… you can go ahead and leave if you want…"

I am so not gonna chicken out. But… what about…?

"It's okay…" I said. "Um, I'm just… gonna wait for them here."

"Okay, suit yourself," said Gai. "Be careful."

"I'll try not to die," I said. Even though I will...

"Later Akemi-chan!" said Gai.

"Bye Akemi-san!" said Tenten. Neji and Lee left as well.

I blanked out before… but then I suddenly remembered what to say….

"WAIT!" I said. "I—!"

Too late. They were gone…

It was silent again. Dead silent.

That's gonna happen to you, Akemi. Silenece...You're gonna die.

"_You should probably go…" _said Sai. _"Don't force yourself…"_

"_It's okay…" _I said. _"Really…"_

I waited… and waited.

"Akemi… Akemi…" said a voice.

It sounded eerie.

"Uh-oh…"

"Akemi Fuji… uh… Fujibatoshi… or was it Fujiyoshi…?"

"Stupid Naruto, you totally killed it!" snapped another voice.

I think it was Sakura's voice.

"Guys… it's too late…" said Sasuke's voice.

I spun around to find three midgets dressed in white clothing… er… white sheets.

"Oh my gawd guys…" I said. "Enough with this!"

"Sorry…" they replied in unison.

"Why do you guys always do this, it's really annoying!" I hissed.

"You need something to remember," Naruto said happily.

"You look so down sometimes," said Sakura. "We'd rather make you mad, than sad."

"Why?" I asked. "I'm a murderer when I'm mad."

Sometimes these kids…make me happy they're doing this. Even Kakashi. But… it's not good if they keep doing this…

"I saw Gai-sensei and his kids come here," I said, remembering.

"What?" asked Naruto. "Fuzzy brows came?"

"Why did they come?"

"I… don't know," I said. "Looking for something or someone, I suppose."

"Hmm… they're probably the reinforcements."

Probably…

Where's Kakashi anyways?

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked.

"Hey Akemi-chan," said Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you calling him by his nickname?"

Hmm…

Why aren't I?

"Uh… because I don't want to right now," I said, smiling, "Not in the mood."

"Oh…" said Sakura.

"How about a nickname for me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-bozu?" I suggested.

"WHAT?"

"Fine… brat-bozu…"

Sakura giggled. Sasuke smirked.

"You're mean Akemi-chan…"

"Yeah, I'm the devil," I said shrugging.

I really am… in the inside…

How horrible am I?

"Someone… help…"

I turned around… to see…

A ghost.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura tried running away.

It grabbed me.

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke came back. They grabbed their kunai and charged at the ghost.

"NO!" I screamed. "SAVE YOURSELF!"

They stopped.

"But-!"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I shrieked. "JUST GO!"

They ran. By the way, they were traitors before… humph…

Alright ghost, if it's a fight you want.

I flung some kunai at her, some of them went right through her.

Oh shnaps...

She tried running toward me, but I cloned myself.

Aha... got skills...

The ghost pinned me down on the ground. Shit! How did she know? My kunai and my other weapons sprawled away from me, sliding away from me on the floor.

Oh.

My.

Fudging.

Gawd.

The ghost was actually a young girl. Her hair was covering her face. She had a deep raspy voice… it was very, unpleasant.

"So… alone…" she hissed.

I rolled her off me.

I tried running away… and in a flash, she was right in front of me.

"Dammit!"

I panicked, and turned the other way. I bumped into someone's chest, hard.

I almost lost my balance, but the person grabbed my arm just in time. The warmth from Kakashi returned to my skin.

"Akemi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

He held me tight. Why is Kakashi here…? Don't tell me he was that… girl!

Wait… you can't tell me, you're reading this.

I snapped. I pushed Kakashi away from me.

"Oh my gawd, Kakashi you too?" I said angrily, glaring at the floor.

"What?"

I didn't want to see his face... it would look so innocent it would make me sick.

"You know… when I asked to stop, you didn't stop… it's really pissing me off!"

"But what did I—?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME KAKASHI!" I yelled.

"I wasn't lying!"

"Oh my gawd, STOP IT ALREADY!" I snapped.

I ran away from him, the bastard that kept calling my name. If he did that again… I'd…

DO THE FREAKIN' ULTIMATE BOOK ATTACK ON HIM! YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'D DO! UH-HUH!

Why did you expect more?

I sighed and walked this time. The floor was massy and wet. The creek was just a few steps away.

If he really didn't mean to do it, he shouldn't have done it.

"_I have a feeling Kakashi didn't plan that…" _said Sai.

"_Oh, so you're taking sides now?"_

"_Look Akemi…" _said Sai. _"First, chill. Second, did you see his face when you turned to him?"_

"_Huh?"_

I didn't see his face, but I felt him hold me tight. Why… did he look worried or something?

Why'd he do that?

"_Lame excuses… don't bother to ask me for my forgiveness to him…"_

"_Aww… c'mon Akemi…"_

"_I just… need time to think."_

I walked toward the creek. The water was somehow, black colored. Which was weird. It wasn't clear at all.

I saw something in the water.

It was…

THAT GIRL?

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

What did I do?

I hope Akemi doesn't stay mad at me. She forgave me before. But then again, what the freak did I do wrong?

I walked toward the creek, Pakkun by my side and sniffing out Akemi's scent from one of her hairpins.

"Find anything?" I sighed sadly.

"I think I have a hit…" said Pakkun.

"Where?"

Akemi's so jumpy today. Maybe I shouldn't have told her any scary stories.

Pakkun barked.

I looked ahead and saw Akemi. She was only a few feet away from me. I only approached her cautiously… book attack reflexes, you know?

I saw Akemi near the creek. She looked… relaxed.

"Akemi-chan?"

Her eyes were silver again. Her reflection… was a wolf.

Again with the wolf?

There was a hand coming out of the water. Akemi was reaching for it.

Pakkun was barking more loudly, trying to run to Akemi. I ran toward her as well.

Whispers were around my ears. I heard more wails and cries; from mostly a female voice.

"Akemi don't!" I warned.

Too late.

She touched it, and the hand dragged Akemi down the water…

"Akemi-chan!"

I went in after her.

The water was deep and dark… I couldn't really see myself either. I saw her getting dragged down, deeper and deeper.

Akemi was out cold. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't even struggling.

There were whispers in the water. I heard… crying, wails… something, calling….

I swarm faster and faster toward her. She was disappearing… fast… and getting paler and paler…

"_Hold on…!"_

I finally grabbed her hand… It felt like ice.

Something was dragging her down… the hand belonged… to a girl. I saw her before… Akemi was trying to run away from her, but I saw her disappear when she saw me.

She smiled at me. I felt… odd. That smile… was so… eerie…

"**_Suiton, Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**_," _I thought, doing some hand seals. **(Water Element, Water Dragon Blast Technique)**

The water dragon tried sweeping away the "ghost". It didn't work, however.

Dammit…

Her glasses shined from the light surface above. The shine broke the grasp between her and Akemi.

I held Akemi close and swarm hard up to the top.

When I got up from the lake, Akemi was already unconscious. I tried doing mouth to mouth, but right when I got to her face, she woke up. (A/N: Aww… SO CLOSE! No kiss?)

She started coughing.

I smiled at her.

"That's the way." I said, helping her up.

She took a glimpse of me.

She screamed and slapped me.

"Ack…" I said, trying to massage my face. My mask was still on at the time, so… she didn't see my face yet.

"Holy crap, I'm sorry!" said Akemi.

She turned to me.

"I…"

Then… after finally seeing me when she wiped her glasses… she realized who she was really talking to.

"Oh, it's just you…" she snorted.

That's just sad.

"Are you okay, Akemi-chan?"

She coughed some more.

"I guess…"

I felt… uneasy…

The girl, who looked at me… maybe she did some kind of jutsu at me.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't.

I passed out.

"Kakashi?" said Akemi.

It's not Kakashi… I mean, it is… but…

Whitey-chan? Kakashi-chan?

What happened to those?

I woke up to find myself on a mattress. It was pretty clean, from the way it smells and looks.

I was wet and cold. Also numb, if you wanted to know.

I looked groggily at where I was. I was in the house again.

"Where…?"

It was… oh no…

Gai.

Hew as laughing at me, no sniggering. Gai's kids and my kids were looking at me weird. So did Akemi.

"Uh… Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura. "Don't look in the mirror."

"What?"

"Uh… just don't look."

"What's wrong?"

I tried looking at the mirror, but Akemi covered it.

"Ahahahah…" said Akemi. "You shouldn't, really… don't…"

I didn't take her advice, and I looked at her glasses. They displayed my reflection easily.

But what I saw… can't be true.

"I'm a…" I said. "I'm a… NO!"

"You're a no?" asked Naruto.

**_To be continued…_**


	14. Scary Situations

**Chapter 14: Scary Situations**

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

What… happened to me?

"No Naruto-kun," sighed Akemi. "Kakashi isn't a 'no'."

"Then…?"

My reflection can't be true… maybe it's because my eye was messed up.

I tried wiping my eye with my hand. But I couldn't move…

My hand… The only body part I can move is my head and neck.

I stared and stared.

What I have become… was a doll. No, I mean action figure.

My hand was gloved, I had no fingers whatsoever.

"This isn't happening!" I said hoarsely.

Akemi turned away from me.

She's still mad… I think. Meanwhile Lee was still trying to convince Sakura, who was totally rejecting him by the way, to be his love. Naruto was getting pissed, Tenten was ignoring the chaos, and Neji and Sasuke were both staring at each other for some competition.

"Kakashi is a doll!" said Gai, laughing and cracking up all the same. "I can't believe it, AHAHAHAH, whoo… whoo-hoo... can't breathe…"

"I'm an action figure," I said calmly.

"Whatever you say dolly," teased Gai, still laughing his ass off.

Hmm… my intention of killing Gai was somehow increasing…

I was picked up by Sakura, who ran away from Lee.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei… you're very… um… tiny…" she said, smiling nervously. "AND YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

She hugged me tight, making me suffocate.

"Sa-ku-ra-!" I said trying to breathe. Wait… can I even breathe? Seeing how I'm not even living... I don't know that's even possible.

"Man… I never thought you would look this cool Kakashi-sensei!" giggled Sakura. "This is so cool!"

"Maybe I should be a doll," said Lee. "Then maybe Sakura-chan will go for me…"

"NO!" said Gai angrily. "Just because Kakashi the Wuss is a doll, doesn't mean you have to be one! You'll be weaker and—."

"Gai-sensei don't worry, I'll always stick by your side!" cried Lee. Both of them embraced and cried a bit.

"I wonder if I have any extra doll clothes," said Sakura. "They might all be for girls, but I don't think that matters…"

Someone shoot me…

"Kakashi-sensei can be our mascot!" said Naruto happily, turning to my direction. "Maybe he'll scare some people… since he's a talking doll and all."

"Action figure," I corrected him.

Man… a talking doll forever… I mean action figure. I can't believe this! I can't even pick up my precious "Come Come Paradise" book.

I was ripped off by Sakura's hands from someone I never expected.

"C'mon guys… give him some air," said Akemi. "You don't want a dead doll to be your sensei."

Action figure guys… get it right… please…

I smiled at Akemi, but she didn't even give me a single glance.

Akemi… I'm sorry…

"Akemi-chan—."

"Let's go guys…" said Akemi, not paying attention. "This house is creepy; let's try to find the exit."

Wait, the exit?

"Er… isn't the door right across from us?" I asked.

"When you were knocked out," explained Tenten, slightly yelling over Gai's laughter. "Akemi dragged you in and the next thing we know…"

I looked back.

There was no door… no windows.

Only candles lit the enormous mansion. We were… trapped.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"We don't know…" said Sasuke, still staring darkly at Neji, who was staring right back; angrily.

I felt Akemi shiver. Oh yeah, I forgot how scared she is in the dark.

"Don't worry Akemi-chan I'll…"

"I'll protect you Akemi-chan!" shouted Gai.

Since when did he have the authority to call Akemi, Akemi-chan?

She's very sensitive about her name… ahahah…

Her temple tensed a bit. Uh-oh…

But then…

"Thanks Gai-sensei, I really appreciate it," said Akemi happily.

Wow, that was a downer…

"Don't be so formal, call me Gai-chan!" said Gai happily.

Almost everyone laughed, kinda, they held their stifled laughter. Akemi was the only one who didn't laugh.

"Sure," said Akemi.

DWAH? But that's my nickname…

I guess she's still mad.

"We should split up," said Gai. "Hmm maybe…"

He eyed Akemi and I evilly.

"Kakashi you are in the care of Sakura…" said Gai. "Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto team up, and I'll go with my students with Akemi."

Akemi didn't even complain.

Please don't let me go Akemi… I don't want to be suffocated again…

She handed me to Sakura without further delay, and then headed with Gai and his students toward the opposite door.

Is he trying to split us up?

"Akemi-chan, wait—!"

"I would rather get out of here with someone who I can trust, thanks," muttered Akemi darkly.

I was stunned.

"But I…"

"Don't worry Kakashi," said Gai. "Just get on with your business on finding the exit, this is also a competition, you and me, man to doll..."

I sighed. ACTION FIGURE! JEEBUS!

"Let's go Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura, hugging me more.

We split up finally, and I saw Akemi's sad expression before she closed the door from the other room.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

Kakashi's a doll, I mean action figure, really hard to believe, but it happened. I have a feeling as well Kakashi didn't plan that ghost girl on me. I felt a little guilty.

If he didn't plan it…

Who did?

Don't tell me that girl was for real.

"Ahh, don't worry Akemi-chan, I'll help you through this haunted place," said Gai happily.

"Thanks," I muttered.

I hope the others are okay.

Kakashi… will you go back to your body?

What seemed to be miles away was a single lit candle from across the room. A single lit candle was eerie…

"I'm glad I'm with you guys," I said. "Then Kakashi doesn't have to scare me anymore."

"I don't think… he planned that ghost girl on you," said Tenten.

Well… if you were at least scared half to death by someone you really trusted, then you wouldn't say the same thing.

So now everyone knows about that ghost girl. Come to think of it…

She was in the water, and Kakashi was right next to me.

…humph… probably was another shadow clone from him.

I was sad and mad… and I didn't have any "Glad" wear… that product is pretty good actually.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well… he was with us because he was trying to find you," said Tenten. "Then we saw you at the door and…"

They were with him? Who the freak was that girl?

"Ahh… let's just drop it for a while okay?" I said smiling as sweetly as I could. Tenten and Lee exchanged nervous looks.

"Are you sure?"

"Why do you guys care if I'm mad at Kakashi anyway?" I asked them.

Suspicious people I tell you, I can sniff them out. They didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"Well… it's just that—."

"**_Akemi-chan_**…"

"Yeah?"

I averted my eyes away from them, trying to glimpse the direction of what called my name.

But nothing was there.

"Akemi-san," said Tenten. "What's wrong?"

"Did any of you guys called me?"

The group strangely looked at me.

"Er…"

"Uhh… hold up guys, I wanna check something out," I said, running toward a door.

"Wait!" said Gai. "We have to stick together!"

But I was already gone. I kinda ignored him, ahahah…

After I closed the door after me, I ran toward a narrow hallway. It was freakin' black. Pitch black. Really dark. You get the picture.

There weren't any candles anywhere, or anything with any kind of light.

Wait… a light? I saw one… a small one.

"_Akemi…" _said Sai nervously. _"Remember what happened in the scary movies…"_

"_Oh yeah…"_

Will I see the ghost girl again?

Then I heard someone crying.

"_Don't look into the light!" _cried Sai.

_"Too late!" _I sniggered, slowly walking towards it.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I wonder how Akemi is doing. I hope Gai doesn't scare her like I did or he's definitely not gonna come out of this house alive.

Sakura squeezed me like always… am I that adorable?

I looked like a plush toy… but I'm considered an action figure, aren't I?

"So then we—."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura…" I sighed. "You guys know where you're going?"

"…"

"…"

"…maybe…?"

"Keep going straight," I directed. "And—."

A light… was barely ahead of us.

"There's a light!" Sakura said.

"WHERE?" said Naruto loudly.

"At twelve o' clock dumbass…" said Sasuke.

"The light is at the clock?" asked Naruto.

Sakura accidentally dropped me. I fell on the stone cold floor.

Ow...

"Whoops Kakashi-sensei, I…"

She stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she said.

Huh?

"Where are you Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. She rummaged around the place, barely touching me.

"Sakura-chan I'm right here," I said. "To your right!"

She didn't listen because she stood up.

"That's weird…" said Sakura. "I dropped him and I can't find him anywhere…"

Sasuke and Naruto came over.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"See him anywhere?" asked Sakura.

They looked directly at me. Are you guys that blind?

"I don't see him," said Naruto. "He probably was dropped somewhere else, let's go search."

They started to go.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "Naruto, Sakura!"

They just kept walking. My voice didn't sound small.

Then…why did they…?

I was left alone near the entrance. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke ditched me to find "me". I sighed as I stared at the candle next to me. I remembered that I couldn't move.

How on earth did this happen?

The candle, the only light of the hallway, was waning. That's just fantastic…

I heard crying.

"Anyone there?" I asked. Maybe it was Sakura or someone…

A girl came. That girl… I saw in the water.

Except her dress wasn't torn and she wasn't wet. She looked happy and healthy. She smiled at me and picked me up.

"You're a cute dolly," she said. "You're all mine now."

I'm an action figure for gawd sakes…

"What did you do to me?" I demanded. "And get everyone out of this house."

"No," said the girl flatly. "Only if you become mines forever."

"I can't promise that," I said.

"Then your friends will only have to die," she said. Her tone was flat… no life in it whatsoever.

I heard footsteps.

"Please release them," I said. "And then… I'll stay…"

"Forever?" asked the girl.

"…"

"Yes or no?"

I tried biting my lip, but couldn't. I can't move, remember?

Dammit what should I do? If my head wasn't stuffed with fluff, maybe I would've thought of another plan.

"Um… er…"

"Kakashi?"

Was that…?

The girl turned and she was staring at Akemi.

Akemi was near the front of the entrance. I felt the girl hold me tighter.

"He's mine," said the girl. "You can't take him."

I thought at least Akemi would reason with her… but…

"Look you little shit," snapped Akemi. "Kakashi's MY doll, so keep your filthy hands away from him!"

… I guess not…

Action figure guys… gah, forget it.

"No!" said the girl. She tried running away… with me! HELP!

"Akemi-chan!" I called desperately.

She literally tackled the girl to the ground. This is getting really awkward...

"My doll!" cried Akemi, tugging on my leg.

Akemi, your voice sounds… squeakier?

"No he's mine!" said the girl, tugging back.

"Girls, I'll rip!" I said. The strain was getting to my thread.

They ignored me.

"MY DOLLY!" screamed Akemi.

"NO, MINE!" shrieked the girl.

I'm gonna rip into a thousand pieces for sure.

Akemi took out her kunai and threw it at her face. The girl disappeared.

"He's mine forever…" the girl hissed. "No matter what it takes…"

Akemi softly put me in her arms. I felt rare warmth from her entering into my frozen body.

"Whew, thanks Akemi-chan," I said.

"No problem," said Akemi. I saw her smile.

Man, a smile... that just made my day... kinda...

I looked up at her, and I was shocked.

"Akemi-chan is that you?" I said.

"What?"

"You're a..."

"A what?" asked Akemi.

(A/N: It doesn't stop there people)

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

I was a what? And why did my voice sound squeakier?

I looked at my hands.

MY ITTY BITTY HANDS?

"HOLY—!" I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?"

I looked around for a mirror. There was none. Dammit, but by the look of my hands I knew…

I was a small girl.

"You look even cuter," said Kakashi happily.

"RAWR, I'M A MIDGET!" I roared.

What did I look like… eight years old or something? Oh my gawd, will I be stuck like this forever too?

"Let's go Whitey-chan," I muttered. "Why does this keep—."

"What did you say?"

I looked at him, startled. Did I piss him off?

"What happened?" I asked.

"No, er, what did you call me?" he said, smiling.

"I called you…"

I sighed as I retraced my memory.

"Okay, you got me," I said. "I called you by your nickname… happy?"

I would gladly love to kick his grin off his face.

"Cool…" he said. "Then—?"

"Can I burn you?" I asked, irritated. He noticed that Iwas carrying a candle. I held it really tight, by the way.

"Ah?"

"Let's go," I said, "And stay quiet, like a regular action figure should."

He grinned again.

"Thanks Akemi-chan."

"…"

"Man, I'm a kid, and you're an action figure," I said. "Everyone's gonna freak when they see us."

How will Kakashi and I get out of this one?

"If you're considered an action figure," I said. "Aren't you supposed to be plastic or something?"

"Well... I used to fight," said Kakashi. Was that even a good point?

"I think you're a plushie..."

"Action figure..."

"Anger rising and I feel like burning something," I warned.

"Okay, a plushie..." sighed Kakashi.

"Cool..."

After we got out of the hallway, the glimmer of candles were fading. That was definitely making me nervous.

Hmm…

I looked at Kakashi. His face… his mask…

"I wonder," I said. "If—."

"If?" asked Kakashi nervously.

"Hmm…"

I reached for his mask.

"What are you doing?" said Kakashi, in a panic.

"Checking something," I said evilly. "You can't move anyway so…"

"This isn't fair!" said Kakashi in a panic. "I'll do anything, just don't—."

"TOO LATE!" I screamed, in my crazy laughter.

I tried yanking the mask off…

**_To be continued…_**


	15. Disappearing Pieces

**Chapter 15: Disappearing Pieces**

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Don't Akemi-chan!" I pleaded. "Don't—."

"Aw, don't worry Kakashi-chan," said Akemi evilly. "This wouldn't hurt a fly…"

"It would hurt my reputation," I said, panicking.

"I meant this won't hurt _physically…" _hissed Akemi. "Now stop being such a baby and…"

She touched for my masked face.

"Akemi-chan if you don't take off my mask I'll get you something worthwhile…" I said.

"This is worthwhile to me…" said Akemi. "Seeing something mysterious and kept away for a long time…"

"But why is that…?"

"Oh shut-up…" said Akemi.

I squeezed my eyes tight. At least she's the only one here to see my actual face so… it can't be all bad…

I want a miracle to happen.

And it happened.

A miracle…

Akemi tried prying off my mask… BUT IT WAS SEWED ON!

I opened my eyes.

I can't believe it! My mask just wouldn't get pried off.

"Phew I thought I was a goner," I said happily.

Akemi tugged and tugged, but her childish hands didn't have enough strength.

I laughed as she struggled with my mask.

"Man, if only I had a pair of scissors…" said Akemi, breathlessly.

She gave up after a couple of minutes.

"This sucks," pouted Akemi. "Damn, I really wanted to see your real face."

"I guess you will," I said. "In time…"

"Whatever…"

"Wow you sorta sound like a brat…" I said.

"Well… your face looks like a brat…" snapped Akemi.

"That didn't make sense," I said.

"Your face doesn't make sense either," said Akemi.

What's with the face remarks? Was she that desperate to see mines?

She carried me with her arms through the hallway.

"Any chance we'll get out of here?" asked Akemi.

"If we don't," I said. "We'll die here and rot to death…"

"Thanks for some hope," muttered Akemi.

The hallway felt a little cold than usual.

"Akemi-chan…" I warned. "The air…"

"I want him…"said the voice. "Only him…"

"I bet it's that annoying squirt again," said Akemi.

She started running. I heard the little ghost girl laugh.

The candle from the lit room… was blown out.

"**Kanton Goukakyuu no Jutsu…" **said Akemi. **_(Fire Element, Grand Fireball)_**

A small fireball was ignited, and the room was lit again. The girl was right in front of us.

"I WANT HIM!"shrieked the girl.

Akemi blew out her fireball to the girl, but it only went through her.

"GAH!" said Akemi.

She ran the other direction.

"You won't escape…"

"This girl is freaking me out!" said Akemi. "Why the hell does she want you?"

"I dunno…" I said. "Maybe I owed her some ramen or something?"

Akemi finally lead us outside to where the entrance of the house door was.

"Where are the others?" asked Kakashi.

"I sorta ditched them…" laughed Akemi.

"Great…"

The candles were blowing out again.

"**Rakiri!" **said Akemi. **_(Lightning Edge)_**

"Why the heck are you doing that for?" I said.

"Because of…!"

She aimed her **Raikiri **at…

"Wah, don't kill me!" squealed Tenten.

"Tenten-chan!" said Akemi, aiming her **Raikiri** elsewhere. It made a huge hole on the ground.

Gai and the others came, so did Naruto and the group.

"Is that you Akemi-chan?" asked Sakura.

"Hey, you found Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, it's… me…" said Akemi.

Everyone but Gai and Kakashi burst into laughter.

"Who told you guys to laugh?" snarled Akemi.

The kids quieted down at once.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

"Why the freak is this girl targeting us?" I asked. "It's not like…"

"Maybe because we're intruding?" asked Sakura.

"Well I did hear a story about this one girl," said Lee. "Who fell in love with this man, but she killed herself because she thought he died, in front of the mirror. She thought it was because she was ugly or something… anyways, the only thing left precious to her was a doll that looked like her brother, who died just recently."

I sighed. I bet you anything that Lee wasn't saying just a regular scary story. Kakashi looks like her brother? Freaky-deaky...

Tenten screamed.

"What happened?" I asked, surprised.

Neji disappeared.

"Neji-kun…?"

"Lee, where are you?" yelled Gai.

"Guys, it's her!" I said. "Run!"

Everyone started running toward a door, but no matter what, someone was always disappearing.

"Tenten-chan!" I said.

"Akemi-chan, let's move!" said Kakashi.

"Rgh…" I said angrily.

The hallway seemed long, even when the sight was small.

I turned to see Gai was gone too.

"What's happening?" cried Sakura. "Everyone's…"

"Keep moving!" I yelled.

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared.

"Sakura-chan!" said Naruto, trying to run back. "Sasuke!"

"Don't Naruto-kun!" I snapped, grabbing the back of Naruto's collar.

I felt a doorknob. I dragged Naruto with me.

"Akemi-chan… I—."

"What is it Naruto?" I asked. I felt…

…thin air from my hand…

I looked back.

Naruto was gone.

"Naruto-kun…?"

My other hand was still grasping Kakashi.

"That stupid little shit is doing this," said Akemi. "I swear I'll get them back."

"Akemi-chan, look…" said Kakashi.

"What now…?"

I saw the mirror.

The large mirror… the one that girl died in front of? Possibly...

"It's…"

I placed Kakashi on the ground next to me. We both looked at the mirror.

It was me; already back to my twenty-two year old body. And next to me was Kakashi, back in his body as well…

"What kind of mirror…?"

Everything was black at once.

I tried grabbing for Kakashi, but…

The girl had him. Only on the mirror showed us what we looked back then, but in reality Kakashi was still a doll and I was still a little girl.

"Give him back!" I said.

I saw her hold Kakashi closer.

"He's mine…" said the girl. "Mine… all along…"

All along...?

The mirror flickered. The girl's reflection was displayed, and so was a young man slightly taller and older than her. He had silver hair.

Like Kakashi…

"That isn't Kakashi!" I said.

She hugged the dolly (action figure...). Kakashi looked like he was in a trance.

"We're together again…" said the girl. "We're together again…"

I felt strangled. I felt something in me that was fading...

For a second I thought I heard my little brother laugh.

His laugh… that made me smile.

I grabbed Kakashi out of her hands. She looked at me with rage.

"He isn't your brother!" I snapped. "He's… he's…"

"Then what is he to you?' asked the girl.

I stared.

"HE'S MINE!" I cried. I tried throwing a kunai at her, but she dodged.

The kunai hit the mirror instead.

The mirror broke, I felt uneasy. The last thing I heard was a shriek from the girl.

And a laugh from my brother… echoed in my ear…

I passed out.

* * *

"_Nee-chan!" _said a voice. _"Nee-chan…!"_

"_Brother is that you…?" _I asked. I saw my brother's joyous face.

"_Nee-chan_…_ what was it you were gonna give me…? _asked my brother.

"_After daddy takes you to the hospital…" _I said smiling. _"I'll give it to you…"_

"_Aw… but I want it now…" _he whined.

"_No… you're gonna have to wait," _I giggled.

What was I saying? Was this my past?

The ride with my brother and my dad was when he…

My little brother was in the car already, so was my dad.

I felt myself smile, hiding his birthday present perfectly away from my brother's sight. I remembered today was his third birthday.

But then I felt myself frowning. My dad's car was starting to leave. It was raining… I was crying for some reason…

Wait… don't go… DON'T GO YOU'LL DIE!

"_BROTHER!" _I cried. "_DON'T GO!"_

I ran toward the moving car…. But it was too fast…

"_BROTHER!"_

"Akemi-chan!"

I woke up, sweat dripped from my face. I saw Kakashi back in his own body, and I was back to my old self.

"What the hell happened? I asked.

He helped my up from the floor. The girl was gone, and there were windows all over the room.

"That girl," I said. "Where…?"

"She disappeared," said Kakashi. "After you broke the mirror…"

"The mirror…" I said.

The mirror was cracked from the kunai I had thrown. The kunai was on the floor, along with the splintered glass.

"Akemi-chan, did you have a bad dream?" asked Kakashi. "You passed out through the night…"

"I did?" I said grumpily.

Kakashi smiled.

"You miss your brother?" he asked.

I looked at his expression. It was sad.

"Yeah… I do…" I said. "But… he's never going to come back…"

"Akemi-chan…" said Kakashi worriedly.

"Akemi-chan!" said Sakura, popping out.

"**RAIKIRI!" **I screamed, aiming for Sakura accidently.

BAM!

Everyone screamed and ran away from me in different directions.

"Whoops, sorry!" I said.

Naruto and Gai's team were back, trembling slightly from my mistaken blow. They smiled at me nervously.

"Now to get out of here…?" I said.

We got to the door. It was open freely and outside held no fog.

"Finally a clear day," I said.

We started to go. Kakashi smiled as I almost tripped over a muddy puddle.

"Kakashi-chan…' I said.

"Hm…?"

"Do you think I'll see him again?" I asked.

Kakashi patted my back.

"I'm sure you will," he said. "One day…"

"Even though he's dead?"

I felt Kakashi tighten his grip on my shoulder.

"Akemi-chan remember," said Kakashi. "You're not alone, okay?"

I smiled.

"Thanks pervert," I joked. Kakashi frowned.

"**_He's mine…" _**said the voice.

I turned around to see nothing; just the old moldy house.

"Akemi-chan?" asked Kakashi.

"I thought I heard something…" I said.

Kakashi threw the key of the house on the pond.

"I guess we'll never go inside that house again…" said Kakashi.

"Hey, aren't we forgetting something?" asked Naruto.

"Crap!" said Kakashi. "The mirror!"

"Not again," I groaned.

Everyone had to go to the pond and search for the key. At first, I thought I saw my brother, but it was only Naruto coming up to me.

"Damn you Whitey-chan," I snapped, getting wet.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, can't we just break inside the house?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh..."

_**To be continued…**_


	16. Curious Expressions

**Chapter 16: Curious Expressions**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

The aggravation of annoying scary stuff is really ticking me off. After finally finding the key until the evening (we punched Kakashi a million times with my added book attack combo by the way), we retrieved the broken mirror and headed back to Konoha.

Sasuke's plan didn't work because the windows were handled under tight regulations, so we couldn't really harm the house any further then it was. That was probably why Tsunade gave us the key in the first place.

And the mirror you ask?

The problem was it wasn't really for Tsunade. It was for a mean old hag who sort of reminded me of that one lady who was the manager of my apartment I lived in and bothered me about rent. She was sitting on the couch; probably because of her plumpness, I don't know…

The lady also brought her kid with her; a timid looking girl who looked at me, smiling slightly.

I smiled at her back. I looked at the lady's fat red face.

Was she trying to embarrass us in front of her kid?

I sighed, so did Kakashi. The rest of the kids and Gai's group were excused because it was mainly "our" mission.

"It was Kakashi-chan's fault," I muttered.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You were supposed to be in my team," muttered Kakashi.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY PRECIOUS MIRROR!" shrieked the lady.

"Um… sorry miss?" tried Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sure they had some complications…" said Tsunade. "I mean it's just—."

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY HAD COMPLICATIONS!" spat the woman. "IF THEY HAD PROBLEMS BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

To me… that's what I hear when people like her annoy me.

"_Nice going…" _said Sai.

"_Hey, you were the one who ditched me," _I thought angrily.

"_I was a little… preoccupied at the moment," _said Sai. _"Just for a bit…"_

"_On what?"_

Sai didn't reply.

I shifted my eyes to her daughter, who was crying.

"Hey your daughter…" I said worriedly.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH…"

Her daughter cried louder. She was only four years old…

"Hey you're scaring her!" I said angrily.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" screamed the lady. "STOP CRYING YOU BRAT!"

She slapped the poor kid to shut up; that just made the little girl cry harder. Was that kid even her mom?

My temple tensed.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Mommy, don't go!" _I cried.

"_Let go of me!" _snapped my mother, slapping my face.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"BITCH!" I snarled, and I slapped the lady.

On the face…

Oops…

Tsunade looked flabbergasted, so did Kakashi. The lady was also surprised, and so was the kid.

"I… I apologize…" said Tsunade. "I… um…"

"No need to hear it from you," said the lady, her voice was raspy. "I need to hear it from _her."_

I stared at the ground.

Crap…

"Akemi-chan," whispered Kakashi. He nudged me.

I glared directly at the lady.

"Why the hell should I?" I snapped.

Tsunade and Kakashi stood silent.

"What did you say?" said the woman angrily.

"And why the hell do you care for some old broken mirror anyway?" I continued. "A person died in front of it—."

"You were the one who broke it!"

"It's your fault that you put it in some old house!"

Yes, I was losing it.

The kid was sobbing.

"Shut up!" snarled the lady, to her child.

"Don't tell her to shut up!" I said angrily. "You're talking to me!"

"You have no authority on what I should—."

"Do you think I care?"

"You are not talking in civilized manner—."

"You want civilized?" I snapped. "Then get your saggy ass off the couch and let's take it outside!"

"I told you to quiet down!" said the lady at her kid, AGAIN.

OH MY GAWD!

What's with her in putting her anger in someone innocent?

"Stop abusing her!" I said, my temper rising. "Pay attention to me!"

"I didn't—."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HIT YOUR KID?" I shouted.

I think everyone in Konoha heard me… but it wasn't like I cared…

I stood there, red faced and furious.

Tsunade stood up.

"Enough…" she said. Her tone was serious.

To my surprise, the lady was crying.

"I can't take this!" she said, running along with her child on hand, out of Tsunade's office.

I felt my lip tremble.

"Akemi-chan…"said Kakashi sadly.

"Akemi-chan, what happened there?" said Tsunade. "I mean—."

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" I said angrily, my eyes were getting watery. "I just… I'm sorry…"

I ran out of the room, punching the door open, as quickly as possible, only just stopping right outside of the building.

I smelled the open fresh air, and the slight breezes that touched my face. I calmed down a bit.

I felt the scar on my arm that my mother gave me. It didn't fully heal because she repetitively hit the exact spot over and over again.

I sighed, holding the strong surge against my throat.

Stupid faggot lady, it was her fault she ticked me off. Although I get ticked off easily.

"_Akemi-chan," _said Sai. _"Do you like this world, better than your own world?"_

"_I…"_

Why the heck is Sai asking me that question?

"_If it makes my life easier," _I thought. _"Like it already has then… yes, I like this world better."_

"_Even if it means—."_

"_Look, I'm not really in the mood to like… talk about this crap," _I thought darkly. _"Sorry Sai, but as you saw what just happened to me and—."_

"_Yeah, I understand," _said Sai._ "Good thing you didn't get your ass kicked."_

"_If you were here…"_

"_But I'm not."_

"_Shut it…"_

"_Heh…"_

I heard someone come from behind me.

"Akemi-chan," said Kakashi.

I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"HOLY—!" I snapped. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it," said Kakashi laughing.

"Came out here to scold me?" I asked. "Or—."

"Nah," said Kakashi. "Then again, I'm not big on scolding."

"Sure…"

A moment of silence made me a bit uncomfortable; especially since I put Kakashi in a lot of trouble.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "I really didn't mean it."

Kakashi smiled.

"It's okay," he said. "It really is."

I couldn't help but smile at him for a bit. Man, this guy…

"That woman really got into you," said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Need anything to cheer you up?" he asked.

"Tch," I laughed. "What are you, my dad?"

I slightly felt myself uneasy saying that. Damn, why did I say it?

There was an uncomfortable silence again. Kakashi cleared his throat, thinking about changing the subject…

"Want a hug?" asked Kakashi.

I didn't laugh seeing Kakashi smiling face. Is he freakin' serious?

"I hate hugs," I said stubbornly.

"Maybe because you never got one," said Kakashi.

I turned angrily at him.

"I—."

However, Kakashi pulled me into a warm bear hug.

However, I broke the connection quickly. I wasn't really into people giving me hugs, sort of reminded my past a lot.

I pushed Kakashi away, in a galaxy far, far away. That's where I placed him. Guess what, he came back.

"I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

I saw Kakashi smile at me. I felt myself blush a bit.

"What a hag…" I muttered angrily.

"Well, the mirror was very precious to her," said Kakashi, shrugging. Good thing he knew who I was talking about.

"She didn't have to slap her kid to quiet down," I said.

"There are parents like that, Akemi-chan," said Kakashi. "We can't really do anything about it…"

"Yeah well…" I snapped. "She didn't have to do it in front of me."

"So child abuse really gets to you, doesn't it?" asked Kakashi.

"Didn't you see how I slapped that lady?" I said.

Kakashi smiled.

"You're very tough and—."

"You gonna treat me to ramen?" I asked.

"…spoiled…" sighed Kakashi.

"Never mind, let's get what you want now…" I muttered. "What was it you liked? Fried fish and miso soup right?"

"Ahh… Akemi-chan, we have another mission to do…"

I stared at him.

"I'm not… fired?" I asked.

"Fired for what?"

"Uh, hello?" I said. "That violent act on that plump—."

"Oh, no Tsunade and I discussed for another mission," said Kakashi happily.

"When will this end?" I whined.

"_Hey, you chose this occupation, it's your fault," _said Sai. _"I tried to warn you, but did you listen? No…"_

"_Maybe a little heads up about unlimited torture?" _I thought.

"_Maybe you should get some sense for a present," _said Sai.

"_Thanks, you're my best friend in the world," _I thought dully.

"_Aren't I your only friend?"_

"_Shut up."_

"So…"

"Yeah, so don't worry about it Akemi-chan," said Kakashi.

There was a guilty surge against me.

"Now I feel really bad," I said sadly.

"Well, if it makes you feel better," said Kakashi brightly, "I told Tsunade-sama that you were the one who broke the mirror."

"… thanks…"

"No problem."

"So, what's the new mission?" I asked dully.

"Well…"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

Akemi was a little mad at me, but I thought it made her happy, seeing that she won't be feeling guilty at any time at all.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto came at once to the front gates of Konoha.

"I know you guys are tired and hungry," I said. "And I know you guys had more important things to do…"

Everyone glared at me.

"You knew and still you assigned us to a mission?" asked Naruto grumpily.

I saw Sasuke massage his arm. Sakura's leg was trembling for a bit. Everyone was sore and tired.

"Hey now," I said. "This isn't that bad of a mission, it's actually one of those one hour ones."

"If it's protecting someone, I'm in," said Naruto. "Or a bowl of ramen in exchange…"

"So what kind of mission is this?" asked Sakura.

Akemi snorted.

"One hour, eh Kakashi-chan?" she said.

I laughed nervously.

"Well, Tsunade-sama asked us a favor in collecting a flower in the northern parts of Konoha," I explained. "This flower will help her in research will many new cures and remedies."

"And so…"

"We need to go to those fields and find that flower," I said. "Er… it has a black tinted color, the relating flower it white."

"So why the black and not the white?" asked Sakura.

"Will it kill us?" Sasuke asked.

"Um… the white flowers will somehow, attract you to someone you first see," I explained. "So it's better you don't sniff the pollen of it."

"Oh," said everyone. Random situations, but they're random too, so they can mix well.

"Okay, got that settled?"

"Just one question," said Akemi. "How are we supposed to find a flower that was extinct for almost one hundred years?"

I sighed. Akemi you blew it. I forgot I told her about it before… crap…

Akemi gave me a smile, a fake one. She frowned immediately when made eye contact. I saw a glimpse of one of my romance novels in her insane hands.

"Revenge is sweet," hissed Akemi. I gulped.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's eyes were popping out. Then their eyes were so narrow with anger it looked like they were sleeping, standing up.

"Geez Kakashi-sensei, how low can you get?" said Naruto angrily.

"Finding an extinct flower?" said Sakura. "That's—."

"Impossible, in case you can go back in time," said Sasuke. "Or make it alive or something…"

"I think we can find the flower before the next sunrise," I said.

"THE NEXT SUNRISE?" boomed Naruto. "YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT'LL TAKE?"

"I'm not deaf Naruto, I can hear pretty well," I said.

"Guys, I'm sure we'll be able to find the flower before sunrise," said Akemi.

"Thanks Akemi-chan," I said.

"Man, I haven't really hit you with my special attacks in a long time," said Akemi thoughtfully. "It's been, how long—?"

"So we better get going," I interrupted, "Right now it's only around 3:00 pm in the afternoon."

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

We found the large flower field surrounded by tall trees. The sunlight was blocked, but somehow the flowers survived.

There was a ton of those white flowers everywhere. Everyone had a mask on like Kakashi's. I thought my cramps were going to worsen because of this mission, but—.

"HEY GUYS I FOUND IT!" roared Naruto.

Everyone ran to him, hardly daring to believe it.

"Crap, it is black," I said in awe.

The black flower in Naruto's hand was displayed beautifully.

"Great job Naruto," said Kakashi. "Now we can head back."

"That was strangely fast," said Sakura. "Are you sure—?"

"Hey can we sniff the flower?" I asked.

"Sure, it's actually good for you when you do sniff it," said Kakashi.

I took off my mask and sniffed the flower gingerly.

"Wow, nice smell," I said dreamily.

"Akemi-san's stench is prohibiting for me to smell at all," said Sasuke meanly.

"Oh yeah punk?" I snapped.

I dunked his head on the black flower.

"Hey!" he hissed.

"Oh shut it," I said.

"Naruto, you head back and give this to Tsunade-sama, while—."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura. "Why aren't we—?"

"Did I mention that we also have to pick up the litter from the forest?" asked Kakashi nervously.

"No," I said.

"Oh, well now you know," Kakashi said brightly.

"WHAT?"

I grabbed his book.

"**Multiple—."**

Agh… my head…

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Ah!"

I tried dodging her attack, but the book follows the enemy.

I didn't feel anything for a long time; which was weird.

"Akemi-chan?"

Akemi's eyes were… blank. She had a sly smile across her lips.

Was she planning something more in-depth evil?

Akemi walked towards me.

She hugged me…

Didn't she say she hated hugs?

"Kakashi-chan!" she giggled. "Will you be mine?"

WTF?

_**To be continued…**_


	17. The Other Cure

**Chapter 17: The "Other" Cure**

**KAKASHI'S POV: **

"A-Akemi-chan?" I said nervously. "W-what?"

"Kakashi-chan didn't hear me!" she wailed, starting to cry.

"Ah!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**SAKURA'S POV:**

Sasuke and I went to another path in search of flowers. I thought that was a good idea, I mean _my _Sasuke had that idea.

"You sure we won't get lost?" I asked him.

The forest was thick, but it was still bright… kinda…

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan," said Sasuke.

"I'm not worried just— WAIT A MINUTE!"

I gasped as I faced him. He looked at me curiously. Almost… SMILING?

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Yeah?"

"You called me…"

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" asked Sasuke happily.

"YOU CALLED ME, YOU CALLED ME—."

I almost fell from a tree root. He caught me just in time.

"Sakura-chan, be careful okay?" said Sasuke worriedly. "You'll get hurt if you don't."

Since when did Sasuke care about me? SINCE WHEN DID HE CALL ME SAKURA-**CHAN**?

I blushed furiously. Can it be…?

"Hey, are you sick?" asked Sasuke, placing his cool hands on my forehead. "Want me to carry you?"

"THIS IS A DREAM!" I cried happily, fainting.

* * *

**-Sigh-… Meanwhile…**

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

I sighed. A very tired woman should get rest… and… SAKE!

I smiled happily as I got a fresh bottle from underneath my desk. Shizune prohibited me from drinking ever since I accidentally doodled cuss words on my mission papers and turned them in when I was drunk. But since she's not here…

I filled the small cup that I had in my palm and released the small portion of the sake into the cup.

One little sip couldn't hurt…

I drank it.

OH MY GAWD! I HAVE TO DRINK ANOTHER!

This time I accidentally overfilled the cup, wetting some papers. No sake for week, and I could get crazy.

I instantly filled my mouth with sake… when—.

"OLD LADY TSUNADE!" shouted the bursting in my office Naruto. "I FOUND IT!"

Naruto came in…

I spitted out the sake, wetting my papers even further.

"GAWD NARUTO, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I said angrily, wiping my mouth.

"But I found it!" panted Naruto. "The black flower!"

"Really?"

He came up to me and gave me the black tinted flower from his palm.

"Nice work young man," I said happily. I placed the flower in a small bucket of warm water.

"All we have to do is clean it, and boil it—."

I looked at the flower closely.

"Wait a minute."

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Ah, I'm sorry Akemi-chan,"I said quickly. "I didn't mean to—."

"It's okay," said Akemi. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy too!"

"You are really acting strange," I said. "Are you sure your palm needs human warmth?"

"Of course!" giggled Akemi. "Holding hands is fun!"

She held my hand tightly. I sighed.

"We should split up and—."

"NO!"

I looked at her, surprised.

"W-what?"

"I mean, why should we?" she asked nervously. "It's better this way."

"Uh… okay…" said Kakashi. "I think I should send you to the hospital."

"Kakashi-chan…" said Akemi sadly. "You… hate me…"

"Ah!" I said. "No I don't!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey look!" said Akemi. "A black flower!"

"Huh?"

No doubt about it. There was a black flower next to a bunch of white ones. Half of some white pollen was etched on the black flower.

Akemi picked it up and gave it to me.

"Wow another one!" I said happily. "Good job Akemi-chan!"

I dusted off the pollen and the pure shadow of black appeared on the flower, nice and smooth.

"Do I get a reward?" asked Akemi.

"Of course!" I said. "Anything."

"Anything?"

"Er… anything but three bowls of ramen."

"Then… kiss me."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I felt something really warm… someone…

I opened my eyes. I was moving, but my feet weren't.

I noticed that Sasuke was carrying me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," I said.

He smiled.

"I'm glad," he replied.

This is a dream. No doubt about it. Just a dream… just a dream…

"This is weird," I said, trying to act casual. "I don't see any flowers."

"I know," said Sasuke. "There weren't supposed to be any around here."

"What?"

He blushed. Sasuke can blush?

"What I really wanted was to talk to you," said Sasuke. "In private."

I blushed like CRAZY! What the heck is with Sasuke today? Not that it's a bad thing. But… but… he's just what I want him to react! Oh my gawd, is he gonna—?

"Sakura-chan," said Sasuke.

"You know you can tell me anything," I said nervously, my mind going haywire. "It's okay—."

"Sakura-chan, I love you," said Sasuke.

I fainted again.

* * *

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

The flower in this water… wasn't black. It was pure white.

"Naruto…" I muttered. "This flower isn't it."

"Wah?" said Naruto. "Crap… I thought it was."

"It's okay," I said, my eyes growing restless. "The important thing is… no one actually sniffed the flower."

"Uh…"

"I mean, that would've been so obvious not to."

"Er… Old-lady Tsunade…"

"Whoever did must've been stupid—."

"Er, AKEMI-CHAN AND SASUKE DID!" yelled Naruto quickly.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"A-a-a-a kiss?" I stuttered. "F-for what?"

"Well," said Akemi, blushing slightly. "Because I like you Kakashi-chan!"

"There must've been something wrong with that flower," I said. "I think that's the obvious thing… or you ate something bad."

"Flower?" asked Akemi innocently. "It smelled great."

"Uh, maybe it's something you're thinking about," I sighed. "Depression?"

"I only think about you Kakashi-kun!" chirped Akemi brightly.

"Uh…"

"Please Kakashi-chan," asked Akemi sweetly. "Just one… kiss…"

"I-uh-erm—."

"Kakashi-kun," said Akemi.

She leaned towards me, I felt her breath on my face. It smelled kind of… nice…

NO! MUSTN'T THINK ABOUT… KISS!

"Akemi-chan!" I said weakly.

I tried holding her off, gently.

"Heehee," giggled Akemi. "I knew you wanted me Kakashi-chan."

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

I felt someone fanning my face.

"Ugh…?" I said, opening my eyes slowly.

"Sakura-chan," said Sasuke. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, just— wait a moment."

I stared at peaceful Sasuke. He was smiling at me, ever so… gently…

Ah… I'm in heaven.

But… but this isn't right. It might've been something that caused him to become like this. But what?

I love Sasuke now and forever… but I have a bad feeling… and I'll really feel bad if I don't do something about this.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"I… I can't love you."

"What?"

* * *

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

"The only thing you need to do," I said. "Is to get something from the people who sniffed the flower."

"Like… hair?" asked Naruto.

"Yes!" I said happily. "Perfect!"

"I don't have any," said Naruto.

I bonked his head hard.

"The why the hell did you suggest it?" I snapped.

"I do have their water bottles!" said Naruto painfully.

"Good," I said dully. "Okay… now all we have to do is…"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Kakashi-kun," said Akemi. "Please… do me this one favor…"

"Akemi-chan," I said nervously. "You're not feeling well… it was… it was probably the flower!"

"No…"

"Yes!" I said. "The flower is controlling you! Snap out of it Akemi-chan!"

"You mean…" said Akemi. "That I do not like you for real?"

"Yes!" I said brightly. "Now you're catching on!"

"I… I don't believe it!" cried Akemi. "I don't!"

"Akemi-chan…" I said sadly.

"Love has nothing to do with flowers or potions!" she cried. "It's only on the heart!"

"Akemi-chan, I'm sorry—."

She kissed me.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

"I see…" said Sasuke sadly. "You… don't like me…"

"Yes…" I lied, almost tearfully. "I… I don't."

"It's okay."

I stared at him.

"What?"

"Even if you don't like me," said Sasuke. "I'll always love you, forever…"

"Sasuke-kun," I said, crying.

He held my cheek.

"Please don't cry," said Sasuke. "Please don't…"

He was leaning towards me… almost like he was going to kiss me.

Even though… he becomes himself again, I'll continue to love him… my Sasuke-kun…

Our lips almost met.

"Sakura?"

I blinked.

* * *

**TSUNADE'S POV:**

"Yes!" I said happily. "By now they will becomes back to normal!"

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and you should better check on them in case," I said. "Something might go wrong."

"Ah!"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

My mask was still on, but I felt her lips… on mines.

She was moving her lips, not even trying to remove my mask. Uh-oh… HER TONGUE?

"Akemi-chan!" I gasped.

"Agh!" she said.

Her whole body fell limp.

"Akemi-chan!"

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV:**

"You called me… Sakura?" I asked.

Sasuke clutched his head painfully.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Sasuke-kun you're back!" I said happily, hugging him.

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

Akemi opened her eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked, dazed.

"I guess it was work of the flower," I said, grinning. However… it sort of made me… sad…

"Whitey-chan?" asked Akemi. "I don't feel good…"

"Something you ate?" I suggested.

"I dunno…" said Akemi. "Maybe it's something with that love flower."

"Love doesn't change from potions or flowers Akemi-chan," I said.

"Er… okay," said Akemi. "That was random."

"If you wanted to know what really happened," I said as Akemi left toward a raging Naruto who was running towards us. "You would know… if you just remembered…"

I smiled sadly at the black flower in my palm.

_**To be continued…**_


	18. Monthly Tolls

**Chapter 18: Monthly Tolls**

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

How are you feeling Naruto?" I asked.

"I'm okay— I-I mean bad, agh…" groaned Naruto. Akemi, Sasuke, and Sakura gave him the death glare.

"Naruto, we'll let you go if you tell us the answer," said Akemi.

"Huh?"

"Whose fault was it that this mission was almost messed up?" asked Sakura.

"It wasn't me—!"

"Wrong answer!" said Akemi, pinching Naruto's arm.

"OW!"

"How did you manage to cure them?" I asked Tsunade, who avoided Naruto's cries from the gang who kept pinching him.

"Well, finding the cure was hard," said Tsunade. "I had to get the exact flower Akemi and Sasuke sniffed, luckily Naruto did."

"You guys hear that?" I said, as Naruto's face lit up. "Naruto was the one who saved you all."

"But if Naruto wasn't the one who picked the white flower by mistake, none of this would've happened," snapped Sakura.

"Oh," I said. "You got a point there…"

They resumed Naruto pinching.

"The mixture of the white flower and their 'sniffed' victim's source of any kind, hair, etc., send vibes that snap the infected out of their flower 'trance'." said Tsunade, sighing. "At least I finally got a hold of the black flower, by the way, who gave it to you again?"

"Uh…" I said. "It was Akemi-chan."

"Hmm, I see…"

Man… that just brought up that incident.

I pretty much stood unfocused, until…

"Yo, Whitey-chan," said Akemi. "Knock knock?"

"Yeah?" I asked. Tsunade helped Naruto with his bandages for the more wounds he received. Sakura and Sasuke were panting, apparently tired of beating up Naruto.

"You look a little…"

"Hmm?"

"Messed… possibly… emo?"

"What the—?"

"I'm just kidding, hahah!" said Akemi, laughing. "Er, no seriously, anything in your mind?"

"No, not really," I lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Now since you guys did the first part of the mission, the second part of the mission shall be continued tomorrow!" said Tsunade happily.

"There are parts?" asked the gang, annoyed.

"Yeah, did Kakashi tell you?" asked Tsunade.

The kids' faces snapped at me.

I ran as far as I could from that place.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

"So this time, an old lady, eh?" I said. "Oh joy…"

"It'll be over soon," said Kakashi. "Once we get her the flower, we're out."

"Yes and more ramen to come!" said Naruto.

"Is that all you ever think about?" muttered Sakura, annoyed.

"Er, yeah, more or less…" grinned Naruto.

"…"

"Okay… giving the lady the flower," said Kakashi. "It's not that bad is it?"

Silence is a very serious thing. It's kinda like the dead sound that someone is going to be killed. Like Kakashi… for example...

"Okay, maybe giving us a head's up or something?" I said. "I think that'll be better… for all of us."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention about that," said Kakashi.

"You forget to mention everything," I muttered.

"Okay where this place is, I really want to get to," said Sakura. "So where are we heading…"

"Well…"

* * *

**A couple of minutes later…**

"You have got to be kidding me…" I snapped.

We were approaching the "Forest of No Return." Even though I've gone to that place two times already, I'm still scared… about… it…

"Okay, Akemi-chan I swear to all of my "Come Come Paradise" books, that I will not scare you," said Kakashi.

Sakura muffled her laughter.

"Oh crap…"

Cramps…

Bloating…

Fatigue…

Do I need Midol?

"NOOO!" I screamed.

"Wha-what happened?" shouted Naruto in panic.

"AGHHHHHH NOOOOO!" I yelled, leaning over.

"Akemi-chan!" said Kakashi. "What's wrong?"

He hurried over to me.

My TOM (time of month) didn't happen for a long time. Why now? WHY FRIGGIN NOW?

"I don't feel too good…" I said.

"What's wrong, tummy ache?" asked Kakashi, patting my back to see if that helped. Not really... sort of...

"More than that…" I muttered. "Tommy... tom..."

I glared at Sakura, trying to communicate her with my thoughts and my short "Tom" words… I hope she knew what it really meant.

She understood instantly. That's my girl…

"Sakura-chan," I gasped.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, let me handle it," said Sakura, smiling. She took my arm and we ran away, about fifty miles.

"You have it now?" said Sakura. "Did anything leak…?"

"No, just… do you have a…?"

"Yeah, here hold on…"

She handed me my lifesaver. At once I put it on; Sakura looked around for anyone trying to sneak a peek.

"Is it…?"

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan…" I sighed. "Man, this sucks…"

"You gotta prepare for the worst every month," said Sakura. "I can't believe you didn't get prepared…"

"I forgot…" I whined. "Oh man… and the side effects are really bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I cry A LOT, and I get pissed REALLY EASILY," I said. "Geez… this whole week isn't me okay?"

"Hahah… don't worry about it," said Sakura. "I get like that too…"

"Okay, let's go back…"

"_I can't believe that just happened…" _said Sai. _"Man… that was hilarious though."_

"_Shut-it, a woman has her days," _I snapped. _"I bet you get like that too."_

"_Well, yeah," _said Sai. _"But I come prepared… unlike a stupid nobody I know."_

"_Stop referring to yourself Sai," _I thought. _"I feel sorry for you."_

"_Want me to control you again?" _snapped Sai.

"… _no…"_

"_Then shush… nobody," _said Sai.

"_Grr…"_

"You okay Akemi-chan?" said Kakashi. Naruto eyed at me worriedly. Sasuke just looked at me… nothing personal.

"Yeah, I'm good…" I said. I felt my cramps going to explode.

"Okay… we should camp out here anyway," said Kakashi.

I made everyone some curry, although I ate some porridge with tea to calm my nerves. This monster is going to get a hold of me…

It looked really dark outside. I guess some rest can finally blow off some steam… and my period.

The worst thing is… I couldn't sleep.

I stared at the fire while I heard some snores from Naruto. The fire was bright… should I make it brighter…? Heheh…

I remembered how my younger brother liked fires like these. He got burned tons of times, but it's like it didn't mean anything to him. He just gave me that sappy smile…

I almost felt a tear running down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it off. Dork… you're such a crybaby. Be the strong Akemi that I know.

But was I ever strong?

"Shit… I'm really getting those mood swings…" I said. "This insanity will get worse; all I have to do is to avoid everyone…"

Well, except Sakura, she knows.

"Akemi-chan?"

Ahh… the famous Kakashi… humph…

"What's up?" I asked, trying to sound as cheerfully as I could.

"Anything happen… with—?"

"Oh… nah, everything's fine!" I chirped. "Don't worry, just some ache in my stomach."

"Oh…"

We both stared at the fire what seemed to be hours, but I knew only a minute passed.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Kakashi.

"Couldn't you tell?" I muttered. Oh crap… it's coming out. Anger management… control it Akemi.

"Well… I couldn't either."

"Hmm…"

Every time we try to make a conversation, every minute of silence is always between it. Very awkward indeed… I'm very scared that I might blow up at him.

"Eh… Kakashi-chan, go to sleep," I said. "It's not good to stay up."

"Says the one staying up," said Kakashi.

Cool it Akemi… don't let it control you.

"Look… I know you want me," I teased. "So stop—."

"Why?" asked Kakashi. "I'm man enough to admit what I want."

"…smartass…"

"Seriously Akemi-chan, what's wrong—?"

"Nothing!" I snapped happily. "It's nothing!"

"It's something," said Kakashi. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"Do you have a reason?" asked Kakashi.

"Er…"

"Then… why—?"

I really couldn't hold it. I blew it. Kakashi you—!

"ALRIGHT, YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?" I roared, my anger controlling me. "I HAVE THIS FUCKING THING THAT'S LEAKING LIKE A FAUCET AND WON'T TURN OFF!"

"Too much info…" said Kakashi nervously.

"I HAVE MOOD SWINGS THAT CONTROL ME!" I continued. "I CAN'T GO TO ANYONE BECAUSE MY ANGER AND MY EMO EXPRESSIONS WILL GET A HOLD OF ME! I CAN'T EXPLAIN THIS SHIT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY! AND I'M GETTING EVEN MORE PISSED BECAUSE… BECAUSE… because… I'm yelling at you…"

I began to cry. Yes… one of my mood swings…

"Damn…" I said, sniffing. "This is the hardest blow I ever did in my life."

I cried, covering my face from embarrassment. The kids were still asleep, which surprised me… I thought I screamed until at least half of the world heard me.

"So that's what's been eating you," said Kakashi. "I really… sorry, I had no idea… I…"

"It's nothing!" I said, as I continued to cry. "I… it's just my mood swings… ignore … just ignore me."

I heard Kakashi get up.

"Just go to bed…" I sighed. "Sorry that this happened…"

I heard him run away.

"_Wow… that bites…" _said Sai.

"Tell me about it…" I muttered.

"Akemi-chan."

I turned around to see Kakashi with a load of stuff. Wow… so fast.

"Eh, I heard from Tsunade-sama and Sakura about this…" he said happily.

He handed me a bar of chocolate.

I stared at it.

"Wha—?"

"Eat," said Kakashi. "It's good for your thing, eases it…"

I took the bar slowly.

"Th-thanks," I sniffed. Wow, chocolate? I didn't know.

He also handed me a cloth to wipe my tears, and also brought a warm blanket to wrap around me.

Kakashi also brought a kettle and two cups. He started to boil the water.

"So… want to… tell me what's bothering you the most?" asked Kakashi. "What's on your mind?"

"Uh…"

"Talking is a good solution to these things," said Kakashi. "Isn't it?"

I smiled gratefully.

"Well… er, it's my brother."

The kettle whistled. I can't believe I just said that…

"Your brother…" said Kakashi, filling up two cups with some herbs that smelled really good. My cramps were lessening. He poured water on the cups and mixed them.

"Something happened?"

"He uh…" I continued. "He died."

"Ah…" said Kakashi, handing me the cup. "You really miss him, don't you?"

I sniffed again and gratefully took the cup. One sip really warmed me up… bloating and fatigue really got away. My mood swings were drifting away too.

I bit into some chocolate (really helped) and nodded.

"If you love someone that bad," said Kakashi. "It would be best to let them go."

He grinned at me.

"Thanks Kakashi-chan."

"No problem… hmm what else..?"

I felt my tears lessening too. But what I really wanted was a—.

"Want a hug?" asked Kakashi, like he was reading my mind.

"What?"

"Sakura told me about that," he said. "I am a good listener, you know."

I laughed.

"Sure, why not…?"

He hugged me really softly. I felt safe… after the years when my father was gone… I was warm and held. I sniffed again.

Right when I was going to wrap my arms on him, I felt him loosen the grip.

"Feel better?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Kakashi-chan."

"No problem…"

I didn't want to go back at my tent. It felt unsafe. And Kakashi wouldn't be in there.

I felt selfish… but maybe…

"Kakashi-chan…"

"I'll stay up for you," said Kakashi. "You can sleep… here…"

He brought up a pillow and laid it on his lap.

"Is this good?" he asked.

I smiled. I felt weird about it, but I really wanted someone to watch me after I sleep.

"Kakashi-chan, you know your stuff," I said, impressed.

"I was alone with Sakura-chan one time with her monthly toll," he said. "She taught me the basics."

I laid my head on his soft lap.

"Thanks a bunch… for this," I said, sighing happily.

"I really want you to be happy Akemi-chan," said Kakashi. "Seriously..."

"And scare me and stare at my body," I laughed. Kakashi sweated.

Kakashi… are you for real? Wait… no… he's not, I don't think.

I remembered that we told our stories to one another that night. Even things that were personal. There were times when I laughed and sobbed. He'd always either hold my hand real tight or say something comforting to me when I cried. I felt that he was showing the real Kakashi. I really wished that this night would've lasted forever.

He and I finished our drink and I shared my chocolate (my glasses were off, so I couldn't see his maskless face). I fell asleep instantly and I swear I felt Kakashi's hand touch my cheek.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Thank you!' said the woman gratefully, as Akemi handed her the flower. "I really needed this."

She gave us what looked like a black book with some claw marks on it.

"For Tsunade-sama," she said.

Weird fugly book… I wonder what it's for.

We pressed on to "The Forest of No Return."

I was carrying Akemi in a piggy back ride. Her cramps were greatly affecting her today, so I thought a little lift can get her mind from the torture chamber.

"Ahh… why now?" whined Akemi.

"It's okay, we're almost there…" I said. "See?"

"Hurry… I gotta take a leak…" said Akemi. Naruto laughed.

"You just had to tell me," I said.

"Heh…"

"Well, I can't scare you today, I'm carrying you," I said.

"Freak, I almost forgot…" said Akemi. "That's good to hear."

"Sorry guys," I said to the kids behind me. "Not a lot of laughter is gonna happen today."

"Aww…" whined Naruto.

"I will _so_ crush you, Naruto-kun," snapped Akemi.

"Urk…"

"Okay scary branches and trees…" said Akemi. "Here I come."

* * *

**Through the Forest…**

"Wow," I said. "I didn't know she'd pass out this quickly."

Akemi was unconscious… she fainted after seeing a branch tug her.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei…"

I turned to see Sakura smiling at me.

"No, I will not steal more of Sasuke's shirts," I sighed.

"No, not that!" laughed Sakura. "By the way, if you have the time, please do me that favor—."

"You were asking me about something?" I interrupted.

"Uh… yeah," said Sakura. "Hmm… you know about Akemi-chan's mood today?"

"Er yeah, it's her week, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes… but she's feeling more to the depressed side than usual," said Sakura.

"What?"

"I know you tried your best last night," said Sakura. "Akemi-chan told me."

"Oh."

"Is it okay if you do something for me real fast?" asked Sakura. "It's something not really hard to do, depending on Akemi-chan…"

"What is it?"

"Well…"

We arrived at Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama," said Sakura. She handed Tsunade the book.

"Oh, good job!" said Tsunade, smiling. "Thank you."

"What's the book for?" I asked, as Sakura left to wait for me outside.

"Well, this book contains the information about Akemi-chan's seal," said Tsunade.

"What?"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

I can't believe I passed out. That was a really scary branch though! I think Kakashi dropped me off in Naruto's apartment. I think the kids were just hanging out.

Sai kept laughing and laughing. She's still laughing…

I sat on a bench and stared at the black stone Kakashi was always staring at every time. He told me his friend was a Uchiha…

There was a ton of Uchiha's… not to mention about thirty something.

I searched for anything that would relate to my friends' name or my name.

I stopped at a name inscribed at the near end of the stone tablet.

I stared at it, not even blinking.

"Obito…" I said.

_**To be continued…**_


	19. Mistaken Memory

**Chapter 19: Mistaken Memory**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

My younger brother was actually my older brother. He was ten and I was six. He died on his birthday, the day when I tried giving him his birthday present before he left. The day when I knew… my life was pummeling down.

He was the coolest brother I ever had. Apart from some families, he always did his best to make me smile. I was teased at times, but that was because I'd feel depressed and his jokes didn't mean to me anymore. Making me mad and happy were his only concerns to him. He also tried to make me furious; I guess that's how I became too easily tempered.

I was four years younger than him, but I always complained that I should've been the oldest. He was so immature, always dozing off and thinking about something else. So he decided to call me "Nee-chan", and he allowed me to call him by his name informally.

The name on the stone hit me. I thought I never would've seen it again. But why is it that this world has me thinking about my past?

I stared at the name for the longest time. I knew mission chores were being held today… but that didn't bother me at all.

My brother's name was…

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Do you really want me to do that?" I asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I just want to test something real fast," she said. "I don't think she'll take it personally."

"I see…"

"I just want to make sure of something," said Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, did you see Akemi-chan?" asked Naruto. "She's not home and it's been two hours."

"She probably has something to do," said Sakura.

"I'll go find her," I said, sighing. It was raining…

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

"_Wow, what a coincidence," _said Sai. _"I really had no idea."_

"_Weird isn't it?"_

"_Well… stuff like this—."_

"_Are rare to happen," _I thought.

"_Uh… shyeah…"_

I felt the rain fall. It was so… heavy… And something was making a sound. A very light sound… Was that sound… from me? That muffled cry? And the wetness on my cheeks… Were they from the rain; or from me?

It rained on his birthday… That was the only reason why I knew how my brother got into that accident. It was raining…

I sneezed.

I hate the rain.

"Akemi-chan?"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I saw her gazing at that same black stone… I wrapped a blanket around her and held the umbrella above her. She was just… standing there.

"Akemi-chan… what's wrong?"

She was crying… her sobs were trying to be muffled from her hand… but it escaped from there.

"Akemi… chan…"

"Whitey-chan," said Akemi, looking at me. "Why do I hate the rain?"

I didn't respond. It wasn't a good time to. I just… embraced her…

"It's okay," I said. "Everything is okay…"

"Why?" she repeated. "I… don't understand…"

She cried but the rain drowned out her sounds.

* * *

**Few minutes later…**

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just remembering something," replied Akemi. "Sorry for being a crybaby."

"I… see."

"Yeah."

She didn't even look up at me. This is very awkward. The rain subsided a bit. It was sprinkling.

"Did you ever think," asked Akemi. "That maybe forgetting the past would've been the best option?"

"Well," I said. "What happened in the past?"

"…"

"I guess the silence tells me that it was bad," I said.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"…"

Well… if I did tell her about something involving me, I think I would help her with her own problems.

"Obito Uchiha…" I said. "Was my friend."

Akemi finally looked at me. By the look on her face I continued.

"He died… trying to save me," I replied. "His name is on that stone tablet."

"His name… really Obito?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"…"

This silence was getting way out of hand. I don't think I should do Sakura's plan today.

"So… your brother?" I asked. Stupid question.

"His name is Obito… too," said Akemi.

I stared at her.

"What?"

"He died… because of me."

It's not like her. Like a voice of regret?

"I don't think it was your fault," I said.

"People say that," said Akemi. "But they weren't there… they didn't see him die…"

"Akemi-chan," I said. "The world is full of regrets, don't blame yourself if you couldn't save him… you had no choice."

"Why are you talking as if you knew everything?" snapped Akemi. "You weren't there! You didn't see my brother die! You don't understand!"

"I do understand," I said. "What it's like, losing someone… you owe."

"…"

She turned her head to the stone again.

"It's still my week," muttered Akemi. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey, Whitey-chan, you got any of that chocolate?"

"Huh?"

"It's coming back…"

I smiled.

"Yeah."

"Can I have some?"

"I don't know," I teased. "Can you?"

"Fine," said Akemi dully. "_May_ I have some?"

"No."

"…"

I grinned again.

"Why not?" she said, her smile was going to curve to a frown.

"Do you have a death wish?" I joked.

"What?"

"Because if you do then by all means refuse me my chocolate," I said laughing.

"What the… you bastard…"

"I know," I said, smirking. "I'm evil."

"Then I guess I have to—."

"Have to?"

I turned to see Akemi trying to tackle me. I didn't bring my book today with me; forgot it at home. HAHA!

I want her to be mad. I want her to smile…

I never wanted to see her sad expression…

"Can't catch me!" I said playfully. "Hahaha!"

"Cause you're a guy!" snapped Akemi. "RAWR!"

She ran after me (all over town). I saw a glimpse of Sakura's hair. Hmm… I guess we have time for the plan after all.

I began to slow down so Akemi wouldn't have given up. There would've been moments where Akemi almost caught me… but I slipped away.

"Geez, the old lady getting tired already?" I said out loud. "What's wrong Akemi-chan?"

"You shut your friggin hole, you old fart," panted Akemi heavily. "Now give me the chocolate if you want to live!"

"Make me," I said simply, running high speed to the direction of my apartment.

"DAMN YOU… YOU MEANIE!" she screeched. "I REALLY NEED IT!"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

This area looks very familiar. I didn't see anyone in sight, just a vast field with trees. Sorta creepy.

I was running my ass off until…

OH! MY FRIGGIN CRYING METHOD! Why haven't I thought of it before? I pretended I tripped by falling. Actually I really did hurt myself...

"Wah!" I cried. "IT HURTS!"

Kakashi looked back worriedly.

"What?"

"RAWR!" I screamed. "SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"Hey Akemi-chan!" said Kakashi. He started running towards me.

The bait was taken. HEHEHEH…

"Akemi-chan hold on—."

"AHA!" I shrieked. "GOT YOU SUCKA!"

I punched him in the stomach. Or so I thought I did. Kakashi turned into a block of wood, bruising my fist.

"GAWK!" I roared. "Friggin substitution! You tricked me!"

"Correction, you tricked me," said Kakashi, coming from behind.

"Look I really need it!" I whined. "And my hand hurts, owwie… my knee too..."

Kakashi sighed.

He came to my side and held my hand with care.

"You okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well…" I said. "Whatever."

He grinned at me and patted my fist. He looked at my knee also and bandaged the small, bloodless, red scrape. He patted it softly and carried me piggy-back style.

"Uh, you don't have to..."

"It's okay," said Kakashi, grinning. "Don't stress it out too much."

I blushed.

"Thanks."

Birds chirped…

"Eh, no problem," said Kakashi. "I don't have any chocolate on me now, but if we happen to pass by my apartment, I'm sure I'll have some there."

"…"

In the apartment we went. Was it safe? I'd… take my chances…

* * *

**In Kakashi's Apartment...**

"Ahh," I said. "So this is the full version of the rapist's home."

Kakashi flinched, slightly helping me get down to my feet again.

"It was so blurry the last time I escaped from here," I added happily.

"So anyway," interrupted Kakashi. "Chocolate… chocolate…hmm..."

He started going to the kitchen.

My eyes caught what looked like a podium. There was a dagger… a white one, on it. In the middle was a crack. Maybe it was really old.

And in my stupid intention, I walked toward it.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I found some chocolate, and grabbed a bottle of water in case she was thirsty.

"Crap…" muttered Akemi. "The very pretty sword almost killed me."

"Akemi-chan?"

I came towards her, my father's dagger in her hand. I think she nicked the edge on her finger to see if it was sharp. If it was other than that, was she dazed by it or something?

Blood dripped from her finger, but not too much.

I examined it…

Somehow… I thought it would work but…

I thought maybe, Akemi was related to Naruto… the Nine Tails maybe?

I examined… but nothing was happening.

It was just bleeding freely.

It wouldn't stop.

"Whitey-chan…" said Akemi, getting woozy. "Blood loss… very bad…"

"Sorry…" I said.

I didn't let go of her finger. Sakura's red shirt was shown behind my living room window. I guess the plan will have to take action. I gotta see if Sakura is actually right.

"You're hurting that much?"

She nodded.

"Okay…"

I grabbed a napkin and carefully enclosed her cut. I saw Akemi blush, but I smiled. Some of the blood smudged her glasses, so I took them and wiped them with another napkin.

"I can't believe you…"

"Did that?" I finished cheerfully.

"Y-yeah…" said Akemi, blushing.

"You know you like it," I said, smirking.

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh, shut-up and gimme my glasses."

"To both of those commands, make me."

"Look, don't—."

"You want me," I teased.

"Ew, who would want you?"

"You."

"I so do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Why are we doing this?" snapped Akemi. "I can get snappy this week, remember?"

"Yes, that's what I like about you," I said smiling.

"What?"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

"What did you—?"

"I said—."

"Yeah I know what you said," I said angrily.

"The why did you ask?"

"Because… I was… surprised, that's all," I said.

"Surprised that I want you?"

"…"

What the hell did Kakashi eat today? Did he get manipulated or something?

"So you admit it!" I said triumphantly. "You DO want me."

Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah."

Kakashi started to walk towards me. I could tell from seeing the dark blur getting closer.

"_Akemi, what point are you getting at?" _asked Sai, annoyed.

"And you also…"

Kakashi was barely an inch from my face.

"_Hah!" _shouted Sai. "_Step away from him!"_

"_I can't…"_

No really, I couldn't. My back was facing a wall and Kakashi put both his arms on the opposite sides of my face… trapping me, literally.

"What are you—?"

"And…" said Kakashi, I felt his breath on my face. "I want to kiss you."

"_Friggin—!" _snapped Sai. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

"_Hey," _I snapped back. _"Just because you kiss someone, doesn't mean you like them."_

"_Then what's the expression of kisses then?"_

"_Uh…"_

"…"

"Ugh… Kakashi-chan…"

"I really liked it when you call me that," said Kakashi happily. "Makes me… happy…"

He was a just an inch from my face.

"Get away you freak show!" I said angrily. I didn't mean that, but he was awfully close. I tried punching him, but he held on to my hand.

Kakashi held me tight so I wouldn't escape. I tried looking for his book, but it was nowhere to be seen. Some getaway item would really help… or a weapon…

"I never want to see you sad…" said Kakashi, his nose was touching mines. "I want you… happy…"

I closed my eyes, blushing furiously.

"No Kakashi we shouldn't—."

"We should."

"No… I…"

There was a pause. A very long one. A very… odd one…

"Think I'm a man now?"

"Huh?"

I blinked to see that Kakashi gave me back my glasses. I blushed.

"Wh-what the heck was that?" I said, blushing. I placed my glasses back on.

"Well… I was just examining some stuff," said Kakashi. "But… this won't affect you right? I mean, you don't have feelings for me so…"

"I… right…" I said. "I don't… eheh. I KNEW IT WAS A JOKE ALL ALONG!"

I started laughing; fake laughing.

"_See Sai?" _I thought. _"Just a joke!"_

"…"

"Sure…" said Kakashi. "Well, we gotta meet at Tsunade's office next week."

"Yeah, okay."

He gave me the bar of chocolate that I wanted and a bottle of water.

Something gave me an urge to cry a bit. I let loose a tear accidentally.

"Akemi-chan?"

"It's the mood swings," I said happily, wiping off my tear. "No worries."

"Hey Akemi-chan," said Kakashi. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to—."

"Yeah, well…" I said. "If 'sorry' was the solution to everything, there would be no such thing as wars."

My other mood swing; anger.

I saw Kakashi look at me sadly.

"SORRY, NOTHING PERSONAL, JUST YOU KNOW!" I roared quickly, taking a huge bite of chocolate with the wrapper, unfortunately. "I was just kidding!"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

UNfortunately, she spat the wet, melted chocolate covered foil on my carpet. Great…

"Agh... nasty!" said Akemi, gagging. "AW, GROSS!"

"Tell me about it," I muttered dully.

"Okay I'm off!" said Akemi quickly, so fast that it surprised me. She literally ran into a wall in a rush and accidentally fainted.

"Uh…"

"Kakashi-sensei!"

I turned to see Sakura waving at me in my window. I opened it.

"The plan didn't work out after all," I said, mopping the floor. "She—."

"SHE TOTALLY HAS THE HOTS FOR YOU!" squeaked Sakura happily.

"Wh-WHAT?"

"Didn't you see her?" said Sakura. "She blushed! She—."

"Was disgusted," I finished. "She didn't want me to kiss her. You saw her trying to pull me away."

"No, pulling away from a girl doesn't prove anything," said Sakura. "As long as she blushed… and I know Akemi-chan, she has much more strength than that!"

"So… you're saying…"

"She has a crush on you sensei," said Sakura. "Oh, this is gonna be good."

She looked at me curiously.

"What about you sensei?" she asked. "Got hots for Akemi-chan?"

"Huh?"

Sakura smiled.

"Thought so."

She ran off before I said anything.

Akemi… a crush on me? I don't… think so…

But what if she does?

I saw Tsunade knock on my door.

"Yes?"

I opened the door to see her looking very grave.

"Kakashi, we need to talk—."

She looked over Akemi's fainted body. She cleared her throat.

"Uh… okay, I guess this is a bad time then."

She ran away quickly before I said anything.

I sighed as I looked at Akemi.

Do I… have feelings for her…?

_**To be continued…**_


	20. A Mission

**Chapter 20: A Mission  
**

**AKEMI'S POV**

"Wow did I really pass out for that long?" I asked, walking up the stairs to Tsunade's office.

"What was worse…" said Kakashi. "Was that we tried EVERYTHING to get you to wake up."

"Wait, what?"

"Well, by everything, I mean—."

"GOOD MORNING!" I screamed happily as the door opened. I swear I heard a window shatter. It was Shizune who jumped by surprise.

"More like good afternoon," she muttered. "What took you guys so long?"

"Eh, I had to visit someone real close to me," I said. "Kakashi-chan too…"

"Uh, yeah…" he said.

"Well, Tsunade-sama is in the office," said Shizune. "It seems as though she found something very interesting."

"Uh… hah?"

* * *

**Inside the office…**

"Well, I see you've recovered very well," said Tsunade.

"Uh, yeah, you can say that…" I said, looking over Kakashi, confused. He nervously grinned at me.

"The state of you from last time I saw you," said Tsunade. "It wasn't very pleasant."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I said, panicked, whipping my head angrily at Kakashi. He shrugged nervously.

Hmm, his shrug-ish actions… Very… curious…

"Whitey-chan?"

"Anyways, about you guys coming here," said Tsunade, as Kakashi sighed. "It's about that book I got from your last mission."

"Oh…"

I looked at Kakashi nervously. He just smiled.

"That book has VERY ancient scriptures," said Tsunade. "VERY! Like I had to mop the cover twenty times… very old…"

"Ew…"

"Yeah, so anyways," said Tsunade. "The book has the image of your seal on your stomach Akemi."

"My…?"

"May I see your seal?" she asked.

"Uh… yeah," I said.

I pulled up my shirt halfway until my seal was clearly exposed. The seal was somehow more visible than expected.

"What the…"

"I knew it!" she said. "HA!"

She took off the half bitten claw marked black book out. The dust blinded us at once.

"GAH!" I screamed. "I'M BLIND!"

"I hope this is temporary…" muttered Kakashi, rubbing his right eye.

"See what I had to go through?" coughed Tsunade, opening the window.

She sat once again on her seat.

"Okay… anyways," she said. "This book has actually pretty interesting stuff about your seal."

"Like… if you mean 'stuff' you mean like… powers?" I asked.

"Well, yes," said Tsunade. "Eh, I should just get to the point."

"One of my friends from the other villages translated this book for me in the section about your seal. That seal was actually used once," said Tsunade. "It's actually odd in how to use it…"

"_Sai…" _I thought. _"You know anything about this?"_

"…"

"_Sai?"_

"It was used to seal one demon on a full moon," continued Tsunade. "It said it only works in the full moon, includes sacrifices, and also the blood that awakened it."

"Sounds like some weird voodoo types," I muttered.

"The seal was created in a small clan called Tsuki; the clan of seals and mystery," said Tsunade. "This clan however was extinct seventy years ago from some unknown force. There were no survivors. And the weird thing was how the village people died."

"How?" I asked. "Obvious, maybe some bandits or…"

"This clan is very mysterious in many ways," said Tsunade. "But their village was unknown to many… no, all of us. The base of the village was kept as though it would require a blood password of some kind to enter the village."

"What?"

"How they became extinct is unknown," said Tsunade. "Something had attacked them all at the same time."

"Hmm…"

"The demon that I mentioned before," said Tsunade. "Was sealed… and was marked just like the markings on your stomach Akemi-chan."

"Eh…"

"It's pretty obvious that the demon killed everyone," said Kakashi.

"The marks on the villager's bodies were appeared to be claw marks and bite marks," said Tsunade. "Some were missing half their bodies, others only had only left behind their hands, while the rest of them were devoured."

"Gonna barf," I said.

"What happened to it?" asked Kakashi.

"The demon just disappeared," said Tsunade. "In the legend so far, the demon split into nine demons, giving an unequal amount of power to each of them. It is said that the seal ritual was not complete."

"Oh my gawd," I said. Kakashi stared.

"You mean…"

"The nine demons around this day," said Tsunade. "The ninth happens to be in Naruto's body."

"Was the demon THAT powerful?" I said.

"What I'm more worried is the fact it'll resurrect again to this day," said Tsunade. "That demon is named the 'Gin Urufu', and its powers happen to grow stronger near the full moon. Once it resurrects, it will try to find the nine demons of its split power and regain all of the demons inside of it once more to create more wreck and havoc."

"So you're saying a demon is inside me?" I said. "What the hell…"

"Akemi-chan, did anything strange happen?" asked Tsunade. "Anything about yourself that might be a concern about this entire discussion we are having?"

"Uh…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_You'll need me next time…and don't try to resist…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

That… voice… I know it wasn't Sai's.

"_Akemi," _said Sai. _"Say nothing."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_It is none of their concern."_

"Uh… no," I said. "Not at all."

I felt Kakashi looking at me. Tsunade gave me the "suspicious" look. Sai is getting weird today…

"Kakashi told me about the river trip when you and the kids had to take care of dogs," said Tsunade. "He told me someone was going after you."

"What?"

I looked at Kakashi. He looked away from me.

"Akemi-chan," said Tsunade. "I've heard of the Akatsuki going after the nine demons around the four villages. I know Naruto is sure well protected, but if they find out you have the demon of the Nine sealed within you; which they might have known already, they will attack you head on."

"I…"

"Out priority is to keep this discussion a secret," said Tsunade. "And Akemi should be kept a secret. Her seal might break anytime and anywhere, so we have to be sure she is kept here at all costs, away from those who would grasp her power."

"What are you saying?"

"Akemi-chan, you are fired from being a ninja," said Tsunade. "As to this day, you will remain in Konoha. I—."

"Wait, WHAT?" I said angrily. "Fired? But—."

"We have no choice," said Tsunade. "I can't have you run along outside of this village doing a couple of missions. There is a chance that you will be killed because of the power in you. People who know of this will stop at nothing to have you."

"I…"

"Akemi-chan, I am sorry," said Tsunade. "But please understand; I want you safe."

I stared on the ground.

"I understand."

"_It was for the best," _said Sai. _"This is actually the best way."_

"You may work with Ayame and Teuchi in their small ramen restaurant just across from here," said Tsunade. "I've heard you love to cook and I'm sure they'll gladly hire you."

"Yeah…"

"I will further investigate this book in due time," said Tsunade. "Akemi, your ramen job will start next week, but meanwhile, I have for you and Kakashi one last mission before your retirement."

"Retirement?" I said dully. "I remember the words 'fired' but not retirement."

"It's actually a small one, but it will take three days," said Tsunade, giving Kakashi the scroll. "I wish you luck."

I bowed.

"Akemi-chan, I know this is difficult—."

"It's not," I said. "Just… I have somewhere to get to."

"Yes, you are excused," said Tsunade.

Kakashi and I both left the office. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Akemi-chan," said Kakashi. "I had to tell her everything."

"Because of you I have to stay in Konoha until I die or something," I said, shoving his hand away. "And because of you, I would have to stay here and I won't see you guys again."

"We'll visit!" said Kakashi. "I didn't do this for nothing."

"You did it to make my life miserable," I snapped. "Isn't it time you stopped ruining my life?"

"I—."

"I'd rather die than be alone again," I said.

"Look Akemi-chan, I did it for your safety," said Kakashi. "And that was a very emo line…"

"Just because it would be dangerous for me out there doesn't concern me!" I said. "And shut it!"

"It concerns me!" said Kakashi.

"How does my life concern you?" I spat.

"Because I care about you!"

"…"

Kakashi sighed as I stared.

"Akemi-chan," he said. "If you died… I would never forgive myself."

"It's going to happen anyway," I said angrily. "What's the point?"

"Don't say that," said Kakashi.

"Whatever, I'm going to visit Obito," I said.

I stomped off towards the stone tablet. My life is so screwed…

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

Akemi didn't speak to me for two days, only when I came over her house for the mission Tsunade gave us. I knocked on her door.

"Yo," I said happily as Akemi opened the door.

She closed it instantly.

"Akemi-chan, c'mon," I said, knocking it again.

"Go away," she said.

"We have to do this mission for Tsunade-sama," said Kakashi. "C'mon Akemi."

Akemi came out and grabbed my book.

She stopped halfway.

"No, I can't waste my breath on someone like you," she hissed, trying to close the door. However, I stopped it.

"Akemi..."

"RAWR!" she roared, grabbing her fists of messed up strength and trying to hit me with all her might.

"GAH!" I said, trying to dodge all of the attacks.

"LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE!" Akemi snapped, closing the door again.

"Akemi-chan, please…" I said wearily, bruises all over. "This is your last mission after all."

"DON'T REMIND ME!" she roared, grabbing my book again.

"YIKES!"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

"Where are we?" I asked.

Kakashi was just wearing his regular black t-shirt and pants. I had to wear a dress. Well, I didn't actually wear a dress, just a t-shirt and a small skirt. I decided to tag along, this was my last mission. Kakashi is being skilled at dodging my book attacks; however my final attack will come soon.

"What the…"

We were at this huge place filled with people. I growled.

Good looking people.

There were a ton of young woman and men all around. Talking and laughing (plus giggling might I add).

"Uh."

"Well, this is our mission," said Kakashi cheerfully.

"Um, flirting with people?" I asked.

"No," said Kakashi. "We have to find a couple."

"Wait, where's Sakura-chan and—?"

"It's just us," said Kakashi, poking my nose.

"What the fudge?"

"There is a young woman and man here who are supposed to be engaged," said Kakashi. "They both hold a stone Tsunade needs and we have to protect them."

"Ah…"

A young man came up to me. He looked younger, possibly around nineteen or twenty. He didn't look that bad, he was pretty cute.

"Kakashi-san?" asked the young man. "Akemi-san?"

I nodded. He bowed.

"My name is Hatori," he said, grinning.

"You're the one we have to protect?" I asked. He nodded.

"Where's the girl?"

He sadly pointed to the left side.

There was a girl with long brown hair chatting with a group of good looking guys; almost like she was flirting. Her skirt was way too high by the way…

"I can't help but thing she's a…"

"Yeah," said Kakashi.

"She's the girl, Aname," said Hatori. "She and I were supposed to be engaged to be married, but she refused and ran away. I followed her here."

"Wow, that sucks," said Kakashi.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "Eh, I guess looks are all important in guys."

"That's not true," said Kakashi. "Not all guys."

I rolled my eyes.

"You say that now Kakashi-bozu," I said.

"I say it because it's true," said Kakashi, smiling.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"She was actually my childhood friend," said Hatori. "She's really nice and kind, I really do love her."

"Aw," I said. "That's so sweet."

"So you're entering this contest too?" Kakashi asked.

"WUH? HUH?" I said.

"Yes," said Hatori. "The problem is she's not really into me."

"Well, can you guys at least tell me what this place is?" I asked.

"WELCOME!" boomed a voice.

"WAHH!" I screamed.

"TO THE ANNUAL COUPLE MATCH UP!" continued the voice of somewhat the same voice as King Kong. "HELLO EVERYONE AND ENJOY THE SHOW!"

"Wait, WHAT?" I snapped. "MATCH UP?"

"Sorry Akemi-chan," said Kakashi. "I knew you'd freak if I told you sooner."

"_Akemi, don't you dare," _said Sai. Sai was right.

"Later people," I chirped, trying to run. Kakashi tightly grabbed my arm.

"Akemi-chan, you can't run from a mission," said Kakashi. "Here…"

He gave me a small number patch. It said: 15

Kakashi's was 9, and Hatori's was 35.

"There are only three tasks," said Hatori. "Hopefully I'll be Aname's partner."

"Rgh… 'only' three… PSH!" I muttered.

"FIRST TASK WILL START!" said the Kong announcer. "THE FIRST KISS-TO-PICK!"

Everyone except me cheered, and Kakashi; and maybe Hatori.

"A what?"

A young woman came and gave the announcer a small box.

"THE NUMBER I CALL OUT WILL COME TO THE STAGE AND PICK ANY NUMBER THEY WISH TO KISS!" said the announcer. "THE KISS WILL LAST ONE MINUTE, AND IF ANY OF THE KISSER'S REFUSE TO CONTINUE WITHIN THAT LIMIT, THEY ARE EXPELLED!"

"I'm out," I said. "Seriously."

I tried running toward the back door.

"NUMBER 12!"

"What are you doing?" whispered Kakashi, grabbing me again.

"Look Kakashi," I said. "This place is all about the looks, more than half… wait, ALL of these girls are way better looking than me. No one is gonna pick me, so what's the point?"

"NUMBER 12 CALLED NUMBER 26!" said the announcer. "ONE MINTUE, START!"

"Wait, we have to stay and guard them," said Kakashi. "You can't just—."

"Don't worry, I'll just guard the outside of this place," said Akemi.

"NEXT IS NUMBER 9!"

"But—," said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san!" said Hatori. "You were called…"

"Ah…"

"Just go!" I said, pushing him roughly.

I saw Kakashi slowly come up the stairs of the stage. I saw that all of the girls were looking at him, sighing as though they saw an angel.

It wasn't only because no one would pick me. But I couldn't bear to see someone kiss Kakashi. It was weird, but I couldn't bear it.

"NUMBER 9 HAS ENTERED THE STAGE!"

I was near the exit. I saw Aname hopefully looking at Kakashi, ignoring her dude buddies talking to her.

I sighed.

What's the use…?"

"NUMBER 9 HAS CALLED…"

I opened the door.

"NUMBER 15!"

I stood, frozen stiff.

"NUMBER 15, PLEASE ENTER THE STAGE!"

I whipped my face to see Kakashi smiling at me. Most of the girls cast an angry look at me. WHAT THE F—?

"I REPEAT, NUMBER 9 HAS CALLED NUMBER 15, PLEASE ENTER THE STAGE!" said the announcer.

"Oh my gawd…" I whispered.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Honorifics**

I understand that a lot of people were very confused about the fact that the names have some sort of honorifics very common from the Japanese traditional language. HOWEVER... it's not really understandable (well, kinda confusing to me) for americans/people who live in America and aren't really familiar with Japanese content. So I put up some of the key facts dealing with honorifics. Please enjoy!

-san: This is the most common honorific, and is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms., etc. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.

-sama: This is one level higher than "-san." It is used to confer great respect. Often phrased as "lord." (ex. Tsunade-sama)

-dono: This comes from the word "tono," which means "lord." It is even a higher level than "-sama," and confers utmost respect.

-kun: This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

-chan: this is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even amoung lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness. (In Akemi's sense, she calls Kakashi "Kakashi-chan" because she sees him as a girl... yeah, pretty mean.)

Sempai: This title suggests that the addressee is one's senior in a group or organization. it is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as newer employee who has seniority in the company.

Kohai: This is the opposite of Sempai and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in the workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of lower station.

Sensei: Literally meaning "one who has come before," this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art. (ex. Kakashi-sensei)

-Bozu: Can be used to express people as the term "squirt" or "little dude" (ex. Naruto-bozu)

There are even some people who just calls people by their names without any honorifics. That can be used without being disrespectful. it is because that person either has permission, are very close friends, or family. However, without given permission is most insulting. (ex. Sasuke just calls Kakashi-sensei "Kakashi". He did not get permission, but he feels the right to say it because (he thinks) he's "top" dog. (Man, that brat...)


	21. Another Mission

**Chapter 21: Another Mission  
**

**AKEMI'S POV:**

"NUMBER 15?" screamed the announcer.

I sighed. Is this really happening? Seriously? No, really? For real? I mean—."

"_YES IT IS!" _snapped Sai. _"GO!"_

"_Okay, sorry," _I thought. _"Had to check."_

"NUMBER 15—!"

I threw a kunai directly at the microphone, instantly breaking it. Then I slowly walked up the stairs to Kakashi as he happily waved to me. The announcer was crying while rummaging through his pockets. Maybe he was looking for a tissue or something...

"I can't believe this," I snapped.

I saw millions of eyes watching me. Some were bewildered, some were disgusted (uh, I'm not THAT ugly), and some were… staring at Kakashi and looking at me at the same time to see if this was really happening.

But the thing was this was really happening. Kakashi called my number, probably to stay in the tent… but…

Was it really because of that? What if he really wanted to kiss me? Perverted dork, I don't think he had his mind set on that…

But what if he did?

"Akemi-chan, I'm glad you came," said Kakashi, grinning.

"Whatever, Whitey," I muttered. "As long as—."

"NOW NUMBER 15 ENTERED THE STAGE!" yelled the really irritating announcer. "THEY WILL KISS FOR ONE MINUTE—."

I broke the other microphone again with my other kunai.

"How many fucking microphones do you have?" I snapped.

"Enough?" said the announcer nervously.

I sighed.

"If you don't kiss him, you'll be cast off the competition," continued the announcer.

I bit my lip. What choice did I have? Was it really worth it?

"_Akemi…" _said Sai nervously.

I saw Kakashi, who smiled back cheerfully.

Why did you choose me Kakashi?

Seriously… why?

"You have to start now!" said the announcer. "I don't know why you're hesitating; he's the one who should be—."

I punched him squarely on the face. He flew across the room.

"HOLD IT, ALRIGHT!" I hissed.

"Akemi-chan," said Kakashi warningly.

I looked at him after refraining myself from leaping at the loud man.

"Are you really that uncomfortable?" he asked.

"I…"

I looked at him, he was… worried?

What the f—. For what? Oh…

"No, I'm—."

"Then why are you hesitating?" he asked.

I blinked. What was with him today? Did he really want to kiss me?

"Er…"

"You know that this isn't personal right?" said Kakashi, smiling again. "This is only because of the mission."

"Uh… ah…"

Hmm… kinda felt something bad there. That kinda… hurt…

"Right, just for the mission," I said slowly. I saw Kakashi give me the worried look again.

"Hey Akemi-chan, I can call someone else—."

"NO!" I said.

Kakashi stared. Everyone stared. I stood frozen.

This kind of scene really gets me nervous. NO ONE was talking. Not even a cough erupted.

"Uh, I mean," I said, clearing my throat. "It's okay, I don't mind."

"SO IT'S HANDSOME WITH THE BEAST!" shouted the announcer (Kakashi held me so I would resist my temptation to kill that guy). "OKAY GUYS, ONE MINUTE, START!"

I breathed heavily.

Okay Akemi, you're first friggin kiss. Wow… first kiss…

Just a small peck, or so… It's JUST a kiss! Or is it? YES IT IS! Just one… verb like action sequence people do that makes other people blush… And it's very embarrassing, since it's just a first kiss and all, which would probably change my life forever, kind of.

Fuck…

"Akemi-chan, ready?" said Kakashi.

Wait, then I would finally see Kakashi's face! I didn't think about that!

"Uh…"

"ARE YOU—?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I roared, slamming the announcer dude on the ground with my elbow.

"I thought so, she's too embarrassed," said Aname.

I spun around to see the crowd. Was she talking about me? Other people started talking about me too, very loudly. If they weren't and were basically whispering behind my back, they weren't very good at it.

"I feel bad for that guy," said another. "What a waste she is!"

"I thought she would make that guy faint by the sight of her," said another guy "I would run and lose rather than kiss her."

What the hell is their problem? Friggin people and their looks… IT'S ALL ABOUT BRAINS!

"Akemi-chan—."

"GO HOME YOU BITCH!" said some of the girls, throwing some junk at me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped angrily, clutching one of my kunai from my pockets.

"Go back to the lame place you came from!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Lame wench!"

"Whore!"

"Akemi-chan, don't listen to them!" said Kakashi worriedly.

"_Girl…"_

I stared at the angry crowd, but all I heard was a voice, nothing more. I saw Kakashi trying to knock some sense into me, but I just couldn't hear him. I couldn't hear anyone… except…

"_Girl, aren't they annoying?"_ said a deep voice.

I gulped.

"_Sai?"_

"_I can help you kill them, if you want me to," _said the deep voice again.

_"E-eh? Who are you?"_

"_Do you want me to?"_

"_You're that… wolf… Gin Urufu?"_

It chuckled.

"_Answer my question," _said the wolf.

I felt something in me burn. It was like I was deaf; all I heard was the deep growl of that demon wolf.

I didn't want to hurt them… but then again I DID want to! I felt my fist clench, my pulse raced, and I sweated.

I felt it laugh, a bark like laugh.

"_Then let's begin…"_

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

"Akemi-chan, what's wrong with you?" I asked, looking at her. "Akemi-chan?"

She was staring at the crowd who continued to yell and scream at her.

"Don't listen to them—."

Akemi smiled. Her eyes turned silver.

"They should just SHUT UP AND DIE!" she screamed.

I heard a faint cry of a wolf. A wolf? People screamed as others were suddenly bleeding. Some were unconscious, but I wasn't so sure. Many were crying out in pain.

"Akemi-chan?"

She turned to me.

"They… should die…"

"You're not like this!" I yelled.

There were explosions.

BAM! WHAM! ALAKAZAM! (A/N: Exaggerating! Sorry, bad Poke'mon joke.)

People were screaming and were in panic.

"Akemi-chan!"

She ran towards some people and _slashed _at them. She had… claws?

"Akemi-chan?!"

I ran towards her but stopped as I saw two black ninja in the corner of my eye, running away with a woman. Could it be Aname?

Rgh…

I ran towards Akemi and tried to knock her loose by punching her, but she _dodged._

I tried again, and now; focusing at me, she tried battling with me. She began trying to claw me, bite me even. This isn't her…

Her looks were somewhat wolfish. She had sliver hair and her eyes were also blank and silver. A faint white glow surrounded her, like it was her chakra. She kept repeatedly attacking me, without hesitating. It was that demon…

I tried to hug her, trying to knock some sense into her, but she shoved me away and slashed me. I retreated away from the tent, away from the people…

As expected, Akemi followed me.

"Kakashi-san!" yelled Hatori. "I can't find Aname anywhere!"

Those two ninja!

"Hold on!" I yelled back, trying to lure Akemi towards me.

I ran and spotted a screaming Aname getting carried off by those two black ninja seen earlier. Maybe I can trick Akemi…

I started towards the ninja and summoned my dogs to slow them down. Akemi was heavily following suit. The ninja started entering the forest, walking on the trees so swiftly.

"Aname-san!" I said.

She was desperately crying for help.

"HOLD IT!" said Pakkun as it tripped the two ninja by slamming into their feet. Aname was falling. I didn't have enough time to get her, however I saw Hatori catch her on time.

I felt Akemi's claws rake my back painfully. She caught up.

One of the ninja attacked Akemi. She ran so fast towards that ninja and tore his arm off with her claws. The two retreated.

I saw Akemi look at me with blank eyes. There was blood on her hands and some on her face. Blood was oozing from her mouth, but it wasn't hers. I smelled that it was other people's blood soaked on her.

"Akemi-chan," I said hesitantly. "It's me… Whitey-chan…"

I approached her cautiously. She responded with an angry growl.

"Ew, I knew it," said Aname. "A monster…"

"Akemi…?"

"K…K…" she choked.

"Akemi-chan!" I said, walking towards her to hug her. "It's me…"

She bit my shoulder. I felt my blood run down my arm.

"Akemi-san stop!" said Hatori, running towards us.

"Wait!" I panted. "Hold on."

She was trying very hard to get away from me, but I gripped her very hard. She wasn't going to get away… She was struggling; it was getting more difficult to restrain her.

"Akemi-chan," I said softly. "I know, this isn't you, you won't hurt me; will you?"

I felt her bite weaken.

"Ka… Kakashi?" she choked.

"It's me," I said cheerfully.

"What the hell happened…?"

"It's okay," I said. I felt her arms around me grow tighter.

"I… I didn't mean to," she whispered. I could tell she's fighting hard not to cry.

Her eyes were brown again. I gave her a small pat on the head.

"Yo, Kakashi-stupid," sniffed Akemi. "Do you really think I'm that emo?"

"I thought—."

"I'm fine!" said Akemi. I grinned.

Hiding your soft spot eh? I wiped some of the blood off her face.

"I want to see your pretty face," I said happily.

She looked at me, surprised.

"Nah, never mind, I thought it was pretty," I said.

She punched me.

"My hero!"

Both Akemi and I saw Hatori and Aname looking at each other. Oh wow, they're gonna be together faster than expected… but she ran away from Hatori… towards me…

Uh-oh…

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

"My hero—GAWK!"

I pushed her from Kakashi by flicking her face with my thumb and forefinger to make her stumble.

"Hey!" said Aname. "What—?"

"Look, keep your hands on one man only!" I said angrily, glaring at Kakashi. Then I pointed to Hatori. "You got Hatori! Anyways, he was the one who saved you! He caught you and broke your fall!"

"I really think Kakashi-kun saved me," she said giggling and giving Kakashi a wink.

"Oh please," I muttered.

She wrapped her arms around Kakashi, who just stared at her in disbelief.

"Uh…"

"I should reward you in some way!" she giggled.

Is she a bit loose in the head?

"Hey wench," I hissed. "What the hell do you think—?"

Aname tiptoed towards Kakashi's face and kissed him on his cheek. Both Hatori and I were astonished.

"WUH?" I said in disbelief.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later…**

Hard to believe, but the competition was running again even when about thirty people got hurt because of me (they still allowed me in the competition). A ton of people left the competition, however. I think there is only around fifty people left (last time was around one hundred).

Kakashi and I persuaded the announcer that we really did kiss and it was for two minutes (great lie eh?). He still allowed me in the competition only because he said we needed an "ugly duckling."

Okay, that pissed me off there so Kakashi had to hold me for thirty minutes while the announcer ran away from me for his life. I still caught up to him and had beaten him within an inch of his life barely hanging on.

Kakashi had his own men dormitory and I adjusted to the women's dorm.

I sighed as I walked towards my room. I saw Aname there; I guess she was my roommate. Wow, now my life is over.

"Hey Akemi-san!" she chirped.

"Hey…" I said, turning away. "Bee-otch..."

"So that Kakashi… isn't he hot?" she asked. "He's totally for me."

Why is she talking to me? She's getting more irritating than I thought.

"Uh, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, it's something you do when you try to estimate the answer," I said.

She looked at her bags, her face cringed.

"Maybe we got on the wrong foot," she said.

"Yeah, maybe we did," I said nastily.

"Why are you so harsh?" she snapped.

"From the last time I checked, you called me a wench, bitch, and a whore along with those other stupid freaks," I added angrily. "I wouldn't be talking, Ms. Wannabe Congeniality."

I saw her roll her eyes as she continued unpacking.

"I guess you were jealous," she said.

Did she forget the meaning of "shut up" too?

"Of what?" I muttered, taking a sip of some REALLY strong tea.

"That I kissed Kakashi-san," she replied.

I spitted all that good tea out.

"What?" I said, wiping my mouth. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Whatever you say," she said, getting up. "But Kakashi's mine got that?"

She walked towards the door.

"Oh, and another thing, geeky wench," she said. "You're not going to win in this contest anyway, who the hell would like you?"

I made her trip as she tried going out the door.

"Don't mess with me," I hissed. "You'll regret it."

She turned around, ignored me, and walked out of the door. I sighed.

When will this be over?

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV:**

I knocked on Akemi's door one night. She has a lot of explaining to do.

The door opened.

"Akemi—."

"SHH!!" Akemi snapped.

"Oh hey," I said. "I gotta talk to you."

* * *

**Twenty minutes later…**

"You just blanked out?"

"Yeah," said Akemi, after she explained an hour of details of what went through her that morning. "Right when it said 'let's begin'."

"Weird."

"Yeah…"

"…"

Silence is such an awkward thing.

"Kakashi-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Did I… really hurt you?" she asked.

I laughed.

"Barely, you were too weak," I joked.

"Whatever…"

"Heh."

"But if that happens again," said Akemi. "I… I want you to—."

"I don't kill off things I was supposed to protect," I said. "Sorry, but that's the rule."

"Kakashi-chan, promise me," said Akemi.

"…"

"Kakashi!"

"Okay, alright!" I said, sighing.

Akemi looked at the ground.

"Did you like her kiss?" she asked.

"What?"

"That girl, Aname!" said Akemi, angrily.

"Are you jealous?

"Shut it."

"Well, if you feel so bad…"

I kissed Akemi on her cheek. It wasn't exactly a kiss; I still had my mask on. I did give her a small peck though.

"Better?" I said, laughing. It was obvious that I was making fun of her. But I think she took it the wrong way.

She blushed... and blushed... and blushed. I whistled.

"GAH, GOOD-NIGHT!" she yelled, smacking my head and rushing towards the door.

I smiled.

"Heh."

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV:**

What the fart, Kakashi actually kissed me! That old fart… Well it wasn't a kiss really, he still had his mask on, and it didn't count. I bet he was making fun of me. But still…

I couldn't help but smile…

The second day was sleep over day. Two people have to sleep in the same room for one whole day. Girls choose first (alphabetical) so I have to choose Kakashi so we can spy Aname and Hatori and hopefully bring them together.

I was expecting that my name was to be called (Akemi)…but…

"ANAME, NUMBER 51!"

"What?" I said, surprised. "But—!"

"Number 9!" she said cheerfully.

"Akemi-chan, help!" whispered Kakashi eagerly as Aname took him away.

What do I do?

_**To be continued…**_


	22. Still on the Mission

**Chapter 22: Sill on the Mission  
**

**AKEMI'S POV**

Aname dragged Kakashi through the crowd before I said anything.

"W-wait!" I said, struggling through the crowd. There was so much commotion and a rush of people around me that I couldn't hear Kakashi's calls anymore.

"Dammit…"

"AKEMI FUJIBAYASHI!" screamed the announcer.

I immediately ran towards the stage to look around for Kakashi. No sign of him. Snap!

"Hey, I think you got the alphabetical thing wrong," I said, poking the announcer's chest VERY hard. "My name is Akemi; it goes first before Aname."

"WHOOPS, SORRY!" yelled the announcer; his microphone was really close to my ear. "MY BAD!"

"So?" I said, "Tell her to come back!"

"JUST PICK ANOTHER CANDIDATE!"

"But—."

"Look, Aname-san wanted to be with Kakashi-san in the first place, so I—."

"ROAR!" I said angrily, smashing his microphone to bits with Kakashi's book.

"Wah, my last one!" cried the announcer. The people around us we too busy talking and hanging out to notice.

"Hatori-san!" I called. "Er, Number 35!"

Hatori immediately ran towards the stage. So that Aname did plan this all along! I am SO gonna get her back!

"Akemi-san," said Hatori. "Kakashi-san and Aname-chan…"

"Yeah, let's go!" I hissed, running off with him before the announcer said anything.

Hatori and I went to the other couple's rooms, but unfortunately there were guards; a woman wearing red and two bodyguards next to her.

"Are you the second couple?" asked the woman. "Your room is in B4."

"Have you seen the first couple?" I asked. "The guy has weird spiky white hair and the girl looks like a bitch."

"Akemi-san," said Hatori.

"I was just joking," I said. "Kind of…"

"Er, they were escorted to room B2," said the woman, kind of shock from my descriptive remark. "But you are not permitted to meet any of the couples."

I examined the bodyguards' huge muscles and sighed.

"Ah, I guess I don't have a choice." I said.

**KAKASHI'S POV**

Ah, how am I gonna get out of this one? Aname was clinging onto me like she had glue on her arms. I hope Akemi isn't mad.

"STOP!"

I turned around to see Hatori and Akemi running towards me. Wah? A miracle!

"STOP GIRL!" screamed the woman behind them. Ack, the executive… Don't tell me Akemi… Both the bodyguards were unconscious, tied up and the executive had kunai stabbed all over her clothing to the wall.

"Kakashi-chan!" said Akemi. Hatori stopped right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"You… BITCH!" snarled Akemi. She grabbed Aname's hair.

"Whoa Akemi-chan!" I said.

"Calm down Akemi-san!" said Hatori eagerly.

The cat fight began; Aname tried defending herself from Akemi while Akemi was the one beating the shit out of her.

"Akemi-chan stop!"

I grabbed her wrist.

"LET GO!" she yelled. She slapped me with her free hand.

There was complete silence.

"Whitey…I…"

"See?" snapped Aname, slapping Akemi's face. "People around you just get hurt so I had to lead Kakashi away from you!"

"Aname-san!" said Hatori angrily. "Akemi-san, are you okay?"

Akemi looked at the floor. She didn't talk at all. I looked at Akemi sadly.

"Akemi-chan, I think it's best," I said. "If you left for your room."

I heard Akemi's small sob. Or I think it was one. Oh man…

She ran immediately outside the building.

"Kakashi-san, go after her!" said Hatori.

"No… I shouldn't," I said. "Even if I did, what good will it do?"

"She's finally learned that she's a nuisance after all," said Aname. "Serves her right."

"Hatori-san, I'm sorry," I said. "Please make sure Akemi-chan is okay."

Hatori looked at me worriedly and ran out without a word. I touched my cheek… it still stung. More than her book attacks.

"Let's go Kakashi-kun!" sang Aname.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

"You were worried about me?" said Aname, her eyes were glowing.

"Uh… let's go," I said.

I was more worried about Akemi.

**AKEMI'S POV**

I am so stupid… Akemi you're a stupid, stupid… Oh my gawd…

"_Akemi," _said Sai. _"That… was a mistake, you did it on accident, I'm sure he'll understand."_

"_But I was angry at him!" _I said. _"Him and Aname… and I…"_

"_Akemi…"_

"_Sai, I was jealous!"_

"_Yes, I saw that."_

"_Why did I do it?" _I thought. _"I'm so stupid… RRGH!"_

"_Akemi, you're on a mission, your last mission with Kakashi," _said Sai. _"Don't forget, you can't fall in love…"_

"_Sai…"_

"_What?"_

"_Nothing…"_

I felt some tears roll down my face. Why did I cry? I'm FRIGGIN' stupid. I wiped them off with my sleeve as quickly as possible.

Kakashi… I hope you're not mad at me.

"Akemi-san!"

I turned to see Hatori run towards me. Eh, I guess it's not Kakashi this time.

"Are you okay Akemi-san!" said Hatori. "We were supposed to be in the room…"

"Eh, I'm fine," I said. "Thanks."

"You say that now," said Hatori. "But I can tell."

I saw him give me a smile.

"Akemi-san, I'm here for you," he said. "Always, no matter what anyone says."

I grinned at him.

"You… really love him, don't you?"

I saw Hatori's worried expression. My expression turned back to grim.

"Nah…" I said. "He's just… a friend."

"Hmm, if you say so."

"I'm sure of it," I said. "And, he thinks the same way about me too."

"It doesn't really look like it," said Hatori. "I think Kakashi-san's in love with you too."

I saw him smile at me.

"I hope you guys end up together," he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Er, we have to get back to the room," said Hatori. "I think you're in big trouble."

Oh right, the executive. Darn…

"Whoo for me," I said dully.

He quickly ran back to the couples' rooms. Some girls were still choosing guys. The announcer had another microphone, but I resisted the temptation to break it and him.

"Akemi-chan," said a familiar voice.

I saw Kakashi and Aname. She pouted and faced the other way.

"Akemi-chan…" repeated Kakashi.

"Whitey, don't start," I said.

I looked at Aname and gave her a bow.

"I'm sorry…"

I also bowed to the executive and the bodyguards (well, the bodyguards were passed out thanks to Sora and Soma), as well as Kakashi.

"I'm sorry for causing you all trouble," I said.

"Eh, it's okay," said the executive lady, smiling at me nervously. "Er, but next time be a little more obedient."

"Yes ma'am."

I felt Kakashi's hand on my shoulder. Aname looked at me in surprise.

"Akemi-chan…"

"Like I said," I said, turning away from Kakashi and the others. "I'm extremely sorry."

I ran towards my room and closed the door quickly behind me. But then I heard Hatori's voice and noises from the door. I opened it up to let him in.

"Hehe, sorry," I said.

"You sure you okay, Akemi-san?"

"Yeah… did you need something?"

"Er… Akemi-san," said Hatori nervously. "I have to… uh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well, we ran out before the announcer said anything," said Hatori. "And…"

"Yeah?"

"We have to… do IT."

"It?"

"…"

I looked at him in shock.

"NO WAY!" I said, surprised. "WHAT THE—?"

"Ah, we aren't really going to do it," said Hatori. "But there are surveillance cameras all over this room, but sound recordings, don't worry."

"But—."

I gave him a small look.

"Ah, I'm not a pervert, I swear!" said Hatori.

"Wait, that means…"

"Yeah, Kakashi-san and Aname-chan will…"

"Well, we have to go stop them!" I snapped, dashing out of the door.

**KAKASHI'S POV**

Aname was preparing some tea for me, even when I said "No thanks." I was really tired and everything.

I went on my bed and sighed, feeling my cheek Akemi had slapped. It still stung.

"Akemi-chan…"

"Kakashi-kun?"

"Ah, I'm not really in the mood," I said. "I'm really tired."

"Ah, from saving me, yes?" said Aname, giving me a cup of green tea.

I smiled nervously.

"Th-thanks…"

I gingerly took her cup, but I didn't drink from it.

"Kakashi-kun, you know I've always been…" she said, resting her hand on my chest. "… Infatuated by you…"

"Um, really?" I said, laughing a little. "Oh…"

I noticed a small camera on the wall. Why is that there? I felt her come closer to me, but I backed away.

"Kakashi-kun, I love you," she said.

"No you don't," I laughed.

Ack, I think that was a little too harsh.

"You don't… like me?" she asked, her tears welled up on her eyes.

"Um…!"

Darn…

"It's not that I don't like you…"

"Oh, Kakashi-kun, I'm so happy that you like me!" she said.

Wait…

She leaned more closely to me, almost like her face was barely inches from my face.

"Kakashi-kun, please… kiss me."

I gulped.

"What?" I said. "Why?"

She hand her fingers on my mask.

"Because… I'm in love with you…"

Oh no…

"Ah, but…"

BAM!

Both Aname and I turned to look who was at the door. It was Akemi.

**AKEMI'S POV**

"S… sorry," I said.

Hatori also came into the room.

"Kakashi-san?" he said. "Aname-chan?"

"Hatori-kun!" said Aname.

"Akemi-chan…" said Kakashi.

"Eheh, why didn't you tell me, stupid?" I said, laughing a bit.

I ran out of the room. Coward… I'm such a coward…

"Akemi-chan!" called Kakashi.

I reentered my room without hesitation.

I looked at the floor.

"_Akemi, what is the use?" _said Sai. _"There is not necessarily anything you could do about it."_

"_But…"_

I saw the pillows on the bed. She's right… I'm not in love with him; what's the use?

I can't fall in love with him. I heard Hatori come back in.

"Akemi-san?"

"Sorry Hatori-kun," I said. "Just… let them be."

"But—."

"I know you love Aname-san," I said. "But, in order to go through this contest, we have to make sacrifices," I said. "That's just the way it is…"

I spotted one of the cameras looking at me. It was night time now and I felt myself growing more badly inside of me every second.

"Try to sleep far from me," I said. "We have to make it look real."

"Akemi-san…"

"I guess I'm a little tired after all," I said, smiling at him. "Goodnight…"

I crawled inside the covers of the bed.

"Uh, be back in a bit," said Hatori.

"Take your time," I said.

I felt a chill run down my spine. It was really cold… very cold… I bit my lip and wiped my tears on the pillows. My glasses were fogged. I saw a mirror, but my reflection was a girl who looked geeky. I hate this…

**KAKASHI'S POV**

I forgot what room number Akemi was sleeping in. Dammit… that was such an awkward moment. Akemi, you were laughing but I know you were trying to hide it. I'm so sorry…

"Kakashi-kun," said Aname, who wanted to follow me.

"I have to tell her what really happened," I said.

"Kakashi-kun, I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is," said Aname. "This whole contest has been rigged, by me…"

"What?"

"I only did this to make Hatori-kun like me!" said Aname. "He liked Akemi, and so I tried making him jealous…"

"Um, you got it all wrong," I said. "He did like you."

"Really?" she said. "But—."

"He entered the contest to be with you," I said.

"Ah, but I entered to be with him!"

Ironic, how very ironic…

A sudden explosion erupted and I heard Aname scream.

"Dammit…!"

I saw three ninja in black, one of them having Aname struggling in his arms.

"Wait!" I heard someone say.

I saw Hatori go after the three men.

"Stay back, Hatori!" I yelled. They want you too!"

"Hatori-kun!" called Aname. "Kakashi-kun!"

One of the ninja drew a couple of kunai and threw them at Hatori; he dodged them and punched the ninja. However, the other one managed to drive a kunai on his thigh.

"Agh…!"

"HATORI-KUN!" screamed Aname.

I saw a lake near us. Perfect.

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu,"**I said. **_(Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)_**

The dragon instantly knocked out two of the ninja holding Aname. Hatori ran towards Aname and caught her. The third was also knocked out, surprisingly, from Hatori.

"Aname-chan, are you okay?" asked Hatori.

"You guys okay?" I asked.

Both of them nodded.

"My hero!" she said to Hatori. He blushed and I grinned.

"That's the solution," I said.

"How did you fight like that, Hatori-kun?" asked Aname.

"I was a retired ninja," said Hatori. "But when I fell in love with you…"

"Really? For me?" asked Aname. "Oh Hatori…!"

Wow, that was ironic too.

"Kakashi-san, thank you," said Hatori.

Shouldn't I tell him about the contest being rigged…? Nah…

"Oh, hey do you remember what Akemi-chan's room number is?" I asked.

"Um, it's B4," said Hatori. "Why?"

"You were a retired ninja right?" I asked. "Then can you do me a favor, it's because of the cameras…"

"Yeah, sure… anything."

"Cool."

**AKEMI'S POV**

I woke up the next morning; my body was in a sort of ached position. I had my blue fluffy PJ's on. I hope I can somehow make Aname go with Hatori, but I doubt it. Aname probably gave up her virginity to Kakashi by now.

Somehow the bed was really warm, I felt something warm on my waist. It was heavy, like an arm. I felt clothing on my back, indicating that someone was sleeping very close to me. Hmm, Hatori no pervert, eh? Shyeah right…

But this smell, it's so familiar. And that infamous mint breath…

His breath was running down my ear and neck. He was VERY close. Okay, that does it…

I couldn't find my glasses anywhere. Where did I put them? I think I accidently had them on before I slept. Uh-oh…

I turned slightly (well, his head was kind of resting right behind the back of my head) to tell Hatori to shove off. But it was not Hatori.

"K…Kakashi-chan?" I asked quietly.

_**To be continued…**_


	23. Is it Over?

**Chapter 23: Is It Over?**

**AKEMI'S POV**

No… it can't be… him. Can it? Why… NOOOOO!!!

I felt a tingling sensation down my neck. His breath was actually trailing up and down my back; very warm breath. I had goose bumps all over me and I was blushing furiously.

"Oh… shit…"

"Hurhmph…" said Kakashi. Yes it was definitely him. I TOTALLY recognized his voice! But why the hell is Kakashi doing in my bed? Was he trying to fool the camera or something? And what was more… I felt his unmasked chin; he had no mask on.

THIS IS PERFECT! I can see Kakashi's face without having to worry! He is asleep after all. But the problem is getting my glasses. I'm almost blind, remember?

What happened to my glasses anyway? I think I placed them on the shelf but…

I used my hands to feel my glasses on the nearby table. Unfortunately, all I felt was solid smooth wood. Dammit…

Kakashi started to move and I froze. I gotta keep him asleep until I figure where my glasses are. BUT WHERE THE FREAK ARE THEY?

Did they drop on the floor or something?

"_Sai, help me out here,"_ I thought. _"Do you remember where I put my glasses, or where they are?"_

"…"

"_Sai?"_

"_SNORE…"_

"_WHOA!"_

Did Sai just snore? I thought she was my conscious. IS THERE SUCH A THING? Sai, you are a sad little thing, aren't you? She's probably PRETENDING! Why that little...

Dammit… Sai can't help me, I'm trapped within Kakashi's arms, and I can't even move, just my arms. My hands could barely touch the surface of the wooden floor… which also sucks.

I actually thought of something stupid. REALLY stupid. Like, so stupid it'll blow you away.

What if Kakashi has my glasses?

_(BLOWS AWAY READER)_

COME BACK!

Okay see? Stupid right? But… stupid is a stupid does… and I'm stupid.

I tried using my hands to search around Kakashi. NO NOT "THERE." Dirty people…

I felt his chest for the first time. Whoa… pretty… muscular. Huh? Somehow my hands trailed down to his lower abdomen. I felt… his packs? WHOA! How the hell did Kakashi get so muscular all of a sudden? I thought he was lumpy and fat. Well, sometimes I thought of it that way. But when I first met him he wasn't that buff. I think he's working too hard, maybe because of me. Stress? Heheh...

I couldn't remove my hands because my fingers were so cold and his stomach was so… hot… Heheh…

I heard Kakashi mutter, and so I decided to face him while searching around him. I gotta hurry… before…

"Ugh…" breathed Kakashi.

I looked at his face. I couldn't see anything really, but I did make little outlines. I just noticed that his nose was touching mines. My hand went on his left part of his face, just to stop him from coming closer.

And then I felt it. His scar. He did explain to me what the eye did, but he never mentioned how he got his scar.

I gently trailed the long scar with my finger. It was a wasn't that deep.

For a while I felt sad. I think Kakashi's been through enough already, and yet here I am; mad at Kakashi because he slept with another girl. I really hoped that something happened and Kakashi didn't sleep with her.

I felt really guilty; my finger was still on his scar. I should be a little nicer to him. My other hand trailed to his hand, and at once I felt something hard, round, and what felt like two metal sticks on the side.

MY GLASSES! Here's my chance!

Eh, but I accidentally broke my guard, and at once when I tried to move in for my glasses, Kakashi also moved. He moved so much, his lips were actually crushing on my very own.

I was staring, HARD, back at Kakashi. **VERY HARD**. I didn't want to scream or shout. What good would it do anyway? I think this kind of room is isolated from the others. And in the plus side (COUGH, I mean negative), he was muffling me.

The point is, Kakashi was kissing me, A REAL KISS! MY FIRST ONE, SERIOUSLY! Well, sure there was "accident" but they weren't really kisses. He was doing it kind of hard, but he was doing it! I blushed so furiously I thought maybe the room was on fire.

Kakashi somehow had his wrapped arms around me grow tighter and tighter. My finger was still on his eye and my other hand was trying very slowly to pry away the glasses from him.

Although, I wanted to kiss him back… WAIT, NO, NO, NO! NO!!! CONCENTRATE!

But his lips were so soft and warm, and his breath was so fresh… and his smell was so… NOOOOO!!! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!

Then I heard him groan, while amidst the kiss. He didn't, however, break us apart. I instantly became limp as a doll and closed my eyes.

I felt Kakashi lay very still for a moment, obvious that he had woken up; I stayed as limp and lifeless as I possible can. Kakashi can just wake up, and while he realized what had happened, he can just turn the other way like nothing had happened.

But… strangely it didn't go that way.

Kakashi actually pushed me closer to him, and this time, I felt his tongue. WHOA! Ack… cannot… make him realize… I'm… awake!

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He stopped finally, and I almost passed out. It was kind of breathtaking; really it was. His kiss was so soft and smooth; and his minty breaths with his musky smell… Ah... NOOOOOOOO!!!! SELF-DESTRUCT YOUR DIRTY MIND AKEMI!!! ROAR!!!!

STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!

He lied frozen for a second; just a second. Then I heard him lean towards my ear.

"I know you're awake," he whispered.

…

Oh… no…

Kakashi nibbled my ear.

WTF?!

"HEY!" I yelled pushing Kakashi off the bed with full force. "'THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

I heard Kakashi fall painfully on the floor with a sickening crash. I jumped out of the bed to get ready to run.

"Agh…" he groaned.

"Why… WHY DID YOU KISS ME? YOU FREAK!" I snapped. "AND… WHAT'S WITH THE EAR THING!?"

"But, I had to make it look real!" I heard Kakashi say (I can't see, remember?). "And I thought you liked it."

BLUSH… Kakashi started laughing.

"_Mrmph… what happened?" _said Sai sleepily.

"_Sai, you can sleep?"_

"_I'm a human, aren't I?"_

"_No, aren't you my conscious or something?"_

"_I'm you remember?"_

"_Wah?"_

"_Tired. Goodnight."_

"_Huh? Already?"_

Sai was making no sense. Sai can't sleep. She's LYING!

_"SAI!"_

"Akemi?"

"I didn't… like… it," I said slowly, as Kakashi smiled at me. I think it was a smile.

I placed my hand over my ear, which was slightly warm, and blushed automatically.

"Why are you saying it so slowly?" asked Kakashi. "So you admit it but try to reject it when you can't."

"What?"

"Just admit it," said Kakashi. I heard him laugh. WHERE IS HIS BOOK?

I wiped my lips with my PJ sleeves.

"Go to hell," I snapped. "Who told you to come in here? If you gave yourself to Aname; why come here? Aren't you satisfied?"

"What are you talking about?"

His tone… is annoying me. It was so playful and bouncy. I WILL crush him.

"I take it back," I said. "I meant to slap you for being a jerk."

"I probably did deserve it then," sighed Kakashi.

"Huh?"

I felt him come near me.

"STAY AWAY!" I roared.

But he continued to come; and suddenly he grasped me in his arms.

"LET… GO!" I said, panting, trying to punch him away from me.

"Akemi-chan… why are you so mad?" asked Kakashi.

"Because… BECAUSE YOU DID IT WITH HER!" I said.

"Did what?"

"Don't play dumb!"

I started kicking him now.

"LET GO, YOU BASTARD!" I cried. "YOU STUPID… I HATE YOU!"

"Akemi-chan," said Kakashi, remaining calm. "Did you think I had sex with Aname-san?"

I stopped as I heard him talk.

"Would you believe me if I told you I did?" asked Kakashi. "Or if I didn't."

I looked at his blurry face. He was looking right at me.

"If I told you I didn't do it with her, would you believe me?" he repeated.

What kind of stupid question is that?

"Uh…"

"Is this why you're mad?" asked Kakashi. "Because I never thought you would feel anything for me."

"Stupid…" I said. "Why would you think that?"

"I was just wondering," he said. "It seems that… you just care a lot sometimes but don't show it."

I…

"You cocky… bastard…" I said. "I'm… just your friend! Nothing personal!"

"Akemi," said Kakashi. His tone was serious this time; too serious. I felt his lip on my ear.

"I didn't do it with her," he said.

I stared at his black shirt he had on. Not his face, just straight ahead.

"With that said," said Kakashi. "Are you relieved?"

I slowly looked at his face. I couldn't tell what he really looked like, but very faintly his expression was sad.

"…"

"Because, if you were just my friend," said Kakashi. "You would think it's a stupid idea, but wouldn't get mad at me if I did sleep with Aname."

"What are you—?"

"I'm just saying," said Kakashi. "What are your true feelings toward me?"

"Ah…"

My true feelings? He… He's just a friend! Nothing more… And besides, I can't be with him, Sai had told me. She didn't tell me why I couldn't be with him though.

"Whitey…"

"Akemi-chan," said Kakashi. "Don't fall in love with me."

Again; shock had surged throughout my body.

"I don't want to take chances," said Kakashi. "You're… too precious to me."

I faced him directly now.

"Kakashi…"

I felt him squeeze me tighter.

"Please… don't fall in love with me," said Kakashi. "I'm just your friend."

Why…?

"But, what if I did like you?" I asked slowly. "I… what if I…?"

A moment of silence. Why did I bother to ask that? I didn't even have the courage to say it. I couldn't even… sound it. It was stuck on the edge of my tongue; like I wanted to say it and I didn't want to.

"It won't work," he replied. "If you..."

"If I what?"

"If you were just an ordinary girl," he said. "If you didn't have that curse in you... then maybe..."

If I was just... normal? I am normal!

But... it's this seal...

I felt his arms loosen around me.

"Thanks, Akemi-chan," he said. "For being with me."

Instantly, I felt my warm glasses on my hands. Kakashi gave me one final tight squeeze and left immediately out of the door.

"Later, Akemi-chan," he said. "You better come to the ceremony."

I heard the door click. I didn't even put my glasses back on. I just stared at utter blurriness.

What… just happened? I… what is this feeling?

I felt tears on my face.

Why Kakashi? I… didn't play along. I was horrified to the fact that…

I wanted to be with him.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

I knew Akemi had to leave someday; after we figure out where she initially came from. I won't be able to see her if we knew about her origins. I don't want to take chances… I don't want her to be hurt because of me. I walked slowly to the ceremony festival.

"Oy!" said a familiar voice. "Kakashi-san!"

I turned to see Aname and Hatori holding hands.

"Hey you two," I grinned. "How was it?"

"Well, we didn't really do it," said Hatori. "I felt that we should deepen our relationship by taking some time together first. But if we did do it…"

Aname punched Hatori before he said anything any further.

"Hatori-kun!"

"Eheh…"

I smiled at the two of them.

"Oh, here Kakashi-san," said Hatori. "The pendant Tsunade-sama asked for."

It was a silver pendant that was half completed. I wonder what was so special about this one.

"We don't know about the other half," said Hatori. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," I said. "We were meant to fetch at least some of it anyway."

"Hey, where's Akemi-san?" asked Hatori.

"Eh, she'll be out in a minute," I said. "She's… freshening up."

"Did you…?"

"No," I said. "We're just friends."

I saw Aname and Hatori frown.

"I think you guys are meant for each other," said Aname. "Though, truthfully, I hate to admit it."

"Thanks Aname-san."

"Hey guys!"

I turned to see a smiling Akemi. She looked so happy and cheerful. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Akemi-chan!" I said, trying to hug her (I know she hates hugs).

"WHOA, SORRY!" snarled Akemi, punching me away from her. On my bruise too…

"Geez, you don't have to be so mean," I said.

"You don't have to be so perverted," she replied.

Eh… Although, I'm slightly happy she's mad and pissed this time; not sad. Er, only slightly…

"Hey Akemi-san!" said Hatori. "Aname-chan wants to say something to you."

He elbowed her to Akemi, who coughed in anger.

"S-sorry," she said, giving Akemi a bow. "For… yeah… making you miserable."

I was shocked to see Akemi smile.

"It's okay, just one thing."

"Hm?"

"Let's play rock, paper, scissors."

"Wah, why?"

Even I was confused.

"READY?" said Akemi, as Aname stared preparing; a bit confused. "ROCK—PAPER—SCISSORS!'

Akemi had rock and Aname has scissors.

"Rock wins!" Akemi said happily, slapping Aname hard across the face.

Aname was shocked as she fell to the ground from such force. Hatori and I were also in shock. The only one who was smiling was Akemi.

"Rock beats scissors," said Akemi. "Where I come from, that's how we used to play."

"Why you…" said Aname angrily. "AGAIN!"

"If you say so…"

They played until Akemi slapped Aname unconscious. Aname only won once while Akemi won fifty times. Aname's face was so badly bruised; I wasn't so sure if she was really Aname or not. This was not a game I would play with Akemi. I think her slaps are worse than her book attacks.

"Eh, that blows off some steam," said Akemi, as Hatori tried waking Aname up.

"Akemi…" I said.

I saw her look at me; her smile was what freaked me out. I felt that she was forcefully doing it.

"I get it, we're friends," said Akemi, sticking out her hand to me. "I hope it stays that way."

I saw her bite her lip, but I shook her hand in response.

"I do too," I said, grinning.

"WINNERS OF THE COMPETITION WILL BE ANOUNCED!" cried the announcer.

Uh-oh…

"HEY, YOU COCKY BASTARD!" snapped Akemi, running towards the announcer, who screamed and tried to run away. "GET BACK HERE!"

I laughed as I saw her run with full speed toward the announcer. Some cheered her on to get the guy; others gasped in horror.

I hope this friendship stays this way. But somehow, I felt some kind of regret in my words…

Then I saw something very bad.

"Okay, Akemi-chan that's enough," I said, quickly running towards her. "What the... is that blood?"

"HELP!" cried the announcer.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

"Winners… of the… competition… are…" said the announcer, panting; covered in bruises. "Are as follows…"

I cracked my knuckles and the announcer yelped. He was covered in bruises. I told him if he fell unconscious... there would be SERIOUS harm. I wanted him awake so he could get the ceremony over with.

"Uh, AKEMI FUJIBAYASHI AND KAKASHI HATAKE WON!" said the announcer quickly.

Wah?

"Why did you make the announcer let us win?" whispered Kakashi.

"I didn't!" I said.

"Sure…"

"You two were the most intimate in the morning," said the manger. "It was a cute sight!"

I blushed furiously.

"Er… we—."

"Sure was!" said Kakashi, happily hugging me close to him. "She was great!"

He grinned at me and I smiled dully back.

"Sure was…" I said.

"Here you go!" said the executive. "Five free tickets to see the movie: Come Come Paradise!"

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I heard Kakashi say, taking the tickets quickly.

"Includes the V.I.P. passes and the chance to see the actress Yukie Fujikaze!" continued the executive.

I could tell Kakashi yelled in excitement in his mind. I saw Hatori, Aname (well, she didn't do it so happily), and the rest of the people clap for us. Kakashi gave me another grin.

"_We're just friends…" _I thought, as I walked out of the ceremony, Kakashi beside me. "_That's all..."_

I turned to the crowd when we were near the exit. I saw Kakashi give me a sappy smile. Then I punched his arm painfully, just to annoy him. But I was gonna miss punching him; after all, this was my last mission.

I bowed to the crowd as we turned to leave.

I hope this friendship stays this way. But somehow, I felt some kind of regret in my words…

I ran back to the announcer and gave him one last beating before I departed.

"NOT AGAIN!" he screamed, running away.

"Akemi-chan!" said Kakashi, trying to stop me.

_**To be continued…**_


	24. Screwed Day

**Chapter 24: Screwed Day**

"_**Words."**_—When "_**words" **_like these are indicated, it means the Gin Urufu is talking, just to let you guys know.

**AKEMI'S POV**

The fact that we only got half of the pendant meant that two other people have the rest. Since Hatori and Aname had one-fourth of it each, they combined it to make a half. So I think we either have to find one last piece or two pieces, maybe more. Good news is, the one piece of it is from someone that need's protection, AGAIN! The bad news is; it's a death mission (Meaning… Ranked B or something) and I can't go.

Tsunade told me the pendant had a symbol of my weird cursed mark on my stomach. When the pendant was attached together, the cursed seal appeared more visibly now, half of it anyway. Sai didn't tell me anything, even when I asked her. She just wouldn't talk about it because it "wasn't time yet."

I worked with Iruka and the kids part time, while also working with Ayame and her dad at their ramen shop. Mostly with Ayame and her dad cause I'm usually good at handling food; not children. The only good thing I did with children was slap them, seriously. Although some of them DID deserve it.

Naruto and the other in Team 7 went to missions without me. I felt kind of lonely, but after their mission, they would always visit me. Our trip to the Snow Country was tomorrow. Though I'm not pleased; I have to watch a friggin' porn movie with Kakashi while the kids had their fun somewhere else. Neh... I want to go snowboarding and stuff, NO FAIR!

I've never seen snow in my life. In the winter I went to America like California to study part time and visit some of my friends, but in the summer I came to Japan. I'm not really a person who stays in one place.

The night I came into the Naruto world, the night before my car accident, I had to get my father's will from my lawyer (Ha-chan/my cook/a really hyper girl who's also a close friend). She told me she never knew I was the daughter of the President of Fujibayashi Corp. (kinda obvious) Otherwise; she would've given it to me sooner.

And here I am, in the Naruto world when it was my chance to finally figure out my dad's intentions. Perfect timing eh?

So… now I'm just taking care of the dishes while cooking some of the ramen. Oh joy… The worse part was I wasn't feeling too good. Maybe a small fever, but if I skipped out work today Ayame would have to do a ton of dishes.

I met the other teams while I was working there too. Team 10, Team 8, and Team Gai (he wouldn't tell me what number). Gai was a kind but freaky fellow. I have no idea why he wears such a tight shirt and pants. I think he wants to be a loner in life (A/N: NO OFFENSE, THIS IS AKEMI'S POV, NOT MINES).

And today I met them again; Kurenai and her team as well as Asuma and his team. We talked a lot together. Kurenai somehow reminds me of Ha-chan.

"You guys going out?" I asked. Random... but I was desperate for a conversation.

Both of them blushed while I whistled. It was totally obvious.

"Onee-chan!" said Naruto, coming up to the stands while I was mixing the chicken broth. "Heh, you look cute in an apron."

"Yo!" said Kakashi, coming right behind Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto-bozu," I said, ignoring Kakashi.

I had to wear the same attire as Ayame and her dad. Strangely, Ayame kind of looked like me; except my hair was black with highlights and I had to wear glasses. But I bet she was the nice caring type, while I was… er, yeah you get the picture.

Akamaru barked happily at me. Kiba tried to stuff Akamaru into his jacket, but I stopped him and petted Akamaru while giving it a strip of beef. Dogs are what I'm starting to like, water is what I still hate. Hinata at once, fled the scene after seeing Naruto. I felt sorry for her.

"Neh… so cute."

"Ah, gotta catch her before she runs ten miles from here," said Kiba, sighing. "Hinata wait up!"

After holding my laughter to see Gai's student, Rock Lee (funny lil' eyebrows), I saw that the students were prepared with backpacks and sleeping bags.

"Mission today guys, move on it," said Kurenai and Asuma. "Nice seeing you Akemi-san."

"Bye guys…" I said, sighing. Man… lucky ones…

Both teams went except for Gai. Well, he was the only one; he and my own team.

"KAKASHI, MY RIVAL!" screamed Gai. "Rock, paper, and scissors today best 49 to 50 losses?"

"Eh, well… I have to go to a mission right now," said Kakashi "Not today."

"I want to play!" I said.

"No, you shouldn't—."

"Okay!" said Gai, ignoring his desperate warnings.

Well… shortly after, er… I won. I think I was harder on him than Aname. Well, he did have a bruised face, one bloody nose, and a chipped tooth, but that was because he only wanted to do it five times. I had to get rough, you know?

"Nice… slap… Akemi-chan…" said Gai, walking away with a chipped tooth.

"See ya Gai-san!" I said happily, waving. "Until next time!"

Gai jerked up rather quickly and sped off.

"Gai-sensei, wait up!" cried Rock Lee, the other two, Tenten and Neji, sighed and ran after them.

"Eh, again with the ramen?" asked Kakashi, sighing. "This time I'm not paying."

Sasuke and Sakura came right behind Kakashi. It was good to see them all tired and scratched up, sweaty and stressed and about to blow… Man, I miss those missions.

"Boring?" asked Kakashi, smirking.

"Don't even," I hissed, pointing at Kakashi with a hot wooden spoon.

"Well, another mission in five minutes," said Sakura. "Sorry Akemi-chan."

"Oh, yeah…" I said gloomily. "You guys have fun."

"At least the Snow Country thing is tomorrow," said Kakashi.

"Tch…"

"I'm going ahead," said Sasuke. "Too bad Akemi, this mission is Rank B too."

"Fuck…" I said, clenching my spoon tightly.

"Sasuke-kun, wait for me!' said Sakura. "Bye Akemi-chan!"

"See ya guys..." I said dully. "Eh…"

I saw Naruto slurp his ramen soup from his bowl very quickly and ran towards Sasuke and Sakura. But… no wait, UNFORTUNATELY, Kakashi stayed.

"Eh, it's only for the kids," said Kakashi. "And I lied; it was a Rank D mission."

"Wow, so mean," I said, stirring the soup stock slowly.

"Hey Akemi-chan…"

"Hmm?"

Kakashi gave me an odd look. I looked at him without giving him any sort of reaction; I just looked back at him. It looked like he was straining himself from saying something.

"So… when's your birthday?" asked Kakashi.

Okay… random…

"Uh, why would you need to know?" I asked.

"Why would I not need to know?" he replied.

"Uh… because that sort of question was ironic and somewhat weird," I said.

"Huh?" asked Kakashi. "I just asked a simple question."

"I don't want to say it," said Akemi. "Geez…"

"Seriously, when is it?" he asked.

"It already passed," I replied.

"Ah, I'll just give you a late birthday present," said Kakashi.

"What's with the birthday present stuff?" I asked.

"Well, Naruto and the rest, with me, have to go to a mission during the holidays," said Kakashi. "For about two or three days."

"Oh…"

"Anything you want?" he asked, grinning.

Going away for Christmas, huh?

"Anything you want to give me," I said, smiling back forcefully.

"Akemi-chan, you feeling okay?" asked Kakashi. "You look a little sick… you're not your usual self."

"I'm fine," I replied, fake coughing.

"You're all red," said Kakashi. "Here, let me feel your head."

"No, I'm fine!" I snapped. "Geez, you are some weirdo."

I stopped mixing the broth for a second. Did I just… Was I going to faint just then?

"Akemi-chan?"

Kakashi was right behind, I felt his presence. Sometimes he's scary sometimes; moving fast all over the place like that.

I felt his hand on my cheek. His hand was so cold and refreshing… Ahh… NOOOOO!!!

"You feel hot," said Kakashi. "Okay, let's go home."

"Let's not," I said, moving away from him. "I'm okay, really."

"Hmm, do you have your keys with you?" asked Kakashi.

"No, er… Naruto-bozu has it," I said. "Oh shit, I forgot to get it from him!"

"Uh, its okay, we can just—."

But after that I couldn't hear anything. Probably the main reason why was because I fainted.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

Geez, she was trying so hard to hide it, but I knew she had something going on. Akemi fainted while I was talking, and I quickly rushed her to the hospital. But it was so packed that I decided to bring her to my house. I was kind enough to let her sleep on my bed and not my couch. Eh… now my bed is infected.

"Ugh…" I heard Akemi say.

I had prepared some rice soup for her. Luckily I found some pills that were prescribed to help cure headaches, fever, sneezing, wheezing, and all the other good stuff.

"You okay?" I asked, walking over to her.

I had her glasses in my pocket. This kind of reminds me the day I first met her. That day was so weird and awful. But it was also… funny.

"Eh, what happened?" asked Akemi, scratching her head.

"You fainted," I answered, giving Akemi a cup of water. "I told Ayame-san everything; she said you can take a day off or two."

"But…"

"Her father came back so it's okay," I said, sitting next to her on the bed. "You should take it easy Akemi-chan."

I got back the cup when she had it drained. She looked around the room, obviously blind.

"Are we in your room?" she asked, as I handed the glasses to her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Wow Kakashi-chan, did you really think I would forget this place?" she said. "Where I first thought you raped me; smells the same too."

"If I told you I did rape you, would you believe me?" I joked

"Yeah, maybe…" she said, looking at me quickly with horrified eyes. "Er… did you—?"

"No," I muttered dully.

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," said Akemi, laughing.

Her laughter died into a horrible cough. I placed my hand on her forehead to check her temperature again. Akemi tried swatting it away but I felt it was hot anyway.

"You should sleep," I said. "I think we'll cancel our trip to the Snow Country."

"Nah, we're going," said Akemi. "You… wanted to see that movie."

I looked at Akemi's small smile and grinned myself.

"Aw, you actually care," I said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Nothing, nothing."

"Bull..."

I couldn't help but pat her soft head. It was really warm… good thing my hand was cold.

I saw her close her eyes, was she enjoying it? I placed my other hand on her cheek. It was really hot.

"Eh…" said Akemi. "Why do you keep touching me? Did you suddenly turn major perverted or something?"

"Heh… the why don't you stop me?"

She didn't. All she did was give me a small weak look and fell back to sleep.

She looked kind of cute.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

I felt horrible the next morning. I tried opening my eyes, but they barely budged. I had to use my fingers to pry them open. I didn't know why, but even when I took my medicine yesterday, I just coughed and gagged even more. But instead I tried to hide it by making up my voice into a healthier state.

I tried to sit up as much as I can; only to experience a bad back ache. I groaned a little and started punching my back with my fist. Surprisingly, I saw Kakashi sleeping next to me. He was sitting on a chair white slouching so that his head was resting on his shoulders that were on my bedside.

I felt kind of bad; I mean this was his bed. But I don't think he minds… I hope. And plus, it's infected by my gross coughs and stuff.

I saw him sleeping very quietly. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday except the only thing off of him was his green vest and his forehead protector. I hope I didn't give him any hard time yesterday.

My hand had reached his head of white—er, silver hair. It was surprisingly soft because I thought he did extensions or something to keep all that fluff up.

My hand had stroked his head… very softly and slowly. My hand eventually reached his scarred eye again. I traced it with one finger, very gently. Just like last time, I was suspicious on how he obtained it, but I failed to mention it to him. I don't really know why the hell I kept stroking his hair… or why I keep touching his eye, but I just did.

He looked kind of cute.

My fingers got tangled in his hair again.

"_Akemi," _said Sai. _"Feeling better?"_

"_Uh… I guess…"_

"_Eh… you're much weaker than I thought."_

"_Oh shut up."_

I saw Kakashi shift a bit. I wonder what happened in his life. Why did he get… so lonely? Doesn't he have any family or relatives?

Is he like me?

I touched his cheek. He looked so… calm. My fingers rested on his mask, but I didn't pull it down. I just… looked at him.

I sighed as I looked at his "Come Come Paradise" series. Was it really that good? I took the first volume and hide it in my pocket. I wonder what of kind of face he'll make if he found out it disappeared. Hehe, I bet he'll freak.

"_Akemi…" _said Sai. _"Actually, I would wish for that to happen too; I mean… for you to stay here."_

"_R-really?"_

"_The hell is that supposed to mean?" _snapped Sai. _"DO YOU THINK I __**WANT**__ YOU TO SUFFER!?"_

"_Heheh, sorry."_

"_Look, this is WHY I warned you in the first place!" _said Sai. _"You're being too attached to him!"_

"_No I'm not—."_

"_Don't lie to me."_

"_I'm not—."_

"_DON'T LIE!"_

"…"

I smiled to myself.

"_Hey, I saw that." _said Sai.

"_Saw what?"_

"_Your sneaky smile."_

"_WUH?" _I said. _Y-y'mean, you can see me in both my point of view and my outer point of view?"_

"_If you mean I can see in your perspective and see what you're doing," _said Sai. _"Then yes, I can."_

"_Whoa…"_

"_Yes, 'whoa'," _said Sai sarcastically.

"_Psh."_

"_I care about you a lot Akemi," _said Sai. _"I just… don't want you to get hurt."_

"_Ew, that sounded wrong," _I joked. _"Don't tell me you're a lesbian."_

"_OH SHUT UP!"_

"_Ehehe, I was just kidding."_

"_Humph."_

"_Hey Sai…?"_

"_What?"_ asked Sai, in an angry tone.

"_You didn't tell me."_

"_Tell you what?"_

"_Why I came here," _I thought. _"Why I'm here and why I..."_

"_Are you telling me that you're falling in love with him?" _asked Sai.

"_Uh…"_

"_Liar."_

"_Tch…"_

"_In time you'll know why you came here," _said Sai. _"I just can't tell you now."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you won't believe me."_

"_Try me."_

"_No."_

"_Eh… boo-freakedy-hoo..."_

_"What the hell was that?"_ asked Sai. _"Anyways, just be patient"_

"_For what?"  
_

"_It's not time yet," _said Sai. _"If you know too soon, the Gin Urufu will try stopping you."_

"_Eh…"_

The Gin Urufu, huh? Can he really stop me? Back then when I lost control, it was because of my free will. Naruto told me about his demon inside of him. But he has no idea that the Nine Tails is just a PART of the Gin Urufu. I wonder what his full potential will be with all nine demons inside of him. How the hell did it get inside me in the first place?

And then, when I tried to call it back… it didn't listen to me. I grew even more berserk and even hurt Kakashi.

I'm worried…

What if… I can't do anything? What if it's too late?

"_See?" _said Sai. _"If I told you in more detail you'll get into more worry."_

"_But, isn't it better to tell me now?"_

"_No."_

I sighed. Sai sometimes… confuses me. I don't think she realizes that I'm a BIG girl and a STRONG one. Geez… but maybe Sai is right. It might break me. It might… hurt me…

"_If you want to go back to your world, you just have to listen to me," _said Sai. _"It's the only way."_

I sighed again.

"_Alright…"_

"_Well, you're supposed to," _said Sai. _"If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead."_

"_You mean I ALMOST died… because of you."_

"_You know WHAT?" _said Sai angrily. _"WHATEVER!"_

I just noticed I was sick when I coughed loudly. Gotta take it easy…

"Kakashi," I said. "If I didn't have this demon in me…"

I poked his cheek very lightly.

"Well… I would probably stay here," I said. "Weird neh?"

Suddenly, Kakashi grabbed my hand. WHOA!

OMIGOSH, did he hear me? Oh… crap…

"Eh…" Kakashi said.

He stretched a little and yawned. He immediately let go of my hand when he realized what had happened.

"Eh, sorry Akemi-chan; reflex," he said. "I was more tired than I thought. You feel better?"

"Er…" I said, blushing. "Er, yeah, I guess."

I hacked and coughed again.

"Eh…" I said, blushing, as I saw him examining me.

"Eh…" said Kakashi, imitating me. "I guess we can't go to the Snow Country today after all."

"Wh-WHY?" I snapped. "Wh-what?"

"Akemi-chan, please… I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"Eh…"

I saw him look at me with that… eye. His scared eye made me feel worse, as in, I felt bad that he's more worried about me than the stupid movie and I'm just allowing myself to get hurt.

"You guys can go without me," I said.

"You have to go," said Kakashi. "You and I were the ones who won, remember?"

"If you don't go," I said. "Then I'll burn your books."

Heheh… wait 'till you see him cry.

"It's okay," he said.

"EH?!"

"It really is."

"I know where your collection is!" I snapped. "I'll burn them!"

"So?"

"I… eh…"

What? THIS ISN'T KAKASHI! The Kakashi I know would cry out "I LOVE BOOBS" five times in front of fifty million people if I ordered him to; for the sake of his books. And now he doesn't care?

Kakashi pushed me gently down to bed.

"Sleep," he said.

"Ah…"

His hands felt really warm this time. But I… can't…

What made you like this Kakashi? The Kakashi I know would try to piss me off every second. Maybe he really is concerned about me...

PFFT! HAHAHAHAHA, YEAH RIGHT!

"I'M FINE!" I laughed loudly, making Kakashi jump. "REALLY, I AM!"

I laughed as hard as I could, trying to prevent myself from coughing; I thumped my chest with my hand.

"THIS IS JUST SOME SMALL COLD, NO BIGGIE!" I said, still laughing.

I jumped out of bed, throwing Kakashi off a bit. However, I accidentally landed on my face.

"Ow…"

Kakashi helped me up.

"Akemi-chan…"

Kakashi looked at me with surprised eyes. I looked at him with concerned ones.

"Please… don't worry about me."

"Akemi-chan…"

I looked at the ground and then…

"**INFINITE SLAPS OF PAIN FOR BEING CONCERNED, WORRIED, AND NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME FURY ULTRA OMEGA TECHNIQUE!!!****" **I yelled happily, smacking Kakashi very hard from the book I hid in my pocket.

"GAH!" he said, as he smashed himself against the wall. It cracked behind him when he fell to the ground.

"I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" I snapped, heading towards the bathroom.

"E-eh…" I heard Kakashi groan.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

I never knew Akemi can kill me with her book attacks just because I was concerned for her. I thought it was only when I pissed her off or something. So unfair…

"EVERYONE READY?" huffed Akemi cheerfully.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were all there; staring at Akemi with concerned eyes (well, Sasuke went with the usual "Meh."). She smacked them all upside their head to make a weird… point. (She smacked Sasuke's head harder for not being concerned for her)

"I'm not sick!" I said. "It's… just a cough."

She coughed. It sounded like… a person coughing because there was some kind of crap in her throat. Like there was a dying animal that was suffocating under some kind of food stuck in its mouth. Kind of like a banshee or a person being tormented. In other words, it sounded very nasty and freaky.

"I tried," I said, as my three students looked at me. "Should I let her go or get her book attack?"

"Eh…"

"Guys, let's go," said Akemi.

Everyone sighed except me.

"But if you faint, you have to promise us you have to go back," said Naruto.

Akemi looked at Naruto and bonked him on the head with her fist.

"Hey, weaklings don't get to the Snow Country," she said. "Concerned people either!"

"Eh…"

We got to the boat and were delighted to hear we were on time. Unfortunately, Akemi didn't know… we had to travel by boat. Er… boat needs water to travel, which means… trouble.

"Y-you guys never told me!" she said.

"Eh…" I said, sighing. "At least get some rest in the boat."

"But—."

"Don't tell me you don't want to go in the boat," I said. "Because of water?"

"Agh…"

I smirked.

"Well, I guess you can't go—."

"ACK, I HAVE TO!" snapped Akemi, rushing inside the boat.

"Eh…"

Once I got in I saw Akemi's unconscious body on the floor.

"Ack…"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

"Agh… my head…" I said.

I felt myself rocking back and forth. Am I on the boat?

"Neh, good morning Akemi-chan," said Kakashi.

I saw him grinning at me. My glasses were still on so I could tell.

"I… fainted…" I said. "Are we at the hospital?"

"Nope, we're in the boat," he said.

"Oh, uh…"

"Naruto complained, he was worried about you," said Kakashi. "But if I didn't let you go, you'd probably be depressed."

"I wouldn't be depressed… just…"

"Depressed?" asked Kakashi.

"Eh… more like pissed."

"I see…"

"Seriously," I said, glaring.

"You don't get sea sick, do you?" asked Kakashi, changing the subject.

"No… just the water I hate," I replied dully.

"Heh…"

"_Sai," _I said. _"When we get that last pendant piece… do you think…?"_

"_You'll go home if you do," _said Sai.

"_But, this is my home."_

"_Your real home."_

"…"

"_But first, you have to do a short mission after we get the pendant," _said Sai. _"Then…you can go home."_

"_But… this is my real home." _I repeated.

"_Akemi, if you don't go back, everyone will die," _said Sai. _"Especially Kakashi."_

"_Wait what?" _I said, surprised at the unexpected news. "_Why?"_

"_You'll find out soon."_

I was sick and tired of heaing Sai say that, over and over again. Why couldn't she just tell me? Was she afraid I wouldn't take it?

"_**Let me out..."**_

His voice… it was getting so cold... my body felt numb.

"_**Let me out... now..."**_

"…"

Sai's cries were echoing away.

_"D-don't... listen...!"_

"S-Sai?" I whispered.

"_**The enemy is coming," **_said the wolf, rasping. _**"Let me out..."**_

"…"

An explosion hit the boat very hard. I flew across the room but Kakashi caught me.

"Akemi-chan, stay here!" said Kakashi, laying me on my bed.

"_How did you know?"_

"_**Let me out..."**_

I heard Naruto's scream in pain.

"Naruto?!" I said.

I grabbed a nearby kunai and ran outside.

There were many bodies on the floor that had black cloaks on them. It looked like they were either dead or unconscious. Something was attacking the ship. I saw Sakura protecting the other people and Sasuke and Kakashi fending off two attackers. Naruto was on the floor, bleeding.

Far off opposite of the ship was another ship. Some enemies form that ship were coming to ours. Were they after me?

"Naruto!" I said, coming to him. "Naruto, are you okay?"

As I touched him I heard a strange roar.

"AGH!"

I couldn't lift my hand off Naruto's back, like we were glued together.

**_"You can't control me... you don't have the power..."_**

"You...?"

"_**THIS ONE IS MINE!" **_roared the wolf.

Naruto began transforming. The Nine Tails?

I saw him transforming, but he had only three tails, not nine. I felt something throughout my body. I was transforming too. I screamed out but the sound was that of the roaring wolf.

"Akemi-chan!" yelled Kakashi

I blanked out.

_**To be continued…**_


	25. Plight at the Snow Country

**Chapter 25: Plight at the Snow Country**

**KAKASHI'S POV**

"A-Akemi…?"

I grabbed Akemi's arm and something pulsed around her, creating a large explosion. I flew across the floor, breaking my arm. When I saw Akemi and Naruto it seemed like their connection ended.

Akemi began growling, so did Naruto. I heard roaring from opposite directions.

"Wh-what is that?" asked Sakura. I saw Sasuke fending off the attackers.

Akemi roared and silver chakra flowed from her body. It hit all of the men that were coming to our ship and also blew up their ship. A mass explosion ignited, and I was forced to take Sakura and Sasuke into cover.

Akemi and Naruto began clawing each other. They weren't human anymore… the beasts are fighting.

The crowd of people behind us screamed and headed towards the safety life boats.

"Sasuke, Sakura," I said. "Take the people into a lifeboat and get yourself in one as well."

"But—."

"I'll be back!" I said.

I saw Akemi and Naruto fending each other off. All of the people had gotten into their lifeboats

"Naruto!" I yelled. "Akemi!"

I ran towards them and prepared my seal. I caught Naruto, but Akemi dodged.

"Rgh… NOOOOO, STOP!" she screamed, slashing my chest. Blood instantly spurted from my chest. I gasped in pain.

"Agh!"

I grabbed Naruto and fell off the ship.

"Kakashi-sensei!" cried Sakura.

I saw Akemi on the ship. A large outline of a wolf appeared on her. She bellowed and the ship exploded. Many people from the lifeboats and away form the ship cried in horror.

"Akemi-chan!" I yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

I saw that Naruto had awoken and looked at me. He helped me run towards the ship across the water. The seal was on his forehead, he was back to normal.

"Akemi…"

I saw a body fall from the ship.

I saw that Naruto's condition was serious; his entire body was burnt. I stopped and made a gesture for Sasuke and Sakura to come. They immediately came to my side.

"Sasuke, Sakura, watch over Naruto and the other passengers," I said. "There might be more of those ninja."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, what about Onee-chan?" yelled Naruto, as I ran towards the sinking ship.

"Stay there!" I yelled back.

I ran quickly across the water to where the body had dropped. It was Akemi for sure because around the body that had dropped in the water was silver chakra. Akemi can't swim, which meant bad news.

I dived into the water near the sinking ship. Everything was burnt and smelled of dead bodies. Once I dived into the water, the water temperature itself was super hot.

"Agh…"

I saw Akemi just several feet away.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

I remembered that I saw Naruto in my head. The Gin Urufu was chasing after us. I also remembered that Naruto was suddenly disappearing and I was all alone again, running for my life.

And then I saw… another me.

She spoke to me… to come to her.

Was that… Sai?

"Sai is that you?" I asked.

"_It'll only hurt you," _said the figure before me. _"If you stay…"_

I woke up to find myself in a room. This time nothing was swaying.

"Wh-where am I…?" I asked.

I felt my glasses given to me by someone.

"Kakashi-chan?"

"Nope."

I opened my eyes to see a Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura around me.

"Onee-chan you okay?" asked Naruto. "We're at the Snow Country; you were asleep for two days."

I saw several burns on his face and hands. He wore a ton of bandages. Sakura handed me a cup of water.

"I'm fine," I said. "You guys?"

"Yeah…" said Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura were covered with bandages also, but not as much. Naruto and I had the most severe injuries.

I saw my own hand covered in bandages. Once I touched it I heard a small sizzling sound. The pain was going away… almost if I was healing. But… I never healed myself before. (A/N: She did get hurt in previous chapters, but she did NOT heal herself)

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked.

"He's… recovering," said Sakura.

"Recovering?"

"Kakashi was badly burned, especially around his body," said Sasuke. "Not only that, but he inhaled too much toxic fumes."

"What good is his mask then?" I asked.

They shrugged.

Naruto was coming over to me but I yelled out as his finger touched my cheek. A pain shot out from my entire body.

"DON'T!' I said. "Don't… come near me."

He looked at me with remorse. So did Sakura.

"This is for your own good," I said. "If I touch you again… I'll cause more danger to everyone."

"What was that?" asked Sakura. "Why did you and Naruto…?"

"I don't know," I said. "It never happened to me before."

"Never happened to me either," said Naruto.

"The voice…" I whispered.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto stared at me quite oddly.

"Neh, never mind," I said. "Let's go visit Kakashi."

"But—."

"C'mon!"

"Neh…"

"Onee-chan, you're still sick though," said Naruto.

"Naruto…" I said sternly.

"Okay, okay fine."

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

When Akemi and Naruto were in contact, their demons had been driven out for several moments. The seal on Naruto is probably still secured, but Akemi's…

I sighed as I looked at my bandaged arms, stomach, and thigh. I wore a sleeveless shit because the doctor insisted.

I was burned heavily by trying to save Akemi from drowning. The ship fire didn't burn me, Akemi burned me. It seemed her chakra output was immense… it burned some of my clothes off, (not everything you dirty people). My mask, thank gawd, was still on my face when I returned to the lifeboats with Sasuke and Sakura.

Akemi is in danger, everyone is. That demon in her is thriving wildly. I don't think her seal will last for long.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" yelled Akemi, outside.

"Akemi-chan, you woke up already?" I asked, as Team 7 busted the door and ran inside the room without my permission.

"Whitey-chan!" said Akemi, staring at me.

"Ah, I'm okay," I said quickly, trying to cover most of my burns. "Just some burns, that's all."

Akemi looked at me worriedly.

"Well, we made it," said Kakashi. "Those ninja who attacked us were trying to—."

"Kidnap me right?" asked Akemi. "They wanted me… right?"

"They looked like low-class ninja," said Sasuke. "I didn't see any forehead protectors or any ID on them."

"In any case, we have to take safety measures everywhere," I said. "I've already asked Yukie-san to enforce some protection."

"You mean the actress we had to meet?" asked Akemi.

"Yeah," I said. "Speaking of Yukie-san, we get to see the movie today!"

"I packed my snowboards!" said Naruto. "Can't wait!"

"Eh, skiing and ice skating!" said Sakura excitedly.

"…" said Sasuke.

"Lucky bums," said Akemi dully.

"You can't go because you're sick Akemi-chan," I said. "The movie will be fun, trust me."

"But going out to watch a movie is like going outside," said Akemi. "Same thing."

"But the theater would be warm, unlike having to stay outside for long periods of time," I said wisely.

"You're just saying that because you want to watch your damn movie," Akemi retorted.

"Heheh."

"We're gonna go right now Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto. "These burns won't stop me!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura sped off outside while I was alone with Akemi.

"Those ninja who attacked you—."

"Were probably from the Akatsuki, I know," said Akemi. "Eh… I promised Tsunade-sama that I wouldn't do anything public anyway, other than watching the damn movie."

I laughed as Akemi pouted.

"Well," I said. "It's better than doing nothing."

"I guess."

I looked at her for a moment, seeing her bright red face it looked like she was getting worse.

"Akemi-chan," I said. "You should—."

"Okay, let's get going," said Akemi, grabbing the biggest sweater she can carry. "The movie is going to start in thirty minutes."

"We have lots of time," I said, surprised.

"But… I want to get there so I have more time to sleep," said Akemi.

I grinned at Akemi who had a hard time wearing the big sweater, especially when it caught her glasses. She's getting cuter every second.

I walked over to her and helped her put it on, ignoring her even when she said she would handle it.

"Thanks Akemi-chan," I said.

She elbowed my stomach.

"You owe me, TURD!" she said, grabbing her bag.

I looked outside to see Naruto and the others playing. Eh… I feel kind of bad that Akemi had to be put through this.

"Yo, Whitey-chan, get moving!" she said, punching my arm.

"Ah."

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

Kakashi and I were going to see the actress after we saw the movie. I didn't really care about the actress and movie part, just the sleeping part. But then again, I owe Kakashi and he'll probably pay me back again later. I have nothing better to do anyway.

I saw some couples near us kissing already. Bleh…

"Hey Akemi-chan," said Kakashi playfully, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"ACHOO!" I said, (faking of course). "You have to stay away if you don't want to catch the cold Kakashi-chan."

"Eh, you feeling worse?" he asked, feeling my head again.

"I want something to pass me out," I said dully. "Got any pills or something?"

"I can go get some for you."

"Eh… don't bother."

I coughed again, this time it felt like my throat was being ripped off.

"Agh…"

"Akemi, you should really stay back at the hot spring hotel," said Kakashi. "You seriously don't look too well."

"I'm fine!" I said. "Geez…"

"Akemi-chan…"

I saw Kakashi look at me worriedly. He's probably going to ignore me during the movie anyways.

"Look, I'll just sleep here while you watch the movie," I said. "So it'll be good for both of us."

"Akemi-chan," said Kakashi sternly. "We're going back."

"Wait, wha—?"

He took my hand and made me walk outside with him. It was freezing… I think the only warm part of my body was my hand that was touching Kakashi's. Why the hell did he suddenly get mad for? I mean… not mad but… serious?

"Akemi-chan, I'm really worried about you," said Kakashi. "It seems like you don't care."

"I… I care."

I sighed as we reached our inn.

"But your movie—."

"I'll see it next time," said Kakashi, grinning. "Today isn't the only day it'll have its premieres."

"Kakashi-chan…"

He led me to our room and helped me get tucked inside my bed. I was still wearing my sweater but I was still cold.

"Kakashi-chan I'm fine," I said.

"No you're not."

Someone knocked on our door the second I was trying hit Kakashi with his book. Kakashi walked over to the door and opened the door.

"Oh, Kakashi-san?" said a voice

I looked up to see a young woman with blue hair. Whoa… blue hair. She looked older than me… but again she also looked younger, which was weird.

"Ah, Yukie-san!" said Kakashi. "Please come in!"

Yukie…?

"Isn't she that one person we had to meet?" I asked.

"Yup," said Kakashi cheerfully, as Yukie came in the room. Kakashi sat next to me as Yukie grabbed a seat next to us.

"Er, mission," I coughed, hitting Kakashi on his stomach with my fist.

"Y-yeah," he coughed, but by the pain.

Yukie laughed.

"Well, I guess this beautiful young woman isn't your lover, neh Kakashi-san?" she joked. "My name is Yukie, Yukie Fujikaze."

"Oh… you're that actress," I said. "My name is Akemi, and no he's not my lover. Kakashi-chan is my slave."

"She's a part of my team," said Kakashi, massaging his stomach. "She and I both won the contest, but Akemi-chan is sick so…"

"But, you call yourselves in those honorifics—."

"Oh no," I said. "I only call Kakashi with a "chan" because he looks like a girl."

Yukie started laughing and Kakashi sighed. I coughed a big one again.

"You don't look so good," said Yukie. "Would you like some medicine? My staff can provide some for you."

"That will be… awesome," I said, sneezing.

"Well, I'll call one of my staff members up to take the medicine to you," said Yukie, smiling.

"Thanks…"

"Er, weren't you guys going to watch the movie?" asked Yukie. "It's starting in ten minutes."

"Eh, well, I want to take care of Akemi—."

"Why don't you go with me instead?" asked Yukie.

I stared at Kakashi while he looked at Yukie, a bit surprised.

"Uh…"

"Good idea!" I said. "I'll just rest up."

"You sure Akemi-chan?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah…"

Yukie smiled at me again.

"I know Kakashi won't be able to enter without you," said Yukie. "I'll just take your place, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah… it's okay," I said. "I need rest… Go Kakashi or I'll kick your ass."

Kakashi patted my head like I was some small kid. He gave me his sappy grin.

"Feel better when I come back, okay?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, whatever… have fun," I said, waving at them. "Later guys."

"Bye Akemi-san," said Yukie. "I'll go on ahead."

She walked out the door and gave me one final grin before she left.

I noticed that Kakashi's hand was still on my head. It was very cold… which was odd because before it was very warm. He was moving around my forehead until it rested on my cheek. It felt… very good.

"Kakashi-chan?"

He was looking at me in a strange way. I gently grabbed his hand to wake him up to reality.

"Yo, Whitey," I said.

He blinked and smiled at me; giving me one final squeeze on my hand and letting it rest on my blankets.

"Hope you feel better," he said, giving me a small wave.

"Th-thanks…" I said, still blushing.

After Kakashi left I felt my face. It was burning hot.

I kinda wished Kakashi's hand was still on my hand.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

The movie was starting in five minutes. Neh, I can't wait to see it anyway.

I was concerned about Akemi and Naruto today. They both reacted into their demonic beasts inside them when they touched each other. But why did it happen today? Naruto and Akemi, so far, hug each other everyday. Something must've happened.

"Something wrong Kakashi-san?" asked Yukie.

"Eh… nope," I said. "Er… how's the Snow Country anyways, being a princess tough?"

Yukie smiled at me and laughed.

"Well, my director is complaining that I'm more concerned with my people than my work as in actress," she said.

"I think you're doing a great job," I said.

"Heheh, thanks," said Yukie.

I looked at the snow we just walked on. It seemed like the spring of it all had gone away again. The project still must've been uncompleted.

"Hey Yukie-san," I said. "You help me on something?"

"Hmm?"

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

I thought the movie ended already; about two hours past so I'm guessing they're just hanging out. Not that I'm jealous…

The book I "borrowed" from Kakashi wasn't so bad after all. I know it's a perverted book, but once you get the idea and everything, it's pretty damn good, like a Korean drama. Good thing I had it with me for two boring hours.

I was already finishing the book within two hour. But I always see Kakashi with the same book everyday; is he a slow reader? Or maybe he's trying to savor the graphics of the book. Friggin' perv…

I heard the door open and thought it was Kakashi… but…

"Kakashi-chan?"

I looked over to see three midgets. My guess is that they're Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. I quickly hid the book in my sweater pocket.

"Onee-chan?" said Naruto. "Weren't you supposed to…?"

"Yeah, but that actress Yukie-san went in my place," I explained. "I can't go, my fever is really bad."

"EH?!" said Naruto.

"Akemi-chan that was your guys' chance!" said Sakura.

"What do you mean chance?" I said.

"Uh…"

"Look, I'm tired," I said. "You can go ahead and continue playing or snowboarding or whatever."

"Get up Akemi-chan!" said Sakura. "We have to track them down!"

"Why?" I asked. "And why did you guys come so early?"

"Because… well…"

"Aren't you jealous?" asked Sasuke.

We all stared at Sasuke; partly surprised he spoke and partly surprised he was here.

"Me?" I asked, laughing. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, because he's hanging out with another woman," said Naruto.

"Guys, this is stupid," I said. "He's only hanging out with Yukie-san; they are just watching a movie!"

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto sternly.

I sighed, and then, without thinking, patted Naruto on the head. We didn't react as before; what a relief. Sakura and Sasuke noticed too but stopped their yells when nothing had happened. Naruto was oblivious.

"If it'll keep you guys out of my peace, then fine, I'll go," I said dully.

Sakura and Naruto grinned while Sasuke just looked… plain. It looked like he didn't care much. I don't think these three realized I have a bad cold.

* * *

**Outside in the snow…**

"I can't believe you guys put me through this," I said, my teeth chattering. "Just to spy on Kakashi-chan and Yukie-san…"

"Not spying," said Naruto. "Just… seeing what they're doing."

"Same thing!" I snapped.

"Look, there they are!" said Sakura, pointing.

I saw Kakashi and Yukie talking outside of some store.

"What the hell?" I said.

Next to it was… guess what? A book store…

"He's probably gonna get a new book or something," I said. "C'mon, let's go back."

"Look!" said Naruto.

I saw Yukie and Kakashi laugh.

"They're… just laughing…" I said dully.

"It might mean something!" said Naruto. "Let's go investigate further…"

"How about no," I said, walking back. "Nothing's happening between them!"

"But—."

I felt faint again. No… I can't. Kakashi will catch us. I… couldn't help it.

I fainted.

"_Akemi!" _said Sai.

"_Wh-wha…?"_

"_You okay?"_

"_Wh… what happened?" _I asked.

"_You fainted!" _said Sai. _"What a dork…"_

"_Neh… again?"_

I felt something really hard on my arm. Like something was poking me.

"Stop…" I mumbled.

"Ah, she's awake," said a familiar voice.

I woke up to see Kakashi and the others smiling at me (again, maybe not Sasuke). I was back in my bed, sweater and all. Apparently I really did pass out.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. "What happened?"

"You fainted on the snow again," said Kakashi.

"Eh…"

I saw Yukie smile at me.

"You okay Akemi-san?"

"Yeah…"

"Why were you outside?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh…"

I saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turn away from me. Traitors…

"I had to get some fresh air?" I said.

I saw Kakashi look at the three kids for a moment, and then back at me. He looked disappointed.

"We'll leave you two alone," said Yukie, leading the kids outside.

"But—!" said Naruto, but Sakura punched him to shut up.

As soon as the door closed I tried a maneuver to keep Kakashi from questioning me further.

"So… how was the movie?" I asked.

"Eh, I couldn't see it," said Kakashi.

I stared at him. Did he really… go out with Yukie or something? Like a date…? Oh my gosh… what if those three were right?

"So…?"

"I was too busy trying to save you," he said, grinning at me.

"Oh…"

Damn…

"Um, I read your 'Come Come Paradise' series," I said, giving him his book back and trying to change the subject. "Sorry I stole it."

I wanted to see his reaction when he realized his book was gone, but actually I felt worse when he told me he didn't get to see the movie in time.

If you guys are all wondering "Why can't he see the next hour?" it's because he won't be able to see it until available seats are open again (since the movie was so popular, people already pre-ordered their seats).

"Wow, I didn't notice it was gone," said Kakashi, as I gave him his book. "Thanks Akemi-chan."

"Wah, serious?" I asked. "You didn't even notice?"

"Well, maybe it's because I was worried about you too much," he said.

Wow… corny line.

"I see…" I said, not believing one second of it.

"I kid," said Kakashi, grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You want to tell me why you were outside?" he asked.

"Uh…"

Damn… now he's gonna make me feel bad.

"Er… I was…"

"Oh yeah, about your Birthday and Christmas present," said Kakashi.

"Huh?"

He took out a small red boxed package. It was pretty and it had a tiny card on it.

"Um…" I said, as Kakashi handed the present to me.

"Happy Belated birthday," said Kakashi happily. "And an early Merry Christmas."

"Thanks…" I said.

I opened the small box to see what looked like a small crescent moon shaped locket. The color was somewhat silver… silver gold?

"Aww, so cute," I said, smiling. "Kinda fits, with the wolf and everything."

"Neh, as I said," said Kakashi. "We won't be around Konoha in Christmas either…"

I placed it back in the little box.

"How much was it?" I asked.

"Do I have to tell you?" asked Kakashi nervously.

I laughed.

"Thanks Whitey-chan," I said. "Maybe I should give you something too."

"Nah, its okay," said Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't even allow me to answer that one question about why I was outside. Maybe he knew I was stuck for an answer.

"I forgot where the stores were, so Yukie-san helped me out," said Kakashi. "Just in case you were wondering when you watched us."

Keh… never mind he knew already.

"Heheh," I said. "Right…"

"I didn't get to watch the movie," said Kakashi, brandishing what looked like a video tape. "But Yukie-san did give me a copy of it!"

"Eh…"

Great…

He sat next to me on the bed after he put the tape in the VCR. Ah, I was gonna sleep too, but I owe Kakashi a lot.

"Kakashi-chan?" I asked. Keh… I blushed. I wanted to feel his cold hands again. It really did feel nice.

"Hmm?" asked Kakashi, as he sat real close by me, bringing me a fresh cold cloth to put on my forehead.

I blushed as I clutched my pendant.

"Thanks," I said.

_**To be continued…**_


	26. Unforeseen

**Chapter 26: Unforeseen**

**KAKASHI'S POV**

After a little rest Akemi looked better. She actually wanted me to sleep near her (not next to), but I think it was because I told her a creepy story after the movie. Man, that movie was so great… I loved it. Akemi kinda slept through it though…

"Bye guys, I hope we meet again!" said Yukie, waving to us.

We were going back to the ship (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Yukie, and I had to drag Akemi to the boat) that was headed for Konoha. Strangely enough, those ninja that attacked our boat before didn't come back. I had a feeling something was… wrong.

"Kakashi-chan," said Akemi, accidentally slamming into a pole while reading one of my books. "You'll be late…"

"You okay Icha-chan?" I laughed, seeing Akemi moan and rub her forehead.

"Icha-chan?"

"Yeah well, Akemi-chan is too obvious," I said. "You call me Whitey so… yeah, and besides, you're reading that book."

"… You make me sound like a perv."

"So?" I said. "As long as you have a nickname, don't you feel accepted?"

"…"

"Meaning, I'm doing it because you're a very close friend," I explained quickly.

I saw Akemi grin.

"Fine… as long as that's the last nickname I'll get…" she murmured.

I glimpsed at the necklace I gave her that hung around her neck, which she quickly hid away. The other necklace that related to our mission was being kept by me. Akemi had told me before that I should hold the necklace for her, in case people were going after her, they would never suspect me of carrying it.

"What?" she said dully.

"Nothing," I said happily.

We finally got on the ship; it would take a least half a day to go back to Konoha. Akemi didn't seem to mind this time because she was reading the "Make Out Paradise." We were the only ones on board, including Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. We were coming a day early than expected.

"It's good, neh?" I asked, coming up to her.

"Yeah, whatever…" she mumbled.

We sailed for about an hour. Akemi still wasn't done with the book. I decided to read it with her.

"Too close…" she said, as I stood right next to her.

I breathed into her ear.

"Is this okay?"

I saw her blush and she immediately punched my arm.

"Ow…" I said playfully.

"Shut up, brat."

"Look who's talking," I joked.

"What?!"

"Heheh…"

I smelled something… burning? Sulfur? And at once—.

"Everyone get down!" I yelled.

I forced Akemi's face on the floor as we ducked. Her chin smashed against the floor.

"WHITEY!" she said angrily.

"Heheh, sorry…" I said.

As the people on the boat took cover, hundreds of kunai with explosive tags on them had open fire. They immediately struck the boat and the explosions started. Ah, another attack so soon!

I saw two black cloaked figures rush past me.

Itachi and Kisame?

I saw the same ninja distracting Naruto and Akemi. Sasuke didn't see Itachi, be was busy helping Sakura help the boatmen into lifeboats.

"Kakashi-chan!"

I saw Kisame run straight at me and I immediately activated my **Sharingan. **He tried to pierce me with his sword but I countered it with my kunai.

"Are you after Akemi?" I said angrily. "You won't take her."

"Such a shame," said Kisame. "That you're being distracted."

"What?"

I heard the chip of birds and crackles of lightning.

I saw Akemi trying to use her **Raikiri **but Itachi dodged and used a jutsu to paralyze her. At once I heard the wolf howl again. Akemi stabbed Itachi's arm with her kunai unexpectedly, but it seemed it was the only move she can give. She lied limp on the ground.

"Kisame…" said Itachi, clutching his bloody arm. "It really is her."

I saw Kisame try to stab me again, but this time I dodged and used my **Raikiri. **It blasted through Kisame's sword; however, some of the razors of the sword drove into my hand. I held the sword in my hand and managed to slash Kisame's chest.

"Agh!" he said.

He tried to punch me, but I used my shadow clone to disguise myself. I was on the other side of Kisame and tried to use **Raikiri** once more. However, Kisame dodged again and this time I managed to knock him back.

I saw Itachi doing something odd to Akemi. He was… extracting the demon? She has something coming out from her mouth and eyes. Akemi was screaming and the demon in her was roaring.

"Akemi!" I said, trying to run after her.

"Too late!" said Kisame, slashing my chest. He then slammed me hard on the ground, preventing me from moving. He also placed a paralyzing seal on me. I still haven't recovered form the last attack on the boat.

"Agh!"

"Kisame," said Itachi, holding Akemi's body. "We have her, let's go."

No… dammit…

I saw another body on the ground. Two bodies?

"Wait!" I said, coughing.

Naruto was trying to go after her.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Naruto used his **Rasengan**, but they turned out to be shadow clones. From the opposite side of our boat was another boat. Kisame and Itachi safely traveled there with Akemi. Our boat was sinking.

"Akemi…"

I passed out.

Or… I thought so.

At once I felt something prodding on my arm. Sorta annoying… I wanted to slap it away. But… maybe it was better to wake up.

I woke up and saw Akemi next to me. Except this time she looked a little different. Her hair wasn't in its usually ponytail and she didn't wear her glasses. Her hair wasn't black, but kinda grey, like mines (COUGH, I mean silver). I was lying on the bed at Konoha Hospital. It seems like… we came back.

"H-hey…" I said. "How did you get in here? I thought—."

"I'm not Akemi," said, er, person who claims she isn't Akemi. "My name is Sai."

I stared at her for a long time.

"Hatake Kakashi, am I right?" asked Sai. "There is something I need to inform you about."

Inform me?

"Stop joking around," I said. "But I saw you taken away by Itachi and Kisame and—."

"Akemi did get taken away," said Sai. "I am not Akemi."

I couldn't believe it. No… it can't be true.

"Seriously stop Akemi, it's not—" I started.

"I TOLD YOU I'M SAI, I'M NOT FREAKING AKEMI!" she snapped.

I gave her a long hard stare. She didn't sweat, blink, or do anything suspicious of lying. Her voice did seem a little deeper. She did look… a little different.

"You…"

"You really want proof?" asked Sai.

"Uh…"

She lifted up her shirt.

"ACK, don't—!" I said, shielding my uncovered eye.

"Grow up," muttered Sai. "I'm just showing you my stomach."

Stomach?

I looked to see she was only showing her lower abdomen. It was as clear as any other people's stomach, with a belly button too. But…

"Your—."

"My seal," said Sai. "Or you can say Akemi's seal, isn't there."

"How did you…?"

"Like I said for the millionth time, my name is Sai," said Sai, getting frustrated. "You can really get annoying sometimes..."

"Ah…"

This body I am in," said Sai. "Is only temporary. If I am not back in Akemi's true body, I will fade."

"…"

"And if Akemi does not come unite with me, she will die also… and I'm saying this because you weren't too concerned that I would fade," said Sai. "And the demon within her will be taken away."

"But…"

"Those two took her away," said Sai. "It won't be long before—."

"How did you part with Akemi?" I asked, finally.

"Ah… a seal they used to split the demon within her," said Sai. "However, they failed to see that they must remove me first. It seemed like they accomplished it."

"Sai-san…"

Sai gave me a grim look but sighed afterwards.

"I suppose… you want to know more."

* * *

**SAI'S POV**

It was awkward enough, as I was sitting near Kakashi on his bed. I don't know why Akemi even told me she was against the whole thing about liking Kakashi. His spiky white hair somehow surprises me. He really does look like a scarecrow, freaks me out if you ask me.

"Well… you can say that Akemi does have a demon in her," I said. "The problem is her lack of control of it. She cannot willingly control it because her seal is half broken."

"I've heard of the Jinchuuriki like Naruto," said Kakashi. "If the demon is forced from the body—."

"You are right," I said. "Akemi will die if the demon is forced out of her."

"…"

"Akemi does not have control," I said. "I might control it, but at times it comes to her in need of depression, anger, or anxiety. She cannot ask for power, nor can she repel it. It comes to her in difficult times. Not even I can control it at those times."

"That wolf howling," said Kakashi. "She touched Naruto… and both of them seemed to… connect in a way."

"It is the stage when the Gin Urufu, as you may know, is consuming the power of the demon," I said. "It will only happen if the wolf is controlling Akemi and if the fox demon is released from Naruto temporarily."

"Did she take Naruto's demon?"

"No, their contact with each other did not last long enough for it to happen," I said. "But it did, somehow, consume some of the Nine Tail's power."

"I see…"

"You must have a million questions, but this is none of your concern," I interrupted. "I know you care about her, Kakashi, but if the involvement is too much there might be more danger to Akemi."

"I need to know all about her!" said Kakashi. "She's probably out there, having the demon sucked out—."

"It is not possible."

"But you said—."

"The mission you have come across with Akemi," I said. "With the pendant… that pendant is the "Takusen" or "Oracle" and is the only gateway to the Gin Urufu's release."

"Takusen…"

"You need that pendant to reach across my sacred village," I said. "There is a sealed temple and once Akemi touches the pendant she will go back."

"Go back?"

"It's complicated," I said. "But… all she needs is your protection."

"Sai-san, if she really does 'go back' or something," said Kakashi. "She'll be alright?"

"Yes… and one thing is for sure," I said. "You cannot be with her."

"Even though I can't…"

I saw his sad expression, though I hate to admit it, I was kind of happy to see him that way. It is better for Akemi.

"I still want to protect her."

I smiled.

"Of course, I do too," I said.

"…"

"Right now Akemi is probably not her usual self," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Her "soul" is sealed, tied to the Gin Urufu," I explained. "Since I was ripped from her body all that remains is a hollow puppet."

"The wolf in her—."

"It is still there, along with Akemi," I said. "But… her mind is broken."

"If we find Akemi's body, we can send you back?"

"I'm not sure about that," I said. "But… if we don't make it in time—."

"She will die, I know."

"So… the problem is how do we find her?"

"Good question," I joked.

"Are you serious?"

"They're probably trying their best to take the Gin Urufu out of Akemi's body," I said. "But they're wasting their time."

"They'll find out about Akemi's seal," said Kakashi. "I believe the Akatsuki have information of all the demons, including Naruto."

"Indeed I am concerned," I said. "They found out about the Gin Urufu quicker than I thought."

"We need to leave by today," said Kakashi. "As long as Akemi-chan is safe..."

"Don't worry, Whitey."

Kakashi gave me a grim look as I smiled nervously.

"Just joking…"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

Sai reminded me of Akemi. Even though they don't look the same, somehow how they joke around and stuff. It kind of makes me feel like they're twin sisters. But the whole "I am her and I'm not her" thing is what I don't get.

Sai turned herself into a Labrador puppy to hide her identity. Naruto and the others eventually came across me and wanted to join in on Akemi's search. I denied it but… they like bothering and begging. Well, maybe just Naruto, so I decided to let them come (Sai growled, but had no choice).

Tsunade let us go, but warned us about our conditions. I still had heavy burns and aches on my body.

"This is involving the Akatsuki, so be careful," I said, as we were approaching the main gate. "And don't think about it Sasuke…"

I saw Sasuke's glare turn slightly calm. He must've been thinking about his brother again.

"Split at the next stop," I said. "You three will go to the west point with Pakkun."

As I summoned Pakkun the rest of the kids were staring at Sai.

"Who is…?"

"Hurry," I said, grabbing Sai before they said anything. "Remember, if you find any of the members or Akemi… summon your toad, there are marshes around here, Naruto, or do anything that would get my attention."

"R-right…" said Naruto.

As the three sped off I settled Sai on the ground.

"I left a tracer in Akemi's pendant, in case she was in trouble," I said. "Unfortunately, something's blocking the sender."

"It won't matter, they will come after us anyways," said Sai. "Knowing that you have the Takusen they will come."

"I see."

"Do you have it with you?"

"The Takusen?"

"Yes."

"Yeah," I replied.

"Akemi herself will be lured by the pendant," said Sai. "She will come to us… if they were smart enough they would use Akemi's soulless body to track us."

"How would they…?"

"Like I said before, Akemi is a mindless puppet," said Sai. "They can make her do anything they wish."

"But just can't take the demon from her."

"Exactly."

I summoned more dogs for better aid.

"In case I'll just have them help search, the tracer isn't working anyway," I said. "I have a feeling she'll be found quicker this way."

"Hmm…" said Sai. "I think she'll find us before we find her."

"How will they make her track us?" I asked. "I thought she lost contact to her mind or something."

"She's like, you can say, lured to the pendant," said Sai. "Where the pendant is, she will follow, just like a predator that hunts its prey."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm always serious," said Sai.

"Not really…"

"Humph…"

"We should at least have some kind of lead," I said. "At least a small hint on where she is."

"Hello?" said Sai. "I'm a dog, remember?"

She started sniffing the ground as I watched in amazement.

"Oh, yeah, I kind of forgot about that."

"Akemi never had the knack to wear perfume or deodorant," said Sai. "She didn't smell bad, although she didn't smell like anything either."

"Yeah, kinda…"

"So, have you been checking out her smell?"

"I… eh, n—."

"Sure."

"No, seriously, I was just—."

"Shh!"

Sai perked her ears and nose up. Was Akemi nearby?

My nose picked up a scent.

"Sai-san!" I said, grabbing her.

We both collided on the ground while kunai and shikuren were thrown across from us. This lasted for a while; about ten minutes.

"This isn't from Akemi," I said. "I don't sense her."

"Well, duh," said Sai. "I never said it was Akemi!"

"But you didn't sense any weapons that were going to hit us, did you?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes I did."

"Sure."

"Immature, just like Akemi," snapped Sai.

She was eventually free from my arms and grabbed the pendant from my pocket.

"They probably think I'm just some regular dog," said Sai. "If it's possible they'll remain thinking you have the pendant, I'll run away and you should distract them."

"Eh…"

"Gotta run—."

"**Raikiri."**

I dodged a massive attack from some lightning strike, grabbing Sai again.

"Akemi-chan?"

I saw Akemi trying to cut me with her kunai; I blocked it with my own. It was her** Raikiri **that tried to kill me. Akemi really did follow me.

"Don't be fooled!" said Sai, transforming into her human form and blocking Akemi's other kunai attack. "I told you, she's just a puppet!"

I suddenly felt something hard in my pocket. The pendant? I thought I gave it to Sai.

"Run away Kakashi!" said Sai. "I'll distract her long enough so you can get reinforcements."

Akemi turned towards me and started running to me. I saw her eyes were colored silver. I could tell… it wasn't Akemi at all.

I gritted my teeth but soon ran away to the forest towards Konoha.

If only I saved you… that time…

* * *

**SAI'S POV**

Akemi was trying to go after Kakashi, but I stopped her just in time, tackling her before she can run after him.

"You're not going anywhere Akemi," I said.

Akemi tried to punch me, kick me, and stab me with her kunai. Obviously someone's using a type of jutsu to control her movements; she doesn't know any fighting styles. But I couldn't tell who was controlling her.

Akemi tried going after Kakashi again, but this time I stabbed a kunai through her shoulder.

"Someone's using you to get through me," I whispered. "Akemi, if only you can control the demon in you."

She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Kakashi…" she said.

My eyes grew wide.

"What?"

She grabbed my vested shoulder and threw me away from her with surprising strength. I flew against a tree, hearing one of my bones crack.

"Argh…"

Akemi walked to me and stopped as I struggled to get up. She wasn't even showing any pain for her bloody arm.

"Kakashi…" she said, her tone was emotionless.

She grabbed my hair, but this time I took her hand and swung her across the floor.

Akemi collided against the ground with a sickening crash. It seemed like her arm broke, but she just caressed it for a minute and immediately ran towards me again.

"Agh… I have no choice…"

As Akemi was preparing for another **Raikiri** attack I bit my finger until blood was streaming out.

"Kakashi…" she whispered.

She ran to me, with a fully prepared **Raikiri **attack in her right hand.

I immediately formed another jutsu, from my own blood village.

"Akemi, forgive me," I said.

At once she tried to withdraw but it was too late.

"**Toki no Takusen**," I whispered. _**(Oracle of Time)**_

_**To be continued…**_


	27. Soulless Sacrifice

**Chapter 27: Soulless Sacrifice**

**Nicknames for Kakashi/Akemi**

**Kakashi: **Whitey, Whitey-chan, Kakashi-chan

**Akemi: **Akemi-chan, Icha-chan

**KAKASHI'S POV**

I hope Sai was okay. I know Akemi isn't really a good fighter… well, whenever she's pissed at me she is, but because she's being controlled…. That's different.

I'm afraid I can't do anything if Akemi is going fight me. The Akatsuki really know a way to use a plan when they see one.

I continued to run through the forest, the pendant was safely in my pocket. I was worried… but if I went back to Sai I would probably disappoint her.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura didn't contact me yet. They probably didn't find anything. I guess karma is against them.

Akemi… I'm so sorry…

* * *

**SAI'S POV**

"**Toki no Takusen**," I said. _**(Oracle of Time)**_

Akemi was paralyzed. I grabbed Akemi by the shoulder and a large vortex appeared behind her, trying to suck her in. I tried pushing her in it. This technique was trying to send her back to her world. I wish I wouldn't have to do this… but this is for the sake for everyone.

Unfortunately this body wasn't my own. Plus, I don't have much chakra; this is kind of like a faux body.

I sweated and panted, the jutsu was stressing. Akemi was slowly getting sucked in but I had to use all of my power to send her back to her world. After this I'll have to "die" again in this body along with the wolf. As long as Akemi is safe and back at her home… nothing else matters.

The Akatsuki underestimated me.

"Wolf, you will never escape me…" I said angrily. "You will die along with me!"

I heard the wolf chuckle.

My eyes widened as the scenery all around us was beginning to turn grey. Akemi was supposed to be paralyzed… but her fingers were twitching.

After that moment I was quickly forcing myself to push Akemi deeper into the screaming vortex. I was sweating like crazy and I felt my legs grow weaker. Akemi displayed no such emotion. Her face was blank… almost hollow.

Akemi's body was starting to move and my jutsu had shattered at once. Akemi grabbed my hand to prevent me to use my jutsu.

"How did you…?" I said, astonished.

"Kakashi…" she said again, kicking me hard on my stomach.

"UGH!"

I recovered by heading straight at her with one of my sealing tags. If I could just lay one seal on her…

She dodged my attempt to seal her again. Knowing this she tried throwing weapons at me, this time they had explosive tags on them.

I dodged every one of them, but Akemi probably planned this from the beginning. As soon as I dodged one large explosive, Akemi ran behind me and punched me. I blocked it with my arm, but she immediately sent me down by pushing me to the ground with her hand.

I collided on the floor and a large shikuren star she threw strapped me to the ground.

Such tactics… Is someone really controlling her? I don't sense anyone controlling her.

She looked at me with hollow eyes. At once I saw her hesitating. Akemi, are you trying to come back?

She immediately ran away. Why didn't she kill me?

"WAIT!" I yelled. "Come back, Akemi!"

I tried to pry away from the star but if I made a move, my body would be cut open.

"Dammit…"

Kakashi, if Akemi does reach to you, never let her hands lay on the pendant. However, if she does manage to obtain it…

You must kill her.

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

I didn't hear anything for an hour now. I was being more worried by the minute. Recruits of Team Gai and Team Asuma were coming, especially since the Akatsuki is tied to this situation. Unfortunately, I don't think they'll be much help and since Akemi was attacking us it'll be hard to catch her without hurting her.

But for the time being I must run away to distract Akemi from getting to Naruto.

I stopped when I heard someone running. Was it Sai?

I equipped my kunai and sensed it wasn't her.

Right after I turned my back to check, I shielded myself from a kunai attack with my own weapon. Sai had failed after all. Akemi was trying to stab me with her weapon, but I had dodged her attacks.

"Icha-chan… stop this…" I said, struggling to keep my kunai in contact with hers when she attacked again. "You remember your nickname… right?"

"Kakashi…"

I looked into her hollow eyes.

She looked like she was squinting at me. Was she in pain?

"Kakashi…"

I gasped as she rested her hand on my face. It was as cold as ice. Almost clammy, it felt as though she had already died.

"Akemi… you—." I started.

She was leaning towards me… almost like she was trying to—.

Akemi backed away from me as I felt warm blood on my face.

I saw two kunai embedded in her arm. Blood was oozing from the wound but she didn't show any sign of pain in her face. Some of her blood splattered on my vest and face. I saw that she tried to stab me with her kunai that was hidden in her hand.

I turned to see Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura with Team Gai and my summoning dogs that disappeared at once. It was Gai who threw the two kunai. The children's faces were in shock, unexpected that he would actually hurt Akemi.

"Oy, Kakashi, don't make out with the enemy!" said Gai, waving his hand at me impatiently. "Remember she's being controlled—."

"I know that…" I said, slightly irritated. "But that doesn't give you the right to hurt her."

Gai had cast me a surprising look, but when he opened his mouth to speak, Tenten stopped him.

"Onee-chan…" said Naruto.

I glimpsed at Akemi who still had that grim look to her face.

"Everyone, stay back," I warned.

I saw a glint in her hand…

"The necklace!" I said, as I checked my pockets.

She lifted her hand to let the chain dangle from her hand, still grasping the end of the long thin chain. Everyone stared as her gaze fixed on me.

"Akemi—."

She ran off.

"Akemi!" I said. "Don't!"

I ran towards her and immediately clones of her arrived at us.

"Dammit…"

"Kakashi, go!" said Gai. "We'll distract them!"

"They're here for the distraction…" murmured Neji dully.

Gai didn't seem to hear him as he did his quick flash kicks at some of the Akemi. At once Team Gai was fending off the insanely large group of Akemi shadow clones. As I looked around, Sasuke was surprisingly nowhere to be found.

"Where is Sasuke?" I asked.

"We lost him after he heard about…"

"Eh… Itachi…"

I saw Sakura's and Naruto's worried expressions.

"Akemi-chan is okay, right?" asked Sakura. "I mean… she won't die, will she?"

"I'm coming back for her," I said, grinning at them. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, go Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto. "We'll drag Sasuke's ass back here if we find him."

"Naruto!' snapped Sakura.

I gave then a small nod and rushed towards Akemi immediately.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

I was moving… but my brain didn't direct it. I felt so… shallow… as though I was in icy water. I was cold, freezing no doubt. I felt coldness and also some parts of me were numb, like my arm.

I didn't know why, but somehow I couldn't wake up. I tried to… but…

I heard many voices. But the one I clearly heard was Itachi who placed that curse seal on me. After that I felt myself moving, but I didn't remember ever moving around myself, as though I was being possessed.

I couldn't even hear the Gin Urufu or Sai either.

I was hearing screams now… was I killing people?

I didn't cry or let out emotion, it was like I didn't have any. I couldn't command my body to do what I wanted, someone was definitely controlling me, and this was no possession.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. All I saw was what someone was controlling me to do. The things I did to some people… I couldn't really see what was happening… too blurry. But, to my horror, I did see specks of blood.

What the hell is happening?

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

I hate to admit it but using Akemi against me was actually a good idea. I don't want to hurt her, but I don't want her to leave with that pendant either.

For a minute I thought maybe Akemi was going to get to her regular self once she touched that necklace, but I saw nothing happening; probably because it wasn't completed.

I saw barely saw Akemi running through the forest. If the Akatsuki did get their hands on it… then I have no choice but to comply with Sai's word.

I saw her getting near towards a vast darkness. It looked as though she was entering a blanket or black or something.

"Akemi-chan!" I yelled.

She took this option to throw many kunai in my direction. I dodged them, and noticed that they were not from Akemi at all. Off in the distance I saw a figure carrying what looked like a large sword. The other figure stood in silence.

"That's a good girl," said Kisame.

I saw Akemi jump down to Kisame while handing down the pendant to him.

At once I used substitution on the object and the pendant actually became a piece of stick. I glared at Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame grinned at me while I jumped to the floor, the pendant in my hands.

"Nice use of substitution," said Kisame. "But this makes everything a lot more fun."

"You have to get through me to take this," I said, safely putting the pendant in my pocket.

"Me?" laughed Kisame. "Fine, do as you will, run away."

I stood at the spot. Itachi seemed mute; all he did was stare at me.

"But then again, you don't want anything to do with Akemi now, do you?" asked Kisame, grabbing Akemi towards him, who didn't move.

I stared at her open wound; blood was flowing freely from the two large stab wounds. She still didn't remove the two kunai from it.

"Wow, I can see you don't really give a damn about this girl," muttered Kisame, examining her wound. "I guess she really is no use…"

Kisame forcefully pushed Akemi to the ground, crushing her head with his foot. I made a violent step towards them, but hesitated. Not a single cry of pain escaped from Akemi.

"Kisame," said Itachi, finally. "If he doesn't comprehend, kill her."

"Sure."

Kisame aimed his huge sword at Akemi, who stood immobile.

"What a waste," he said, taking aim.

"Wait!" I said. "Wait…"

I saw Kisame's devilish grin. Itachi resumed looking at me with no expression.

"Akemi is of use, you can't kill her because of the demon," I said slowly. "But… if I give you the pendant, you actually do need her."

Kisame laughed forcefully.

"I guess she was of use after all," said Kisame, settling down his sword. "We COULD just kill you right at the spot and steal your pendant you know."

I gritted my teeth. If I made one false move they'd probably kill Akemi or me.

"Kisame…" said Itachi softly. "There is no need for this, just grab the pendant and let's go; the girl isn't much use until we get the remaining pieces."

"Sorry bud," said Kisame to me. "But… I have a feeling we have to just take the necklace ourselves."

I glimpsed at Akemi's broken arm, it was still bleeding.

"But then again this is more fun," muttered Kisame. "She's going to give it to us anyway."

I spotted Akemi's eyes. It was still hollow… but I saw something glint in her eye. Is she fighting back?

"Have some fun with him Akemi," said Kisame nastily, as Akemi started walking towards me. "You can't do anything about it anyway, Kakashi."

I saw her run towards me at full speed. Whether or not I should defend myself… it wouldn't make a difference.

"Akemi don't!" I yelled.

She used some jutsu, and without saying it, had a burst of flame come from her mouth and aimed at me. I immediately dodged and heard Kisame chuckle.

Instantly Akemi's reflexes were faster and stronger. Kisame… was he the one controlling Akemi?

"Kakashi…"

I saw Akemi's expression. Was her expression sad?

She immediately tried to slash my face with her kunai as I narrowly dodged, but it did leave me with a cut on my cheek. Damn, this was a new mask too…

Akemi instantly tackled me, and as I tried to push her off I saw that the necklace was somehow stolen from me by Akemi, who grasped the necklace in her hand. It was thrown to Kisame's hand, which he successfully caught. If I made one wrong move they might just recklessly kill Akemi.

"Ohoho," said Kisame, as Akemi was still advancing towards me. "You might just have to kill each other… man… I wish I brought some popcorn."

"Get the girl," muttered Itachi, as Kisame tossed him the pendant.

"Alright, alright already…"

But I couldn't hear what was next because while Kisame was talking, Akemi was fiercely attacking me. I kept staring into Akemi, who stared right back. She was showing no signs of improvement or anything…

I heard loud twitting of birds. As I turned I saw Sasuke, with a prepared **Chidori** in one hand, started racing towards Itachi as fast as he can.

"Sasuke run away!" I yelled, trying to warn him.

I saw Team Gai also racing towards us.

As perfect as it was, I punched Akemi with all my might and immediately dragged her away, running towards Team Gai.

Akemi, however, was absolutely unaffected by my attack, and instead threw me across the forest. I heard Akemi coming after me and Team Gai trying to fend off Kisame and Itachi. I decided it was better to capture Akemi myself.

She tackled me on the ground at once, but this was actually a disadvantage for her. I pinned her arms down and tried using a sealing method that can make her asleep for a while. Akemi somehow knew through this and tried punching me.

I dodged all of her attacks until finally Akemi tackled me again. Unfortunately, having felt the same when I first met Akemi (A/N: Chapter 2) when she tackled me in fear, I fell to the ground to distract her so I can prepare the seal again. She kicked me off and attempted to punch me, but I dodged again.

Her glasses fell to the floor and broke as she accidentally stepped on them. However she never bothered to look. It seems she still fought well even without her glasses.

After many trials of dodging, she had finally managed to slash my arm with a dark green colored dagger. I started to sway as I felt myself getting weaker. Akemi gave me another punch as I sprawled to the floor. It had occurred to me that it was part of the plan as I saw Kisame approach me and Akemi, looking bruised and bloody.

"Heh, I guess Itachi will take care of them," muttered Kisame. "You really thought you would get away from me?"

"Why are you controlling Akemi and continuing along this chase?" I asked angrily, trying to prevent myself from passing out. "You have her and the pendant—."

"But it's much more fun seeing you suffer, having this girl beating the shit out of you," said Kisame. "And I think you're the basic reason why she won't release the demon… even the pendant doesn't work."

"The pendant… is not complete."

"It would still show some signs to where she would at least give off some of her demonic powers," said Itachi. "But it doesn't."

"What?"

Was that the reason why Akemi didn't want to touch it?

"I guess you're stuck!" laughed Kisame, getting ready to swing. "I don't think you've noticed, but she's been trying to struggle very hard to get back to her usual self."

"…"

"I guess you wouldn't go so far as to kill her," said Kisame, grinning and showing his awful sharp teeth. "You really like her, don't you?"

I felt Akemi's breathing grow harsher near my ear.

"Wow, never noticed it before but I get to kill the famous ninja who copied more than one thousand jutsu," sneered Kisame. "Well, better get slashing."

Every time Kisame spoke Akemi's breathing got harder and harder, almost as if she was panting. And then, quite unmistakably, I heard Akemi's soft struggling voice.

It was so faint I barely heard a word she said. It became murmurs after a while.

Then I realized at once that Kisame's sword was coming down on me. I also realized that I heard a gasp coming from Akemi.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

I heard the faint cries of the wolf as I struggled to control my body. At that moment I saw that I was actually seeing Kakashi on the ground. I was too weak… too tired and cold… but I was shocked to see that Kakashi was going to get hurt because of me.

I felt my fingers curl… I was regaining control. That sword was coming down so slowly…

"_**Remember…" **_said the wolf. _**"Next time you won't have a choice…"**_

But… it wouldn't matter anyway, after this…

Because there won't be a next time.

"KAKASHI!"

* * *

**KAKASHI'S POV**

I thought time has stopped at once when Kisame's sword plunged into Akemi's body. I never realized that she regained control again. I never thought she would do this. Right before Kisame had slashed his sword at me, Akemi immediately shielded me with her body.

"Shit…" muttered Kisame. "That poison in you Kakashi is spreading; you will die in time… though… Dammit, stupid wench… wait till the boss hears this."

I saw Kisame disappear in a puff of smoke. Team Gai was approaching swiftly, along with my team.

I felt her warm blood all over my body, but her body itself was still cold.

"A… Akemi…?" I said in hushed tones.

I knew it was stupid to say, but overall I couldn't really say anything. My body was shaking, so was my voice. The poison that had spread on my body was working slower because of shock.

"S-stupid…" she said, coughing up blood. "I'm… fine… you perv…"

I saw a pool of blood that surrounded me. She was back in her own body… but how?

"Akemi…" I said shakily. "Hang on… hang on…"

I ripped some of my pant leggings to close her wound, but her wound was much too big… and she was losing a lot of blood.…

Akemi had her entire chest cut open. Kisame's sword slashed deep into Akemi's shoulder blade to her stomach. It was really gruesome to see. Blood was pouring everywhere… she had no chance…

She was dying… and I…

I saw her face covered in sweat as I felt myself shaking so bad that I couldn't grip her as tightly. The rain began to fall as I heard, from a distance, shuffling feet from Team Gai and my team.

"It's okay…"she said faintly, her voice barely audible, getting fainter for each word. "It's… okay…"

"Ah…"

I couldn't feel her breathing… my head was spinning and I was still shaking but I held her tighter in my arms. The poison started working its way to me as I felt myself passing out.

"AKEMI!"

_**To be continued…**_


	28. A Different Mind

**Chapter 28: A Different Mind**

**KAKASHI'S POV**

… _Beep… Beep…_

… _Beep… Beep…_

Agh... my head…

The pounding on my head, sweat on my body… and the nerve racking annoying sounds echoing in my ears was bothering me. Can someone turn that thing off?

"Kakashi?"

"A…kemi…?"

I opened one of my beady eyes. It was extremely heavy… but that was when I was tired, plus my eyelids were rather sore, for some strange reason. Actually, my whole body was sore.

The person I saw was Akemi, smiling gently on me… but my vision was too blurry. I blinked and the image I saw was actually Tsunade's face.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Thanks…" muttered Tsunade sarcastically.

I looked around myself and had made a very surprising reaction. My body was heavily bandaged; it even looked as though some my blood was actually leaking from the bandages, though not as much as the blood seemed dried and my wound had healed a little. My arms and legs were also heavily bandaged. I looked like a freakin' mummy.

The annoying beeping sounds came from my monitor.

"What happened to me?"

"The poison that Kisame had injected into you was very potent," explained Tsunade. "I had to perform a very graphic surgery to save your life."

"I managed to remove most of the poison by filtering your veins… however; you still need medication and a number of potions to sustain your normal body functions."

"You will have several treatments weekly… but it will be very painful, seeing how the poison had shut down some of your body functions."

I stared at my arms, trying to move them. They were hurting and felt very sore.

"What time is it?"

"You've been in recovery for 12 days… right now its 10:32 a.m."

"Ah…"

I lazily glimpsed at the window and saw the curtains pulled back. All I saw was the blue sky but I did hear a bit of chirping from the birds. Ah… I'm acting crazy.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm…"

I turned my head slowly and saw Akemi's unconscious body.

As a conditioned reflex I jerked my body upward, ignoring the searing pains all over my body.

"Calm down"

She forcefully slapped my chest and slammed my body on my bed when I tried to rise. The pain echoed on my skin… but still I felt fearful for Akemi's life.

"I asked how you are feeling," said Tsunade. "Are you just—."

"Is she alright?" I asked urgently. "I mean…"

"She's…"

Tsunade sadly looked over to Akemi.

"She's… in a… coma."

I continued to stare at Akemi and didn't believe what she had told me. Instead I faced Tsunade again, staring at her almost to see if I heard correctly. However, the proof was the monitor that was silently making noise. It appears as though she really was dependent on life support.

"What did you say?" I asked. "Sorry… I didn't catch that."

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto are already awake," said Tsunade, clearing her throat. "They wanted to see if you were okay. It's been nearly 2 weeks…"

"Please tell me…"

"What?"

Tell me that she's just asleep."

"…"

I glared at my fists that were closed in anger. I was supposed to protect her. Nothing should have happened to her… nothing…

"I'm sorry," said Tsunade sadly. "As much as I tried… this is the best of my ability."

I continued to glare at my hands.

"Do you want the kids to see you?"

"N-not… yet."

"Alright."

Tsunade walked slowly to the exit door, trying her best to sniff and avoid the urge to tear up.

"Hokage-sama…"

She stopped, facing me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She smiled.

"Anytime."

She walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

The room we were in was pure white. Nothing had actual color except Akemi's highlighted black hair. Her hair color seemed to change before she was kidnapped from the ship. It was turning grey… almost black grey. But her face was still young looking…

Akemi looked pale as ever. The curtains were open and the bright light was shining within the room. She was shining… as if she's actually entering into heaven…

I painfully sat to her on the bed and held her left hand, grasping it firmly on my sore hands.

"Don't… don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

I bowed my head on her heads, resisting the strange urge within my throat.

"Please…"

There was a hard knock on the door. After a few seconds it was followed by a numerous number of loud knocks.

"Naruto quit doing that!"

"I'm trying to check and see if they're okay!"

"Do you really think they can answer you in the condition they're in right now? Think before you act, which you never do, Dead last."

"Rgh… Sasuke you—."

"Naruto!" Followed by a large noise.

"OW! Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Come in," I muttered, releasing Akemi's hand. Even though I asked Tsunade not to let them in, it appears that they didn't quite get the message in their heads.

"HEY, SOMEONE SAID 'COME IN'!"

"NOT SO LOUD DUMBASS!"

WHAM!

"Ack…"

The door opened and the trio of my students appeared.

Sasuke, heavily bandaged, looked as though he had exited from a bloody battle. His lip was cut and his eyes looked stressed. However, he appeared well enough.

Naruto also appeared in bandages, but was more heavily bandaged than Sasuke from head to foot. He was wearing a cast and grinned my way. It looked as though huge large bumps appeared on the side of his head. I couldn't tell if that was from his previous wounds or Sakura.

Sakura suffered minor injuries. I wonder if the reason was because the two boys had protected her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto worriedly, rushing towards me and staring at my bandages. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"And Akemi?" asked Sakura.

I gritted my teeth to stop my arm's pain to escape my throat. Good thing my mask wasn't removed…

"She's…"

"Sleeping…" said Sasuke. "From the looks of it."

"You can say that."

"But she looks so… pale," said Naruto. "Almost as if she's…"

"She'll be fine," I lied again, clenching my fists. "She's… still in deep sleep."

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hmm…?"

"She wasn't acting right," said Naruto. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

For a moment I was surprised seeing how Naruto was the first to ask a question involving Akemi. I was more surprised how Naruto asked a smart question.

"She was acting strange, but someone was impersonating her," I said. "Nothing to worry about, this is the real Akemi."

The three students looked down on Akemi.

"Then why did he want her?" asked Sasuke. "I thought it was Naruto."

Assuming he meant his brother Itachi, I answered without asking.

"As bait for Naruto," I lied again.

Lying so much to these kids is giving me more headaches and pain. I clenched one of my sore bandaged arms.

"Guys I need some rest… you should get some too."

The looks Sasuke and Sakura gave me were suspicious. I'm guessing they know what I had told them was not the truth at all. Naruto, on the other hand, was worriedly staring upon Akemi's deathly face.

"Guys…" I repeated, when they didn't leave.

"Right… feel better Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto.

I sighed as the three left. The repetitive annoying sounds coming from the monitor was echoing in my ears and head. If the sound had stopped…

I shook my head and stared at Akemi's face. She looked as if she jumped into a pool of iced water and was frozen within it for many years. I placed a finger on her cheek and it was, as expected, very cold.

My hands were pretty warm so I took both my hands and warmed both her cheeks.

"Usually you would blush or something…" I said.

But she didn't blush. She didn't smile. All she did was lie there… on her bed.

I didn't know why I did… or what I had in my mind… because I assumed I was crazy. I knelt down beside Akemi, wrapping my bandaged sore but warm arm on her arm. I was trying to warm her up, like she was actually asleep.

I felt that I was in permanent denial… even though I knew it was a chance she might die I didn't think that.

"If you don't like it, just say so," I said, grinning.

I covered Akemi's body with more blankets and continued to hug her until I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was a pain because of the physical therapy I was going through. Gai kept going to my room, slapping my aching back and telling me I'm not tough enough to be a man. Maybe he's the real cause of my pain… a real pain in the ass.

Everyday I visited Akemi in the hospital, hoping that maybe… just maybe… I would see her awake and smiling. But all I ended up seeing is her closed-eyed pale face.

The kids had more horrid things going on in their lives. They, like me, did not accept the fact that Akemi was dying. Well… only Naruto and me.

Sakura sent her flowers everyday and kept telling me that she won't water them… because Akemi will wake up and water them herself. However, everyday when she returned to place new flowers on the vase, the previous ones withered and died from getting too dried up. She sobbed every time she saw those dried flowers.

I told her it's best to at least not expect anything bad and better to think on the bright side. She agreed with me but still had that daily routine of her flower business.

Naruto had tried making Akemi's famous rice omelet. He thought that maybe Akemi will soon appear and scold him for making such a crappy meal. But she never did come… and Naruto was forced to consume his own pitiful creations.

Sasuke, in the other hand, trained harder and faster than the other two kids. I visited Sasuke after a small mission of trimming and watering many flower beds. We both sat on a nearby bench. I asked him if he even missed her, seeing how he was the only person not really affected by Akemi's absence.

"I… don't miss her," said Sasuke.

"Then why did you hesitate to answer?"

He glared at the dirt ground and picked up a shovel.

"She would be here if I killed him."

"And I really did see that intent to kill."

Sasuke snorted

"I'm only concerned for my boredom," said Sasuke stubbornly." She's only useful for using my new fighting skills on."

Sasuke turned his back on me and continued his work.

"She's going to be okay," I whispered near Sasuke, who started pulling on his gloves over his hands.

"Are you sure?" asked Sasuke.

I grinned.

* * *

After a week I was almost healed. My arms were still sore but at least I got through all of my physical therapy. Our difficult missions continued… and everyday I kept thinking to myself that she was going to be fine… she'll wake up and I'll get to see her brown eyes one more time.

But will she really?

"Kakashi, you okay?" asked Tsunade.

I blinked and I found myself in Tsunade's office. That's right… I came to talk to her about my mission. I wanted to take a small break, the pain and sore arms were killing me. She was sitting before her desk, examining the usually numerous scrolls of missions she had to give to.

"Yeah, I… kind of spaced out," I said. "Sorry."

"It's alright, and you are excused from this week's mission," said Tsunade, reading some of the scrolls on her desk. "You need lots of rest; your recovery has still a long way to go."

Tsunade took a second and looked at me very hard. I stared straight back and hoped she didn't suspect me of any type of sadness.

"You know…" said Tsunade. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but…"

"But what?"

"Akemi…"

"What about her?"

I would've guessed it. The sadness in her eyes indicated me already.

"Wait, don't tell me…"

"She…"

"Don't."

She bowed her head, almost as if she was in prayer.

"There wasn't enough time."

I stared at my bandaged covered feet and cussed. Of all the things that have been going through my mind… why does this happen? The cheerfulness that had explored through my brain became agitated. This day… would mark me forever.

"You can see her if you like."

I looked at Tsunade, who was grinning.

Why was she grinning?

She placed her hand over her mouth. Oh… crap.

"I'm so sorry," she said, laughing her heart out. "I just had to do it."

"You're the devil!" I said, my eyebrows furrowed as Tsunade wheezed for breath. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm really sorry… you looked so blank that I…"

She stopped and smiled brightly once more.

"I saw movement in my charts of her condition," sad Tsunade. "I think it'll be better if she saw you first."

She was awake? My heart almost leaped from my chest.

"Thank you—."

"I know, I know," said Tsunade, closing her eyes and waving a hand at me. "I'm good… now go through that hospital door; I think she'll be conscious in a minute."

* * *

I rushed into the hospital as fast as I can, ignoring all startled remarks or waves of welcome. All I wanted to see was her face… then I can finally tell her that I'm truly sorry.

"_This time she won't disappear from my sight again."_

I finally approached Akemi's door. It was plain white just as I had seen it. Nothing seemed to change… it was odd. But it was just a door anyway, and I slowly opened the door and let myself in.

Inside was just the way I saw it before I left this morning. Sakura added new flowers in the vase and I saw Naruto's get well card near one of the tables next to Akemi's bed. I saw Akemi… still in slumber.

She looked exactly the same weeks before. However she looked paler, thinner and her hair became more silver-ish grey that regular black with highlights. I had seen her face and it looked as though she was lifeless…

I sat on her bed next to her and gazed her face. Soon she'll be awake and soon I'll see her walking again. I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. It was surprisingly warm.

She stirred and my heart skipped a beat.

My hands held her left hand tighter… and I stared at her closed eyelids. Her fingers twitched and so did her mouth. She was beginning to feel warmer.

"_Akemi please wake up…"_

Akemi twitched again.

"_Please open your eyes and look at me."_

She uttered a soft groan

"_I want to hold you again… your warmth makes me happy."_

Akemi's eyelids were starting to open.

"_Please… stay with me."_

She opened her eyes and stared right into mines.

"A-Akemi…?"

I grinned at her but she looked at me strangely.

"Who… are you?"

_**To be continued…**_


	29. Starting Over

**Chapter 29: Starting Over**

**KAKASHI'S POV **

Akemi stared at me… and I continued looking at her in astonishment. Has she… forgotten me? But how?

"What?" I asked, surprised.

Akemi scanned the room wearily; her tired and slow moving eyes slowly looked around the room. She finally set her eyes on me and I quickly avoided her gaze. I quickly stood away from the bed and then slowly looked back at her.

"Ah…" she replied, almost a whisper. "I don't remember…"

She tried sitting up from her bed and I helped her. At first Akemi flinched when I touched her, then she finally managed to sit up. Did she flinch from pain or from me? She reached for her glasses and had put them on.

"Well… my name is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi," I said. "You're a team member in Team 7… I am your teacher." I was still unsure of her. Was she pretending?

"Sensei…?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

Was she playing a prank on me? But I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but the truth. She has forgotten… everything?

"Who am I?" she asked, staring at me again.

It took me a second to respond. At first, I thought I would be happy that she would be awake; it's amazing that she finally awoke from her coma, but not like this. I clenched my fist behind my back and pushed myself to continue.

"Uh…" I said slowly. I couldn't say it.

Akemi-chan…?

"ONEE-CHAN!"

I spun around from where I was standing and I saw the shocked expressions of the kids from Team 7. Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke had shocked expressions from their faces. However, Akemi looked at them with tired eyes, not surprised and didn't even show any expression.

Naruto was the first to run to Akemi, but stopped midway because he sensed something was wrong. I saw Tsunade entering the room as well.

Akemi was confused. She looked at Naruto.

"I… I'm sorry but…"

"Onee-chan, it's me, NARUTO!" said Naruto, sounding like he was boasting. "The pretty pink haired girl was Sakura, remember? And the brat with that shit looking hair is Sasuke!"

"Naruto…" said Akemi slowly.

"At least I'm not dead last," said Sasuke coolly.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" roared Naruto. I sighed. Seriously Naruto…

"Dead last," said Sasuke, smirking at him.

"Why you…"

Tsunade also looked at Akemi strangely.

"Akemi… do you not remember?"

She looked at Tsunade and looked sadly at her blankets.

I saw Tsunade staring at her, a surprised look in her eyes indicated that this was truly unexpected.

"Well… I think this condition was left from my charts," muttered Tsunade slowly. "Ah, I thought something like this would happen but…"

"You mean she just had amnesia?" I whispered.

"Hmm… she might've gotten it when she was kidnapped from the Akatsuki," said Tsunade. "Concerning further details, I don't know… Maybe they tried erasing her memories to make her more vulnerable."

I nodded slowly and looked at Akemi. She had a puzzled look on her face but was smiling at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. But… this is just great. In a way, Akemi is alive and well but…

I feel as though she passed away and this person is… someone else.

"Sensei," said Akemi, as I blinked.

"Yes?"

"Who am I?"

Naruto stared at Akemi in surprise. So did Sakura and Sasuke.

The times when I first met Akemi… when she called me a rapist… when I turned into a dog… when we entered into that contest…

But now… she doesn't remember any of it? Not even from the times when we were together or her life in Konoha?

I tried to speak but I couldn't. My mouth was open but words didn't come out. My body ached so badly I felt like I was shaking a little. I clenched my teeth and tried saying something but…

"Your name is Fujibayashi Akemi," said Tsunade, noticing my pain. "You are twenty-four years old and Japanese. Your family life is unknown… rather… it is unspeakable. You came here… in this village about eight months ago."

"You were in this hospital because of a battle you were involved in," continued Tsunade, "That man standing there is your sensei, Hatake Kakashi. These three children next to you are called Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I am Tsunade, the Hokage of this village of Konoha."

Akemi looked at me but I strained myself from looking sad and smiled right back at her. Akemi averted my gaze and instead noticed the bandages on her arm and chest.

"Do you remember anything at all?" asked Tsunade again.

Akemi looked at her bandaged hand. The she looked at me and I dared to see her face. I smiled at her.

"No…" she said, shaking her head.

Before she opened her mouth Tsunade spoke again.

"You were unconscious for more than two weeks," explained Tsunade. "You were kidnapped by an organization called the Akatsuki. They must've erased your memories… but… you were badly wounded and so I treated you."

She nodded slowly and continued gazing on her arm.

"Thank you."

Tsunade smiled.

Sakura was crying, holding Akemi's hand and smiling brightly. I wondered if she was crying because she sadly knew Akemi didn't remember her or if she's happy she's alive. Sasuke was just staring at Akemi, with a slight glare in his face. Was he upset Akemi was not herself?

And Naruto… it hurt to see him so happy. Akemi… won't be Akemi anymore.

"Is there a way to cure this?" she asked.

I blinked again. She wanted to remember?

"Uh…"

"It's a possibility," Tsunade cut in. "It's better to stick with your team and find out a lot about yourself. Maybe you'll remember if you get enough information. This might just be simple amnesia… however, further details I do not know."

"Onee-chan, do you know how to make a rice omelet?" Naruto asked.

Akemi stared blankly at Naruto.

"I'm not sure… I think so."

She looked sadly at Naruto, who beamed at her.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" said Naruto happily. "You used to make me rice omelets most of the time, my favorite; second to ramen. I finally perfected it…"

"Sure…" muttered Sasuke.

"What was that?"

"Kids… I have to show you something really cool," said Tsunade quickly, noticing my blank looks. "Er… come outside for a bit."

"But—."

"GO OUTSIDE!" roared Tsunade.

Akemi looked like she was lost in a trance so she didn't notice Tsunade's flaring temper. Naruto and the two others quickly escaped her insanity and ran out the door.

"BYE ONEE-CHAN, SEE YOU—!"

But before he said anything else, Tsunade closed the door behind her.

There was a brief silence as I slowly looked at Akemi's face. She was looking right back, smiling and looking as if I was going to tell her something. I grinned back, hiding my emotions.

Akemi stripped her shirt to reveal a heavily bandaged chest. There was white linen that covered her chest all the way to her abdomen. It pained me to see her this way…

She slowly touched her stomach and winced from the pain.

"You were… slashed from your chest… down," I explained. "It looked fatal but… miraculously you survived."

She looked at me and noticed my wounds.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Did you save me?" she asked.

"I… well…"

"Thank you," she said, smiling brightly, but looking at her arm. "Thank you for saving me…"

She raised her head at me and smiled at me.

"Anyways… you should rest up," I said, nearly going to the door.

"Sensei."

I stopped for a brief amount of time and then continued walking until I had my hand on the handle of the door.

"Why am I here?" she asked, confused. "What is Konoha?"

"Please rest," I said quietly. "You need your strength for a new day tomorrow."

I turned the knob on the door.

"Sensei… I'm sorry."

I turned to see her face and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"It's not your fault you can't remember," I said, still grinning.

"Were you close to Akemi-san?"

My smile faded and I turned my head and faced the door again. I couldn't look at her anymore, not now…

"She was my student, of course," I said slowly. "Please rest."

And then I exited.

* * *

Tsunade beckoned me to come to her office after I left that hospital. She explained that the Gin Urufu was still inside Akemi and that now Akemi is more vulnerable, seeing how she might've forgotten about the beast within her as well as her name.

"Before Akemi used to be in danger because she had wounds that never healed," said Tsunade. "She was supposed to die that day Kakashi… something was up."

"What do you mean?"

"Akemi… has no major wounds whatsoever," said Tsunade. "Her healing is coming to a completion. All she has are slight cuts and a few minor bruises."

"You mean… the wolf…?"

"The demon within her did not have healing capabilities like Naruto," she said, reading through some of Akemi's medical charts. "You told me that Naruto and Akemi had a demon combat, yes?"

"Yes."

"In my theory… she must have absorbed some of Naruto's powers."

"How?" I asked. "Can demons do that to one another?"

"No… but Akemi's demon… it seemed as though the Nine Tails and the Gin Urufu had similarities between them," said Tsunade, looking concerned. "Akemi might have triggered the power when Naruto's demon fox had come out of him. And as I remember correctly, the Nine-Tails had healed nearly all of Naruto's major injuries in the past."

The fox was screaming when I tried rescuing Akemi. Was the wolf consuming the fox? I wish Sai would tell me more about this…

"It may be hard… but…" said Tsunade, looking sadly at me. "You need to be close to her at all times. Starting tomorrow Akemi will have to stay at your house. I can't take any more risks. Akemi should not be reminded of the wolf either… it's too dangerous."

"I really can't—."

"Kakashi, please," said Tsunade. "Please do this…"

I sighed and looked at the many missions on her desk. All were left undone since two days ago. I also noticed Akemi's charts a large stack of books about the brain and other surgical remedies concerning Akemi. Well… I felt bad.

"Alright…"

"Thank you," she said.

I bit my lip as Tsunade started opening another book on her desk.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Will she… remember?" I asked. "You said it might be some time before she does, but that was because the kids were there."

Tsunade gave me another sad look.

"I really don't know… memories are often remembered during symptoms of amnesia… but it depends on the patient," said Tsunade. "We just have to hope she does remember."

"Ah…"

She continued gazing at me.

"It must be really hard to see her this way."

I walked towards the door to exit.

"It is," I responded.

* * *

I didn't sleep at all that day… a lot was in my mind. I didn't drink or eat anything either. How can she forget everything? She didn't even know my name or her name?

The next morning, as I was approaching my students for another mission, I saw everyone looking tired and underfed… and the reason was obvious. Everyone was looking awful, especially Naruto.

The thought death of Akemi's death beforehand was very hard to handle. But she was okay… she was healing; however, she didn't remember a single thing about us or herself. I was beginning to think that if Akemi's death was apparent, I would have consider it more than Akemi not remembering me.

"Hey, guys cheer up!" I said. "She'll get her memories soon."

When I examined Naruto closely and saw his swollen red eyes.

"Naruto…" I said sadly.

He nodded. He probably cried because Akemi really forgot about him or she's moving in with me.

"So…"

I saw Akemi come to us, trying to run. But… the wound on her back…

Before I reached her Naruto ran towards her.

"ONEE-CHAN, be careful!"

Yet still he calls her onee-chan.

"Ah, thank you Naruto-kun…" said Akemi, smiling as Naruto supported her.

Naruto and Akemi made it to us. She was slightly limping, just a little. I saw her using a crutch to support herself.

"Hello," said Akemi cheerfully. "So… what's there to talk about?"

I glanced at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke was looking further out the distance, entirely away from Akemi's view. Sakura nervously smiling and was the first to talk.

"Well… do you know what a ninja is?"

"Uh…" said Akemi. "What do they do? Don't they throw knives or something?"

It seems she remembers basic facts. The only things she had forgotten are her identities and the memories of her life events.

"Disappear in a puff of smoke!" exclaimed Naruto, becoming cheerful once again. "The best job in the world!"

"Oh, are you a ninja?" asked Akemi.

Naruto nodded.

"No way."

" YES WAY!"

"Show me," said Akemi, grinning.

I thought Akemi would be afraid and psyched… yet this Akemi is so relaxed. Her personality must have erased along with her memories. Tsunade had told me that can often happen to a person.

I sadly stared at Naruto and Akemi, seeing Naruto disappear and reappear in a puff of smoke. She applauded and Naruto took a bow.

After several discussions, she finally knew about our world of Konoha and the other countries. She didn't take this serious at first, but gradually became convinced with enough proof.

That day Akemi and I walked to my apartment after several discussions with the kids. It was almost midnight… Akemi was cheerful and she kept asking me how we both first met. I tried denying her about it many times but…

"Please sensei!" said Akemi. "It must've been really funny. The kids were laughing about it but they wanted you to tell me."

"Really?" I asked. "Well… it was sort of an accident."

"Aw… but I really want to know," she said, nudging me on the arm.

Playful and cheerful, as I've known her, I couldn't help but smile. She's Akemi… her personality… but then again she is not Akemi. The book attacks… I wonder if she remembered them.

"Sakura-chan told me that I used to call you 'Kakashi-chan'," said Akemi, looking at me and smiling. "Were we lovers or something?"

I clenched my fists in my pockets but I urged myself to proceed.

"No… you only called me that because you thought of me looking like a girl."

Akemi laughed, holding her stomach. I've never seen her laugh this much for a long time, and again, I grinned at her. It was painful… telling her why and what she used to do… but I guess if she had to leave back to her world this was for the best.

"Sensei…. I must've been really mean!" said Akemi, smiling brightly. "But I don't think you look like a woman at all!"

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah, you're really handsome," said Akemi. "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"Why, thank you!" I said, still smiling.

She grinned at me back and looked at her feet while walking.

"It must be lonely," she said, kicking at the rocks beneath our feet.

"Well… I wasn't so lonely before," I said,

"You had someone?" she asked. "A lover? A relative?"

"Hmm…"

"Tell me!" she said, nudging me again. "C'mon tell me!"

I sighed. How did she become so bouncy?

"A lover, yes?" she asked.

"Well… not love at first sight but…when I met her…"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I found her naked."

"…"

Akemi stared at me, no… jeered at me.

"You didn't do…?"

"No," I said, a little too quickly.

"What happened to her?" she asked unconvinced.

"Well, that I don't know," I said. "But… when I held her she woke up and called me a rapist."

Akemi laughed.

"And you liked her after that?"

"Well… not technically after that," I said, I gazed at the sky to avoid her face. "But I… did feel an attraction over some time."

"Aw…" said Akemi, obviously making fun of me. "And then?"

I looked at her. She was truly interested in the story, staring at me… hungry for more. By the look on her face she was obviously not regaining any of her memory back.

"She used to hit me a lot because I teased her… but I didn't mind because she was so cute," I said, finally stopping near a corner. "She always told me that she was ugly… but to me she was the most beautiful person I ever saw."

Akemi continued staring, as if I was telling some kind of drama type story. I grinned and continued on.

"Then… I knew she was shy because whenever I was close to her she would try to avoid me," I said. "I liked being near her… she was so full of life and I just felt… happy."

"I remember I kissed her one day because I thought she was jealous," I continued. "She actually kissed me back… just a little bit. But I didn't mind because at that time I knew… that she had actually accepted me and wanted me."

"She was in danger and I had to protect her," I said sadly. "We couldn't be together because… of some difficulties."

Akemi was silent as she gazed at my face. Her mouth was parted in either surprise or… something else, which almost made me chuckle.

"Well… yeah that's about it," I said.

We were arriving near my apartment.

"But… where is she now?" asked Akemi, urgently.

I looked into her eyes; she looked so much like Akemi, yet she wasn't. I was gazing into her eyes really hard… hoping she would remember just a little bit. But this was reality, and instead, I shook my head.

"She died," I said, digging into my pockets for my keys and avoiding her gaze. "She died a long time ago."

The long silence made me look over my shoulder to look at Akemi if she was still there. Her expression was sad, almost in mourning. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth parted in a sad way. She stared at me, oblivious to the cold…

"I'm sorry," she said.

I had a strange urge to hug her… just once. However, I shook this off, grinned at her, and turned myself back on the door.

"It's fine," I lied. "It was a long time ago."

We both entered into the apartment.

"You can take my bed," I said, as she looked around the place. "I'll just sleep—."

"No, that's fine," she said, smiling at me. "I'll sleep on the couch.

"Ah…"

As Akemi got ready for bed I greeted her again after we both had brushed our teeth (individually, of course). She seemed comfortable enough sleeping on the couch. She fluffed the hard pillows, and made me laugh when she punched them in frustration for more comfort. I sat near the edge of the couch as she lied down on the couch, grabbing some of her blankets.

"Sensei."

"Hmm…?"

"Am I… a bother?"

I looked over to her, surprised yet… sad. She grinned at me, unnoticed my reactions, but it was sort of grim. Of all the things… even with her memory erased I can't help but feel happy.

"Hmm… yeah," I joked, messing up her bangs with my free hand.

She yelled in enjoyment, trying to mess up my hair too.

And at that second when I thought the Akemi I knew was gone… I thought to myself… Akemi can come back, she can… can't she?

As soon as Akemi came to mess of my hair, she tripped over the blankets and we crashed below on the floor.

We were laying face close on each other, Akemi was on top. I stared at her and she stared right back, the enjoyment was gone from her eyes and instead was replaced by shock. The Akemi… I knew had appeared once again to my eyes.

No… she was gone.

"Sorry" I said, gently moving her away from me and standing up. She also stood up, but the enjoyment came back into her eyes.

"It's okay Sensei."

I grinned and continued to my room door.

"Can I call you 'Kakashi'?"

I stopped for a fraction of a second. Usually the old Akemi called my full name if she was being either serious or upset. However, I reminded myself again, this is someone else.

"Well… what about 'Kakashi-sensei'?" I asked.

"Aww… why not Kakashi?"

Again I smiled then headed to the door to my room.

"Good night!" she called

My voice was cracking so I simply nodded. Then I entered into my room, dark and gloomy as it can be.

_**To be continued… **_


	30. Shifted, Altered

**Chapter 30: Shifted, Altered**

**KAKASHI'S POV**

A week had passed since Akemi's amnesia. To me, time looked as though it had run by a couple of years. Naruto, trying to keep his chin up, was just as noisy and innocent as always. Sakura tried spending time with Akemi, which helped in more ways than one. Sasuke, who I thought didn't really care about her at all, had actually volunteered to train Akemi to keep up on our sessions.

Akemi was different, way more than I had ever expected. She didn't complain as much, she offered to help people than to run off for a stupid excuse, and she was relaxed near deep water and dogs. She wasn't as much interested in my Icha Paradise series and she mostly went out without a care in the world.

Tsunade had discussed with me privately about the chance that Akemi can have now to return to her world. It was good of her not to know about the demon within her was endangering her. I was glad to know that she wasn't stressed out.

Unfortunately for me I didn't quite make it with being patient around with Akemi. Narutoeventually had her live with him, as I felt that Akemi living with me wouldn't make much a difference.

"Task B, along with Asuma and Kurenai," said Tsunade. It was a bright Sunday morning and Tsunade was giving me numerous amounts of missions to keep my mind off of Akemi. It was working… a little.

"Taking care of two people," I sighed. "What fun?"

Tsunade grinned. "This will only take a couple of days. Asuma and Kurenai will be here in a short moment, so relax in the village until I call you."

I nodded briefly. "Sure."

It didn't take a while until both Asuma and Kurenaicame. I swear to God they must be dating, giggling together. Both of them stopped laughing when they caught me staring at them and immediately gave me a poker face.

"What's the catch Kakashi?" asked Asuma.

I gave him the mission parchment before gazing over to where the kids were. All of them, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were there. Everyone but Akemi. I wonder where she was.

"Kakashi!"

I turned to see Kurenai looking at me strangely. Asuma gave me a broad smile. "Checking if Akemi was there, eh?"

"No," I answered briefly. Seeing the look on my face they let the subject drop.

* * *

We met up with the two people, Megumi and Mino, twins from some kind of distant village. They told us they lived around somewhere in Konoha, but it kept me suspicious. I never saw these two before…

The mission was simple, protect them from enemies and have them cross to a small village north of Konoha. Simple enough… or not…

I hadn't realized it at first, but Megumi looked an awful lot like Akemi. It was hard to focus on the mission, and eventually we accidentally landed in a snowy trail than a mountainous one. It meant that I wasn't going the right direction.

It took three days to go on the right track. Asuma was suspicious about my behavior, but I wasn't going to let it get to me.

There was an attack earlier in the day, about ten bandits. I was briefly injured, trying to protect Megumi. It was just a cut across my arm, nothing fatal. But it did hurt like hell. Megumi patched me up and apologized for nearly hundreds of times. I nearly smiled when I saw her crying… it reminded me a lot of Akemi.

It was nighttime now… the dark settled in the thick forest and Asuma insisted on watching. Everyone slept in their own tents and I hoped that I wouldn't get a restless sleep.

I was wrong.

I knew I was dreaming the second I opened my eyes. It was sunny and I was standing near Obito's grave. It took a while for me to realize where I was. And then I heard her voice.

"Hey, Whitey-chan," snapped Akemi. I couldn't see her anywhere, but I felt that she was behind me. I couldn't move, even though I wanted to. I was standing, rooted to my spot, and I dared to answer. "Yes?"

"What happened?" she growled. I was confused. What did she mean? Before I could reply, she spoke again. "Why did you forget me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused. "I never forgot you."

"Yes you did," said Akemi. She sighed. "And you ran off without me too, unprotected."

I snorted. "Why are you being such a brat?"

I was teasing her, and I hoped she knew it. But the sound of her response was sad and that was bad.

"I know…" she whispered. "Why… am I such—?"

"I was just kidding," I said quickly.

I heard Akemi sniff. It was so typical and cute. I nearly smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she snarled. The grin was immediately wiped from my face. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

"No…" I whispered. "I would never forget you. I'm sorry if you thought that."

I felt her warm hand on my injured arm. It felt really nice. "I'm sorry too…" she sniffed.

I rolled my eyes. "You're impossible. Then is it my fault for leaving you, or is it yours?"

"It's mine," said Akemi, her voice barely audible. "It _is_ mine."

I tried to see her but I couldn't. My head wouldn't budge. "What do you mean by that?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

I struggled against the invisible binds but it was no use. "Akemi… wait—"

"Goodbye…" she sobbed. My eyes started to cloud with darkness.

"Wait Akemi—"

"Hatake-san?"

My eyes popped open and I realized that I was drenched in sweat. It was the early morning and Megumi was kneeling down next to me, holding a washcloth. Kurenai was next to her as well, her eyes were wide.

"Is he all right?" called Asuma, who was behind the tent.

"A dream," answered Kurenai. Then she smiled at me. "You'll be all right Kakashi."

"How embarrassing," I grunted, as Megumi gave me a flask of water.

"What was it about Kakashi?" asked Asuma. He started to laugh. "Was it about—"

"Shut up," I muttered, annoyed. Kurenai chuckled.

* * *

There was only a day left before reaching our destination. Mino had told me that we had to reach in some sort of temple instead. At first, we were reluctant on following his order, but as Megumi also suggested it, we didn't have a choice but to follow them. As long as they were leading the way it would be all right.

There was a sudden stillness in the air and I felt uneasy. The others continued, not noticing. I wanted to cross the forest, check for its safety. However, before I could do so there was a sudden attack.

It was some kind of black clothed ninja. He might've been a young man, but definitely not from Konoha. He was trying to kill Megumi and Mino, though he did poorly because he kept missing. They ran the opposite direction while Kurenai, Asuma, and I tracked the ninja to kill him.

I managed to severely cut his arm with one of my kunai, but he ran away before we did further damage. He was gone before we can get close and I was impressed on how quick he made his getaway.

The day passed and night quickly came on us again. No ninja attacks this time, which made me relieved. It made me wonder why on earth many ninja and bandits wanted to kill the twins. They didn't want to state their purpose… and it made me more suspicious. It wasn't until I was at peace when I heard a sudden alertness. I was on guard duty this time but I knew the others would find the sudden noise an enemy as well.

To my surprise, no one woke up. I assumed they all passed out. Maybe they drank without me or something.

I strolled far out of the forest as I can but I couldn't see anything. No one was there. I sent my dogs out, but all of them, after several hours, came up with nothing.

I was drifting to sleep, much to my disappointment. This time I felt a cold hand on my face, gently, almost caressing me. My eyes were tightly shut and at first I thought it was Kurenai or Megumi, but the voice nearly made me jump.

"It's a trick," whispered Akemi.

I opened my eyes and saw the bright morning. Everyone was still asleep, as so were my summoned dogs. I looked around and searched. Maybe it was a dream…

We would reach the temple, at most, at nightfall. I was contemplating whether or not the dream was real. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. She said it was a trick… as in they were leading us into a trap?

It was a dream… it was fake. Akemi wouldn't possibly come here to tell me, or my dogs would've sensed her. I would've sensed her.

It wasn't until the middle of the afternoon, that my dogs sensed that something was watching us. I sent them, trying to have them capture the culprit before we continued on our mission. Night crossed us and my dogs didn't come back. Mino was feeling sick and slept in the tent, while Megumi took care of them. Asuma and Kurenai stayed with them while I went off to search for the dogs.

It was getting dark and I was about to head back when I heard my dogs come to me, again empty mouthed. But something was strange. They smelled different the last time I sent them. They smelled familiar.

I ran to the direction to where the dogs came from. The smell… I recognized it from anywhere. It came from the black clothed ninja. How it evaded my dogs was a mystery. Was the ninja that fast?

I began to run slowly and halted when I sensed that there was a person nearby. I slowly walked to a source of a small noise and perked up my ears to hear a low voiced conversation.

It sounded like two woman, one older than the other. The younger girl was panting and the older girl's voice was frantic.

"I can't believe you touched them," snapped the older woman. "You should've left when we had the chance."

"If I didn't reassure them by touching them they would've attacked me," growled the girl. "What am I supposed to do, kill them?"

"Better than suspecting who you were!" hissed the older woman. "Now we have to go to the temple now, before he finds us! You need to hurry!"

At once I froze. Their voices were so familiar and I felt that my ears were deceiving me. It sounded like Akemi and Sai.

"He's not going to know," whispered what I thought was Akemi. She sighed. "We'll go tonight. I've already taken care of the bandits in the north with traps, so hopefully before I'm gone they'll cross safely—"

I stood up from my crouched position, my eyes wide with shock. Akemi stopped talking, probably looking at Sai's face. I wondered what Sai appeared now… without a body…

"What's wrong—?"

"Do you sense someone?" whispered Sai.

My palms started to sweat and I slowly gripped my fingers together. Akemi lied to me… all this time. She didn't forget me… she was only pretending. I nearly collapsed, slightly happy and slightly mad. How could she do this to me?

"I knew it! It's him!" hissed Sai angrily. My back arched as I prepared myself to run towards them.

"What—?"

At once, just after Akemi answered, I ran forward. I heard Akemi start to run and a small noise of paws racing ahead of her. Was Sai a dog?

I ran my hardest, trying my best not to lose them. Of course, the black clothed ninja nearly smelled like Akemi. The scent was on my nose, heavy and concentrated.

I ran until I knew that I was a mere few feet away from her. Using the last of my strength I pounced, tackling Akemi to the ground. I realized that we were both going downhill, as we both rolled over the downward slope. I tried my best to prevent Akemi from getting injured, my arms protectively around her.

We finally stopped but I didn't let go. Akemi was struggling in my arms.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

I saw Sai, a small white Labrador, stare at me. She was cornered by my dogs, which were all uneasily around her. I finally knew how my dogs came up with nothing every time in their searches. Akemi was someone they resented to attack.

"Akemi, it's you—"

"No, let go!"

She was in her black ninja costume and I saw flowing black ponytail laid on the wet grass. I held her tight, almost hugging her, feeling the intense heat behind my eyes.

"Stop!" she sobbed. I felt her wet tears on my neck. "Please, let go of me!"

She was crying, heavily now. And I saw that Sai was also deeply saddened. My dogs, feeling that there wasn't any danger involved, disappeared without a trace.

"I'm sorry," I said, holding her even more tightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!"

She was crying and I couldn't tell if she had heard me. She held on to me as well and I smiled.

* * *

"The mission was all a hoax?" I asked.

Akemi revealed that she had found Sai a few days after she waken up from her injuries. When I wasn't around, Akemi was trained under Sai, immense training. It wasn't anything to do with fighting, but moreover with avoid-ability, quick getaways, and making traps. Sai had found out that the people we were protecting were just a fluke, a distraction so that the Akatsuki roamed Konoha for Akemi while we were gone. Fortunately, Akemi had left the morning when we did.

I saw her arm was patched roughly on her arm and redid it for her while Akemi explained. I hope she forgot that I gave her that injury.

"Then you really did come to me in that morning," I said, smiling. Akemi blushed and looked away.

"She needs to go to the temple," grumbled Sai. Even for a puppy she looked menacing. "Akemi wanted no harm to come to you guys and she kept stalling." Akemi rolled her eyes.

"When she reaches the temple," I said. "Then Akemi can go back to her home."

Sai nodded.

I sighed. "Then I'll warn the others. My dogs will do."

As I summoned them I saw that Akemi had left to clean up in a nearby river while Sai stayed behind, watching me. The dogs got the message of its hidden warning, something Asuma can interpret, and was off in the dark night.

"She has to go," said Sai, as I sat next to her.

She was staring at me and I stared back. "I know."

"No… you don't," Sai sighed. "You have to let her go. If you do, she'll let you go."

"I just want her to be safe," I whispered.

"But she won't be happy," replied Sai. She was still staring at me. "But her life is more important, yes?"

It took a long moment for me to answer. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, about her lying that she forgot you," said Sai. "It was my idea. It was painful for her, just to pretend. You should've seen her expression when she dived into that river you guys went to last week. I nearly died laughing. But anyways, you have to know—"

"I know." Right now, it was too serious enough for me to smile. My expression remained unemotional. But I did regret not seeing Akemi's face when she dived.

Sai nodded. "She's near the river. I bet you guys need to say your proper goodbyes."

I nodded briefly and left Sai, who continued to stare at me sadly.

* * *

Akemi was washing some of the blood stains on her arm. She was crying, as I heard her trying to cover it with small sniffs.

"I'm not mad Akemi," I said, sighing.

She didn't respond, just sniffed.

I knelt down near the riverbank next to her, and her hair, now undone from her previous ponytail, covered her face. I smiled and lifted a portion of her hair away from her eyes. She didn't flinch but slowly looked at me with watery eyes.

"You look cuter with your hair down," I said, smiling.

She glared at me. "Bite me."

I nearly laughed. I settled her hair back down and she continued to wash her arm. I sat near the dry part of the riverbed and stared at her while she continued washing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "That I lied..."

"I know."

"No…" she said softly. "I really am."

"And I really know that you are," I teased.

She suddenly sat next to me and I saw that gush of fresh tears sprang from her eyes. I stared at her, slightly shocked and amused at the same time. She wasn't this emotional, not since her last "day of the month."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for falling in love with you."

My eyes nearly popped out from their sockets but I stopped them from doing so by blinking. She looked away and continued to cry softly. I awkwardly patted her back and gently chuckled.

"Why do you have to be sorry about that?" I asked, laughing. "I'm actually... thrilled."

"Because… it'll only break my heart," she whimpered. "If… if I leave…"

I first poked her side, and she growled as she faced me. Still tear faced, she tried to reach for my pockets for my book. Probably trying to hit me with another book attack…

I placed both my hands on both of her shoulders, trying to make her face me. She stared up at me while her hands stopped moving when it reached my empty pockets. I steadied her face with my hands, lifting it gently by her cheeks so that her eyes reached mines.

"I didn't bring it today, pervert," I said, still grinning. "Although tempting, I wanted to see more of your face and not some pages of a book."

She continued to cry, nearly wailing. I only chuckled, using one hand to hold her face while I used the other to wipe her tears.

"It'll break my heart too," I said slowly. "When you leave."

She nodded briefly and I laughed, as I carrassed her cheeks. She looked so cute when she cried.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

It was only a matter of time before my precious goodbye to Kakashi would soon end. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura knew the truth the whole time, as well as Tsunade, but kept their loyalty to me and never told Kakashi. I owed them that. I owed them everything.

I wanted to forget Kakashi, because saying goodbye to him was going to be the hardest thing to do. I hated that I had to say it to him, the perverted ninja that I knew well and loved.

It was hard trying to act like I forgot about him, when I was actually thinking about him every day. I was glad that he didn't notice that I had restless sleep, that I had cried every night, and that I would often stare at his peaceful face and stroked his soft cheek while he slept. It was really hard when he described me to me, the day when I asked him about his previous lover. I nearly yelled at him that it was really me... but I had to stick ot the plan.

If I didn't leave now then everything would be gone.

The Gin Urufu would be released tonight under the full moon. Sai explained to me, that it being a demon, it would be unable to exist on my world and would be destroyed when I crossed it. However, if I was unable to fulfill my task, it would break free and wipe out Konoha in a single blink.

Then everyone I knew loved would die right before my eyes.

Kakashi was smiling at me, but he helped me stand up and I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to go back.

"Akemi…" whispered Sai. Through my watery eyes I saw Sai come through the bushes.

I swallowed, took a deep breath, and slowly stood up along with Kakashi. I faced her, my eyes nearly dry. "I'm ready."

* * *

Running to the temple wasn't as long as I had expected. Kakashi's dogs came back and Asuma, along with Kurenai, was arresting both Megumi and Mino and started a lookout to stop any opposing Akatsuki who might've been following us. Sai led the way, Kakashi right behind me, but none of us said a word.

When we reached inside the temple I felt that my heart was throbbing against my chest. There were times when I wanted to go back to Konoha, I wanted to say goodbye to Sakura and everyone else. I wanted to stay with Kakashi, I didn't want to leave.

But I had to.

"Remember Akemi," barked Sai, as we silently sprinted along the cold dark wall. "When you touch the orb you will experience some kind of transformation."

The temple itself was huge and extremely dark. I had to hold on to Sai and she would nod to the direction that we were supposed to go. Kakashi held my hand while he ran behind us.

It was only a month ago when Sai told me the real reason why the wolf was within me.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_It was dark outside and I was just woken up by Sai, who sneaked inside Kakashi's house to inform me. I was still half asleep._

"_You're actually… just a random girl. You didn't have any connection with me or the demon whatsoever."_

_I nearly stared at her, my eyes bulging. "You're kidding right? None?"_

"_Why would I be kidding about that?"_

"_Alright fine," I muttered. Sai was glaring at me, but as a puppy, it was hard to take her seriously. _

_She sighed and ignored my last comment. "I sealed the demon within me, along with my village. We all died doing so, but prevailed."_

_"What village were you from? Konoha?"_

_"No. We were the village of Sky."_

"_Village of Sky?"_

"_It was really small. It was hardly ever known."_

"_Oh."_

"_But the seal that we made on the Gin Urufu… it had only made him split into nine demons," she muttered. "The soul itself found its way into you, when you first entered into this 'world'."_

"_How?" I said. "These demons don't exist in my Japan."_

"_They do in ours," she agreed. "But you were supposed to die. It saved you, but as a host."_

"_I was supposed to die?" I was surprised. "Since when?"_

"_The car accident," she answered, as my mouth fell open. "Remember?"_

"_Oh… crap…" I whispered. Then again, I was suspicious. "How did you know about that?"_

"_I also kept you alive as a host and transported you here," she admitted. I nearly yelled in protest but she spoke quickly. "But if that demon went inside you, then you would've gone crazy here and killed everyone! I was the one who sent you here, to finally seal the demon! You were lucky that I was able to live in you. Remember? I was your guide."_

"_That does make sense," I managed to utter, feeling annoyed. Sai rolled her eyes. "You should've given me some kind of warning."_

"_You would never have listened."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Sai sighed. "Because you weren't the first the demon possessed."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

The Gin Urufu had numerous hosts and I was actually the latest host it resided in. In different eras, the demon would select a host and send it to the place they wished to go to the most. They would want to stay, forget about the demon, until it was too late and their life was sucked away by demon. It would then have enough energy to go elsewhere, trying hard to search for the split demons, and continue living on separate lively hosts. Sai was a host before, but instead of having it suck her life away she weakened it by sealing it and killed herself. The others that it "consumed" unsucessfully listened to Sai's orders and were doomed to die as the wolf ate them.

The wolf was clever to send me here, as I finally found someone for me. It sent me to Kakashi, who made me feel more wanted than I had ever felt in my life. I didn't want to go but this time I had to.

The demon managed to kill several hosts that contained its other tailed beasts, but they managed to escape. It was eager to keep me, fresh and trained, to track the others. But I was sure it would have a hard time for getting me to kill Naruto for its demon. I nearly killed Naruto when I was being captured by the Akatsuki, but I managed to keep the wolf's mind off it from my worst fear: water.

"It'll grow strong when it reaches the orb," Sai explained, when Kakashi had asked. "I managed to snatch the pendant from the Akatsuki before Kisame and Itachi had left and gave them a counterfeit. The wolf will try to take over Akemi, but all she has to do is to touch the orb to go home."

Sai looked back before she continued to speak, her voice lighter. "We need to do this quickly, as Akemi's seal broke the minute the moon had set. The Akatsuki would soon foolow us, because I'm sure they'll find out they got a copy instead of the real pendant."

Sai nodded to me and I showed the pendant to Kakashi, which was hidden around my neck. He nodded slowly but his expression was still troubled.

I saw the small light Sai was leading us to. It would soon be time—

A slight yell escaped my lips as I felt a sharp pain on my arm. A kunai knife sliced through barely the top of my shoulder. It was coming from behind us. My mind raced in panic.

"They know we're here!" hissed Sai, her nose alert. "We need to move faster!"

I pumped my legs faster to the light. All I had to do was touch the orb and I could come home…

But wasn't this my home?

I suddenly felt Kakashi tackle me to the ground. A wave of kunai narrowly missed us by an inch. We both got up immediately and ran straight to the lit opening.

The moon was shining though the hole that was right above the cavern. In the center was a glowing piece of rock and I saw a small orb sitting on it. Sai was barking like crazy when I nearly reached there.

The pendant was ripped from my chest as my hands, securely around it, slammed right on the pedestal that held the orb. The rock, as well as the orb had glowed. The pendant turned into water and, like a sponge, the orb sucked up the remnants of the water. The orb showed a transparent shine and it nearly blinded me.

"No!"

I slowly turned to see Sai struggling in Kisame's arms. Itachi, as well as four other Akatsuki members that I didn't know, was fighting Kakashi. Already I saw that Kakashi was losing… he was outnumbered.

"_Help them…"_ whispered the wolf.

I nearly took a step to Kakashi but Sai screamed.

"Touch the orb Akemi!" she yelped, as she bit Kisame's hand. Kisame roared in pain and Sai ran to me.

The wolf howled. _"Stop!"_

There was a sudden angry that filled me. Kakashi was thrown against a wall and I saw that his arm was bloody. I screamed as I saw a white fire that started to burn my body. The wolf was screaming with me.

There was an explosion and the cave top was demolished. Several of the Akatsuki were on the floor unconscious. I saw Kakashi, on his knees, panting as she stared at me. Sai was a few feet away from me, was sprawled on the ground whimpering.

"Akemi… hurry…" she gurgled, as she fell unconscious.

"No…" I said, as the wolf started to crackle in my head. "Sai… don't die…"

Kakashi started to smile at me and walked towards me. I felt my hand was still hovering on top of the orb, barely touching it. I was paralyzed… if I moved I was sure the wolf would cause further damage. It was trying hard to prevent me from touching the orb and I was fighting it. Itachi and another one of the members was starting to get up.

"Don't..." I whispered to Kakashi, as he continued to walk to me. "Please..."

Kakashi was standing next to me, so close that the fire was barely licking him. He grabbed my hand that was hovering on the orb and stared at it, as if to stop it from touching it. After several seconds, he looked up at me. I saw that the white fire was burning him… his glove burned off and his hand started to turn black.

"Icha-chan," said Kakashi, still grinning. He placed my hand on the orb and it glowed. "I'll see you later."

The wolf was screaming in agony as my fingers were expanded on the orb and I started to see myself disappear. I couldn't hear anything anymore… but all I saw was Kakashi's grin.

I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't make a move to wipe them away. Kakashi ket giving me his best smile and it wasn't hard seeing it, as part of his mask burned off. I knew it would be kept in my heart forever.

_"Kakashi, I love you," _I wanted to say. _"I love you more than anyone, more than anything..."_

_"Kakashi I..."_

But instead of answering, I returned his grin with my best watery smile. I would tell him when I meet him again. Yeah... I will tell him.

"Okay, see you," I whispered.

I wondered if he knew that I loved him.

Then, before I wondered about this question any further, all was dark.

_Last Chapter: Epilogue_


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**AKEMI'S POV**

There was a sudden stillness in the air. My mind went blank after I had touched the orb. Everything was immediately dark… and then a small shimmer of light started to peer through my half closed eyelids. A small soft voice rang in my ears.

"Thank you, Akemi," said Sai. "You saved everyone... you saved me."

Her voice trailed into silence and I immediately heard a small beeping monitor next to me.

When I had opened my eyes I saw that I was in a hospital. Every part of my body was sore and I hated it. I felt that I was back… and I knew I was back. Hospitals in Konoha didn't look like this.

I felt someone next to me… and it wasn't who I expected.

My mother was sitting next to me, sleeping near my bed, with her arms on her head as pillows. My hand involuntarily reached to her hair and patted it. My mother slowly woke from her slumber and I was somehow relieved.

I was in a coma for several months, but my mother had paid for all of the bills and wanted to place me in life support until I finally woke up. When I did wake up, as she did as well, she told me everything. It was my dream to kick my mother away, to tell her to leave and that I would never want to see her again. But I listened…

She was playing all along, how it was with me when I was trying to trick Kakashi that I had forgotten everything. My mother had cancer when I was young, and she left the family so that we wouldn't have to mourn for her. She treated me badly because we had the best connection apart from all of our family. She was the one who paid for all of my bills and college funds.

My mother's cancer was unexpectedly cured a year before I got into the accident. She was trying hard to look for me and thought it was impossible… until now.

She knew I wouldn't have forgiven her, after all of these years she had treated me and such. It was hard to be around her… but I was trying. I knew that one day I would forgive her… because I can't help but love my mom.

I got a job in my mother's company, as an assistant. It would take time for me getting used to her. But I knew that someday I would become her loving daughter, and she would return as my loving mother… I had to learn to forgive her someday.

But all of this didn't really matter to me. I was back in my world, with no ninja, jutsu, Team 7, or Kakashi. I would never see him again, the man who saved me, cared for me... The man I fell in love with.

* * *

It was raining again and I was just arriving from work. Four months had passed since my accident and I made a nice recovery. My mother tried ways for us to be together. I think she was trying way too hard. This was actually the first time I rode in my own car by myself. Maybe she was traumatized from the car accident.

I saw a bookstore on my way home. I decided to stop by… just to look around. I noticed a small set of Naruto manga books and my tears started to well up.

"You didn't even kiss me goodbye," I growled, as I saw a picture of Kakashi. "Pervert."

"Miss?"

The bookstore cashier raised her eyebrows at me. I sheepishly smiled at her. I must've looked like an idiot.

"All of these volumes please," I said, gesturing to the Naruto books with my hand. "Plastic."

_The End_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated, but school was a pain, I tell you. I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, please forgive me! (bows)

I know… really sad ending. The inevitable had to come anyway. But you have to admit, it was strong for Akemi to learn to forgive and to get along with her life. She's not the type to mourn forever, which is the best trait about her. But it comes to show you that there is no such thing as anything being "impossible". In addition, notice how Kakashi said "I'll see you later" at the end of chapter 31? Does that mean they'll somehow meet later on in life? (laughs) You guys decide.

Thank you for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it!


	32. Another Epilogue

**THE Epilogue**

Author's note: Hey everyone, I would just tell you now that this is an alternate ending. Although I wanted readers to make up their own ending for their own based on the other epilogue before this one, I thought that maybe I can have a go on my own ending. Which is _weird_ because it's my story, and yet…

Anyways, there were actually three possible endings for HTL. The first one, surprisingly, was this one. That one was supposed to let readers come up with their own ending, in other words, the epilogue ended ambiguously. I was kind of thinking that maybe this ending was a little biased, but at the same time I really wanted this ending more than anything.

The second choice was the one I wrote for the story and actually published as the original epilogue. It was more realistic… yeah…

The third ending was Akemi's death… but I have a feeling that a bunch of people with torches and pitchforks would want to know where I lived. Holy shit, I had to trash that out right away.

So I wanted to let you guys read this particular ending because it was my favorite out of the three endings. I guess it is a happy ending, but after reading it I think you might get warm and fuzzy inside. Well, er, I think so. Meh.

Anywho, enjoy!

Settings: This part covers the idea after Kakashi says his final goodbye to Akemi before she loses consciousness.

* * *

**AKEMI'S POV**

I remembered that there was something in front of me. It was probably some sort of glass or plastic wall. Everything was bright with white light, so bright that I can see an angry glare in front of me, which was reflected by the glass wall.

When I tried to move, I couldn't. I couldn't even speak, let alone move my mouth. I was only able to move my arms and hands. I noticed a small smudge on the glass and I involuntarily tried to wipe it with my fingers.

But as soon as I touched the smudge, my mind started to race. Every image that raced through my memory involved someone. That white haired, porn reading ninja…

More memories flashed before my eyes. This time, they involved those three pesky kids. And then I realized that everything was going by so fast that I was afraid to blink. The images, the movements, the memories… they all happened at once. What was this? Why am I seeing all of this?

And then suddenly, I was back in the white room, with the mirror in front of me. I saw my reflection now, as before it was a large glare of light, and the smudge started to disappear. I tried to call out, because the last image I had seen was Kakashi, but I couldn't because my voice was gone.

The smudge disappeared and all I saw was my reflection. The girl who looked like me, standing opposite of me, looked extremely sad. Then I noticed that she was crying. She was crying, covered in silver light. She was stretching out to touch something. All I could see was a hand.

My head started to hurt as I heard a loud noise echo in my head. It was followed by numerous amounts of voices of speech, combined together to create such a noise that I couldn't interpret what each individual voice was saying. Then I heard a small cry from a wolf, but it disappeared by the mingled voices.

However, I did hear one voice, very loudly and clear.

It was deep, warm, and soft at the same time. It reminded me of someone so familiar. He spoke so softly, as if I was next to him. As if he was talking in my ear.

"I'll see you later."

It was then I woke up with a start. I was back at my apartment again, the white bed sheets all ruffled around me. It was morning and I heard the birds chirp as I lied on the bed on my side, hoping that whatever I just dreamt was just a bad dream.

I felt myself growing tired again and I yawned while I stretched as a warm hand lightly caressed my cheek. I smiled as I turned to the owner of the hand. He grinned back at me while I yawned again.

"Good morning," Kakashi said cheerfully. I saw that he was out of his pajamas and into his regular teaching attire but without his forehead protector. He was snuggled inside the blankets with me. My eyes quickly darted at the clock and I realized that I was an hour late to meet Naruto and the other kids.

"Good morning," I said slowly. "Am I late again?"

"Yes, but I warned you about staying up too late reading the latest _book_," he said, still smiling. "I told Naruto and the others to start training without us. I was going to visit Obito, but I was hoping that you would wake up before I left."

"I'm awake," I assured him. His hand, which was placed on my cheek earlier before, had now gently grasped my free hand. I smiled again as I snuggled closer towards him.

"I had a weird dream…" I whispered, as Kakashi stared at me with his one eye.

He smiled. "Hmm?"

"Yeah, it was something about mirrors… and a wolf…" I mumbled, shaking my head slightly. "If there such a thing as a demon wolf?"

"You mean yourself, when you're starving?" he asked. I punched his arm while he laughed.

"I guess it was just a dream after all…" I said, sighing.

"Akemi?"

"What is it?"

Kakashi's eyebrows were contorted in worry as his hand raised to me cheek again. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

I raised my own hand to my cheek and realized that I was crying. Hot, wet tears were slowly dripping down my face. I quickly wiped them with my hand, while Kakashi helped me.

"Whoa, that was weird," I said, startled, as he continued to stare at me worriedly. "I didn't know where that came from."

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It wasn't a nightmare. It was just a really weird dream."

"Why don't you talk to me about it?" he encouraged.

"Do we have time?" I asked, as I nervously glanced at the clock.

"Of course," said Kakashi, almost immediately. He plopped himself comfortable next to me and faced in my direction. His face was barely an inch from mines. "Do tell."

"Well…" I said, trying to think about my dream and refraining myself from making out with him. Stupid mask. "First, it was about a girl from another world. She also had some sort of person talking within her and some sort of wolf demon that was kind of like Naruto's Nine Tails."

"What… the…?" Kakashi muttered, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. _Weird_, eh?"

"And then what happened?"

_The End_

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed my alternate ending. As I said before, I liked this ending way more than the one I published before. I thought that maybe this chapter was biased but after reading it a couple of times I realized that it wasn't as bad as I thought. I just hope people didn't find it _too _cheesy. The final revelation?

So you guys are probably wondering… wait, did Akemi forget about everything? Is this scene a reality or just a made-up dream? Did the wolf exist? Wasn't she supposed to be in her world? Where did Sai go? Let your imaginations fly everyone. That's up to you readers.

And now, HTL is finally ended and I hoped you guys enjoyed this ending. I certainly did. Until next time… Toodles!

Oh, and check out my new story _Simply Nothing._


End file.
